


So You're A Vampire?

by elvirakitties



Series: Vampires Do Exist [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Character Bashing, F/M, Good Harry, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pre-Slash, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 169,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets turned into a vampire by accident. He lets Severus in on a few truths and it goes crazy from there.</p><p> -----Wednesday-----afternoon</p><p>*****To end some confusion about the testing, at the end of each year, in my twisted little world, students are tested by examiners to see if they can continue onto the next level in that subject********</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday Afternoon

Snape was prowling around the potions classroom when he saw the small group of Slytherins in his Slytherin/Gryffindor potion class toss a variety of items towards Potter's cauldron. He watched, almost in slow motion, as he and Potter drew their wands to put up shields, but they were too late and there was a loud boom. He saw Potter drop to the floor, the cauldron falling on top of him. He heard the metal clank as it finally landed on the floor.

He made his way quickly over to him only to be greeted by a low, menacing growl. "Everyone out, NOW!" He stopped moving, his senses very aware of the danger lurking in front of him. He wasn't sure what happened, but he didn't want any of his students hurt. He noticed Granger and a few of his snakes hadn't left. "I said now. That means every one of you."

His snakes knew he wouldn't put up with them staying and left the classroom fast, Granger, however, still stayed. "What part of ‘get out now’ didn't you understand, Miss Granger? 5 points for failure to listen." He saw Potter move - something was very wrong. The boy was moving too gracefully to be his usual self, almost predatory in his movements to rise.

"Sir, I think-"

He cut her off. "Don't think, it's not your strong suit. Get out. 15 points for failing to obey your Professor, and if I have to tell you again I will add a month of detentions and a suspension." That was enough for her to leave. He had never liked the girl.

As the door closed, it seemed to wake Potter up from whatever stupor the potion mishap might have caused because Potter was now fully aware and looking at him. Potter started to move towards him, slowly, almost as if he was prey and Potter was the hunter. He noticed changes in Potter and he froze again as he assessed them. Potter didn't have his glasses on. He glanced down and saw them on the floor, broken. His eyes were now a deep black instead of the usual bright emerald green, and that was alarming, in and of itself. 

He suddenly noticed the pointy teeth he was sporting and something was dripping from them. He quickly recognized it was some type of venom. Potter also looked taller. He wasn't sure, but he seemed to have grown. He was almost circling around him as if he was working something out. Potter let out another low, warning growl as he moved a step away. He froze, again. Potter was a living vampire, he realized suddenly. He didn't want to deal with a living vampire. They were deadlier than a regular vampire and three times harder to kill. Vampires died by fire, sun, beheading or stake to the heart. There were reports of living vampires walking out of the fire, not burning in sun, picking their heads up, and pulling stakes out of their hearts. He actually wasn't sure what would kill a living vampire, and that made him very afraid.

He watched as Potter smelled the air, and he knew Potter smelled his fear. Potter went down into a crouch, and he knew that he was indeed the prey. He wasn't sure if he should run or not. It depended on what he did now. He could either be a food source for Potter until he died, or he could die right now as Potter ripped his throat out. He had no hope of outrunning a living vampire.

He began to search for anything that would help. He couldn't use his wand because no spell he knew would affect Potter in time for him to escape. Actually, it would only delay him by a few seconds, and just make him mad. He did the only thing he could think of: he knelt, bowed his head, and exposed his neck. He hoped Potter would accept the offer and not rip his throat out anyway. He could still see Potter's legs and watched him as he slowly walked around him. Potter circled him a few times and he stayed very still, not moving. 

Potter was lightning fast as he felt his teeth in his neck, and he was pressed against Potter as he fed. The pleasure was incredible, after the first bit of pain as the fangs pierced the skin. He heard the classroom door open. "No, don't, he will kill you before a spell could be fired." He had felt Potter get tense when they opened the door.

"Severus, we have to do something." Minerva was horrified by what she was seeing. 

Snape knew she desired to help, but the only help he knew she could offer was to stay where she was. "If you do anything it will seal my death, and anyone else he might encounter. He is a living vampire, they are a lot harder to kill than your average vampire." He could feel Potter licking his neck. "He is done with his feeding. Don't move closer." He felt strangely warm and secure in Potter's arms.

Potter kept licking his throat when he suddenly felt another bite on his shoulder, and he cried out in surprise, as he wasn't expecting that. He heard the gasps. "He is marking me, don't make a move." He repeated his earlier warning. He felt Potter begin to lick the wound clean, and he could feel something else on the wound but he wasn't sure what it was. The marking of him was a surprise. He knew that meant that Potter saw him as his primary food source. He knew that it also meant he was going to be very protected by Potter, Potter would kill anyone who threatened him.

After a few more minutes of licking, Potter stood up, taking him with him. He was still in his arms securely held against Potter’s body, and before he could even look up he was behind Potter and he heard Potter growling at the others. "Relax, they won't hurt me." He knew Potter had known they were there, the tensing earlier had told him, but Potter was giving them a warning.

He noticed Potter seemed to be regarding Minerva and Albus before he relaxed and let him go. "What happened?" Albus stepped towards them, only to have Potter give a much louder and deeper growl.

"Don't. Stay away from us until he can settle his new emotions. He is feeling very protective and will guard me. He is also feeling very territorial. You are in his territory and he doesn't like it." He paused, seeing Minerva and Albus moving back towards the door. "He is a living vampire, as you can see. It was a potion mishap, caused by I am not sure how many different ingredients being tossed into his cauldron."

"Miss Granger stated that it was the group of Slytherin. She mentioned Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zambini, and Mr. Nott, but didn't see what was tossed." Minerva stated. "Can we do anything about it?"

He wanted to groan, of course, the Know-It-All would tell them. While it was true, he really had no use for the girl. "That is true, however, the problem is that this can't be fixed. We are going to have to work on what type of living vampire he is, and getting him to handle his new instincts. Keep him away from Umbridge also. He might just kill her if she interferes with either of us."

"I am afraid I don't know much about living vampires." Albus appeared to be a bit stumped. 

The man clearly wasn't expecting this, he knew Albus hadn't counted on Potter being turned into a vampire. That must be throwing a kink in his plans. Snape wondered what he would do now. "There hasn't been one in almost 300 years, so that isn't surprising. Not that there were many that provided wizards with information, to begin with. I can tell you, however, from what just happened, he is not your normal living vampire. He has venom, for one thing. He also had something he put in my mark. I felt it but I’m not sure what it is. I will have to test it."

All three of them were watching Potter pace around the room, but not going near the door that lead to the hall. He seemed to be focused on Snape's office door. "How long do you think we are going to be here before he will talk to us?" Albus asked.

"I am not sure." Snape was now sitting on one of the benches. He had tried to move to his desk but Potter seemed to get more agitated when he tried it, so he stayed in place. They waited, quietly, until Potter turned his head and stared at them for a few minutes.

"Leave." 

"Harry, my boy, we need to talk about this." Albus said.

Snape wanted to snap at him. If he thought Potter was going to listen then the man was daft. Albus took a step forward as if he could persuade Potter to listen. Potter let out a very loud and dangerous growl and began to move towards Snape. Albus stopped moving. Snape noticed Potter tilt his heading, eyeing them, "Albus, Minerva leave now. I will be fine. I don’t think he’ll calm down until it is just us in here." He knew what Potter was getting ready to do. If they didn't leave soon, Potter would attack them.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." Minerva said. 

Snape knew she had an honest desire to help but was lost as to what to do exactly. They really had no clue how close they were to being killed. He needed them out of the room. "We need him calm, he won't be if you stay. Once he is calm, I can talk to him. Until then, we really can't do a thing." He walked toward Potter hoping to stop him from going after them, but suddenly he was grabbed and pulled through his door that led to his office, and he heard the door slam as he was pushed to the floor. He stayed still. It was times like this that he wished people would listen to him the first time he said something.

"Potter, everything is fine. No one is going to touch me or you." He heard Albus and Minerva trying his office door. He wasn't sure what Potter did to keep them out. "Albus, I am fine. If you don't cease, you will cause more problems. Let me get him calmed down and we can talk after that."

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, and he was sure Albus was trying a few spells but he must have given up as he heard Albus speak. "Let us know as soon as you can." 

"I will, but you need to leave. You are endangering yourselves for no reason." He heard them leave. Potter was still highly strung; he was checking out every corner and crack in his office. "Potter, we need to talk."

At his name, he watched Potter turn and growl lowly again. He wondered what that was about. "Not safe."

That confused him, since when wasn't Hogwarts safe? He could only think of one place that might work. The one place where, if anything happened, Potter wouldn't go on a rampage and kill everyone in Hogwarts. "How about we go to my home and talk?" 

Snape thought that might make Potter feel safer and he could get back to a somewhat normal life. He would take him to his manor and go from there. He had enough wards and not even the Dark Lord knew of his manor. He saw Potter nod his head in agreement. "We need to floo, we can go from my quarters." He started to walk and noticed Potter following him closely, on very high alert. He hoped no one would interfere on the walk to his quarters.

Snape groaned as he saw Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo walking toward him. It was just not going to be his day. This was the very group of students who caused this. He felt a quick breeze. Potter was now in front of him and in a crouch. "Don't come any closer." He had hoped to avoid this.

"It's just Potter, what is he going to do?" Draco asked. 

Snape wondered about the boy's sense of self-prevention, and he was beginning to think Draco didn't have any as he noticed the others were backing away. They knew something was off. He was wondering why Draco didn't believe Potter had power. The boy had it, he knew it, and so did most of his snakes. "Draco, I am warning you. Do not come any closer." 

"Draco, I think you should listen to Professor Snape, Potter doesn't look the same." Pansy took another step back.

Snape watched as Draco stopped and look closely at Potter, and he watched as Draco’s brain finally caught up with what they warned him about. "What happened to him?"

"You happened. This your fault. All of you, and if this gets out, Dumbledore will make sure you are expelled and you might even get sent to Azkaban." Legally, as a living vampire protecting him, Potter could kill them and get away with it, especially since they had been warned. Creature laws didn't affect vampires, as part of the treaty they made over 500 years ago to stop the vampires from killing off Wizards, ending a small war. Living vampires were given some pretty lax conditions since they were the victors, vampires had it a bit tougher but they could get away with murder if the right situation arose. He could see Draco thinking and worried what the boy would say. He hoped it wasn't something stupid.

"Umbridge, she can deal with Potter." 

Well, there went that hope, he thought. Snape wanted to smack the boy upside his head or hex him. He wondered where Draco's brains were. Draco was so caught up in trying to hurt Potter, he never thought things through. He thought Draco understood what was happening, but clearly, the boy was an idiot. He saw Draco start to turn around, most likely to go and get Umbridge. He wasn't sure why Draco was trying to be viewed in a good light by her, the woman was a harpy.

"What exactly do you think she will do? She can't do a thing. Laws that protect Potter now, thanks to every one of you, don't protect us. He can kill you and get away with it." Snape watched all of them pale. "If you think telling Him about it will help you are very wrong. If anything, telling Him about it will get you killed. He warned you about Potter." He had heard that directly from Draco when Draco was complaining about not being able to hurt Potter anymore. They had been told no one was to touch Potter in any way. "I need your word on this, nothing you saw or did today will leave your mouths."

Snape was relieved when they quickly promised, and they knew his threat was real. Maybe this was the power that the Dark Lord didn't know. The Dark Lord would punish them severely once he found out. Potter seemed to relax. "Potter?" 

"Not safe." 

Snape watched as Potter seemed to be studying his snakes, and coming to a conclusion.

"He-"

"That is why I had them give us their word, so He can't."

"Wrong he."

Snape heard him, but Potter said it low enough that no one else had. He wondered when Potter began to be sneaky and why he would want to protect his snakes. Snape realized what he meant. "I haven't told the Headmaster, but Granger has. You need to stay away from the Headmaster."

"Professor, what about Potter?" Draco asked. 

Snape wondered why Draco had such a thirst to hurt Potter. He knew Potter didn't go after Draco as much as Draco went after him. He also knew, despite how many times he gave the boy detentions, that Potter was really one to walk away to avoid a conflict if he could. "I will deal with him, Draco. Everything should be fine." He really hoped. Potter didn't seem ready to hurt them but that really didn't mean anything if his snakes tried something stupid.

"Vow." 

Snape was getting tired of these one-word sentences from Potter. He looked over to Potter, who again seemed to have grown just since they started walking. He was almost equal to him in height now. His eyes were back to their usual color. "I am not making them take a Vow." That was the wrong thing to say, as Snape found himself up against the wall, with his feet dangling. He warned his snakes as he saw their wands begin to come out. "No." 

Potter must have thought he meant he was saying no to him as he was suddenly bitten on his mark. "Potter, please." He said quietly, almost sounding as if he was begging. He glanced over at his snakes. They were frozen, watching them.

Potter released him and began to pace around him. Snape knew he had to get a Vow from his snakes. "I need a Vow. You will tell no one what has happened regarding Potter today."

They went to protest but stopped when Draco was pushed up against the wall. Snape moved faster than he thought he could. He put himself between Draco and Potter as Potter's fangs were about to rip out Draco's neck. He tilted his head and showed his neck. Draco was dropped and Snape was pulled into Potter. "I need that Vow from all of you, or he won't let you make it out of this hall."

They quickly agreed. He could see the fear in their eyes, especially Draco's. They realized how close to their own deaths they had come. Snape looked at them. Potter still had him pulled tightly against him. "Remember, this is your fault. I will deal with each of you later. Now go to your common room." He saw them almost run from them. "Potter, you need to let me go if we are to talk somewhere safe." He was released and Potter went with him to his quarters. They actually made it to his Manor without any more problems. 

Once at the Manor, he was pushed into a chair. "Stay." 

"I am not a dog for you to command." Snape snapped out as he went to get up. Well, that was another mistake as he was soon pushed into the chair and found he couldn't move, with Potter leaning over him, his breath on his neck. 

"STAY!"

Potter left to check out the manor. Snape fumed for a few minutes as he began to think. Potter was a living vampire, but what type? He knew there were a few different types known, but no one had seen a living vampire in almost 300 years so most of the information might not be accurate. Potter was powerful before but after what he just did, a wandless and voiceless spell that made him stay in the chair yet give him movement, that was something he had never experienced before. He heard Potter on the stairs and knew the boy was making sure the manor was safe. He went back to the problem of Potter.

Snape knew he was now going to be very well protected by Potter and viewed as a major food source. He also realized Potter had ways of making him obey. Thinking of that, he rolled up his sleeve and looked at his mark. It was gone. Instead, there was now a green cauldron with Potter's initials in silver. There was even steam coming out of the cauldron. He didn't get too long to think about it before Potter was in front of him again. "Can you release me now?" 

Potter tilted his head as he sat down in the chair opposite him. "In a bit. We do need to talk, and I have a feeling you aren't going to like what I say."

"I have never liked what you had to say, Potter. You are a spoiled, arrogant brat." 

"You know, you really need to learn to observe more, and not just believe what you think you know. Did my body look like I was well taken care of? Did I have the build of my parents? Didn't you ever wonder why my clothes were always too big? Didn't you wonder why I was so small? How about all the bruises?" 

Snape leaned back in the chair. He was at a loss for a few minutes as he thought about Potter's questions, but before he could say anything, Potter continued. "Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't know anything about this world when I first came here? Didn't you ever wonder why I couldn't stir or cut potions ingredients as well as they should be done? Didn't you ever why my writing was so bad?" Potter, he noticed, was watching him closely.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. Your attitude-"

"Enough. You see what you want to see. You see my bully of a father. You have never seen me or anything about my mother. Every person in that school just rattles on and on about James ‘the Saint’ Potter. No one ever mentions Lily Potter. Haven't you ever wondered why? She was there just as long as he was. She died saving my life, turning down Him three times before he killed her. I know because I remember it." Potter got up and left the room. 

Snape found he could now move freely, but he didn't. He began to think about what Potter said. He never thought about what people said about the Potters. He suddenly realized what Potter said about his mother's death. He remembered it. He wasn't sure how to react to that bit of news. No one should remember something like that. He got up and went to find Potter.

He found him in the library, reading a book. That surprised him, he didn't think Potter read outside of what was required of him. Potter didn't look up. "Are you really ready to talk or are you just going to keep on spewing forth what you think you know?" 

"I believe I am ready to talk." Snape moved to the couch.


	2. Severus' Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Severus
> 
> Wednesday afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape glanced at Potter. "Why did you ask me all those questions?"

"I want you to do something first. Use Legilimency on me."

Snape knew he looked surprised. The lessons Potter was taking weren't doing a thing, the boy usually left in pain from them. He cast Legilimens and was met with a stone wall. He tried it, again and again, only to met with a stone wall. "How?"

"I have always been able to let you see what you wanted to see. I couldn't let dear old Dumbles know I knew the truth. That I have known the truth since about Yule of my first year. The troll, actually, was what gave me the idea to search for the truth. Granger and Weasley really have no shields and I saw part of the truth with them, and it went from there."

"I believe you are going to have to start at the beginning." Snape was still trying to recover from the fact that Potter kept him out. Only the Dark Lord and Dumbledore had that ability.

Snape saw Potter pull something out of his pockets that looked like a trunk. Potter placed it on the floor, unshrunk it, and opened it with a parseltongue password. He wondered briefly why the snake language sounded so erotic when Potter used it versus the Dark Lord. He watched Potter search for something. He got handed a bunch of parchment with the Gringotts seal on them, a few journals of some type, and parchment that looked like it was from the Ministry. "I always carry it with me, I don't trust Ron not to say something to Dumbles. Start with the Gringotts stuff first. It will answer those questions I asked you." Potter returned to the book he had started to read.

The first parchment was over six feet in length and gave a full history of Potter's medical condition, which was making him sick as he read it. The boy was abused almost as soon as he was placed with his muggle relatives. He noticed the damage to the nerves and tendons in his arms; it was no wonder the boy couldn't brew. "Why didn't you get it fixed?"

"How? The goblins couldn't do it without consent. Guess who has to give it?" Potter informed him. "That is from my first year, I haven't been back to their healers since, so just add the last few years on there, as I am sure you noticed the missing Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears from the list."

"You killed a Basilisk?" 

"Guess the old goat didn't let that out. Yes, my second year, saved Ginny Weasley-" He noticed Potter spat the name out, "-from it, down in the Chamber of Secrets. I feel bad about killing it too."

"Those rumors were true?" Snape was shocked, and he knew his face showed it.

"Yes, the corpse is still down there. I’ve been waiting to harvest it and sell the parts but don't want Dumbles to get any ideas on taking that money."

"Taking money?" 

"Read my account statements." 

Snape began to go through all the statements and noticed several withdrawals and transfers to Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. "This is illegal. You can get all the money back."

"I can't until I am out of that school. How do you think he would take it if suddenly all the money was returned to me? He would ask what happened. Besides, I have been working with my account manager, and I have several vaults that he doesn't know about. I have been building the gold in them and slowly transferring money out of the ones he does know about. He can't steal what he doesn't know about. Of course, the goblins are always willing to work with you for a price."

Snape was surprised. "Why can't they heal you for a price?" He was wondering what Potter would say. 

"Madam Pomfrey would notice something was different and would tell Dumbledore, and it wouldn't take him long to figure that I was healed by someone else. Who else can do the healing? He would find out in less than a day." Snape had to agree. Potter had thought it through and he had done that in his first year. "Madam Pomfrey has been stopped from helping me numerous times. He wanted me in that condition."

Snape continued reading the parchments when he saw the inheritance test. "Does he know about this?" He was holding up the test.

"Nope, that is why I was able to hide so many vaults. He only knows about the Potter ones."

"I think you are going to have to start with your first year. What you said about your second year makes me wonder what I am missing from the others."

"I don't think there is much, except I didn't want to go for the stone. I was put under a compulsion spell which, frankly, pissed me off. He had done it with the troll too, made me follow Ron to the stupid thing. I had no desire to go and find it. I knew Granger was missing and was perfectly happy with telling someone."

Snape closed his eyes, remembering Potter's adventures. "So most of that stuff was you under some kind of compulsion spell?"

"Most yes, some I did just because I wanted to avoid that. I wanted to keep the old fool off my back. Last year, since it was the Tournament, and this year, so far, have been relatively free of compulsion spells. Didn't you ever wonder why my attitude was different from one day to the next?

Snape had honestly wondered about that but put it down to the boy being arrogant. "I did, but I brushed it off with excuses." He wasn't going to start lying to the boy, it would make no sense. He had never knowingly lied to Potter.

Potter nodded his acceptance of Snape's words. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. One of the reasons why I got into your potions class is because I am rather good at them, even if I couldn't do them exactly as you wanted. You added errors on some of them. I noticed it, you made it slightly different from the books, as a way to check to see if people would just rely on your word or even learn their lesson about just reading the board. Potions is a lot like cooking, you can fix things if you know what to use." He paused, "Now, however, it seems my body is almost in its peak form. I have grown almost a foot and feel like I will grow more, and my body will be developing more. Something is telling me that, some memories. I really have no idea where they came from. My body is free of pain for the first time that I can actually remember."

"You have been in pain all these years?" Snape found himself surprised. The boy certainly never acted like he was in pain all the time, but he thought that that did explain his lack of energy at times. How he seemed sluggish, even at times indifferent to what was going on around him. He had thought it was arrogance but if he was in a lot of pain, Potter wouldn't have wanted to move, and he knew when he was in pain he withdraw into himself as a way to cope.

"Yes, the damage that was done made it painful to even write at times. Though Umbridge has made that harder this year." Potter paused. "Did you know she is using a blood quill? Dumbledore does. I went to McGonagall to tell her, and I got told to ‘keep my head down’ instead of her listening to me. That didn't surprise me, no one listened to me at any school. I realized no matter what I said Dumbledore would send me back to my relatives. McGonagall didn't want to hear me and well, you know about our Defense professors. Black and Lupin are too far into everything Dumbledore tells them to listen to a word I say. That just leaves you, Professor. What are you going to do? Ignore what I showed you? Do you believe me?"

He glanced down at the parchment, he wasn't really ready to answer that right now. "Whose journals are these?"

"Mine, they tell what happened when I first returned to the wizarding world. You might not want to read it before bed, might give you nightmares. I know I have them. You didn't answer my question."

"I believe you, I am just unsure of what to do exactly, beyond taking you back to the bank. After your 4th year, you were declared an adult."

"Well, isn't that surprising? I am guessing Dumbles didn't want me to know that. I really need to go to the bank." 

"I don't know. He never said a word about it. I just know because after you got entered into the Triwizard Tournament I was wondering why people were insisting you had to stay in it. You see, because you were underage, you needed your magical guardian's authorization to stay in it. You didn't have authorization, and I didn't know Albus was your magical guardian or I would have said something. He leads us to believe that your relatives spoil you. The whole wizarding world believes that actually." Snape informed him. "I was really looking for a way to get you out. I thought it was too dangerous. After I thought about your reaction, something told me you didn't put your name in that goblet. You were too pale and almost in shock when your name was called.

Potter looked at him for a few minutes. "I didn't. I asked for the rules, never got them. I looked for them in the library but the book disappeared before I could find it, according to Ms. Pince. I knew he was my magical guardian. I had wondered why people seemed so surprised by my appearance. If he told people I was well taken care of, and instead, they saw me, I am sure some wondered if I was really Harry Potter. Where did you get the rules from?"

"I got a copy of them from Lord Malfoy. I had wondered what happened to the library's copy myself." 

"There is one more thing you should know." Potter went back to his trunk and dug around and pulled out two pieces of parchment. "You have been lied to. Well, the whole wizarding world has actually."

The first piece of paper was Potter's birth certificate.

Name: Harrison James Riddle Potter

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)  
Mother: Marion Catherine Riddle, nee Rosely

Blood adoption: James Potter  
Blood adoption: Lilian Potter, nee Evans  
Blood adoption: Sirius Black

"He didn't go after me to kill me; he was trying to come and get me. They, my dad and Dumbledore, fought after he asked Lily to step aside. I don't know who actually fired the curse at her, or me, since they were trying to kill each other, but it was never about that prophecy you heard. Read the other one."

Snape glanced down at another birth certificate:

  
Lilian Amber Black Evans

Father: Phineas Orion Black  
mother: Sarah Patrice Black, nee Yaxley

Adopted Father: Henry Evans  
Adopted Mother: Rose Ann Evans, nee Yaxley

"I am a pureblood, just like my mother was. When I read my – sorry – Lily and James' will, I was never to go the Dursley’s. In either will. They listed several people to get custody of me, you were one of them." He saw Potter glance at him. "James stated who the secret keeper was. He named Peter as a traitor."

Snape looked at Potter. "That is why you were so sure during your third year; you already knew the information."

"Yes." 

"I want you to answer me truthfully about this, is the ‘golden boy’ an image."

"Yes, a very well-constructed one. You have no idea how hard it was to play stupid, especially to that know-it-all. I am done with it, however. No more ‘golden boy’. I am going to be me, the one that was to be placed in Slytherin. I wanted nothing to do with Weasley and Granger. Here is a piece of interesting information for you, Granger is allowed to cast spells during the summer. That is why she is so far ahead. When she mentioned it on the train the first time we met, I wondered about it. During our third year, she was given a time turner to give her access to all the classes Hogwarts had to offer. Yes, she took every single class for our year." 

He heard the floo alarm go off. "That will be Dumbles." Potter informed him.

"I know." They got up and went to the office. Potter, he noticed, stayed out of sight. "Yes, Albus?"

"Ah, Severus, my boy, I was wondering what happened that made you go to your manor. You know the danger Harry is in. He shouldn't be outside of Hogwarts or his relatives' wards."

"I needed to get Mr. Potter to calm down, and he wasn't doing it at Hogwarts. My wards are strong enough and the Dark Lord has no idea of this manor. Only you, and now Mr. Potter, know of its existence." 

"Where is Harry now? Have you talked to him? Is everything alright? There haven't been any more issues that have arisen?" Albus asked.

He noticed Potter shaking his head no and responded, "I got him to sleep, I am waiting for him to wake up so that we can talk. I am researching what type of living vampire he is."

"Very good Severus. Do keep me informed." Albus disappeared, and Snape cut the connection.

"He was lying." Potter informed him. At Snape's questioning look, he continued, "There are no wards at my ‘relatives’ house, there never were. Did you notice he never once asked how either of us were?"

"I figured that part out. I also noticed that. I wonder why he wanted you there?" 

"Really?" Potter asked, looking worried about Snape's intelligence. Potter let out a breath. "He needs to control me, control this war he wants to happen. How else do you think he is going to keep his reputation up? People were forgetting him, so the first war started. People were forgetting him again until he brought me back, and began to try and control me. People see him as a way of getting to me. This upcoming war he has planned is just another way for him to keep control. If you think he planned for me surviving, I can show you the marriage contract he thinks will work on binding me and Ginny Weasley. It makes a reference to my death or being put in Azkaban several times, more than a normal marriage contract would. Not to mention Ginny and Molly's thoughts on the whole ‘make sure he dies’ idea."

Snape landed hard in his chair. "Yes, I know it's a lot to process, but we don't have much time, unless you floo Lucius and we escape to my father." Potter paused for a moment. "That is what we need to do. I can't go back there. Umbridge will know, and Dumbledore will want to tell the Order this is my secret power to kill my father. And with their oaths, and some of them have loyalty potions in them, they will buy it."

"How do you know Lucius?" 

"Please, that whole resurrection was a scam. Peter did kill Cedric, but the idiot wasn't supposed to. Why do you think you haven't been called at all? Because he knows you believe in Dumbledore."

That had Snape's attention. He had wondered why he hadn't been called or why there was no Death Eater activity. "Is he sane?"

"Yes, finally. Took me binding him in bed for a week at the beginning of summer, I had to sneak away and leave a golem at my relatives. Actually, I spent most of the summer at Slytherin Castle. I spent a lot of time working on getting him to see what needs to be done. I can't tell you what we did to make him sane, that is up to him." Potter informed him, and he saw Potter tilt his head again. "I do believe you are back on our side now. I told him the truth would work for you. The big idiot was afraid you might spill the beans to Dumbles."

At those words, Snape again felt his system be slightly shocked. The boy could see magic and a person's intent, he realized. "How long have you been able to see magic? Someone's intentions?"

"Always." Potter responded back, "I had to learn to turn it off at Hogwarts, too many people wanting things from me. To use the ‘golden boy’ as if I didn't exist. Draco and some of your snakes aren't good at hiding it even when I had it turned off. Why do you think it was mostly Ron who fought with Draco? Yes, I know I did some of it, bloody had to, to keep Dumbles from thinking something was wrong."

"You really were to be in Slytherin, it wasn't something Albus was trying to appease me with." Everything for more than the last decade was a lie, everything he had believed in was a lie, all by Albus ‘let me rule’ Dumbledore.

"I just told you about the compulsions, what makes you think he wouldn't try it on the hat?" Potter reminded him, and Snape could see that Potter was beginning to get agitated again.

"I do apologize. It is a lot to take in." Snape really didn't want Potter upset. He needed to keep him calm.

"We need to disappear." Potter told him. "Can you keep Dumbles from coming here?"

Snape knew Dumbles appearing in the floo was beginning to really bother Potter, but there really wasn't much he could do about it. "Yes, he only had floo access, but he can't come through, he has no idea where the manor is."

"Good. Contact Lucius, and we will go from Malfoy Manor to Slytherin Castle. We need Lucius to get you through the wards." Potter glanced at Snape's left arm. "Yes, I know your mark has changed."

Talking about Lucius seemed to slow Potter's agitation down. "Well, that answered that unasked question. What are you thinking of right now? You seem to be pondering something besides what we are talking about."

"I am thinking I should have gone each year to the bank, but I didn't want to chance Dumbles finding out." Snape watched him. "No, I did the right thing at the time. Dumbles would have found out and I would have had issues if he did. Granger and Weasley will be trouble. He will bring Black into this. Can I take my OWLs anytime?" Snape was having a hard time following his thought process. How did he go from the bank to OWLs?

"Yes, you might have to pay to take them outside of when they have them scheduled, but everyone can take them whenever they have them scheduled. Most homeschool children pay to have them taken outside of the scheduled times because they are usually off schedule from a Hogwarts education." 

Potter nodded at the information. "Kreacher." 

The elder elf appeared. "Master Harry?" 

"Anything interesting happening at the house?" 

"Yes, Senile is calling a meeting, Nasty Master was telling the other Fleabag. Screeches in my kitchen making a mess." Kreacher hated the Order.

Snape tried not to laugh at the names Kreacher had given them. He had thought the elf was crazy, but that seemed to be an act too.

"Tell me later what happened." 

"Of course, Master. I be seeing you after the meeting." Kreacher disappeared.

"You have the elf working for you?" 

"Yes. Kreacher is surprisingly good at finding out information and since Black didn't bond with him, I did. He has been very helpful. Lady Black is also most helpful in a number of ways."

Snape thought about all the meetings she had interrupted, increasing almost everyone's desire to end the meetings and leave. "You, you are the reason she screams and yells."

"Got it in one. She was kind enough to inform me I was technically Lord Black, not Sirius, according to the family charter. I just need to go to the bank. I am seeing more and more reasons to go to the bank and soon."

"Let me floo Lucius and we can go and see the Dark Lord." Snape glanced at Potter. "Is the prophecy real?"

"Not in the way you think. It isn't about the Dark Lord, it's about Dumbles. The goblins gave my father a copy of it. Interesting, in that the name of who can pick it up at the Ministry was changed to Voldemort. It doesn't say Tom Riddle. After seeing the original one, and putting together the pieces with the help of the goblins, Dumbles name was revealed as the other person who can pick it up beside me." Potter paused, "I should add that Dumbles did the ritual that mostly stripped Neville of his magic, it's why the boy has a hard time. Plus he has the wrong wand, that isn't helping either. I have been meaning to tell that boy to get a new wand."

Snape sat back down in the chair. "It's all a lie basically." Forgetting he was going to floo Lucius.

"Yes." Potter responded as he sat back down, grabbing the book he had been reading.

"Exactly how long have you been working against Albus?"

"Since my first year actually. I had talked to the Dark Lord; we knew the score and neither one of us wanted a showdown. I never wanted to go after that stone. Again, a lovely little setup and compulsion charms." He laid the book on his lap. "I didn't know what they were then, took a lot of reading, and boy was that hard to hide, Granger and Weasley are always demanding things of me. Granger with her studying, but only what she wanted. Weasley with the chess and Quidditch. He’s pants at chess really; everyone lets the boy win so they don't have to listen to him whine. He really is just a jealous git. Quidditch, while I enjoy flying, I do not enjoy being used as target practice."

Potter was quiet for a few minutes and Snape was beginning to process everything he had learned. He picked up Potter's journals and began to flip through them. He had been expecting the emotional rantings of a teenager, but instead, he noticed they had more facts and questions. The questions had answers that looked like they were added later, as at times the color of the ink was different. There was also copies of everything he had already seen. "These could work as proof of what you said."

"I know." Potter looked up from the book he had been reading earlier. "Are you ready now? May I take this to finish reading? I don't have a copy of this book."

Snape glanced at the book. "The Dark Lord does. His library has a copy of the book. I started to read it there and I got my own later." It was a book on potions. Potter nodded and Snape started toward the floo. "Who would have thought you turning into a living vampire would change my world?"

Potter laughed, it was a deep hearty laugh, one he had never heard from Potter before. "Nothing is ever normal around me."


	3. The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the Dark Lord
> 
>  
> 
> Wednesday still, afternoon and early evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

They flooed to Malfoy Manor and were waiting for Lucius while an elf went to get him.

"Severus? Harry? What are you doing here?" Lucius was confused. He would never have imagined these two arriving together, much less not trying to kill each other. 

"We have a problem. We need to go and see my Dad." Potter's words gave Lucius a slight shock, again. Snape wasn't to know about the Dark Lord as of yet, he thought.

Snape watched Lucius eyeing Potter. "It is a big problem, Lucius." He was feeling like that was the understatement of the year.

"I am seeing that." Lucius went to step closer to Snape and got growled at, and Potter moved closer to Snape. He had been studying Potter since he saw him.

"Lucius do it fast. Don't hesitate, or you will get us killed." Snape could see that Potter was getting tense. "Take Potter's arm, do it." Snape grabbed hold of Lucius' right arm.

Lucius obeyed and they landed in Slytherin Castle. "Move away, Lucius. Don't run, walk." Potter's growling was getting dangerous. It was deeper, the warning was almost gone from the tone.

Lucius started walking away, but Potter didn't let Snape begin walking until he was almost out of the room. They followed until they reached the Dark Lord's study. Lucius stopped, glanced at Potter, and moved away from the doorway. Potter looked at Snape and Snape, understanding, stood in the doorway as Potter left the door opened, standing at an angle so that he was able to watch him and Lucius both.

"What are you thinking, Harry? I wasn't expecting you tonight. Why aren't you in school?" The Dark Lord said, and Snape could hear the worry in his voice. That was new, he thought.

"We have a problem." Harry said.

"Harry, why are you here?" There was a pause. "What happened to you?"

"That is only one part of the problem. You aren’t going to like the rest." 

Snape heard a sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have let you return there. The old goat doesn't keep anyone safe." Snape heard the Dark Lord speaking some very creative cursing in which Potter responded back to in the same languages. Snape looked at Lucius. He had given up on trying to figure out which languages were being spoken.

"Harry has been hiding his talents for while at Hogwarts, I think he will surprise you. He is like our Lord, he remembers everything."

"Come in Lucius, Severus." The Dark Lord commanded. "Harry tells me you can explain since he is missing parts of this day." Lucius and Severus moved into the room. Harry was standing by the desk of the Dark Lord.

"That would be the potion and I believe his new instincts taking over." Snape went to sit near the desk in one of the summoned chairs. He heard Potter start to growl and saw him began to get agitated. "I am afraid my Lord, that you and Lucius need to be away from me. He doesn't like anyone close to me." He waited as Lucius and the Dark Lord moved away from the desk to sit down by the fireplace. Potter seemed to calm down and he began the tale of what happened, leaving nothing out.

"Living vampire?" The Dark Lord asked. "I thought they died out about 300 years ago."

"That was the last time one was sighted." Lucius informed them. "I want to test something." Lucius got up and walked towards Snape. He was growled at when he got near Snape, but it wasn't a deep warning growl like earlier, and he sat back down. "My Lord, try to go near Severus." 

The Dark Lord got up and began to walk towards Snape, but no warning growl was forthcoming until he was almost next to Snape. He moved away and sat back down. "He is a Royal Living Vampire from the Tepes line." Lucius had a smile on his face. 

"What does that mean exactly?" The Dark Lord was wondering how Lucius could have figured that out. 

"It means he is going to need all three of us to feed on. He is most comfortable with Severus since he is the primary source. You because you are related, and he can feel the bond. And me, well I think because I have been around both of you and kept your secrets. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been allowed to touch Severus earlier, he would have killed me despite how fast we apparated here. He is also allowing me into the room without getting too agitated."

"There is more." Snape stated.

"Yes. You see, part of what we are seeing is Harry's natural instincts, and part of it is his new nature." He paused, clearly trying to make sure he said it correctly. "He has our Lord's temper when he finally does get angry, and he is smart and resourceful. It takes a lot for a snake to hide in other houses, especially with the lions. Now it seems as if he has inherited our Lord possessiveness, but that is also part of his nature. He views this as his safe territory, so that is why he wanted to come here. If he felt Hogwarts was safe, even with the old goat there, he would have stayed there." 

Lucius looked at Snape. "You are going to have the biggest problem until he feels that you are protected and knows he can protect you. He isn't going to let you out of his sight, and no one had better touch you. I believe he will let us near you, but no touching." 

"I am not his possession; I will not be told what I can and cannot do." Snape slammed his shields over his anger.

"He doesn't view you as a possession, he views you as someone he must protect. You submitted to him when you knelt and let him feed." Lucius told him.

"Because I didn't want to be killed!"

"I do understand that, but his instincts didn't, and now he is going to take your protection very seriously. What kind of relationship develops will be up to the both of you. He won't take advantage of it." Lucius informed him.

"What type of relationship will he have with you, Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Whatever one he decided he wants to take. Right now, I am just a food source. He won't worry about protecting me, only if someone does try to threaten me or I am in danger. The same with you. We will be able to be touched by others, and eventually, so will Severus." 

Potter had been listening and he spoke finally. "I have memories that aren't mine. Flashes of the past. I am also going to keep growing for a few more days, and my body is going to be changing." 

"You are going to receive the memories of all the Royals in the Tepes family. Mostly it will be traditions, rituals, history, and languages." Lucius began to think of the different things Potter was going to learn.

"How do you know this?" Snape asked. "I only know about living vampires because it was part of my Defense Mastery, but nothing as detailed as you."

"Father. As you know we have Veela in our bloodlines. Father was certain that I had to know about other creatures so that we wouldn't have any tainted blood in our lines again. He was most insistent that I learn every trait. He didn't realize that it was the creature part that magic stems from. I began to notice things about Harry as soon as I saw him. The rest came as we walked and watching him when we first came into the room."

The Dark Lord glanced at Lucius. "I have heard that before, I didn't think it was true."

"It is. If you look at every magical family, you will find somewhere that someone was mated to a creature, and usually, you will find two or more different ones." Lucius said. "The goblins have whole sections on it in their libraries."

"May we get back to the problem at hand? I am not going to arrange my life around Potter." Snape even refused to think of that. All of his time around a Potter. Well, technically, he was a Potter, but wasn't. "I have things I need to do. We also have to decide what to do about returning to Hogwarts."

"You aren't going to have much of a choice. You will be spending your time with him until he feels it is no longer necessary." Lucius explained.

"I refuse." Snape suddenly felt him lifted and tossed onto the desk, his stomach pressing into the desktop and a hand in his hair. 

"Mine!" Teeth sank into his neck. Snape tried to struggle, teeth were removed and he was tossed to the floor. "Mine!" he heard again, and he began to scoot backward as Potter stalked towards him. He was afraid for the first time. 

The Dark Lord moved up behind Potter and tried to grab him only to be tossed away. Snape realized he needed to stop this, and he quickly knelt. "Yours." 

Potter stopped moving, and Snape felt himself being summoned into Potter's arms, and Potter's fangs in his neck again. "Mine!"

"Yours." Snape relaxed into the hold. He was going to kill some snakes. Potter removed his fangs but still held him in his arms. He was carried to his former chair, and then he found himself in Potter's lap.

The Dark Lord was getting up off the floor. "I won't try that again."

"Sorry, my Lord, I didn't realize what you were doing or I would have stopped you." Lucius hadn't moved. It seemed like he was the only one without a death wish.

"It was my fault." The Dark Lord remarked. 

This was indeed a very different Dark Lord; he was back to his original self. "Actually it was mine." Snape knew that Potter was being overprotective. "I knew what I did earlier. I made the choice, but I don't like this."

"I don't believe Harry does either." The Dark Lord stated. "He never wanted to have anyone bound with a mark, you have two. The one on your arm and the one on your shoulder. You will be testing the potion and venom?"

"Actually your mark has disappeared. I bear his mark there." The Dark Lord just looked at him and then to his son. He didn't say a word Snape continued. "And yes, since we haven't changed out of our clothes, both should be on mine." Snape looked deep in thought. "The venom - could it be a byproduct of the Basilisk and Phoenix Tears?"

The Dark Lord, again, glanced at Potter. "It could be. He is the only person I know who has survived the killing curse and Basilisk venom from a Basilisk over 1,000 years old."

"It was over 1,000 years old? He shouldn't have survived." At their puzzled expression, he continued, "Basilisk venom is one that gets stronger as it is aged, not weaker. Even if that Phoenix had been there as soon as it happened, he should have died."

"How in Merlin's name did he survive?" The Dark Lord was beginning to wonder about his son. Too many weird things happened to him at Hogwarts. "Wait, he mentioned to me the sword of Gryffindor. In order to have that he has to be an heir, and he is also the heir of Slytherin."

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too." Snape informed them.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I saw his inheritance test. He is the heir of all four. Now I believe he is most likely the Lord since he is an adult by way of the Triwizard Tournament. He is also the Black, Gaunt, and Rosely Lord, and heir of Yaxley's since he doesn't have any kids."

"We really need to get him to the bank. I think that is what saved him. Being from the four founders, even 2 of the 4 would make him stronger at Hogwarts, so maybe the protection of Hogwarts is what helped him stay alive long enough for that blasted bird to get to him." The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore had to know the truth.

"Now that he is a Royal, he will get the Tepes line too." Lucius added. 

"He will get the Prince line now since I am his slave." Snape said bitterly.

"Actually you aren't. Right now, it's a problem because of his new instincts but he won't view you as a slave nor will he treat you like one. Yes, he is going to be very protective of you, and you are going to have to sleep in his room until things settle, but it won't be a slave bond."

"I bear his marks." Snape was impressed that he kept the bitterness from leaking into his voice.

"You bore our Lord's mark; I believe you will find yourself freer with Harry." 

"I am right here, and that is my mark you are talking about Lucius." The Dark Lord warned Lucius.

"I am aware. However, I am not speaking about this as your vessel, I am talking about this as a way to help your son." 

"Point made." The Dark Lord responded.

"I am also right here. I may not be saying much as my mind is being flooded with memories but I can still hear you." Potter paused, "Snape, it works the way Lucius described it. I don't want a slave and the Tepes line doesn't require one. He is also right in how I see each of you."

Snape looked over his shoulder at Potter. "You do realize this won't be easy."

"I know but as soon as we get these glamour’s off, it will be easier. You won't see James Potter anymore."

"Glamours?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, it seems Dumbledore put them on to make me look like James, make everyone believe I was his. The blood adoption alone wouldn't have made me look so much like him. I can feel them, they feel-" Potter paused "-strange."

"Bank." The Dark Lord responded.

"Well, I won't need their healing now." Potter tried to joke.

Snape, who was sitting still in Potter's lap, realized Potter was now taller than when they had arrived. He was also broader in the shoulders and not as sickly thin as he was before. "You have grown again."

"Yes, I will stop by tomorrow, I should be about Dad's height, most of it right now is still repairing the damages from those lovely muggles." _Lovely_ was spat out. "I will still have a few more days of growing, but not in height, that seems to only take place in the first 24 hours."

"I am, however, hungry, but I can't take any more from you. You have lost too much tonight, by being your stubborn self." 

"I can feed you." The Dark Lord stated. 

Potter, Snape noticed, tilted his head. "Yes, but Lucius you are going to have to move, I don't want anyone near Snape yet, but I also don't want anyone else near me while I feed."

"That is natural. When you feed, you won't want anyone near you except those who you are feeding off of. Maybe Severus. He will be the only one who will be able to get away with a lot of things." Lucius got up and summoned a chair by the windows.

Snape felt Potter stand and before he could do anything, he was placed on the chair Potter just vacated. "I know you aren't going to like this, but don't move, please. It will set something off." 

Snape inclined his head and watched Potter move toward the Dark Lord. It wasn't a walk; it was clearly stalking. Snape could see the hunter in Potter, a true predator in motion.

"Harry, I am doing this freely, no need to stalk me." The Dark Lord spoke in a laughing tone.

"He doesn't mean to; he is still learning to follow his instincts. Just don't move or try to get away and he will be fine." Lucius was studying Potter, Snape knew.

Snape and Lucius watched as Potter settled into his father's lap. The Dark Lord tilted his head and Potter sank his fangs into his neck. Snape was surprised at how excited he was by seeing it. He knew what it felt like, and he knew it was pleasurable. However, he stopped thinking when he heard Potter start to purr. "Is he purring?"

"Yes, it's because it's family. In living vampires, parents feed the children until they are old enough to claim someone. Usually after their coming of age. Harry is only slightly over 15. He won't come of age until he is 17. He will receive a power boost, _like he needs that,_ and some other skills depending on his strengths."

Snape noticed Potter had stopped feeding and had his head on the Dark Lord's shoulder. The Dark Lord was rubbing slow circles on Potter's back. "He is sleeping." Snape was surprised.

"Yes, it's taking a lot out of him, that is why he has been so thirsty. Once things settle down he will only need to feed once or twice a day. He will be able to eat human food; it won't have the same appeal but he can eat it." They were all quiet, lost in thought when Lucius asked, "So what are we going to do about Hogwarts?" 

"I am not sure. If I don't return tonight, that old goat will make a big deal out of it." Snape responded. "So, we need to decide now."

"You won't be going back." The Dark Lord didn't want his son to attend Hogwarts before the incident, now he wanted to kill Dumbledore. "I didn't want him going in the first place but now, with that woman and the old goat there, I really don't like the idea of either of you being there. You and Harry can't be separated."

"We could use that." Snape informed him, an idea forming in his head. When the Dark Lord went to retort, Snape continued, "please hear me out." 

The Dark Lord nodded his agreement to listen. Snape was a bit surprised, this really was a truly different Dark Lord. "He knows about him being a living vampire. He is going to want to keep him away from Umbridge. Now, he has been trying to get everyone convinced you have returned. Harry denied it last year, now I know why. Why not use it to ruin his name?"

"I think you are going to have to explain this plan you have." .

"We get evidence about the blood quill. We know he knows, and that puts him in the same legal bind as allowing it to be used on the students since he hasn't done anything to stop it." The Dark Lord liked this plan. "The students aren't learning anything in DADA, Potter has the highest scores. We have him create a ‘club’ for learning under their noses. Call it something to reflect badly on the old goat, like Dumbledore's Army. The Ministry is paranoid that he is raising one. Now, if we have two groups, say one for the "dark" and one for the "light" we can control what they learn. Since I will be there, Umbridge will be fine with it. She will continue to believe I loathe Potter. Potter knows that school better than anyone I have ever seen. Even if we have to use the Chamber for the ‘dark’ to practice the Dark Arts we can do that, there are no wards there for either of those idiots to monitor."

"I like this idea so far." Dark Lord was impressed with the idea as it covered many areas he wanted to be dealt with, yet didn't endanger him or his son.

"Now, we get our members' children to spread the word quietly about the blood quill, get their memories, and we can use that against Fudge and Umbridge. The best part of all this, however, is now that Potter is a living vampire, Umbridge can't do a thing to him. She can't give him detention; she can't stop him from having a club. She might try it with some educational decrees like she has been using, but they still don't apply to him. He is immune to any laws the Ministry might use. The old goat can't do a thing either." He paused, he could see they liked his ideas. "We return tonight. It's only Wednesday. Now on Friday night, I am going to tell the Headmaster that our dear living vampire needs to be able to get some quiet time and get used to his instincts. I will take him to my manor, and from there we can meet you at the bank and get his legal stuff taken care of."

Snape grinned and suddenly Potter said, "Use Umbridge to get me resorted. I will have to spend all my time with you, so we can use that as an excuse. The problem with getting our people to do anything about the blood quill is that she is only using it on ones who have no way to report it to Ministry, like me. Who was I going to tell? Well, she thought that anyway. We don't need to use the chamber either, that would be too much of a problem since I am the only one who can open it, however, we can use the ROR."

"The ROR?

"Yes, the Come and Go room, that is what the elves call it. It's also called the Room of Requirement, and it has a junk type of room if you want to use that." Potter told them. "We also won't need to floo to your home, we can use one of the secret tunnels to get out of the school. The wards aren't affected by them, so we can sneak out anytime."

"I guess he really does know Hogwarts." Lucius said.

"How many secret tunnels are there?" Snape asked.

"There are over 20 I have found, but only 4 are commonly known. There are another three that only a few know." Potter responded as he stretched. 

"Is that why I can never catch you?" Snape asked.

"If you mean in the school, there are over 100 of those tunnels that I use as shortcuts. The 20 I was referring to are ways out of the school. Some of them only my Dad and I would be able to use, but the main reason you can never catch me is the map. It shows every person in the school, with their true name. Why do you think I knew Quirrell wasn't just Quirrell? That the rat was Pettigrew? That Moody was Barty?" He paused, "It was him, by the way, that stole your poly-juice stock. I didn't know about that until after the fact. Granger stole the stuff in our second year, again I didn’t know until after the fact. Most of the stuff you blamed me for I had no clue was being done." 

"I have gathered that." 

"Dad, how do you feel about this plan?" Potter was still sitting on the Dark Lord's lap.

"I feel better about you going back than I did at the beginning of the year. You also now have some insurance for safety you didn't have. Do you want to do this?" 

"Yes. Snape has a great idea, why not use it?" Potter asked. "We just need a way to keep in touch with you. We can't floo to Malfoy Manor all the time."

Those words got Snape's attention. He wasn't expecting that out of him, Potter had actually said something nice about him. Potter kept surprising him tonight.

"I agree. I can create some of those two-way mirrors you mentioned. We will also use Lucius to tell Fudge some slight truths. Make him believe you support the Ministry, and that it's Dumbledore's who is using your name to draw up people to support him." The Dark Lord began to think of what else would be needed.

Snape almost laughed. This is one reason he didn't like the Order - they just reacted, they didn't do a thing to actively stop the Dark. Even when recruiting, it was only people they believed were Gryffindors. Here, he was sitting in a sane Dark Lord's office with a new living vampire, Lucius Malfoy, and himself talking about taking down Dumbledore. He would have given anyone a one-way ticket into his potions if they had suggested just yesterday he would be switching back to the Dark, and that it would be because of Potter.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting. Then he remembered he would have to talk to Dumbledore tonight before he went to bed, and that Potter would need to be there for that as well. He liked that idea. Potter would make sure Dumbledore followed along with their plan, and it would only take a growl or two.


	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school or just how stupid can Dumbledore be?--This is still Wed.
> 
> I will start adding the days of the week on so people will realize it's not weeks or days between unless I say something. 
> 
> Accident happened on Wednesday afternoon...This is now Wed. night, and Thur morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape looked over to Potter, they were on their way to the Dumbledore's office. When they arrived in his quarters, his floo immediately flared up. "Severus, you are back." They hadn't even had time to remove their cloak and sit down.

"No, I am just a figment of your imagination." Snape retorted. He saw Potter holding back his laughter. Now that he knew the truth, he was finding it hard not to want to kill the man.

"Can you come to my office so we can talk? We do have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore formed it as a question, but it really was an order. Dumbledore clearly had not noticed Potter. Potter still hadn't moved.

Snape knew it wasn't a simple request, and judging from the request he was expected to arrive alone. Dumbledore was going to be in for a surprise. "I have been back for less than 10 seconds, can you give me a few minutes?" Making it clear he wasn't happy about being so set upon. 

"Yes, of course, my boy, it's just very important we talk."

Snape just glared and the floo died. Potter glanced at him. "You know he is going to be a pain about this." 

"Yes, but growling will work." Potter flashed some fang as he smirked.

Snape let a slow smirk spread across his face. Yes, growling will work, so will a few misdirected half-truths. "I don't want you to talk. Let me do it. He will worry about getting you settled that way."

Potter tilted his head and Snape wondered what he was thinking, he finally got a nod of agreement. They left his quarters.

"Snickers." Snape provided the password to the gargoyle. He wondered what type of candy would be called Snickers. They rode the stairs to the top. Potter was very close to him. He didn't notice it until they were at the door. Usually, he hated people crowding him.

"Ah my boy, lemon-" Snape almost laughed, the appearance of Potter had stunned the old goat enough to stop him from talking. Potter was equal to his height now, that was a gain of almost 15 inches, he was broader in the shoulder, his legs and arms had more muscle on them, he didn't need his glasses and his fangs were slightly showing. The fang part, Snape knew, was to throw off Dumbledore.

"Yes, he changed. I don't think he is done changing; it is going to be a long week for him." They were going to blame the removal of the glamours on him being a living vampire.

"I don't know how to ask this, so I am going to be forward, but why is Harry so close to you? Why is he here? It is after curfew and he should be in the Tower." 

"If he goes to the Tower he will kill someone. He can't be away from me. I am not sure when that will end, but if you try to separate us in any way, he will do whatever he can to find me. He is not going to be able to go to classes. He will be able to do his work, and once this settles down, he might be able to attend a few classes at a time." In reality, Potter was going to be doing research on some laws, traditions, and anything else they could use regarding living vampires or use against Dumbles once they got his status straightened out at the bank. Yes, it was going to be a very interesting week.

He watched Dumbledore move towards him, thought about warning him, but he heard Potter let out a very menacing growl, the boy really didn't like the old goat, as that wasn't a fake growl of warning. Snape was surprised at how easy it was becoming to read Potter's growling in such a short period of time. "Albus, I would step back if I was you."

"Of course, my boy." Dumbledore went back behind to his desk and finally sat down. "What can you tell me?"

"I am still researching. I am serious about not trying to separate us. That also means do not bring either of the mutts here. He won't like it and if they try to touch him, they might be hurt or killed." Snape looked at the man and had a feeling his words were going to be ignored. "I am sure you must have looked up living vampires?"

"Yes, but there isn't much. I did find reference to the laws. The Ministry can't do anything to him." said Dumbledore.

Snape saw something flash before Dumbledore's eyes and realized the Ministry not being able to do anything to Potter went against his plans. Snape remembered the marriage contract. The old coot was going to be in for a surprise when he realizes that contract wasn't valid.

"That is correct. If he killed someone, especially if they tried to separate us or touch either of us, there isn't a thing they can do. They might try to fine him or something if he just did it for no reason, but it would be hard. You will need to keep Umbridge away from him. You know how she feels about creatures and she will just set him off." He said, planting that seed. Tomorrow morning he would work on Umbridge.

Dumbledore, he saw, nodded his agreement. "I will see about giving your quarters another room."

"Albus, what part of we can't be separated did you miss? There will be no need for another room." Snape wasn't happy with that idea, but there was nothing neither of them could do about that part.

He watched the old goat finally get what he meant as his face paled. "You don't mean?"

"No, get your mind out of the gutter. This has nothing to do with anything sexual, it's about his being so protective of me." Snape couldn't believe that Dumbledore would think that they would be having sex, they barely got along. "I mean we really can't be separated. He is following his instincts regarding his food. I am his food. I am his primary food source." Again, he enjoyed watching the man's face lose its color, the eyes weren't twinkling. It was shaping up to be a good night after all. Now the icing on the cake. "My mark is gone." He pulled back his sleeve and showed him. 

When Dumbledore went to touch his arm, Potter let out another warning growl and stood up, leaning over the desk. Snape had to give the boy credit; that move would scare anyone. "Albus." Snape tried to warn Dumbledore, but had a feeling none of his warnings would be heeded. He watched as Dumbledore put his hands back on the desk and leaned away from Potter. Potter was still leaning over the desk growling lowly.

"How?" Dumbledore was confused.

"This bond overrides any I had before. Living vampires have a very strong connection to their primary food source. He is going to be very protective of me - and I do mean protective - especially until he feels I am safe." Snape wanted to tease the man about losing his spy, but he didn't. Potter stopped leaning over the desk.

"Sirius and Remus want to see him."

"Keep them away, as I just told you. He won't like them near me. He will feel the 'dislike' we have for each other and feel I am being threatened." In reality, Potter could care less about either of them, he knew that. He really felt more betrayed by them. That was why Potter didn't even bother talking to either man unless they wrote a letter first. 

"Also, do remember werewolves and vampires are natural enemies. I am not sure how exactly a living vampire will react to a werewolf." Snape had forgotten that aspect, but if it kept the mutts away from them, he would use it to the fullest advantage.

"Yes, I had forgotten that." Dumbledore quietly said. "I believe we all did in our worry about Harry." 

Snape knew he really meant worry about their weapon, but didn't say a word. He knew some of the Order members did truly care for Potter, but they didn't know the real Potter, just the image Dumbledore provided them concerning the boy. He had sat in many a meeting where Dumbledore had spun his web of how well Potter was treated and all the other smooth words to get everyone to love the image he had created of Potter. 

He stopped. No. He didn't. There was no way.

It hit him suddenly.

Dumbledore meant to have the boy die in the last battle or thrown in Azkaban for murder. That was why Dumbledore had looked up the law, and why he saw the disappointment on Dumbledore's face. He needed to talk to Lucius and the Dark Lord about this, it wasn't just about the marriage contract.

"Keep everyone away. I mean it Albus, that includes Miss Granger and the Weasleys too." Snape brought the subject back to Potter. Potter might actually kill them, he thought. While it wouldn't be a waste but he didn't want to deal with all the paperwork that would happen from someone being killed in Hogwarts with him as a witness. 

"They are his friends, we can't deny him his friends." 

Snape knew it was more about getting his little spies to find out what was going on. "Are you trying to get people killed?" He couldn't believe how stupid the man was being.

"Surely you don't mean he would hurt them?"

"Albus, he is going on instinct, not any type of rational thought process. Not that Potter had them to begin with. He is capable and will kill anyone he deems a threat, it won't matter who they are." Snape tossed out. Potter didn't even react, the boy could act. "Now, if you don't mind, may we go to bed? It has been a long day and I have already fed the Brat more times than I care to remember."

That seemed to shock the old goat again. Snape realized he was going to enjoy doing this. Revenge was sweet. "Yes, my boy, I am sorry I just wasn't expecting all of this, we will need to talk again once we have learned more. Once Harry has control again."

"Potter has never had control, I don't know why you expect it suddenly to make an appearance. No Potter ever has." Snape retorted, as he got up and began to leave with his shadow next to him. 

Once back in his quarters, Potter turned to him. "I did enjoy that. We need to do it again." The boy was smiling.

Snape almost let a grin appear on his face. "Yes, I did find that enjoyable too. I wonder if he will listen?"

"He won't. I bet you by Friday, the mutts will be here." Potter's face reflected it clearly was a sucker's bet. "He will believe I need them and they will push him, and he will 'give in' in order to appear to care about me."

Kreacher suddenly appeared. "Master Harry, Master Smells." 

"Hello Kreacher, anything interesting?" 

"Master Smells?" Snape questioned.

"You smell of potions." Potter glanced at the house elf before speaking, as if he was exchanging a secret conversation with Kreacher. "I can smell the faint trace of lavender, mint, frog's liver, two different kinds of worms, four different strains of snake venom, rye, vanilla, and strawberries, not to mention all the potions ingredients we used in class today."

Snape thought through all Potter just told him, he had smelled everything from his vanilla soap to the strawberries he had eaten for a snack. He nodded his head in understanding, as long as it wasn't an insult he could deal with being called Smells.

Kreacher summoned tea for them without being asked and all of them sat down. Kreacher took a cup of tea and began to speak. "Nasty Mutts want to visit you, Senile agreed to it. Cat is worried about you as usual. Red Hair Menace kept muttering on you being a danger and Stupid One kept going on about researching. Screeches won't shut up about how you are a danger now. The after meeting was more interesting. Senile wanted to see if he could keep control over you now, talked about laws and Idiot not being able to do anything. Stupid and Menace were asked to get more information from you about new status. Screeches wouldn't shut up, wanting to know about that contract. Mistress had to get them out."

"I am hoping you can translate that for me." 

"Yes, Black and Lupin want to come, the old goat agreed, he also looked up laws. Minerva expressed her concern about me, which she normally does. Weasley wouldn't shut up about me being a new danger, dark, and evil. Granger only cared about her research projects, they are researching my Dad and how he might have returned. The real meeting happened after the fake one. It started with the old goat trying to figure out how he can get me under his control with my new status without letting anyone else know about my new status. He realized Fudge would be useless in helping. He asked Granger and Weasley to work on getting information out of me. Molly wouldn't shut up about basically me being a kid and how I needed to be controlled and not allowed to run wild, that is her usual rant, then she switched to wanting to know the status of the marriage contract. Lady Black finally kicked them out. Kreacher where was Trashy?"

"Trashy?" 

"Ginny." 

Snape had to agree, that name fit her too. He liked Kreacher suddenly. The elf was good, he had to hand it to him. He briefly wondered how he could have missed all of this new information.

"She was to keep an eye on tower. Let them know when you returned. Mutts gave her, Menace, and Stupid mirrors. They mentioned trying to find the other maps, I got them, they no find. Stupid fuzzballs." Kreacher muttered, as he took another sip of his tea. 

Snape was liking Kreacher more and more. "Thank you, Kreacher. Hey, has Dung been able to steal anything else?"

"No, I fixed that one." Kreacher grinned. "I set him on fire last time he tried."

Potter laughed. Snape liked this hidden side to Potter, he was very different than the "golden boy" image. Far more Slytherin.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Bring Snape a map when you can." The elf popped away, taking his tea and biscuit with him, leaving behind tea for them. A map appeared in front of Snape, and Potter quickly explained how to use it.

They finished their tea. "Potter, we need to go to bed." 

"You need to take two Blood-Replenishing Potion. I can smell the difference in you." 

"You can smell if I need something?" Snape was a bit surprised; he never read anything like that in the books.

"Yes, you also need some water too." 

Snape knew he did, usually, when a wizard lost a lot of blood, their bodies needed water to hydrate again. He summoned two Blood-Replenishing Potions and some water. "May we go to bed now, or do I need anything else?" 

"Bed." Potter agreed. "Dobby." 

Snape was wondering just how many elves this boy had as Dobby appeared. "Yes, Master Harry Potter sir, what can I do for the great Harry Potter, sir?" He was bouncing around like a child with a sugar high. Snape remembered this one, this one was barmy, he knew it wasn't an act. 

"I need all my stuff from the Tower brought here to Professor Snape's room." Potter instructed the elf. "You can't say a word."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby be getting your trunk. Dobby won't be saying a word." 

"Thank you, Dobby." Dobby disappeared.

"Any other elves?" 

"Yes, a few. Winky is here at Hogwarts. There is also Dad's." Potter gave a slight smirk.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." Winky was the one that was always drunk. Potter seemed to collect crazy elves.

"She isn't really a drunk. We use it as a cover for her to spy." Potter told him. "Dobby is the only one I do believe is crazy. He wouldn't leave me alone during my second year." At Snape's questioning look. "Remember the car?"

"How could I forget?" 

"Well, Dobby decided he had to protect me. He kept my letters, when that didn't work, he did magic. I got a warning for underage magic, because of it. He also blocked the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, trying to prevent me from returning to Hogwarts. Weasley had this brilliant idea to use the car. Dobby spent more time putting me in danger with his protection. It was a nightmare all of my second year, each time he tried to protect me. I finally stole him from Lucius at the end of that year. Dobby blasted him down the hall. It was later that year that I talked to Lucius. He realized there was more to the diary than he had originally thought and we talked about Dad, and I told him what happened. After that, he has been helping me keep away from my relatives without Dumbledore and the Order knowing something was up." 

"You know, we are really going to have to go event by event as I am finding that your adventures really weren't something you set out to do." Snape was wondering what else he was missing, and not just from Potter's years.

"Nope, not a single one of them." Potter grinned at him.

Snape got up and lead them to his bedroom. He went to conjure another bed. 

"Don't bother, I won't be sleeping in it."

"You aren't sleeping in my bed." Snape noticed Potter was looking around his room. He wasn't sure what Potter expected, but he loved his bedroom. It was done in blue's and grey's. The bed was an extra large king sized french sleigh bed, with a deep sapphire blue bed cover. The wood in the room was deep cherry wood, which balanced out the stone. The floor was covered with an off-white plush carpet. There was a wardrobe and a small sitting area. The sitting area had a recliner in the corner, with three black suede leather high back chairs around the Verde marble top table. 

"Yes, I am. There is no way I am not going to want to guard you where and when you are asleep."

Snape exhaled in annoyance, he knew it was a lost battle and began to get ready. "Can you handle me being away long enough for me to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed?"

"Yes, but I am going to be right outside the door. My instincts seem fine with that as I will be between you and anything that might come in." 

Snape was thankful for small favors. He hoped he could use the bathroom to at least get some private time, even if it was just five minutes to think.

_______________________________

Snape was not happy. He was currently sitting next Potter, in the Great Hall, eating his breakfast. He was still trying to process this morning so far and it was just breakfast.

***Flashback*****

He woke up snuggled into Potter, his head laying across his chest. Potter was deep asleep and had his right arm around him. He went to sit up and got growled at. "Potter, let me up now." Only to have Potter turn onto his side and drag him too. 

"Potter!" Snape snapped out, and he got another growl in answer back to that. "I don't care how much you growl, let me up now." He started to struggle. They weren't the dangerous warning growls, they were more like "I will get my way" ones.

Finally, the eyes were opened and he wished they hadn't, as they were black again. He stopped struggling and laid still. Potter's eyes closed, but his hold didn't loosen. Snape tried to see what time it was but he couldn't see his clock and without his wand, which was under his pillow so he couldn't cast Tempus. He tried again, but without his anger. "Potter, I need to get up. Can you let me go?"

The eyes opened again and this time they were his usual green. "Still." Potter told him, and after a few minutes Potter explained, "not safe."

Snape now understood what was going on. "As a living vampire, that protective instinct is making you want to keep me closer than normal as we know. After Albus showed up in my floo without warning last night, I believe that is what is causing this. He can override my authorization. However, we would know as soon as he began to do it." 

Potter glanced at the door. "I will add wards to the doors. I should have thought of that last night."

Potter loosened his hold then but didn't let go. "Minute."

Snape waited, and as he did he began to think what they needed to do today. "Would it help if we talked?"

"You." 

"Great, I am understanding your short speech." He made himself get somewhat comfortable and began. "I believe I can get Umbridge to resort you at breakfast. Albus will try to fight it, but if you keep up your growling act it will be easier for me to say you need to be in the snake pit because you have to stay close to me. After that, I have a full day of classes. Thursday and Friday are all my double periods with no free slots." He looked at Potter. His eyes were still green and opened, however, he could tell he was focused more on regaining control than actually hearing what he was saying. 

"Snakes?" 

"Yes, you know Slytherin-"

"No, snakes." He got cut off.

Snape finally understood, he meant Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. "I will deal with them later after classes. I am sure Lucius most likely has already had a few things to say to Draco." He paused, "you have an idea of what punishment they should get?" He would make sure Dumbledore didn't get any ideas on giving his snakes any punishment.

Potter looked at him and finally let go of his hold. Snape moved away, but as he went to get off of the bed, Potter's hand pulled him back, so he stayed in bed. "Dad."

"No, I am not going to let your father punish them." At Potter's confused look he understood. "No, I don't think your father will do anything too severe. He will want to know they were punished, I believe. What is your idea?" 

"3 months." Potter's shorthand speech was something he was learning, much to his dismay.

"That is suitable."

"Not."

"No, not with me. I have a feeling detentions with me are a thing of the past for a while." Snape looked Potter up and down. "You have grown again. You have at least two inches on me now. Your body has filled out. I wonder what you will look like once the glamours are gone?" He still didn't get an answer, but then again, he really didn't ask a question that was answerable in one word.

With no warning, Snape found himself lifted, turned around, and he was behind Potter. Potter was growling. He wanted to kill Dumbledore, as he felt his wards on his quarters being lifted. Snape muttered. "That old goat is trying to get himself killed." Potter was heading for his bedroom door. Snape grabbed his robe and ran after Potter before he did kill the old fool.

"Potter, he isn't in here, so we are safe. I am going to let him in." Snape saw Potter pacing in his main living area. Snape removed the wards and opened his door, ready to blast the old fool but instead received a face full of Black.

"Where in Merlin's name is my godson? If you did anything to him..." Black pushed his way in, Snape landed on the floor, Lupin, and Dumbledore behind him.

As soon as Black touched Snape, Potter was on Black. He had Black on his back, on the floor, and Black was trying to hug him. However, Potter was growling, right arm raised with his new claw extended to swipe at Black. Snape grabbed Potter's arm and tackled Potter, knocking him off of Black. "What have you done to my godson? I am going to kill you." Black got up and was heading towards them. 

"Stay back you fool." Potter was up and trying to get around Snape without causing any damage to him. Black jumped onto Snape's back, and they all went down. Snape let out a small moan of pain as he landed on Potter. Potter wrapped his left arm around Snape and with his right pushed Black off them. Black crashed into his table, and before anyone could recover, Snape was standing, and Potter was stalking towards Black. Snape jumped onto Potter's back, sending him to the floor. Black jumped on Snape screaming at him.

Lupin, finally realizing what had happened in less than three minutes, was trying to separate all three of them. Dumbledore cast a spell on Potter, and as soon as the spell hit Potter, Potter froze for a second, and Snape feared what he was going to do. Potter glanced at Dumbledore and rose slowly. He grabbed Black by his robe, tossed the man across the room, took hold of Lupin, and threw him next to Black. Then Potter began to stalk his new prey.

"I told you not to cast a spell on him yesterday. Are you trying to get people killed?" Snape got between Dumbledore and Potter. "Potter focus. Look at me." Snape moved closer to Potter, Potter kept glancing around at all three of his enemies and was growling and went into a crouch. "Get out of here, NOW!" He really didn't want blood covering his quarters, it was hard to clean up.

Black, being the fool that he was started yelling. "I am not leaving you here with my godson. What have you done to him?"

Lupin realized how dangerous it was. "Sirius, he is a living vampire, we came into his territory and we are the ones causing the problems, not Snape." He got between Black and Potter but didn't turn his back to Potter. "We shouldn't have come. You need to stop this, Sirius."

Dumbledore went to cast another spell when Potter held out his hand and Dumbledore's wand went flying into his. Snape glared at him. "I can't believe you were going to try another spell. I can't believe you ignored the warning and brought Black and Lupin here. Who exactly are you trying to get killed?"

Dumbledore was shocked. Snape knew the man wasn't expecting Potter to defend himself so well. Dumbledore was looking at Potter's hand, where his wand was now residing. "I am sorry, my boy, I thought this was the right thing to do. We need to get control of Harry. It would be dangerous if we don't. Tom will find out about this and it can cause all kinds of issues."

Lupin finally caught on to what was happening. "Wait, you told him not to bring us here because you knew this would happen?" 

"Yes, I told him a number of times that Potter was very protective and wouldn't want anyone near either of us, especially me." Snape was trying to keep himself between Potter and the three of them.

"You did something to him. You made him that way." Black was shouting.

"Will you shut up? I had nothing to do with making him this way. If anything, the only thing I can be guilty of is keeping him from killing people in this school. In case you haven't noticed, he is a living vampire who is highly agitated. This is his territory, not yours. You are making him like this." Snape was doing a dance to keep Potter from going after them. "Now get out so I can work on calming him down. Albus, I blame you for this. I can't believe you tried to hit him with some spell. You have lost your mind."

"I am sorry my dear boy, I didn't expect him to react like this."

"What, last night when he was growling at you in your office wasn't a clue? I told you to keep them away. Lupin being a werewolf in his territory isn't helping either." 

"He is right, it isn't helping, my wolf is telling me to run. My wolf is screaming at me to run, and don't look back. He is in a very dangerous mood, Albus, I can't believe you did this." Lupin clearly was ready to run out of the room. "His instincts must be going crazy. Albus, you should have told us about this. You put all of our lives in danger for your little experiment. I know it was an experiment for you to see how Harry would react, and you should be ashamed. You cast that spell for a reason, and it wasn't to help but to test Harry."

"That is an understatement. Now get that mutt and Albus out of here." Snape ordered Lupin. "Albus if you ever fire another spell at Potter, I might not be able to stop him next time." Personally, right now he was hoping Potter would go after him, he was so annoyed. "Potter let them leave, they are going to be leaving." 

Lupin grabbed Black by his shoulders to pull him out of Snape's quarters. He could hear Black whining the whole time, as Dumbledore followed. Snape wondered what that old fool was thinking of by bringing them down here. Potter began pacing and Snape sat down in his chair. He would wait until Potter calmed down. He finally saw a clock and it wasn't even 6 AM. It was going to be a long day, he thought. He had two hours before breakfast, three before his first class. He hoped he could get Potter to calm down.

"Do." Potter said.

Snape glanced at him. "Most likely, yes, he did do it to see what you would do." He was never going to understand Gryffindors. "Fool, he was testing to see how spells would react to you. You can return his wand later."

"Mine." 

"Potter, we don't do that custom anymore." While it was used in honor duel, it was rarely mentioned in any dueling platform. 

"Allegiance." Potter showed him the wand, waved it, and Snape saw green and silver sparks come out of it. The wand worked for Potter, he now understood.

"The wand changed its allegiance. It won't work for him anymore." Snape smiled as Potter nodded. That was interesting information. It took him almost the full hour to get Potter to be able to leave his quarters. They were able to bathe, however, while he got to do it in privacy with an opened door and a pacing vampire, Potter made him sit on the toilet seat while he showered.

*****End Flashback******

"Hem, hem. Professor Snape, why is Mr. Potter sitting at the staff table?" Madam Umbridge asked. Oh how her voice drove him batty.

"So he doesn't kill anyone." Snape took a bite of his eggs while he watched her face. It was priceless, he thought, as he saw her process what he said. He was going to enjoy this, paying back Dumbledore for this morning.

"I do believe I heard you wrong." 

He knew everyone on this side of the table were listening. "No, you heard me correctly. He's a living vampire. Potions accident yesterday. I am sure Albus told everyone. I have warned him a few times about Potter's new status." Snape tossed Dumbledore to the wolves.

"I am afraid not." Umbridge glanced at Dumbledore, and took a quick look at Potter. "Can you please inform me what happened?"

"Not really sure. Still have to do some testing, but he is a living vampire now. There's nothing we can do to fix it. I will have his new status updated at the Ministry as soon as possible, but I really can't take him there yet. He is slightly overprotective of me." Snape knew several of the listening Professor couldn't keep their shock off of their faces. He was going to be reviewing this memory tonight.

"We can't have that kind here. We must call the aurors and have them deal with him." Panic was creeping into her voice, as well as some fear. "He is a dangerous creature. Why has he remained here?" Everyone knew her views. If she had her way every magical creature would be dead.

"It won't work. The Ministry can't interfere with any living vampire. He could kill you, and no one could do a thing about it." Snape was beginning to enjoy this. Who knew Potter would be able to bring him so much joy in tormenting others? "You can't even give him a detention." 

"Hem, hem." Umbridge, with her annoying throat clearing sound, continued speaking. "I do believe you are wrong. I am the High Inquisitor here, and I can give him a detention. He still owes me a week actually. I will see him removed from my school; he is a dangerous creature after all."

"Yes, you are the High Inquisitor. However, I do believe you need to review the Iuliu Peace Treaty we made with vampires about 500 years ago. There is nothing the Ministry can do. He is exempt from everything. You can't even bring him up on charges if he decided to use magic outside of school." He leaned close to her and muttered. "He is not the puppet Dumbledore wants you to believe he is."

Umbridge looked at him, slightly confused and then to Potter. He flashed a fang at her, grinned, and went back to his breakfast. "Potter, really?"

"Yes, he was to be in Slytherin." He knew she was a former Slytherin. "It is such a shame, he wants to go to his correct house." He smirked. He had her. "Haven't you wondered why it's Albus telling us _he_ is back, yet Potter hasn't said a word about that? Albus has been saying since the end of Potter's fourth year. Yet Potter hasn't supported him, never said a word to the paper, never did an interview or anything. Don't you think that is strange? I mean, if he supported Albus Dumbledore, don't you think the paper would have reported it? Don't you think Dumbledore would be using that?" He knew she was going to be running to the Ministry. "I have tried to help Potter, but since he isn't in my house, it's been harder. He is surrounded by those most loyal to the Headmaster."

"A re-sort will fix it." As if it was her idea. She was so easy to manipulate. "Yes, a re-sort might do Mr. Potter good. We will call a number of students to be re-sorted, to help cover that it is just for Mr. Potter." Snape could see her mind working. He knew she would be telling Fudge. With Lucius backing it up, she would end up doing what they wanted. That was easier than he thought it would be.

"Tonight at dinner? I am sure you have a list of students you would like to see re-sorted. May I also suggest that Ms. Granger added to that list?" Snape asked, bowing his head in acknowledgment. He knew Granger wasn't a Gryffindor, but went there because of Dumbledore.

Snape also knew that when you were re-sorted, the hat didn't let you argue. You went where it wanted you to go. Granger was a Ravenclaw, so that would break up what everyone saw as the "golden trio". Weasley wouldn't talk to a snake, and Granger would feel pressure in Ravenclaw to always study and try to come out on top. She didn't have to work hard on being the top student in the tower. She liked everyone asking her for help, being viewed as the answer girl, but no one in Ravenclaw saw her that way. A life lesson she needed to learn.

"Very good. We shall keep it between us." She informed him. Snape nodded. 

Snape glanced to Potter, who was still slowly eating, but he knew with the boy's hearing he had caught every word. He had been surprised he was allowed to lean towards Umbridge. Snape stood up to head to his first class of the day, with Potter slightly ahead of him, and everyone cleared out of their way. Potter sat in the chair behind his desk. "Potter, that is my chair."

"Yes, and if you want to be able to walk among the students without me following behind you, you will let it go. This is the perfect spot to see everything and everyone."

Snape almost gaped at him. The boy was in here less than 10 seconds and knew the perfect spot in the room. It had taken him a full day to discover the best spot and arrange his classroom in this format to allow him to see everything and everyone. "I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me around the classroom." 

Potter pulled out some books and began to read. They weren't the normal school books, Snape realized. There were far more advanced Potion texts in the pile. Not that he would admit this to anyone, Potter surprised him with the books.

"Potter, the Outstanding you got on Potion's exams? How was that possible? Your brewing skills, because of the damage, would have made it hard." Snape was interested in hearing this answer.

"I spent 3 hours explaining simple corrections to correct formulas that would improve the strength of the potion, while also lessening some side effects. For brewing, I showed my medical report to them and they excused the lack the precision skills if I brewed a perfect potion. I brewed four perfect potions, so they excused the lack of cutting, dicing etc. I would have gotten Exceeds Expectations if I had had that part perfect. It's worked for the past four years, but I know Dumbledore wasn't impressed with my skill."

"I want you to take your OWLs early. I will pay the fee, if necessary. Each night I want to review and see exactly how skilled you are in Potions, and any other area I can test. We will have someone else test you in the ones I can't do."

Potter looked at him. "That would be good. I find Hogwart's education slow."

Snape wasn't surprised. After all he learned about Potter, he knew he had to be ready to pass his NEWTs. He began to think of the different masteries Potter could earn. He knew one wouldn't be enough. Snape didn't get to reply as the warning bell went off. The school day had started.


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set in motion
> 
> Thursday day up to just after dinner in the Great Hall---some of Thur morning was in the previous chap
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape spent the day teaching his classes. He felt Potter watching him when things got a little hectic with the students. He could feel Potter tense each time a cauldron went off. He wondered not if, but _when_ Potter would move from his chair and attack someone. He was thankful when the last class ended and Potter hadn't killed anyone. As the last student left, he heard Potter move behind him. "Hungry." 

"Well, dinner's almost ready in the Great Hall." Snape glanced back and realized what Potter meant. "Let's do this in my quarters." They quickly walked to his quarters and Snape noticed people went out of their way to avoid them. He liked that added bonus.

Once in Snape's quarters, Potter pulled Snape into his arms and sat down in a chair. Snape tilted his head and exposed his neck. He felt Potter lick his neck for a few minutes, his tongue moving to his mark on his shoulder and Snape let out a low moan of pleasure. Potter kept licking it for a long time, and Snape felt like he was going to melt into Potter's arms; he almost let out a sigh when Potter went back to focusing on his neck, and he felt the smooth injection of his fangs and fell into enjoying the pleasure as Potter fed on him. Once he was done, he felt the fangs retract and Potter's tongue licked his neck clean. They sat for a while, neither wanting to move. When Snape finally went to get up, Potter let out a low, almost whimpering, type of growl. "Potter, we need to go to the Great Hall if we want to get things done." He stood up, but couldn't move forward as Potter grabbed his arm. "Potter, it will be safe. You will keep me safe." 

Potter let go of his arm and stood up. "Growling?"

"Yes, growl your heart out. Scare everyone." Snape saw Potter flash some fang. "Keep those fangs flashing too." He paused, "No blood?"

"No." They started for the Great Hall with Snape wondering why he was getting used to Potter's one word answers. They entered the Great Hall and everyone stopped talking.

"Well, Potter, I don't think I have ever done that before." Snape made his way up to the head table, Potter following him. He heard Potter growl once in awhile when someone got too close to Snape. He stopped by Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Nott. You have detention, with Filch for three months, starting tonight." 

When Draco went to object, Potter growled right on cue. "I wouldn't if I were you Mr. Malfoy. You will find Mr. Potter has some strong views on your detention, as do I. I, however, prevailed in what your detention was. He was thinking of you as dinner." He enjoyed watching Draco pale, and they continued up to the head table. He was really enjoying this. Who knew Potter could provide him with so much fun? Tormenting people using Potter was going to become a favorite game of his.

"It appears Mr. Potter is in need of a different house if Professor Snape is the only one able to control him." Umbridge said. 

Snape wanted to laugh. If she thought he was in charge, she needed a serious review of creatures - especially vampires. As they sat down, Umbridge stood up. Snape looked over to Potter, who let him see a small smile with a bit of fang.

"Hem, hem. We are going to be resorting some students." she paused "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Snape wanted to shake his head. Could she be any more obvious? Potter, he noticed, didn't even look surprised. It seemed he was aware of how limited in intelligence the woman was. 

Dumbledore stood up. "I must object. There is no reason for any resorting."

Snape leaned back in his seat. He was going to enjoy this. "You have no say. As High-Inquisitor, I have decided those three students will be resorted. All three of them are out of control, and if you are unable to control them then something must be done, as detentions do not seem to be working."

"I can assure you, Mr. Potter-" As Dumbledore spoke his name, Potter let out a very menacing loud growl. "-is fine in his house as are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." Snape wanted to grin at Potter. He was beginning to enjoy these surprising facets that Potter was displaying. 

"You are saying, despite the fact that Mr. Potter now has to stay with Professor Snape, that he is fine?" She paused and looked at Potter who was looking very unstable with an evil grin on his face, letting his fangs come into a full display, and clearly looking ready to pounce on someone. "I can see from here that Mr. Potter is not as fine as you claim, Mr. Dumbledore." 

"It will just take some time to adjust. He will need his friends." 

"His friends who he won't be seeing, since he is now a permanent fixture at Professor Snape's side. No, a resort is in order." Umbridge stated. "That is the last word." She said, ending any debate that Dumbledore could come up with. "Now produce the Sorting Hat." 

"I am sure we can do this later." Dumbledore tried.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you can either produce the Hat or leave the school." Umbridge informed Dumbledore. "I am sure I can find the Hat after you are escorted out of Hogwarts." 

Snape exchanged a look with Potter. Neither of them had expected her to issue that kind of threat. They exchanged a small smirk and went back to watching Dumbledore and Umbridge. Dumbledore looked like he was ready to kill someone. "I believe we can settle this. A resort will not change their houses, but if you insist..." Dumbledore got up and left the Hall. 

Snape watched Granger and Weasley start whispering to each other. He looked at Potter who leaned forward, "Later." He understood that Potter could hear them and would tell him later what they were saying. They watched Dumbledore make his return to the Hall and McGonagall produce the stool. 

"Please come forward Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was clearly trying to keep the anger out of his voice. McGonagall and the others looked at him, startled by his attitude.

"He will go last, Mr. Dumbledore. I was informed he needed to be kept away from others, except for Professor Snape. Are you trying to get a living vampire agitated?" Umbridge's voice held a tone of superiority. She believed she knew more than Dumbledore. Snape recognized that she must have already talked to Fudge, and that Lucius had worked his magic on the Minister.

"I am sure Mr. Potter will be fine. Is that not so, Professor Snape? I mean he is sitting here in the Great Hall, after all." Dumbledore waved his hand towards Potter.

"No." Potter started growling at Dumbledore, standing up and walking towards him.

"Potter, no." Snape really didn't have any control, but he could tell since Potter was walking, not stalking, he was doing his act. Snape moved in front of him. "Go and sit down. No one is going to come near either of us, we are safe." 

Potter arched his head sideways, glancing over Snape's shoulder, and let out a very long warning growl. "Potter, relax. He won't do anything. Remember, you have his wand." He just had to dig that in. Potter went back to his chair and sat down, casting a last warning glance at everyone. 

"I do believe that answers any questions anyone has regarding Mr. Potter." Snape informed them, as he joined Potter at the table.

"I do believe it does, Professor Snape." McGonagall wasn't sure what had been happening but she realized Dumbledore had been doing his meddling again, and Potter wasn't taking it very well and was clearly annoyed by it.

Umbridge finally recovered from her shock, as did everyone else. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, if you will come forward." 

Snape watched Granger and Weasley come forward. The Hat suddenly came alive. "I will not be debated with. What house I say is where you go. There will be no interference from the Headmaster. The first time, I will allow you to debate with me, the second time I select and I select alone. No outside help, no outside influences allowed."

"You mean you have allowed the Headmaster to influence your choice?" Umbridge asked.

"Of course not, not that he didn't try to. He does love to toss out those compulsion charms at me. He is mighty free with those, so watch out." The Hat knew which way the wind was blowing. Potter was very interesting to him. He enjoyed the boy over the years, and his trip last night to the office was one he wouldn't be forgetting. A living vampire. The last one he saw was over 700 years ago, and the trouble that one caused was wonderful.

Snape tried to keep the surprise off of his face, but it was hard. He didn't expect to hear that from the Hat. He glanced at Potter, but he didn't seem surprised. He was beginning to wonder what would surprise the boy, since nothing that seemed to be taking place surprised him.

"We will have to do a complete resort if this is true." Umbridge stated.

"There is no need. His compulsions may have tried to direct where some students went, but the founders' allowed for that." The Hat said, ending any debate that would have been forthcoming. 

"Miss Granger first." Umbridge was gloating.

Snape felt Potter nudge his leg with his own. He looked at Potter, who tilted his head towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a new wand and was aiming it at Granger. Snape pulled out his wand from his sleeve and cast a stinging hex at Dumbledore from under the table. As his wand jerked upward, Umbridge noticed, "Mr. Dumbledore are you trying to influence how resort goes?"

"Of course not, Madam Umbridge." Dumbledore said, wondering who cast a spell at him.

"Miss Granger, if you would." 

Granger walked up to the stool and sat down, and even before the Hat was placed on her head it shouted "Ravenclaw." Granger tossed the Hat to McGonagall, who caught the Hat in mid-flight. Granger was clearly upset about her new house as she stomped her way to her new house table. 

"Mr. Weasley." Umbridge looked like Bellatrix after she had tormented some muggle. The crazy look was not a good look for anyone.

Ron looked scared for a few seconds, then walked up and sat down on the stool. "Hufflepuff" was shouted out. Snape looked at Potter. Neither one of them had expected that. 

"Mr. Potter." Umbridge indicated the stool. Snape went and took the hat from Professor McGonagall. He knew no one else would be able to put the hat on Potter's head.

Potter walked over to the stool, grace in each movement, his step precise, not a bit of wasted energy. A true predator in motion. "Well, Mr. Potter, it's about time. I have been waiting for you. We will have to talk later. I will have Fawkes bring me for a visit as soon as we can escape the old fart. I did say you would be great in-" The Hat said "-Slytherin!" 

Potter stood up and returned to his chair next to Snape. Dumbledore looked like he was going to be sick. McGonagall looked like she was in shock. Snape felt like he had done a full day's work. Yes, they had set the fox in the henhouse. Snape began to eat the rest of his food, noticing Potter kept adding things to his plate. "I can get my own food."

"Need." Potter told him, and he understood what Potter meant. He needed the food he was being given. They were quiet for the rest of the meal. Umbridge seemed happy that she got one over on Dumbledore, Potter wasn't in with the Gryffindors, and their plans were coming together. 

As they left the Great Hall, they were cut off by Dumbledore, causing Potter to react to what he perceived as a danger. Potter pushed Snape behind him again and had Dumbledore up in the air by his neck. "Potter, no." Snape yelled, getting the attention of everyone left in the Hall.

"What is going on here?" Umbridge demanded, coming out of the Hall.

Dumbledore was trying to talk but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Potter lifted him up higher, tossed him across the entrance way, and began to stalk Dumbledore. "Merlin's balls, he is really going to kill the old fool." Someone said.

Snape did the only thing he could think of - he jumped onto Potter. Potter didn't even flinch or wince when Snape landed on him. Snape realized this was going to be near impossible to stop Potter. "Harry, enough, I am safe. I am safe." He quietly spoke into Potter's right ear. Potter was still stalking Dumbledore. "Do not get in his way." Snape yelled over his shoulder as he saw people moving closer. 

"Come on, Harry. Come back, you know how." Snape quietly spoke into Potter's right ear. His arms were wrapped around Potter's neck, his legs around Potter's waist. "Albus, if you value your life, do not move." McGonagall was stationed near them but she wasn't sure what to do to help. "Minerva, keep everyone out of the way. He won't calm down until he feels I am safe."

"What happened?" She asked, wondering what Albus had done this time. The man would never learn. She was getting very annoyed with him.

"He again ignored what I have been telling him. He knew to stay away from me. He jumped in front of us as we were leaving the Hall." Snape knew he looked like an idiot attached to Potter's back, but he hated paperwork. "Harry, he isn't going to touch us. Relax." Snape kept muttering into his ear, making sure no one else could hear him, he was hoping that by using Harry instead of Potter, it might work. "I am going to try and work him towards my quarters. Make sure everyone is out of the way." 

Snape got off of Potter's back and stood between Potter and Dumbledore. He hated doing this again, it made him feel like he was in danger of his life ending for other's stupidity. The first few times he tried to get Potter distracted enough to move away from Dumbledore, Potter moved over a step or two and lunged towards Dumbledore. Snape knew this was going to be harder than he thought. He cut himself on the wrist, and when Potter smelled the blood and his eyes turned black, Snape understood he'd made a deadly mistake. Potter thought Dumbledore had caused Snape to be hurt and he dove for Dumbledore, but Snape stepped between them at the last second, blocking Potter from getting close to Dumbledore. Potter almost landed on him, but Potter's quick reflexes saved him. Snape waved his wrist in front of Potter and he slowly worked Potter away from Dumbledore and towards his quarters. As soon as he was far enough away, Minerva put a silencing bubble around Dumbledore. 

It was slow going, but they were finally in front of his quarters. Potter had stopped a few times, wanting to make sure no one was near Snape. Once in the room, he sat down in his favorite chair and watched Potter pace. His wound had stopped bleeding and he didn't want to cut himself again for fear of Potter going to find Dumbledore. He decided to floo Lucius.

"Lucius, I need your help." Snape said, standing back as Lucius just came through without waiting. 

Lucius looked at Potter pacing. "What happened?" Snape filled him in. After a few more minutes of silence, Lucius cut his wrist. At the smell of different blood, Potter stopped, tilted his head and eyed Lucius. He pulled Lucius into him, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a chair, his mouth latched onto his wrist. "I wasn't sure if this would work but it seemed like a good idea. Now, what are we going to do about Dumbledore? He seems to have a death wish."

"I think he wants to try control Potter - he wants to make sure he is in charge. Also, it's more than that marriage contract. He means for Potter to die in the battle with the Dark Lord if there is to be one. He wants control over Potter so he can get his vaults and other stuff." Snape began to tell him about their morning and what Kreacher had told them. "I don't know how far he will push it, but Potter will end up killing him if he isn't careful."

"If he kills him too soon, it would make the Light and Ministry go after Harry. Do you think that is what he is trying to do?" Lucius knew Dumbledore wasn't above killing if he needed to. Potter was now licking his wrist. Potter leaned back into the chair and relaxed. "Are you done?"

"Snape."

Lucius got up and moved away as Snape moved over to Potter. Potter snagged him and pulled him into his lap. "Don't get used to this, Potter."

"I am afraid, Severus, you will get used to it. At least for feedings." Lucius had pulled out all the book he had on vampires, living and undead. "I will inform Him what happened. He told me he has the mirrors and is working on charming them. They should be ready tomorrow. I will let him know about the old fool's plans too." 

"That will help. We need to go to the bank, and I think tomorrow night is the best time. He is too agitated tonight to go." 

"We will meet you there. I best be going. I don't want to see that old goat if I can help it."

"I don't think he will be making an appearance tonight, unless he is an idiot." Snape hoped Dumbledore wasn't going to try anything.

"He is an idiot, remember? Still changing?" 

Potter yawned. Snape glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, I know." He told Potter. He turned his head back to Lucius. "As you can see he has finally stopped growing in height, but not in size." 

"Tomorrow night." Lucius remarked as he stepped into the floo.

Snape turned to look over his shoulder at Potter. "Well, how about you sleep while I work? I need to grade some of these essays. I know the couch isn't the best but it will do for now." 

Potter let him go and Snape stood up. He watched Potter settle down on the couch and close his eyes. "Figures." Snape moved to his desk and began his work. Tomorrow is another day, he thought, and grinned. Potter was surprising him daily.


	6. They Just Never Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and Black never learn their lessons
> 
> Thursday night and Friday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

The night passed slowly. Snape worked on the essays and when that was done he went to his personal lab, but he left the door open so that Potter could see him. He wasn't going to take a chance that Potter would wake and find him gone. After the day he had already experienced, he really didn't need any more bruises or pain. Lucky for him, he always had pain potions available, but he wished people would listen to him the first time he said something. He was getting tired of repeating himself. Well, at least Potter listened to him when it counted, he thought. The boy kept surprising him. 

He found his robe and began to cut out the parts that had the destroyed potion soaked into the robe. He went to the area where Potter had bitten his shoulder and saw the venom was still there. He inhaled and slowly exhaled; this was going to be a lot of work. He didn't recognize it just by looking at it, smelling it, or feeling the texture. Another set of tests would have to be done. He would also need to find out what items his snakes had tossed into the cauldron. He hoped they would remember. He looked at Potter's clothes and began to cut them up too. 

He let out a low sigh of frustration as he looked at what was left of his robe. It really had been one of his favorite robes. He was going to have to start buying robes, as the one he was wearing currently was also in very sad shape thanks to Dumbledore and his numerous displays of stupidity. Two robes in two days. He wasn't looking forward to whatever the great idiot would pull tomorrow. 

He put the pieces into different jars and began to make the base potion that they were originally made from in the class. It was a simple cough potion for the infirmary. After all, it was still winter and cold and flu season wasn't done. He made five cauldrons of it as he was thinking he was going to need a lot. He looked at his clock and realized it was now close to midnight. He began to clean up when he noticed Potter was standing in the doorway. "I am almost done."

"Cough potion. Testing for what was done? The venom?"

"Yes." He knew Potter could smell the ingredients. "You want to tell me what Granger and Weasley were saying?"

"It was interesting. Granger was telling Weasley that they would still be in Gryffindor as the old goat would make sure of it since he had originally done so. She was also telling Weasley how to fight with the hat about the sorting. It seems she knew he didn't fit into any house, and the hat thought it was the least dangerous house for Weasley to be in. That was what she was telling him after the resorting. She really isn't very subtle."

"Least dangerous? That is interesting." Snape wasn't surprised by Granger's confidence that Dumbledore would fix it, nor was he surprised that that was how the two gained admittance into Gryffindor. 

"Not surprising. Puffs are loyal. Look at the jerk Zacharias Smith. He is a bully, yet no one does a thing because they are loyal. He also thinks he is the heir, braggart. Weasley has no traits that would allow him into other houses, so Puffs is where he went." Potter moved closer to Snape and leaned on the work table. "Granger did say something interesting. She said something about how they would still be able to get paid, and that the old coot would make sure we were together."

"You don't think he is still paying them?" Snape asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised. I know she has some of the Potter and Black books. I will be able to finally get them back tomorrow night. It does make me wonder what else they have been given." 

"After all the things you have informed me about regarding Granger, I am wondering myself. Why is he giving her so much? I want to know how she is able to cast spells and not have it register at the Ministry for underage magic." There were a lot of questions regarding the know-it-all. Things weren't adding up in regards to her.

"I believe Lucius would enjoy taking care of that situation. If she has no trace, he should be able to find it out. If Granger doesn't have a trace, it would also give Fudge another paranoid fit about Dumbledore wanting to take over. I also want to see about getting some of her blood. She smells off. She doesn't smell like a real witch smells." 

Snape finished his cleaning and walked over to Potter. Potter didn't move, but his eyes went black again and Snape wondered what that was about until he felt the wards being attacked. "That damn fool." He honestly had hoped Dumbledore would have learned.

Potter was across the room as the wards fell and Dumbledore and Black walked into the room. Potter lunged at Dumbledore, picked the man up by the front of his robes and tossed Dumbledore out the door. He slammed it shut, and Snape felt new stronger wards go up. They weren't going to be coming down for a while - he would have to ask Potter about later. Black was now in Potter's arms and his fangs were in Black's neck. Black was trying to hug Potter, while Potter was growling at him.

"Potter, no." Snape went to separate them but he got growled at as Potter kept feeding on Black. When he was done with his feeding, Snape saw some venom drip into the wound, but it was a different color from what he got off of his robes. This venom was darker and looked thicker. Potter made sure it was completely in the wound and licked the wound closed. Another venom? What did it do? Another set of questions to find out about.

"Harry." Black moaned out as he landed on the floor in a heap when Potter released him. He put his hand to his neck, and looked at Snape and back to Potter. "I don't understand." 

"You are the biggest fool." Snape snapped at Black as Potter kicked Black away from Snape. Black slide into the opposite wall, lying there stunned. Potter was pacing again. "Poppy." Snape yelled into the floo. He was wondering when they would learn.

"Severus, what is wrong?" Poppy's head appeared.

"Albus was an idiot again. He and the mutt took down my wards and forced their way in. Potter tossed the idiot out into the hall, but the mutt he attacked. He is bleeding down here. I am going to send him through. Make sure you inform them they are lucky to still be alive."

"I can't believe they did that after he saw what he was like. Didn't they learn anything from their earlier attempts to talk to Harry? Remus was also here earlier; he was worried about what was happening to Harry. I couldn't give him much information but he did tell me about this morning." Poppy stated. "Send him through, I will have Minerva go and check on Albus." 

Snape was about to walk across the room to pick up Black and toss him into his floo, but Potter started growling and pacing, so he moved away. Potter took hold the back of Black's robes and threw him across the room and into the floo. "Stay out of my quarter, you flea-ridden mutt." Snape yelled at him. "Kreacher?"

"Yes, Master Smells?" Kreacher appeared.

"Is there any way you can ward my quarters so that no one can get through except for me and Potter?" Snape wasn't sure what type of wards Potter had put up. "It is tightly warded now but I am not sure if we will be able to leave unless Potter takes them down."

"Senile tried again? He will never learn, he must have fried his brains with those robes he wears." Kreacher stated. It was official, Snape really liked this elf. 

"Yes. The mutt was with him too, but he is now enjoying Poppy's rather daunting attention." Snape informed Kreacher. He saw Kreacher grin at that.

"Master should have finished him off." Snape didn't comment as he kind of agreed. "I will put up new wards after Master takes down his. I can't override them, they are too strong. I will have Dobby and Winky keep an eye on the quarters. No one else will get in unless you allow them."

"Thank you Kreacher." Snape sat down and waited for Potter to relax. As he was waiting, his floo chimed. When was his night going to end? He had classes tomorrow. He glanced over and Minerva's face appeared. "Minerva?" That confused him. He really wasn't expecting her, but thought she might just be able to help them.

"Severus, I do apologize for the hour. Albus and Sirius are staying with Poppy. Albus has a few broken bones from landing against a wall. Sirius has a broken arm, and a lot of cuts and bruises, I am guessing from his connecting to a wall, and from what Poppy said about how he landed here, I am assuming he was thrown into the floo. The strange part is, he is now half vampire." Minerva said.

"Potter threw him from across the room. So now the mutt is a half vampire." He looked at Potter and smiled. "Technically, he is now a Dhampir. That isn't good for the mutt." No, it wasn't good at all for the mutt, but he couldn't think of anyone more who deserved it. The mutt would now be useless to Dumbledore, which also aided their new agenda.

"Won't he be covered under that Peace Treaty?" Minerva really hadn't had a chance to look anything up. She had been too busy trying to keep the school calm as Dumbledore kept making his attempts to try to get to Potter.

"No, no Dhampir is. Since they are part human and really didn't start appearing until after the treaty was signed. The mutt is now a dark creature and will need to register at the ministry. He will have the same type of status Lupin has actually. If I also remember correctly-" He remembered correctly, "-he also loses anything to do with the Black Lordship and estates. In the vampire world, he will be viewed as an open market servant until a vampire claims him as their property." 

Snape realized why Potter had bitten Black. He almost smirked, but refrained. Minerva would take it the wrong way. It was a punishment worse than death - the man was now a dark creature, which he would hate, lost the Black estates, would have a very hard time getting a job, and he would need to avoid all vampires. "You better find a way to keep him away from Dolores. She hates creatures and will have him put down." Snape said.

Minerva looked shocked but nodded her understanding. "Poppy told me what happened. I don't understand why Albus is doing this."

"He wants to be able to control Potter. He wants to see what he will do. Minerva, you can't honestly believe he cares about Potter." At her surprised looked he continued. "Look at Potter's medical history. Poppy should have it. You know there has been something wrong since Albus dropped Potter off at his relatives."

Minerva sighed. "I did tell him they were the worst sort of muggles." She knew it was true, but she didn't want to face the fact that Dumbledore would do something like that. 

Snape wanted Minerva on their side. She would help them against Dumbledore without even knowing it. Minerva did honestly care about the students and the school. "They are." He paused, "Minerva, you can't tell Albus you know any of that. He won't like the golden boy image damaged. It is one of the reasons he is trying to retain control over Potter."

"I had wondered about that. Ever since the accident he has been so set on separating the two of you, no matter what he has been told. Remus warned him after breakfast this morning." Minerva thought about the day. She was shocked by Dumbledore's display after dinner. She couldn't understand why that man was doing such stupid things.

"What did Lupin say?" Snape asked.

"He told Albus that Potter would kill someone if we tried to separate the two of you. He warned Albus about Harry's new instincts, and how Harry was still learning. He warned him about trying to get anyone too close to you. He used how alpha wolves respond to danger as an example." 

Snape nodded his head. "I warned him too." He told her about last night in Dumbledore's office, leaving out certain things he didn't want her to know.

Minerva sighed, again. "Do your best Severus, and I will make sure no one interferes where I can. I will make sure Hermione and Ron understand what can happen if they get too close."

"That would be good. I don't think they would take my word." Snape was watching Potter, who was listening. He appeared to be pacing, but it wasn't the agitated pacing. Potter was putting on a show for Minerva. "As you can see he is still agitated about what happened. Let me go and try to calm him down. He won't stop if you are still in the floo. I would like to get some sleep tonight. It has been a very long day."

"I can see about being able to block your floo. Let me check and see what I can find out." Minerva stated. They said goodnight and she disappeared from the floo. 

"Ready for bed?" Snape didn't get a response, but again he wasn't really expecting one. Potter wasn't very talkative at times like this. "Potter, your wards will keep them out. Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky will also be watching our quarters." Snape knew he said our, and they were. He knew Potter wasn't going to be leaving here without making sure he went with him.

Potter headed to the bedroom and as soon as Snape entered, he felt wards go up around his bedroom door and the room. He went to get ready for bed, without Potter pacing outside the door. He leaned against the bathroom sink. His body was sore, he knew he had bruises, he was tired, and he wanted to go to bed. He exited the bathroom to find Potter handing him bruise paste and a pain potion. "I am not going to ask how you knew that."

Potter just smirked at him and entered the bathroom as he headed for his bed. He wondered if it would be possible at a later time for two beds to be in here. He looked around the room and thought maybe with some extension charms it might be possible. He could hope he thought, but he doubted it would be anytime soon if the way the last two days had gone was any indication. 

The idiots were never going to learn. Potter joined him in bed. He didn't even bother to try and pull away as Potter pulled Snape close to him. "I am not going to be your pillow, Potter." He informed him. Potter just flashed him a small smile with a fang exposed. "Yes, I am aware of your fangs. Please tell me you aren't hungry again?"

"Sleep." 

Snape didn't argue.  
_____________________________________

Friday morning, Snape woke up again in Potters arms. He didn't even try to fight it, he just laid there for a few minutes. He felt Potter begin to stir and just relaxed. He knew he would be released once Potter felt it was safe. He didn't get the reason why Potter kept an arm around him but he wasn't going to ask questions to a half-asleep living vampire with a huge safety issue. He noticed Potter open his eyes. "If you could let me go, I need the loo." 

Potter released him, but a small frown appeared on his face. He looked around the room. "Off."

"Yes, I am getting off." Snape told him as he began to rise.

Potter growled and Snape realized he meant something else. Potter slowly got off of the bed, but Snape couldn't tell that Potter was searching for something. Potter walked to the door. Snape watched as Potter checked out each and every stone of the room. Snape wasn't going to move until Potter was done; he really didn't want to find out what Potter would do if he was in danger. Suddenly Potter reached up and pulled a house elf towards them. "Who?" he growled. 

"I have no idea." Snape replied.

"I am Nixi." The house elf was scared. Potter still had her by the front of her pillowcase outfit, with the Hogwarts' crest on the left front breast pocket area. Her Master didn't tell her about this.

"Dobby." Dobby appeared.

"Master Snape be calling Dobby? How did Nixi get in here?" 

"That is what we want to know. I know the wards are still up." Snape was going to be having a discussion with the Dard Lord about adding extra protection in his quarters.

"She belongs to the Headmaster. He used his control of Hogwarts to allow Nixi in here." Dobby informed him. The elves were clearly upset, thinking they had failed their masters.

Potter growled, and Nixi let out an "eep".

"What were you doing in here?" Snape asked her. He watched Nixi look at Potter. "He will have no issue drinking you dry. Now tell me."

"Watch you, nothing allowed between you." Nixi stammered out.

Potter glared at the elf. Now Dumbledore was trying to make sure they didn't have sex? The man was an idiot. Even if they did have sex, it was none of Dumbledore's business. "Dobby can you do anything?" 

"Yes, Master Snape, Dobby will fix Nixi." Dobby looked furious. Dobby snapped his fingers and they disappeared. 

"You know that is a very useful skill you have. I wouldn't have known she was there at all." 

"Not safe." 

"I am beginning to think I agree. We have to do something to stop this." Snape got an idea. "Potter, do the wards in Parseltongue. Also, see if you can connect to Hogwarts. You should be able to, as you are the heir."

Potter glanced at him and nodded his agreement. Snape watched as Potter's magic reached out and filled the room. He had never seen anything like that before. Snape felt a shift in the wards and a huge powerful boost of magic that settled in the new wards. Potter did it. "Very good. Now I don't think we will have to worry about any more uninvited guests." 

"Umbridge."

Snape got up and went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later. "I do believe I can get her onto both of them. It might be enough for her to go to Fudge and get the man ousted from here, but again, do we want Dumbledore gone before we have everything in place? I want to ruin his name."

Potter looked at him and grinned. "Black."

"I plan on using the mutt. Now since they will still be in the tender care of Poppy, until at least tonight, that gives us plenty of time to sic Umbridge and Fudge on them."

"Lucius." 

Snape nodded. "Yes, excellent idea. Use Lucius, get Fudge even more paranoid regarding Dumbledore. Have you thought about the classes yet?"

Potter nodded. "Soon."

Snape finished dressing as Potter went into the bathroom. He thought about the brief conversation they just had. Yes, he realized he was getting used to Potter's short speech when he was annoyed and his instincts were more in control, but he was still surprised at how intelligent Potter was.

"Hungry." Potter told him as he exited the bathroom and took down the wards on the room.

"Yes, I figured that part out." Snape headed to what he was beginning to think of as their chair. He waited for Potter to sit down before sitting in his lap. That was still weird, but he was learning to get used to it. He felt Potter licking his neck, slowly, lingering over the vein. He let out a little sigh of pleasure as the fangs pierced his skin. This was something he didn't think would get old. The pleasure was incredible. He would have to check with the Dark Lord and Lucius to see if they felt it. Scratch that, he didn't want to know if the Dark Lord felt the pleasure or not. The idea of incest made him want to smack his brain for heading in that direction. Soon it was over, and he felt the fangs retract and the return of the tongue. 

Snape leaned back into Potter to recover. He didn't hear Potter mutter a spell or even feel his wand move, but he was handed a blood-replenishing potion. 

"Breakfast, after you take the potion." Potter informed him. "You will need more protein and calories."

Snape took the potion, and turned his head to Potter. "I do hope you aren't going to always be telling me what I need to eat."

"No, I am sure you will learn what your body needs now versus before." Potter informed him. His arm was still tight around Snape's waist. "Granger should be trying to get me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I am sure they will try to use it as a way to separate us."

"How are we going to explain me tagging along and you setting up the group that way?" Snape asked.

"We aren't, Dumbledore will. You plant the idea into his head before Saturday afternoon, and he will tell her she is in charge and tell her to agree to make the group." Potter informed him. "Tell him you and I will use the cloak so that we will be part of the group but not scare off anyone else. She will buy it. She likes to control things. She is very bossy and this will give her another area to show everyone how smart she is. We will have a meeting with the snakes and set up our second group later."

"If I do that before we go to the bank tonight, that will give him plenty of time to tell Granger. I can work it so that he thinks it's his idea. Umbridge, we can get her anytime." 

"She is the weakest link, but useful. In January or February, we can have her get rid of Dumbles for us." He paused, "that should give us enough time to get everything sorted out. I do believe we should use Skeeter to print the information." Potter shifted a bit. "She is an unregistered animagus. We can use that to make sure she does what we want. She has used it for spying on the Wizengamot, so that would give her time in Azkaban."

"I have no idea how you know that." Snape said, but Potter just grinned at him. Potter growled.

"Yes, growl and fangs. Blood?"

"No."

______________________________________

As they were sitting down to breakfast, Snape leaned towards Umbridge and quietly stated. "He is with Black in the hospital wing. They decided to try and attack Potter again. Black is now someone you might find interesting." 

Umbridge turned and looked at him. "Really? How did that happen? I thought after providing our after-dinner entertainment he would have left Potter alone."

Snape filled her in on what happened to Black and Dumbledore. He enjoyed watching her face as she tried to cover her glee on hearing about Sirius Black's new status. "I am sure the Ministry will handle everything." Snape ended his narration. 

Umbridge looked over to Potter, who did what he did best - flashed her some fang and a small smile. "Yes, I believe we can take care of everything. I do believe the Headmaster is getting a bit high in the instep with Mr. Potter."

"I agree." Snape wondered how she made it into Slytherin. Yes, she was ambitious but she was clearly easy to manipulate and certainly wasn't cunning. He spent the rest of breakfast either ignoring everyone or, if they asked about Potter, telling them the slightly varnished truth.

When Poppy finally joined them they got to listen, with great enjoyment, to Poppy go on about how foolish Black and Dumbledore were in disregarding the warnings about Potter. She firmly reminded everyone to let all the students know the dangers of angering Potter or getting too close to Professor Snape. She carefully explained what alpha werewolves did and reminded everyone that the laws were on Potter's side. 

He leaned over to Potter. "Weasley isn't here for breakfast."

"No one woke him up, I bet. That was always Granger's job, or one of the other of our dorm mates would do it if they thought of a funny way to wake him. I believe Seamus enjoyed using cold water. I personally enjoyed adding spiders to his bed. He is afraid of them, and he never knew it was me." Potter grinned. "He will be late for potions since it's the first class for Puffs."

"That should be interesting." Snape found he was enjoyed Potter's sense of humor, who knew Potter could do something like that. It was something he would have done to get back at Potter Sr. and Black during his days at Hogwarts.

"I do hope you make it fun." They exchanged evil smirks.

As the warning bell went off, Snape turned to Pomona. "I didn't see Mr. Weasley at breakfast. I do hope he is all right." 

Pomona glanced down to the Puff table and frowned. "Thank you, Severus, I will have it checked out."

Snape nodded at her, and together they left behind a very confused head table. After all, it wasn't like Snape to answer anyone's questions during a meal, and it certainly wasn't the norm for him to ask after a student.

__________________________________

"Mr. Weasley, how good of you to join us. Did you not have your mummy or Miss Granger there to wake you up this morning?" Snape asked as Weasley was trying to sneak into his classroom. He watched Weasley's face turn as red as his hair.

There was slight laughter heard in the room. "I am sorry, sir. No one woke me this morning until the seventh year prefect got me." Weasley stopped trying to sneak into the room and made his way to an empty seat.

"So you are unable to rouse yourself in the morning? I would think someone of your age would be aware of the spells that work for alarms. Are you unable to cast such a simple spell, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked. "It would explain a great deal if that is the truth."

Weasley muttered under his breath. "I am able to do one just fine you slimy greasy git." As soon as the words left his mouth, Snape saw Potter stand up and began to stalk towards Weasley. 

"Mr. Weasley, I do hope you haven't said anything that Mr. Potter would find objectionable. That would mean you haven't been listening to any of the warnings. I am sure people have seen how easy he has been able to throw off others and how useless spells are against him?" Snape stood between Potter and Weasley. 

He almost let out a laugh as Weasley paled and looked ready to pee himself. "I didn't mean anything." Weasley stammered out. Potter made another attempt to get by Snape, which caused Weasley to faint. 

"Well, that was boring." Potter whispered to Snape.

"Someone please escort Mr. Weasley to the infirmary." Snape turned around and faced Potter, and allowed himself to smirk. "Oh, someone please inform Mr. Weasley that he lost 15 points for Hufflepuff, 5 for being late, 5 for the rude remark and another 5 for disregarding the warnings regarding Mr. Potter. He will serve detention with Mr. Filch for missing today's lesson. Tonight at 7." 

The rest of the day passed with Potter researching different things during the classes. At lunch, Snape fed him in his office before they headed down to the Great Hall, and they did the same thing again for dinner. 

Dumbledore made an appearance at dinner and looked at Potter. Snape wasn't too sure what to make of the look. It wasn't one of concern or even worry; it seemed almost pensive, as if he was still trying to figure out a way to get control of Potter. He was going to be in for a surprise when he learned he didn't have any control over him. 


	7. Visit to the Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Co visit the Bank. We have some really slow learners, and more fun to be had by Snape and Potter at their expense.
> 
> Friday evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape and Potter made it back to their quarters after dinner without anything happening. "Do you think the old coot will try something tonight, he was too quiet at dinner." Potter got comfortable on the couch, while Snape sat in their chair, which happened to be Snape's favorite deep forest green wingback chair.

"I am not sure, he seemed to be thinking about a few different things, I saw just a few flashes, he was working on something to do with that marriage contract, also something about you taking control over the Mutt, trying to force the issue." Snape decided he needed a drink, he hadn't had one in a few days and he needed it. He got up and walked to the hidden liquor cabinet next to the fireplace. He poured himself a scotch. He walked back as Potter answered.

"That won't happen. I can turn Black over to the Vampire Council if that is what he wants, but I am not taking that deranged flea-bitten Dumbledore loving fool under my wing. I, also think, because he is only half vampire, as a living vampire I don't even have to turn him over to the Council. The Ministry can, if they elect to, but I have no responsibility towards him since he attacked us in our nest." Potter summoned a glass of pumpkin juice. "The marriage contract, I want to see him try. He will find out what will happen if he tries that mess."

Snape looked at him. "You know something about the contract, don't you?"

"Yes, but don't want to give away all our fun, it will be a huge surprise I guarantee you." Potter grinned at him. "I saw him thinking about using the Ministry and change a law regarding the control of vampires. Sadly for him, that won't work either."

"Partly because of the Treaty?" 

Potter gave him a nice toothy grin. "Partly but you see, after tonight I am going to be revoking all of my proxy seats. That will change the Wizengamot. We know there are 50 people who govern us with the Wizengamot. People assume that everyone has one or two seats, with the Chief getting an extra one to break any ties, he can only use the extra for tie-breaking and only after three failed votes to break the tie. It rarely makes it that far. Now the interesting part is that, if you don't pay attention to the Wizengamot you won't realize that there is actually are over 150 seats. Now the key to this is that of those seats, a lot of them are dead because of lines dying out." He paused, he noticed Snape was interested in what he was saying.

"What people don't realize is there is a reason why Gringotts offers to do Inheritance Testing, it's to bring those deadlines back. Now when I did the test, everyone assumed that Lily was a Muggle-born and that my dad's father was a muggle. They were all wrong, they came from the dead squib lines. So when I took my Inheritance Test not only do I get all the Potter, Black, Rosely, Gaunt, Peverell and well you get the idea, I get over 10 lines that people thought were dead, Potter and Black are active because of Dumbledore, which I will claim back tonight. The other 10 are sitting dead. Now that makes me the Lord with the most titles, thanks to a lot of people also leaving their line to me after I defeated my father." Potter grinned at him.

"So how many seats does that give you?" 

"Of the 150 that are considered usable, 78 are actively voted on, 6 of those are Potter-Black. I have a total of 58 seats with those 6. The founders were guaranteed 10 each, I have all four founders Lordships." 

Snape didn't answer him for a few minutes, he was in shock. He blinked a few times and looked at Potter. "Your living vampire status how does that change things?"

"I get to add the Tepes line now, I don't know how many seats that is, but basically, I am in control of the Wizengamot."

"Without the Tepes seats that leaves 92 seats that are open. How do you control the Wizengamot?" Snape asked.

"There are only 78 active, 72 that aren't mine, of that 72, Lucius has 4, Yaxley has 4, Dumbledore has 1 now. He used to have the 8, 6 were mine, 1 is his and 1 for being Chief Warlock. Most of the others have 2 or 3 a piece. Now, most of it light side vote Dumbledore's way because they are afraid of Dumbledore and his revenge. The solid number of dark votes is 36, which is why we sometimes have a good debate, now you add those 36 and my 58, we become the majority. We will add the Tepes line into those numbers. I am also wondering what deadlines I might pick up from the Tepes line too, we might gain more than just a few more votes." 

"I have a feeling that isn't from memories." 

"No, research. Dad was going to change his name and try for the titles but he knows Dumbledore would make a bigger stink, but if I was the one to take control of the titles and seats, what can he say? He is the one that turned me into their Savior, so we know everyone will believe their Savior. Dumbledore created this image, I say we use it and any other lame title Dumbledore created. Dumbledore really couldn't do much to me, because it would ruin his name. It would make people wonder if he wasn't associated with me any longer and he likes the power and fame my name lends him." 

"He might now with the living vampire status. It could be a reason he wants to separate us. He believes I am his spy, which means to him, if he put you someplace, where only he has access to you, he would control both of us. Also, he would be back in control of the war." Snape was wondering what plan Dumbledore would use. He wasn't worried about which one, as either would fail.

"He can try, but see as soon as he does, I will go after him. Asking first, of course, about the Dark Lord returning, and now going after me. It will lead people to believe he is going for power over them, and using scare tactics, especially when I ask for proof that the Dark Lord is back. What can he show us?"

Snape grinned, Potter was a surprise, something he wasn't expecting. The boy had brains, and if he researched all that, he pondered what else he had learned. "If you use your past history against him, it will ruin his name even more."

"Exactly. We also bring out the theft from his Order members, how do you think that will make him look?" 

"How are we going to get him out of Hogwarts?" 

"We aren't, Umbridge will do that for us, he is falling right into every trap she has laid open for him. This whole attacking you and me, is just making him look even more like a senile old fool to the people in the Ministry. When Granger gets caught with Dumbledore's Army, what do you think will happen?" 

"We need to go and talk to the old fool about that, I am wondering if it would be better from here or go to his office?" Snape knew Dumbledore would go for the idea, and it would be one of Dumbledore's biggest mistakes, that wouldn't link back to him or Potter.

"If we go to his office, we will take it as us not being against him. I can still growl and stuff, he will expect that, but you mentioning Granger might not be such a good idea, I say lead him down to his own conclusions and agree when he says you follow us to Hogsmeade with Granger knowing." Potter stated.

"Yes, he would see it as us being on his side, but he knows I can't stand Granger and Weasley." Snape was a bit surprised at how easy they were discussing strategies. He would have never expected Potter to be like this, and he knew it wasn't because he was now a Living Vampire. He clearly had been hiding a lot of his skills.

"Use my friendship with them, say you don't want to have anyone to wonder why Golden Trio, who thought of that name, isn't friendly anymore." 

"I get the idea, but I am more worried about him and his crazy ideas. He would have normally have fallen for that plot, but something in his eyes tonight told me we need to change that route of getting him to agree." Snape knew Dumbledore had many hidden secrets, and he was wondering if Dumbledore had known all along who Harry Potter was.

"You know him best. What do you think?" 

Snape grinned evilly. "Minerva."

"Now that is an excellent idea. I can do the whole pacing and growling thing if that will help."

"No, I think the calm looking Potter, flashing some fang here and there would work better on her." Snape was actually enjoying his life for the first time he could ever remember. 

"Let's do it." Potter liked how Snape worked and took a sip of his juice as Snape moved to the floo. 

"The things I am doing." Snape certainly would never have done this stuff three days ago, and he knew he wouldn't have gone back to the Dark Lord three days ago. Who knew a simple potions accident could have changed so much in his life. 

"Makes it interesting, don't you think?" 

"Interesting, yes, that is just the word I would use." Sarcasm dripping from his voice, he tossed in the floo powder. "McGonagall's quarters."

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Minerva appeared in the floo.

"I am actually calling to ask you a favor." 

"I will do what I can, you know that Severus."

"As you know, Umbridge isn't really teaching anything to the students. I know if I approach Albus with this idea right now, he might not appreciate it or even think about it. However, that being said, I was wondering if maybe we might be able to get a club going to help the students learn how to do their spell work in a safe setting. I know Granger has been hinting at something like that to Potter. Potter mentioned it to me earlier tonight, and I thought it was a good idea."

"I think I can get Albus on board with that. I am not sure how you and Mr. Potter will be able to attend for them to set up the club?" 

"They will need to meet outside of Hogwarts to set the club up, or Umbridge will toss a fit and ban it. I can follow Potter along to Hogsmeade under his cloak, as long as the students are made aware to stay away from him. Which I think most of them have gotten that message." Snape firmly believed if they didn't get the message by now, they didn't deserve to keeping breathing for fear of them breeding.

"I will let you know, but I believe that is an excellent idea, I will call Miss Granger up to my office and talk to her first, and together, I believe, we will go to Albus. I won't mention it being your idea, there shouldn't be a problem. I will not inform Miss Granger of it either. It will remain between the three of us."

"That would be best, do let me know. The more time I have to prepare Potter the better he will be able to handle that many people being around us." Snape gave her a slightly reassuring smirk.

"I will let you know tomorrow morning if that is fine with you? I know tonight you are going to go out and get potion ingredients as it is the full moon." 

"That will work, and yes, I am going to be heading out soon with Potter. I feel he will be the best protection I have had in ages." Snape actually was feeling good about heading into the Forbidden Forest later tonight. He knew nothing dangerous would even get close to him.

Minerva laughed. "I am inclined to agree with you, Severus. I will let you know as soon as I can in the morning, but I don't believe he will turn it down. Especially if we go to him."

"Thank you, Minerva, goodnight." 

"Goodnight Severus, take care, Mr. Potter." Minerva closed the connection.

Potter grinned at him. "Bank?"

"Bank, I do believe Mr. Potter, that my life has taken a very strange turn since Wednesday." Snape life certain took a turn into the world of weirdness.

"Your life?" Potter huffed at him.

"Yes, I do suppose that is true. Now, how are we going to handle you at the Bank?"

"Dad, Lucius, and you keep everyone away from me. I will make sure not to get too close to anyone. The goblins will know exactly what I am the minute I enter the bank and will keep everyone away from us. They don't like bloodshed in their bank unless they get to do it." Snape had to agree, the goblins only liked it if they got to do the bloodletting.

_______________________________________________________

Potter and Snape stood outside Gringotts waiting for the Dark Lord and Lucius. Snape was having a very hard time keeping Potter from pacing around and snapping at people that got too close to them. He thought about entering Gringotts but they agreed to meet outside of it. He let out a huge sigh of relief when they finally arrived. "I need you to help me get him calmed down before we enter the Bank. He almost ate a few people while we were waiting."

"Did he feed tonight?" The Dark Lord was worried about protecting his son.

"Yes, before we went into the Great Hall." Snape stated as closed his eyes. "The last two nights because of the idiots, he has fed after dinner and before now. They have been pushing his every button. I had to call Lucius last night."

"Yes, he told me." The Dark Lord looked around. "Follow me, there is a quiet corner over there where we can take care of him." 

Potter was growling low and leaning into the Dark Lord, "I know, Harry, give me just a few more seconds." The Dark Lord put his arm around his son's shoulders and guiding him to the spot.

Lucius conjured a chair as Snape cast a Notice-Me-Not spell, the Dark Lord sat down and pulled Potter into his lap, before anyone could even say a word, Potter sank his fangs into the Dark Lord. "Tell me what has been going on Severus." The Dark Lord stated as he fed his son. Snape was fairly close but Lucius stayed away. They didn't want to upset Potter while he feed.

Snape gave a quick recap, not giving much in the way of details but the highlights. They heard Potter start to purr again and Snape just shook his head. "I think he needed that after the last few days. I swear that old coot has a death wish regarding him."

"What about Black?" Lucius asked.

"Not sure, nothing was mentioned tonight, but I do know he has an idea of forcing Potter to take control of Black, that isn't going to happen." 

"No, he is more likely to kill Black than take him under his wing." Lucius stated. "He might turn him over to the Vampire Council."

"That was Potter's idea." 

"Harry, are you ready?" The Dark Lord asked. "You are too big for me to carry now." His son was now equal to his height and much more muscular than before. He would never be a seeker, maybe a beater in Quidditch. 

Potter laughed and leaned away from his father. "I want to be carried." He laughed again and got up.

"Brat." The Dark Lord pulled Potter in for a quick hug. "Next time feed on Severus before you get this bad."

"I didn't realize I was getting that bad. I didn't feel hungry until I was actually feeding. I think Snape was right that I have feed the last two night after dinner." Potter said. "I am really going to have to set up a schedule or Snape is going to be needing a lot of Blood-Replenishing Potions."

"I think we can work up a schedule. I got those mirrored charmed, so that will help." The Dark Lord showed them the small compact mirrors. "Just say the name of the person you want to talk to, I charmed them to only work for us four, no one else will be able to use them. Harry, I made it so we can call each other in parsel."

They each took one and headed to the bank, surrounding Potter. When they got into the Bank, the goblins moved fast. Snape had never seen a goblin move so fast in his life. They were soon surrounded and escorted to a room. "Talk about service." 

"Harry, behave." The Dark Lord warned him. Potter turned and flashed him some fang, which caused the Dark Lord to laugh. "I can see you like your new teeth."

"They do make a statement, my Lord." Snape informed him.

"I bet they do. I am hoping you will be able to give me full details when you have time, Severus. From what both of you have told me, you have had some very busy days and nights." The Dark Lord was very happy with what he had heard.

"That is an understatement. I know I just gave you some of the minor highlights, but I truly can tell you, my Lord, I didn't realize just how insanely stupid Dumbledore can be." 

"Sounds like some interesting stories." The Dark Lord stated. They all stopped talking as three goblins entered the office.

"Hey guys, time for action." Potter told the goblins.

The goblins grinned and Snape was horrified, he never wanted to see a goblin grin again. "I am taking it we have the all clear to start revoking the funds, proxies, and items from the lying thieves?" Ironclaw asked.

"Yes, and I need an Inheritance Test again, also I think Snape should get one too." Potter stated.

"Why do you think that Harry?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Why isn't he Lord Prince?"

"I was disinherited." 

"Why is Dumbledore using your proxies?" Potter asked.

"He is what?" Snape inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "I would like to know that answer too."

"He came in with your letter stating you wanted nothing to do with your family estate and took control of it back when you were in school. He paid for your schooling out of it, and even your apprenticeship. He took money out of it for your books and supplies each year too." Radak handled Dumbledore accounts and didn't like the lying thief. He knew he was stealing but he couldn't do anything until one of the real account holders came in and they could prove it.

"I paid for his apprenticeship." The Dark Lord stated

"My mother paid for my schooling and all of my supplies, I know one year I borrowed money from Lucius to get some extra potion ingredients, which I did pay him back for, despite his refusal to accept the funds numerous times."

"Something is very off here because I was asked to help offset the cost of Severus apprenticeship by Dumbledore. I agreed to help only if Severus wasn't told. I didn't want him to try and pay me back like he did with the potion ingredients as he stated." 

"See, aren't you glad I asked." Potter said while giving them the sweetest smile of innocence.

They all looked at Potter for a few minutes until Snape finally said, "I really don't want to know how you knew to ask that."

"I have a feeling I don't either." The Dark Lord stated, his son was always surprising him with things like this, yes they were of a benefit to their war against Dumbledore but it was still scary.

"We will look into this matter, give me a few minutes please." Ironclaw said something in gobbledygook to one of the other goblins, who quickly left the office. "While we wait for that answer, please Mr. Snape, let's do an Inheritance Test on you." Ironclaw begin to pull out the needed items and set the bowl and parchment on the desk.

Snape agreed and dropped three drops of blood into the bowl and they all watched as Ironclaw mumbled over the bowl and pour the mixture onto some parchment.

Severus Tobias Snape

Father: Tobias Eliot Snape  
Mother: Eileen Elizabeth Snape nee Prince

Title:

Prince-mother  
McKinney-father-deceased line  
Stevens-father-deceased line

Properties:

Prince Manor  
Prince Hall  
Spinner's End  
Snape Manor  
McKinney Castle  
Steven's Farm

Vaults

80  
134  
356  
420  
643

Blocks: 20% Magic-Dumbledore  
Leach: 25% Magic-Dumbledore

Snape looked down at the parchment and to Potter and back to the parchment. "I am taking the deceased lines means my father came from a squib lines." Potter grinned at him. "So how many seats is that?"

"Prince is 4, didn't know for sure if Dumbledore was using them all the time but it would make sense, McKinney and Stevens those are just 2 a piece."

"How do you know that?" Lucius asked.

"Don't ask, I believe he has all the seats memorized." Snape informed him. "If he is correct, after tonight, the dark will have over 100 seats in Wizengamot."

"Yes, exactly I have 58 without the Tepes lines, the Dark has a solid 36, now we in Snape's 8, that leaves us with the vast majority. There are currently only 78 active seats, I knew Dumbledore was using my 6 from the Potter and Black lines." 

The Dark Lord looked at his son and to Lucius. "I think we have just taken the Ministry and Wizengamot and done it legally."

"I do believe so, my Lord." Lucius stated.

Potter just grinned. "Don't you love it when a plan comes together."

"You planned on this?" Snape asked.

"I planned on taking control of the Wizengamot with my seats, you are just an added bonus, so is the Tepes lines." 

"How long?" The Dark Lord knew his son had plans but he wasn't expecting this.

"Since my first year, what you really think I worked so hard on getting you back to sanity? I didn't do it for the fun of it. I needed you to take control and help out. There was no way I could have done this by myself. Plus the added bonus of you being my father was just icing on the cake, with your sanity being the ice cream. Can we get some ice cream later?" 

"Actually Harry, you did do this by yourself. Maybe on Sunday for ice cream, I do think we have a lot to do tonight." 

Potter just looked confused for a few seconds and glanced at them. "No, if you think about it, if I had tried this by myself, Dumbledore would have come after me with everything he had. He wouldn't be worried about the Dark Lord, he would think I was you, and work on telling everyone. In addition, if you hadn't tried to come back in my first year, he would have certainly doubted me, and he would have arranged for much more dangerous tests. However, now that he knows I am not you. He will be very focused on you. He is going to be furious he won't control the Wizengamot and lost his seat on the ICW as now Lucius will have that seat. Lucius and I can work Wizengamot and you work on getting rid of the old coot." Potter knew Dumbledore most likely would have had him killed during his first year if his father hadn't made an appearance, and if Dumbledore started to doubt his control over him.

"We will also begin using what we get from the Goblins to trash his name, but he won't leave Hogwarts without a fight, so you are going to have to do that. I know I can take him in power, but no one is going to want to have a living vampire leading them in that type of battle. I can't kill him in school, as well someone might get upset about it. Not me, personally, but I am sure someone will." Potter looked at them. "Really guys? You know I can't take the old fool out in while in school if I snack on him, the Ministry might get touchy about it. Also, I am sure he will be turned into a martyr. Granted they can't do a thing about it. His actions won't help him if it comes to a trial, as I can easily claim being attacked each time. However, if I go and attack him, he will get the Light people to support him and use the fear of dark creatures against me."

"It's not that we don't know that, I think we are still in shock about the Wizengamot and Ministry in general, Harry. I mean, I wasn't expecting it from tonight. You just supplied us with a huge victory in the war without any bloodshed and legally. You are also right about the school and Dumbledore. Really though I thought we would break you out of his control, and a way to keep him from trying to send you back to those relatives of yours." The Dark Lord had spent ten years worrying about his child.

"Oh, that marriage contract." Snape reminded them. "Ironclaw is there a way to make sure it doesn't have to be fulfilled by Potter?"

"It can't be fulfilled by Lord Potter, as in the Black charter, it clearly states no one can make a marriage contract for anyone in the house without Lord Black's permission. Lord Potter is Lord Black, so the contract can't be fulfilled, now the really interesting part is that is must be fulfilled somehow, as it was signed by Sirius Black, Hermione Granger. and Albus Dumbledore. I do believe Miss Granger wrote it up and it's very strict in the guidelines."

Everyone grinned. "Dumbledore, Black, and Granger will have to fulfill it."

"Exactly." Ironclaw stated.

"That is going to make his reputation take a nosedive. Marrying a barely 16-year-old girl that has been stealing from me and my mutt of a half vampire godfather." Potter smiled. 

"When do you wish us to release this information?" Ironclaw asked.

"Let's do Harry's Inheritance Test and find out what lines from the Tepes and we can go from there. I also want to get an answer on Snape's issues, before we go ahead. Why don't we have Severus get those blocks removed while we do this testing?" The Dark Lord stated.

"I would rather get them done after this my Lord as I am not sure how Potter would take me being out of his sight."

"I did forget that." The Dark Lord stated. "Afterward for the removal."

Potter dropped donated his three drops of blood for the test and joked. "I am glad I snacked from Dad ahead of time."

Name: Harrison James Riddle Potter Black Tepes

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)  
Mother: Marion Catherine Riddle nee Rosely 

Blood adoption: James Potter  
Blood adoption: Lilian Potter nee Evans  
Blood adoption: Sirius Black  
Living Vampire: Tepes Line

Titles:  
Gaunt  
Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Hufflepuff  
Rosely  
Potter  
Black  
Peverell  
Thomas  
MacGyver  
Tepes  
Hohenzollern  
Sigmaringen  
Grigore

Properties:

see folders

Vaults:

see folders

"That is interesting, all those are royal families of Romania." Lucius stated. "They have all died out, but they are all royal. There is nothing Dumbledore or the Ministry can do to you. The Vampire Council won't even think of going against you. The Vampire Council actually is now under your control if I remember correctly from the laws they have established. We will have to recheck to make sure." 

"Dumbledore is still going to be a problem, he isn't going to go quietly." Snape told them.

"No, he won't." Potter grinned at them. "We can make it fun and interesting until he does. I say we keep on following Snape's plan. Have Ironclaw fix all the financial stuff, recall our items, get the money back from Dumbledore about Snape's education and I get to play with my prey." 

The Dark Lord and Lucius exchanged looks with Snape. "I like it, we get everything done, torment Dumbledore at the same as running him ragged with what will happen in Wizengamot, and his school. You know he is going to be a huge pain in the arse about the Wizengamot. He will go the route that Potter isn't an adult and try to gain control that way. While we slowly release stuff, and I think his Yule present will be the marriage contract." Snape looked at Potter. "Do you know the terms of the contract?"

"Yes, and they are nasty, very very nasty terms. None of them are going to like it." Potter told them. "I am so going to enjoy watching them suffer for it."

"Ironclaw, when was Dumbledore going to enforce the contract?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He was going to use it for the end of this school year. He believed it would force Lord Potter to stay at Mr. Black's residence where they could keep an eye on him, I believe is how he phrased it to Miss Granger and Mr. Black."

"That is correct." Radak stated. "He was most insistent that Lord Potter would be there and they could watch him. He had mentioned to Mr. Black that he wasn't certain Lord Potter was spending the summers with his relatives like he was meant to." 

Potter laughed. "I haven't been. The fools never figured it out because I tied all those silver gadgets in this office to Ron Weasley and the Burrow instead."

Snape smirked. "That is what those awful gadgets were doing? Monitoring you and your relatives?"

"Yes, figured that out when I saw the same magical signature on them and on those fake wards at my relatives house."

Everyone just smirked, knowing Potter had been fooling Dumbledore for the last 4 years. "That is good news, as we can beat him on the release if we do it at Yule. The name changes won't be revealed until we do it. You know, we are going to have to do a validity ritual on that contract. So that will help. Now, with the mirrors ready to use we can keep up to date with everything, I will make a charmed one for you, Ironclaw to help us keep in touch if we need to. Now, I want a schedule set up for Harry to feed on all three of us, I don't want him snacking on students if we can help it." The Dark Lord told them.

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle, that will assist us in making sure nothing gets released ahead of time." Ironclaw stated.

"I can work that out a schedule for us, the biggest problem is going to be getting you into the school or sneaking Harry out." Lucius reminded them.

"Getting out is easy, finding a spot to have him feed will be a problem. I don't want anyone to see him popping away or coming back." The Dark Lord said.

"The Chamber." Potter informed them. "I can show you the outside way into it. No one will know you are in the school, as the Chamber isn't under the wards and I can use my map to make sure no one is around when I need to disappear. Snape will also scare away any students."

"I think that is your job now." Snape responded, to which Snape saw a bit of fang from Potter who grinned at him. They had been having fun scaring everyone.

The goblin from earlier finally returned and they listened as the two of them chatted and saw Ironclaw get upset. Ironclaw looked at them. "It has you feared. We will fix everything at our expense of course. Lord Potter will be declared an adult based on the Tournament. We will file the paperwork tonight and make sure it gets mixed up with the daily filings we have to do. We will also remove the blocks before you leave, it won't take long." They were afraid of separating them, so the healer came to them instead. They made sure the office was protected and put everything away that could be damaged.

Snape was shocked, as he felt his magic fly free. He could feel the power flowing through him. His body felt alive. "I think I need to stay seated for a few more minutes." 

"Yes, the release of your magic and the removal of the leech is a big power boost for you. You should be fine in the morning." The healer informed them. "I believe I need to remove some glamours from someone?"

"Yes, from me, please."

The Healer did a quick scan. "The glamours are falling on their own, I can remove them, but they will be gone I would say by the time you have fully changed in the next four days. My scans say your height is all set for now, your physical ailments have been healed and your bones are now all aligned, the tendons and nerve damage is still in the works but it will be fixed in a day or so. The nerve damage that caused your failed eyesight is fully fixed. I must say, Lord Potter, based on what was done according to the previous report and what I am reading, your magic is very powerful for most would have been dead by now. I should also inform you that that Basilisk venom and the Phoenix Tears are still in your system and you should never give blood to anyone, as it would kill them. I am not sure how you lived or are still alive, the Basilisk venom should have killed you."

"They feel weird, the glamours I mean, and thank you for the complete scan." 

"Yes, because your body is adjusting to the true you, and working on changes that are part of being a living vampire. As you have grown physically and mentally, you are also changing into what a Tepes Living Vampire is expected to be. They are tall, broad-shouldered, long muscular torso. You will be seeing an increase in speed, strength, and thought processes as you change. At 17, you will also gain more magical power, abilities, and any other gifts that fall into the lines you have inherited. You will feel very protective of those you consider family, and your temper won't improve."

"Feeling protective is an understatement." Snape commented. No one said anything about Potter's temper. They all knew that the Dark Lord was known for his temper, and so was Snape.

"So you are saying just let them fall off?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, no need to add magic to his already changing body." The Healer stated.

"Thank you, we appreciate your help." The Dark Lord believed that you should never be rude to those that handled your money.

They sat and waited for an hour chatting with Ironclaw until Snape felt he was ready to go. The three quickly left the Bank. "I wonder if we get back if we will have time to torment Black?" Potter asked as they were walking.

Snape looked at him. "You do have some good ideas."

Lucius and the Dark Lord exchanged a quick grin. They were amazed at how well Snape and Potter were getting along. "Severus, write up what you can and send it to me when you are able. Let's see if all of us can meet up on Sunday and talk about what we know and what is going on, also Lucius should have a feeding schedule set up. I know tomorrow you mentioned something about Hogsmeade and that plan."

"Yes, I actually have Minerva working on the old coot for us. She loved the idea and was willing to present it to him with Granger." 

"My Lord, I am wondering how much sooner we would have won this war if Severus and Harry had worked together all along." Lucius asked.

"I think they would have killed each other first." The Dark Lord didn't think, he knew, they would have killed each other.

"Most likely." Snape and Potter answered. 

"Harry, do try not to eat anyone for me. I will see you Sunday." The Dark Lord told him, as he hugged his son goodbye.

"I will try, but really some people are just morons." 

"I know, but try to behave for me, and remember that I do love you." The Dark Lord left with Lucius them at Leaky Cauldron, they were going to floo home, while Potter and Snape head to the apparition spots to apparate to Hogsmeade.

"You know we have to get some potion ingredients still." Potter informed Snape as they landed in Hogsmeade and began to walk to Hogwarts.

"Yes, I believe the Forbidden Forest will provide us with some and it will look better with us returning from there."

Potter touched Snape's arm, stopping them from walking as he asked, "so can I go and terrorize some spiders?" He was bouncing with excitement.

"Terrorize all the spiders you want, if you can get me their silk." Snape answered him.

Potter flashed him a grin. Snape knew he was going to be getting more than just silk tonight from the spiders.


	8. Potion Ingredients and Really Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders, unicorns, and other bits of fun for our boys
> 
> Friday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

They walked to the Forbidden Forest and Potter grinned at Snape. Snape stopped near some of the foliage he wanted. "I will be in this area, now go and have fun. Torment some spiders, and if you can get some venom too, that would be wonderful. Now shoo, shoo, little vampy."

"I am sure Aragog will remember me, I know I remember him. Can't wait to repay his hospitality."

Potter had one of the evilest grins Snape had ever seen on his face. "Remember to bring your host a gift. After that, if you happen to bring back other ingredients, it would be most helpful." Potter was gone and out of sight before Snape could bend over and pick his first flower.

Potter sped through the forest enjoying the scents and the rush of speed. It was better than flying. He soon found Aragog. "Hello Aragog, remember me?" 

"I remember you. You didn't learn your lesson the first time you were here. I guess we can teach you again. Hagrid may be my friend, but no other human is."

"Good thing I am not human. But let's play a game. For each one of yours I take out, I get to keep their corpses. For every five corpses, you provide me with a vial of your venom." 

"If we kill you?" Aragog challenged.

"Well, you have food for a while won't you?" 

"Agreed. We start now." Aragog snarled out. "Attack."

The spiders start swarming towards Potter, who just grinned at them as they got closer. When they were in range, he started ripping their hearts out and tossing them into a small pile. The spiders began to get nervous and soon started to back off, and in came the older and bigger ones. Potter again waited for them to get into range, and with his speed, he would jump on one of them and use its own legs to stab the other spiders as they approached Potter. 

"STOP!" Aragog finally screamed. He couldn't believe this human was able to kill his children.

Potter looked around at the pile of dead spiders and grinned. "I would say you owe me a lot of venom." Potter reached into his robes and tossed 10 vials to Aragog. "Fill those." He began to collect the hearts and put them into jars, the silk and legs into separate baggies. When he was done he walked up to Aragog and collected the vials. "If you had been nice to me in my second year when we came to you for help, this wouldn't have happened. I will expect you to provide, once a month, 10 vials of venom and 10 baggies of silk. I will leave the supplies here for you to fill and will collect them in a month. See you later, Aragog." Potter waved at the spiders as he left.

He began to enjoy the forest when he smelled unicorns. He followed the scent and found a herd of them. He watched them for a bit and didn't approach them. He sat down and just enjoyed them playing. He was surprised when two the unicorns approached him. They nudged him and he petted them. "I don't suppose I could get some of your mane and tail hair, and maybe some blood? It's for Snape, he is the Potion Master at Hogwarts and would love to have some." 

The unicorns looked at him for a long time before nodding their agreement. Potter smiled as he conjured a comb and began to comb their manes and tails, taking the loose hairs that came out. Most of the herd let him comb their manes and tails. He kept the mane and tail hairs separated and when he was done, he braided each batch together. Two of the unicorns came forward and offered their necks for him to take blood from. He pulled out a pure silver knife and did a shallow cut on each one and collected 3 vials of blood from each. He cast a healing charm on them after he was done. "Thank you so much. He will love these."

One of the unicorns gave him a gentle nudge. "Bane, I know you are behind me."

Bane came forward and looked closely at him. "You have changed greatly in one way, but not in another. You are pure in the ways that unicorns have honored you, yet you are changed in that you are taking back control."

"Yes, I have changed Bane, and I won't be leaving this forest just because you ask me too." Potter knew Bane hated wizards and had no use for any of them. Bane was usually mean.

"I won't be asking. I know if I did, I would pay a dear price. I will, however, offer you something. I will offer you some of my tail hair and blood for Snape. You and Snape honor the forest, you do not seek to cause us trouble, and that is most unusual for wizards."

"That is true." 

Bane produced some of his own tail hair and vials of blood. "If you need more, please come and ask. You are the first of your kind who does not seek to damage us. We will honor that."

"I will honor that too. Thank you, Bane, for the honor you have given me." Potter put away all his new treasures.

"You best go, the old one will be looking for you. You need to be careful of him, he is dangerous." Bane warned.

"Again, I thank you for the warning, and yes, he is dangerous. If you ever need my help please let me know. I better go and find Snape now." 

"Yes, your Snape is being watched closely by ones who mean danger to him." 

As soon as Bane said those words, Potter took off. He followed Snape's scent and found him picking up some knotgrass. "We need to leave. Order members are nearby and want to get you." 

"Really, they want me?" Snape was not really surprised. "I wonder if they know your status, or if they are just following his orders?"

"Won't matter, I will kill anyone who gets between us." Potter was almost growling as he spoke.

"That I know, I just don't think the dunderheads will realize that." Snape hoped it wasn't anyone he liked. Oh, who was he kidding? There were very few he liked.

Potter growled. A low, menacing deadly one that Snape knew meant the Order had found them. "You really aren't thinking of trying to separate us, are you?" Snape noticed it was Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Bill and Charlie Weasley. He was kind of surprised by this, these people didn't usually blindly follow. He hoped none of them did anything stupid. As much as he didn't care for Moody, he did like the oldest Weasley's, and Tonks he could tolerate.

"Dumbledore said that Harry was dangerous, and we need to take control of him and get him away from you." Tonks said, clearly not comfortable with the situation.

"Did he tell you that Potter is a living vampire and I am his primary food source? Did he tell you that Potter will kill you if you try to separate us?" Snape watched as Potter was pacing a circle around him, letting out long growling warning notices. "He is telling you not to come any closer." 

Bane suddenly appeared. "You should heed the potion master's warning. Potter will guard his primary at any cost."

Bill and Charlie exchanged looks. "Harry is a living vampire?" They asked together, reminding Snape of the Weasley Twins.

"Yes, and I have no idea why Albus is so set on separating us. He knows what will happen. Look at what happened to the mutt when he attacked us in our quarters." 

"We were told Harry attacked for no reason." Tonks was clearly confused, her hair changing as her expression showed her confusion.

"No, after numerous warnings and a number of attacks in our own quarters, Potter had had enough, and he tossed Albus out and bit Black. It was a warning. He could have killed them." 

Mad Eye stepped back. "Something isn't right. Why is Albus telling us something like that?"

"Because he wants to control Potter." Bane said. "He wants his weapon to remain his weapon. His weapon isn't his weapon any longer and he is upset by it. He figures if Potter kills someone, the ministry will do something about it. Since they can't kill him, he believes they will provide a way to control Potter."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, thank you, Bane." Snape could see that Potter was clearly in the best position for removing all threats if they decided to attack him.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other again, clearly silently communicating. "I am not doing this. I knew there was something fishy about this order, and now I know there is. Snape, if you need us, we will be there for you. We support Harry. When he calms down enough let him know that." Bill tilted his head towards Harry, and with Charlie he apparated out of the Forest. 

Mad Eye and Tonks weren't sure what to do. "I know you don't believe me, but talk to Lupin. He was there the first time they entered our quarters and tried something." 

"That explains why Lupin was against this. Albus wouldn't let him speak, but he wanted to say something." Tonks reminded Mad Eye. She was clearly going to follow his lead.

For the first time ever, Mad Eye looked at Snape and was actually nice to the man. "Snape, take care of him. I don't know what is going on exactly, but I do know that boy wouldn't kill without a very good reason, and I do mean a very good reason. If protecting his primary food source didn't cause him to kill, I know it's not like Albus is saying. Watch out. I will do what I can. I support Harry."

"I do too. You just call me and I will be there." Tonks told him. "I am also going to talk to certain members and let them know what is really going on."

"You can trust each other, you will help each other." Bane told them. "Now I will go. Jupiter seems very bright tonight." Bane left them to work out what they needed to.

"If you take a vow of secrecy, I will provide you with proof of what I said, and what is really going on." Snape said.

The two aurors, again, exchanged looks; they watched Potter pacing and growling at them, as he kept Snape at a safe distance from them. He didn't look like he was out of control or he was going to kill everyone. They took the vow.

"We went to the bank, and I have proof that Albus has been paying certain people to spy on Potter. I also have proof that Albus left him with his relatives against his parents' wishes and that he also knew those muggles were abusing him." Snape told them.

"I knew it, I knew it." Mad Eye said, his face reflecting the anger he was feeling. "The boy was too skinny and would flinch when people went to touch him if he wasn't expecting it. When we were watching the house, that boy worked all day long without a break. Never saw him stopping for a meal or tea." He was furious. "I kept trying to get Albus to let the boy stay with the Weasley's or something. I also kept quiet when he disappeared at times."

"Well, some of the Weasley family are part of the problem. He has been paying them to be friends with Potter. I know money has been going into the family vault, and then to the vaults of Molly, Ron, and Ginny. Also, Granger has been getting paid. However, I don't think all of the Weasley's are aware of the theft. I honestly believe some of them are his true friends, like Bill and Charlie, and I wouldn't be surprised if the twins were." 

Tonks just looked shocked. "I can't believe it. I agree with Mad Eye. I thought something was wrong but Dumbledore always seemed so sincere in how Harry was treated. He made it seem like he was doing wonderfully there."

"Talk to Poppy." Snape knew that the more people who supported what he said, the better it was for them. Those people would recruit others against Dumbledore. 

They understood what Snape meant, and they would be seeing Poppy very soon. "We will be careful in who we tell. We can't have this get back to Dumbledore that people know the truth, or he will toss out memory charms." Mad Eye knew how free Dumbledore was with using memory charms on people.

"Yes, please be careful. Tell everyone about Potter and his status, and have Lupin back it up. The mutt being turned is all Albus' fault. He was warned, I heard Lupin telling him. If you talked to Minerva or anyone in the school, all the students saw him attack us yesterday, so they will tell you the same thing." Dumbledore was proving to be his own worst enemy regarding Potter.

Tonks and Mad Eye nodded their head. "Well, we better be going. We will just say that we couldn't find you."

"It would be better to say that you caught glance of us, but Potter sped me away before you got too close." Snape said.

"That works." Tonks replied. 

"We best be going if you want to get Potter to calm down enough to return to Hogwarts." Mad Eye said. "Just to let you know, he isn't registering as a dark creature."

Snape looked surprised by that. "A living vampire, and he is not registering as a dark creature? That is good to know. Thank you, Mad Eye."

"Snape, I know we haven't gotten along, but if you are taking care of and protecting Harry, I will promise to be nicer to you." Mad Eye stated.

"I would appreciate it. Thank you, again." Snape was shocked, Mad Eye was sincere, he could feel it. This was a surprising outcome. A very pleasant, but surprising, outcome. If they could get more of Dumbledore's supporters on their side by being honest, then Dumbledore would go down faster. Tonks and Mad Eye apparated away.

As soon as they were gone, Potter stopped pacing and growling. "Well, that was interesting. It seems we just got more allies." Snape watched as Potter just glanced around and grabbed Snape's hand and began to pull him towards Hogwarts. "I know, you want me safe."

"Safe." 

"Let's get you calmed down, and we will call your father and Lucius and let them know what is going on. I think he is going to want to know how serious Dumbledore is about getting you." Snape couldn't call the man Albus any longer. Albus was his friend - Dumbledore was the liar, thief, and betrayer.

"Try." Potter muttered.

"Yes, I believe you are right. He will try again, so it's best if we get to our quarters and you toss up those wards you used to connect to Hogwarts." Snape could see Hogwarts, but he could also see strangers in between them and Hogwarts. They were approaching them, and he groaned, wondering what Dumbledore had done now.

As soon as they got closer, Potter stopped and let out a very deep, loud and dangerous growl. One that Snape hadn't heard before. He looked at the strangers with Dumbledore and Black.

"I see he is agitated." One of them said.

"Thank you Mr. Understatement of the month, but yes, it seems someone sent a few people into the forest to try and separate us." Snape told him.

The one who spoke looked at Dumbledore. "You lied. He is a Royal Living Vampire, he is in charge of our council. You shouldn't keep trying to separate them. You're the reason for Mr. Black's new status. Mr. Black paid a small price for your deeds."

"How do you know that?" Snape knew no one could read their thoughts.

"Mr. Black. His mind isn't very closed, and he flashed through everything they have done to try and separate the two of you. We will need to speak to you." The vampire said.

"It's been a long day, he is very agitated, and we are tired. So can we do this when he is calm?" Snape asked.

"Yes, we will wait till he is ready. Please tell his Highness that we will be in Hogsmead and when he is ready to meet us, to send an owl. My name is Radu Popa, this is my brother Vlad. No relation to the originals." The vampires were tall, like Potter was, with long deep brown hair, and pale skin, but they had deep blue eyes. They were wearing black pinstriped suits, with white silk shirts.

"Thank you." Snape told him. 

"You can't just leave and not do anything. Mr. Black is in danger." Dumbledore said.

All of the vampires turned to him, and Radu spoke. "Mr. Dumbledore, you lied to us about what has been happening. You didn't mention it was a Royal Living Vampire. You didn't mention that you had been trying to separate them. Now for Mr. Black, he is welcome to come with us, but his status will be as an open servant until someone claims him, either as a mate or as a slave. I would be leaning towards slave just based off of your actions towards a Royal."

"Someone needs to take responsibility for Mr. Black. The Ministry will have him killed." Dumbledore tried again. "Harry must take care of Mr. Black."

Radu laughed. "His Highness has no responsibility to Mr. Black. In fact, Mr. Black is lucky if we take him, but seeing as he was turned by his Highness, he might have some value to someone. Otherwise, we would be leaving him here. So Mr. Black as a choice. Either he comes with us, or he stays here and deals with the Ministry."

Black looked at Dumbledore and then to Potter. He wasn't sure what to do exactly. He did know the Ministry would try and kill him, Potter or no. "I will go with Radu."

"That is Master, Mr. Black. You are a servant to all until one claims you." Radu spoke to him. "Now come here." 

Black moved closer to Radu, and when he was in front of him, Radu said, "kneel." Black knelt down. Radu produced a smooth black leather collar and placed it around Black's neck. "You can't remove it, only your master can, and that is me for now." Radu produced a leash and snapped it to Black's collar. He handed the end of the leash off to someone else. "Train him."

"Yes, Radu. Come little Dhampir." Black got up and walked to the vampire holding his leash. He looked at Dumbledore, glaring daggers at the man. "This is your fault, I shouldn't have listened to you." 

"No, you shouldn't have. He had already lost his wand to his Highness. You have been very foolish Mr. Dumbledore. I would recommend you change your ways before you lose everything." Radu told him. "Come, let's go. His Highness needs to calm down."

The Vampire Council turned and left, leaving behind an agitated Potter and Snape with a very disappointed Dumbledore as another one of his plans failed. Dumbledore now lost Black in the bargain. Suddenly he realized that meant headquarters might be sealed. He apparated to check.

"Sealed." 

Snape grinned. "I know. As soon as that collar went on, all of Black's estate went into shut down until you claim them. We will need to talk to Ironclaw. Let's get you into our quarters."


	9. The Price Must Be Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius smartens up. Snape and Potter develop a new plan
> 
> Fri night still :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Black glanced back quickly as he was lead away from Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it. He should have listened to Remus. He glanced at Radu and the others, he wasn't sure what his future would hold but he didn't want to be a slave to anyone, but thanks to Dumbledore he now had no choice. "You have a choice, you could have refused and that Ministry deal with you."

"That wasn't a choice that was death." 

"You should have heeded your friend's advice and-" before the vampire who was holding his leash could finish they froze. "-werewolf." 

"No, that is Remus, please he won't do anything." They were still on Hogwarts land and he was hoping Remus could help him. 

"Sirius!" Remus yelled as he was coming towards them. He realized they were vampires and he wasn't thrilled with what Dumbledore had tried to do. He knew Dumbledore had to have called them here to see if they would take charge of Potter. He got close to the council members. "I won't come any closer, but I need to talk to you about Sirius."

"You may speak." Radu was wondering what this werewolf would say. He had heard the name in the Forest and knew the man knew the truth.

"He is my friend, yes, an idiot for listening to the Headmaster, but he is my friend. Is there anything I can do to stop you from taking him?" 

"You are a dark creature, you know what will happen to him if he is caught. You are safe as they don't kill werewolves unless they are violent." Radu commented.

"I am aware, but he is only 1/2 vampire, can that help?" Remus asked.

"Not with your Ministry. He is not protected by our council unless he is with us either as a mate or slave." Radu informed him.

"May I take him?" Remus asked. "I don't want him as a slave, but we have together for over 15 years." 

Radu looked to his brother Vlad, they spoke in Romanian and after a few minutes, Radu said, "You can take him, but I would recommend that you leave the country."

"We won't have the funds for that. I know we have passports, but leaving would be an expense neither of us can afford nor do I think we will want to, Harry is our godson." Remus knew his friend lost everything by seeing the collar and leash on him. He knew Vampire Laws.

Vlad spoke to Radu quickly and Radu nodded. "We will talk to his Highness for you, you will come tomorrow night and meet with us, we will reach a decision then."

"I will see you tomorrow and thank you." Remus began to leave and stopped. "May I speak to Harry and Snape about this before we meet?"

"You can tell his Highness. We will owl them tomorrow to see what he wants to be done." Radu informed him. "However, I wouldn't do it tonight if I was you. The Headmaster had some others try to capture him and used us in another confrontation that didn't happen the way the Headmaster wanted it to go."

"Basically you mean he lied, and tried to get you do something about Harry." 

"Yes, also some people will be looking for you to back up Snape's story. He told them to talk to you." Radu commented. "Vampire hearing is better than werewolves." 

Remus grinned, so the rumors were true. "I will let select people know the truth, though there are others who also can back up Snape."

"There are many who are willing to help them." Radu smiled, flashing some fang. "Til tomorrow night." 

"Thank you." Black and Remus said.

______________________________________________________________

Snape got Potter back to their quarters and felt the wards go up. He sat down and pulled out his mirror and called, "Dark Lord, Lucius." The mirrors flared to live with both of them appearing in a 1/2 screen mode. "He tried again. You might want to come through, he is highly agitated and I am not sure how long it will take him to calm down."

"Has he feed?" The Dark Lord asked. 

"Not since the Bank." Snape told them. "I don't think it will work, he has been around blood all night. I can see it all over him." He knew Potter was covered in blood from the spiders. He was hoping they would have a quiet night, but again, Dumbledore ruined that plan.

"I will be there in a few minutes, my floo isn't activated in this room." Lucius said.

"I can step through now." The Dark Lord informed them, everyone closed their mirrors.

"Potter, your father is coming with Lucius."

Potter didn't seem to hear him but he knew he did. He was pacing around Snape. Potter wasn't speaking and Snape wasn't sure what that meant exactly. The Dark Lord stepped through and saw his son.

"That doesn't look good." The Dark Lord buried his anger. His son needed him and was worse than he had ever seen him. Potter's emotions were all over the place, the magic was floating around him, little sparks were popping around Potter's head.

"He isn't speaking, I can usually get one-word answers out of him, but I can't right now." Snape didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. Potter had always responded to him in some way.

Lucius arrived as Snape was speaking. He looked at Potter, watched him for a few minutes. "My Lord, sit down in that chair, close to Severus." Lucius instructed as he moved away from them. "Now, cut yourself and call Harry to you."

"He is covered in blood, do you think that will work?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes."

The Dark Lord sat down in the chair next closest to Snape and cut his neck. "Harry."

Potter turned at the smell and tilted his head and looked closely at them and slowly moved towards the Dark Lord, he began to back off for a minute and pace, glanced back towards the Dark Lord. "Harry." He tried again. Potter stopped and turned and before anyone knew what happened he was biting the Dark Lord's neck. "Harry, it's fine, you are safe. Severus is safe." The Dark Lord told him. "I wasn't expecting him to be that quick." 

"Neither was I." Lucius remarked. 

"What happened tonight?" The Dark Lord asked.

Snape began to tell him what happened, well, what he knew. He informed them about the members of the Order and the Vampire Council. "We will be meeting them tomorrow night." During this time, Potter had started to purr again. 

"He is purring again, that is still the strangest thing I have ever heard." Snape commented.

"He will most likely start doing it with you sooner rather than later." Lucius informed him. "I was doing some research today, and that was one of the things mentioned, the purring. It also covered how to calm him down at times, not all the time, but most of the time. It will be either Severus or our Lord's blood that will do it, my blood won't work it unless we develop a deeper relationship, other times it will just be time and him feeling secure, or actually killing whoever caused him to be annoyed in the first place. Which I have a feeling Dumbledore is heading in that direction."

"Can we prevent it?" The Dark Lord asked. "I mean I want the man out of my hair, but if he dies by Harry's hand or fangs, it will cause a problem."

"I don't think it will. The way Dumbledore is going, he is alienating a lot of his key supporters in this quest of his to separate them." Lucius stated.

"I have to agree, after talking to Tonks, Mad-Eye, Bill and Charlie Weasley, they weren't very happy with what they learned. Minerva, Poppy, and Remus also support us. That is the kind of support we couldn't buy." 

"That is true. Mad-Eye is the one that is surprising me." The Dark Lord always believed that Mad-Eye would follow Dumbledore's word if the man told them they needed to invade Heaven as it was filled with dark angels.

"The Centaurs too, Bane made it clear they would support Potter." Snape reminded them.

"Bane? The Centaur who believes all wizards are useless? I find this strange. Harry gets turned into a Royal Living Vampire and now we have Order member, the Centaurs, and the Vampire Council supporting him." The Dark Lord stated.

"Don't forget the Ministry." Lucius reminded them.

"Potions." Potter said.

"I will get the ingredients from you afterward, just remain there for a bit longer." 

"You knew what he meant?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I am used to his short one-word speech patterns." Snape knew as time moved forward, other skills would develop too.

"That will make it handy." At their questioning looked Lucius explained. "When Harry goes into the agitated mode, Severus can understand him, now think how well he is going to understand him when Harry decides to plan an attack in a few seconds or if he decides to go hunting. Harry is fast, deadly, and accurate. We knew he was accurate with his spells, now add his vampire speed, grace, agility, and his sense of protection. We are also learning his movements, his tells as it were."

Snape eyes went wide. "No one will be able to tell what he is going to do but me and eventually both of you."

"Exactly." 

Potter selected that moment to open his eyes and notice how close the Dark Lord was to Snape and let out a small growl. "Relax he isn't going to hurt me and you know it." Snape reassured him, to which he earned a louder growl. Potter got up from the Dark Lord's lap and began to move towards Snape, Snape got up and moved the chair away and stood and waited for Potter to sit down and sat in his lap.

"What?" 

"Can you tell us what that was about?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He wasn't thrilled to learn how close you were to me and was letting me know. The fastest way to keep him calm was for me to move and let him do this." Snape informed them, he glared at Lucius. "Don't you start."

"I didn't say a word."

"No but you were thinking of a few." 

Lucius just smirked. "So what are you going to do tomorrow before the Vampire Council meeting?"

"I am hoping to find out from Minerva if that defense club idea worked. I am not going to ask that old goat." Snape remarked. "If it did, we will be heading to Hogsmeade earlier."

"Do you think he went for the idea?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, I think it would stroke his ego and make him believe he had a chance with Potter. I am not sure what he meant to accomplish tonight." Snape asked. "If he went for the idea why go after Potter with Order members or the Vampire Council as a backup."

"It's about control. He wants control over Harry, so yes, he may have agreed to the club, but the sooner he gets control over Harry the better it will be for him. He knows the club won't give him control over him." The Dark Lord remarked.

"True, I am, however, getting tired of this game, I would like one night of good sleep."

That caused the Dark Lord and Lucius to laugh. "I take it, the old coot has been arriving at odd hours." 

"That is an understatement. Last night it was after midnight, and this morning a house elf was watching us. Turns out it was watching us all night. Potter wasn't very impressed and pulled it through the wards. Hence the newer wards we have up now."

"He pulled it through the wards?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, his magical power is incredible. Can you feel the wards? He connected them directly into Hogwarts' wards and in parsel." Snape watched them feel for the wards and saw their surprise in their eyes. 

"How did we get through?" Lucius asked.

"Allowed." Potter told them.

Lucius and the Dark Lord looked surprised for a few seconds. "If he is this powerful now, I can't imagine what he will be like when he comes of age. I believe no one is going to want him as an enemy. He is one of the most powerful, if not most powerful wizard, I have ever seen."

The Dark Lord looked at Potter. He seemed deep in thought and finally said, "I think he is the most powerful now. I am wondering how the Ministry will react to that."

"He hides it well, I don't think anyone but us will ever know just how powerful he is. I have been impressed with his acting skills, his Slytherin nature, and more importantly his control. He could have really killed the old goat and the Mutt a few different times and he restrained himself from doing it. I didn't realize that until Mad-Eye commented on it tonight." He really was impressed by Potter. "Potter not registering as a dark creature, I am wondering how that will work in the Ministry?"

"I am not sure." Lucius responded. "The registry is something for dark creatures, so if he is not showing up as one, he won't have to register, but how do we prove that beyond what Mad-Eye is saying?"

"The Unspeakables." The Dark Lord informed them. "They can read his core and see that he isn't a dark creature."

"Yes, but he is a dark wizard." Lucius said.

"The spell used is for that is different. It would be easy to hear which one is cast, so we can prevent that one from being used. If we use Rookwood, who is an Unspeakable, we can make sure Harry doesn't get revealed as a dark wizard."

"I am wondering how Mad-Eye didn't see he was a dark wizard." Snape stated.

"He can't, he can see the dark mark, but not the core, that is how he knows who is a Death Eater, of course, there are ways to cover it, usually involving applying a daily blood-based glamour." The Dark Lord informed them.

"Can it be covered with a parsel spell?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

"That might be a way to hide our members." 

Snape and the Dark Lord smirked. "That would work." The Dark Lord nodded his agreement. "We can start doing it next week. Hiding in plain sight." 

"Will make recruitment easier"

"Maybe even move the mark to a different part of the body." Lucius wondered.

Potter glanced over at them. "Hungry." 

"Again?" Snape stated.

"He most likely used a lot of energy with fighting the spiders, and after everything today, it wouldn't be surprising." Lucius told them.

"Lucius." Potter stated.

"It's your turn." Snape informed him, as Potter stood up and put Snape in the chair. He began to stalk Lucius. Lucius remained still and waited to see what Potter would do. Potter stopped as he got close and looked at the Dark Lord and turned his head to Snape, and back to Lucius, no one saw Potter move to the other side of the room, only when Lucius was suddenly moving towards Potter did they notice. Lucius was in Potter's arms and pulled close to him, and they watched as his fangs sank into Lucius' neck. 

"I don't believe anyone would believe me if I was to tell someone what I thought I just saw. I really wasn't expecting that." The Dark Lord remarked.

"It's because this is his first time feeding on me, I don't count last's night blood donation from the wrist. He doesn't want you close, just like when he first fed on each of you." The pleasure was clear in Lucius' voice as he spoke. 

Snape realized he wasn't the only one who felt the pleasure of the bite. He knew Lucius was feeling it. He suddenly felt jealous, he had no idea where that came from and banished that idea from his mind. No one spoke as Potter feed, Potter removed his fangs and they all saw a Blood-Replenishing Potion that was almost in Lucius' hand.

"I am amazed at his magic." The Dark Lord stated. "How many of us can actually be in the middle of something like that and still use magic?"

"He does it all the time."

Lucius was released and took the potion. He walked back over to where he was originally sitting. Potter moved back to Snape, picked him up and sat down again, Snape sat on his lap again. 

"It's getting late, let us know what happens tomorrow." The Dark Lord stood up and went to kiss Potter on his head when he heard a low growl and stopped. "I guess that wasn't a good idea."

"He won't feel safe for a while. If that man tries again tonight I might just wrap his beard around his throat and pull." Snape might do it anyway. Dumbledore deserved it or maybe death by his precious lemon drops.

"Nice image." Lucius smirked. "I will keep that one."

"Go and goodnight. I would like to get to bed sometime before midnight."

They laughed and flooed home.

"Potter, let me go, so I can find out from Minerva if we need to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon." It took a few minutes but he was finally released and walked to the floo, tossed in the powder and called, "McGonagall's Quarters."

"Severus, I was wondering if I would hear from you tonight. Remus informed me what happened."

"So you know about the Mutt?" 

"Yes, but I will tell you about that in person, it isn't something we should talk about over the floo network." 

Snape looked over to Potter and wondered if he would be fine with Minerva in the room. Potter let out a low growl, he nixed that idea. "Did you talk to Albus?"

"Yes, and it is fine." Minerva informed him. "Miss Granger expects to hear from you tomorrow. I am sure the extra work will help."

Snape caught on to what she was saying. The floo network was being listened to. "I will assign her the work tomorrow. I am sure we can agree on the terms."

"I believe you will find she is agreeable." 

"Thank you. I will talk to you tomorrow at breakfast." 

"Very good, goodnight Severus." 

"Well, Potter, I don't know how we are going to work you and me being in a crowded pub tomorrow but it should be interesting." Snape informed him. Potter stood up and emptied his robe pockets, Snape looked at the ingredients in surprise. "You know I think I am going to enjoy getting potion ingredients with you if this is what you bring me back."

"Spiders monthly." Potter said as Snape added his collection to the desktop.

"You got them to donate monthly." Snape looked impressed. "I am taking it you had your fun with them." Potter just flashed him some fang and grinned. "I am impressed but let's actually go to bed, I am tired." None of the potion ingredients needed to be stored for freshness beyond what they had already stored them in. 

Potter headed to the bedroom and tossed up more wards over their bedroom. Snape went to the bathroom and hoped nothing would happen tonight, it had already been a far more interesting night than he had bargained for.

He was laying in bed when Potter finally joined him after he took a long shower. He was pulled into Potter's right arm again and just settled down and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day he knew.


	10. Hogsmeade Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogsmeade weekend
> 
>  
> 
> Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape woke up in his new position, with Potter's right arm wrapped around him. He laid still and waited to see if Potter would awaken soon. He decided to close his eyes again as it looked like Potter wasn't going to wake up. He woke later to Potter turning him onto their sides. He opened his eyes and knew Potter was still asleep. "Potter, time to get up." He got no response, he tried to pull away only to have Potter's arm pull him closer and a small growl. "We need to get up."

He tried again to pull away and ended up on the bottom, with Potter on top of him, growling at him. "Potter, get yourself under control." He felt Potter licking his neck, suddenly fangs were in his neck. He tried to keep back his pleasure but a groan escaped him anyway. He tried to refrain from moving, but the pleasure was building, he felt the fangs withdraw, a tongue on his mark. He felt a fang lightly go over the mark and he felt like his toes were curling. Potter's tongue began to swirl around the mark for a few rounds and the fang was scrapped across the mark, he did it three more times and Snape thought he was going to go out of his mind when Potter pulled back and said "cum." Snape obey and has he was cumming, Potter bit his mark.

Snape slowly recovered and Potter was on top of him looking down. "Mine."

"Yes, yours." Snape knew he was Potter's. There would be no denying that now, not after this morning. Potter laid down on top of him and started purring. "So that is how I get you to purr." He fell back to sleep listening to Potter's purring.

When he next woke, he was back in Potter's right arm. He looked at Potter. "May we get up now? We do have a busy day."

Potter flashed his fangs and released him. "Breakfast."

Snape cast a Tempus. "We haven't missed it." It was only 8 AM. Since it was Saturday, breakfast wouldn't start until 9. Snape got up and began to walk to the bathroom to shower. He realized it was nice to not wake up to someone trying to break into their quarters. In the shower, he touched his mark and it was very pleasurable. 

__________________________________________________________

Snape sat in his usual chair with Potter at the end. Snape didn't see Granger approaching until Potter had her by the neck in the air, growling. "Does anyone learn or listen to me? How many times must he do this before you realize do not approach the Living Vampire." Snape glared at the students. "Potter put her down." Granger started kicking Potter. "Granger, knock it off, you are just going to make him mad." 

Snape moved to stand next to Potter. "You need to let her go." He whispered so softly that even if anyone else was standing next to them they wouldn't have heard. "She is another test."

Potter let out a very loud roar and dropped Granger as if she is something foul and moved to the other side of Snape, he started pacing in the space between the table and Professor's entrance. Snape ignored that for now, he needed to deal with Dumbledore's latest mess. "Miss Granger, do you believe you can just ignore the warnings? 100 points from Ravenclaw for endangering the students, the staff, Mr. Potter, and myself."

"He is the one that picked me up." Granger spouted, clearly indigent over what just happened. He wondered if she could be any more haughty.

"You approached him when everyone in this school has been warned to stay away from him and in your usual brilliant lack of intelligence, you kicked him, just like you normally do. Your first response is violence when things do not go your way with friends." Snape stated. 

Filius stood up. "Miss Granger, please go back to your seat and be thankful you didn't get your throat ripped out. I know I spoke to all of you last night in the common room about staying away from Professor Snape and Mr. Potter. You will have a week's detention with me and another loss of 20 points for failing to follow the new rule regarding Mr. Potter." 

Snape looked at him and to Minerva. "New rule?" He was trying to get Potter away from Granger.

Dolores Umbridge added. "I also believe you will be serving detention with me. I believe a week will also do for me."

"I do think this is a bit harsh. She just wanted to greet her best friend." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. 

When Potter heard Dumbledore's voice, Potter started straight for the man. Snape moved in front of him. "Not today." He quietly told him. He blocked the few attempts Potter made to get around him. "Headmaster, may I recommend you don't speak anymore. I do believe he is still upset with you for the last few days." That got Potter to let out one loud, long, deadly growl. "This new rule?" Snape asked while working on getting Potter to sit down finally. The boy glared down the table to Dumbledore. He noticed Umbridge took notice of it and knew Fudge will be hearing about this latest Dumbledore fumble. 

"Yes, no one is to approach either of you unless you allow it. They must make sure you are aware of them before they get close, I believe we set 20 feet." Umbridge felt rather proud of herself, Snape could tell. He realized Lucius had been busy working.

Breakfast was almost over and Snape sent a piece of parchment to Minerva, asking her to have Granger meet him at 11 AM by the gates to head into Hogsmeade. He saw Minerva nod her acceptance and together they left the Great Hall and made it back to their quarters. Potter was pacing but Snape just shook his head and sat down. "I know you wanted to kill Granger, I do appreciate that fact that you didn't. I am sure your father will also appreciate it."

Potter stopped and stared at him. "Kick."

"Yes, I saw that she kicked you. I was very surprised you didn't rip her throat out." Snape informed him. His floo chimed and he turned to see Minerva. "Severus, we have a slight problem. Albus has been insisting to others he is just a regular vampire. Despite the rest of us telling him he isn't. He is trying to get the Minister to get some type of collar to put on Harry."

"Collar?" Snape wondered what type of collar the man could even begin to think of using and how it would even be put on Potter's neck. Potter would kill the lot of them before they even got close to him.

"Yes, I am not sure of the details, I heard him tell Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I am beginning to think they are following his directions." 

"They are. He has been paying them to be Potter's friends. Minerva, there is a lot of stuff he has done that I think you would find shocking."

"I don't believe so, after the last few days and just seeing the way he has been acting I am finding nothing will shock me now."

"We need to talk, Filius and Poppy too."

"How? She has started to monitor the floo network. We can't get close to you or Mr. Potter. She headed to the Ministry, so I removed the spells and will replace them when we are done."

"I think I have an idea on that. Tonight, after we get back from the Vampire Council, if he isn't stressed about it, I believe you three can join us, as long as you don't get close."

"I will let them know." Minerva said, "new wards?"

"Yes, Potter did them, he did them to keep Albus from trying anything."

Minerva sighed in exasperation. "I will go and try to prevent those idiots from doing any damage. They are going to have that meeting in the Three Broomsticks. There should be some space for the two of you to claim a spot and maybe he can put up these wards."

"Let me get him settled down. It shouldn't take long." 

Minerva nodded her head and left. "Good." Potter remarked as the floo shut down.

"Yes, that did work out good. They will make a great addition to our side." Snape walked past Potter only to be pulled towards him, Potter's arms wrapped around him. "I do hope you aren't just planning on us standing here like this?"

Potter licked his neck and moved his tongue to the mark after he magically opened the first few buttons of Snape's robe and shirt. He kissed the mark, dragged one of his fangs across it, bringing out a small moan of pleasure from Snape. Snape leaned into the embrace. He got pulled backward, but it really didn't register until he felt himself sitting on Potter's lap. The tongue was dancing between the veins in his neck to his mark. Snape was soon writhing in pleasure. "No." Potter order.

Snape groaned and let out a soft meow of "please."

"No." Snape got a kiss, a gentle kiss on the lips, one that slightly parted his lips. He got a quick taste of that sinful tongue before the tongue was back to his mark. He felt Potter's hands slide up to this chest. He pushed his chest out. Potter kept him this excited until Snape couldn't even think anymore. He was just moaning in pleasure. "Now." He heard and he released his pent-up frustration. He felt boneless as he sat on Potter's lap. After he recovered, he stood up and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. Potter, he noticed just grinned at him, when he came out in a new set of clothes. "We can do that again." 

Potter flashed him some fang and picked up a book and began to read. "We need to tell your father and Lucius about that collar. Make sure they don't get any ideas at the Ministry." Snape opened his mirror "Dark Lord, Lucius." When they appeared, he began speaking, "Minerva heard something interesting."

"I am taking it, she told you about the collar?" The Dark Lord stated.

"Yes, what do you know?"

"The old fool went to Fudge, trying to claim that Harry is just a regular vampire, a dark creature, and needed to be controlled. He wanted to use that collar they use on werewolves to prevent them from accessing their cores."

"What did Fudge say?"

"He refused. Now Dumbledore wants to bring it now in front of the Wizengamot." Lucius said.

"Can you bring the Vampire Council in and straighten it out?" The Dark Lord asked. 

"I was thinking of that, especially since they are in Hogsmeade. It would be very easy for them to make a meeting." Lucius informed him. "Umbridge has been sending regular reports about Harry. All of them are making Dumbledore look bad with the ones who have read them." 

"We can't bring Potter to the Ministry, but could memories work? Like him being out in the sun, the confrontations with the fool and his sidekicks?" Snape wondered.

"Yes, it's one reason why I am not worried about this idea working." Lucius truly wasn't worried, Dumbledore and his cohorts couldn't do anything without endangering the Treaty and that would cause other issues. Issue the Ministry and the ICW didn't want to happen.

"Lucius could we actually bring it forth ourselves and put a stop to it? Have the Vampire Council show up on Monday and speak to the Wizengamot. Have Rookwood do the scan on Sunday in Hogwarts, the Great Hall at dinner or something. We can submit all of that and make the senile, deranged idiot look worse?" The Dark Lord asked.

"That would work. We can use memories from students and Umbridge also. I know Draco was scared." 

"Do it." The Dark Lord told him.

"I will have Draco and the others start collecting memories for us." Lucius smiled.


	11. Hogsmeade Trip ---Three Broomsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry go to the Three Broomsticks or not
> 
>  
> 
> Saturday afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape and Potter made their way to the gates of Hogwarts. Snape was holding the invisibility cloak and looked at Potter, as he saw Granger and Weasley at the gate. "I will follow him, you will keep your distance from him." 

"Professor, we need to get him to Dumbledore." Granger was looking at Potter, who was totally ignoring the pair.

"Have you learned nothing?" Snape asked, at her look of confusion. "He isn't a regular vampire. He is a Royal Living Vampire. He is standing in the sun, doesn't that give you a clue?"

He saw Granger processing what he just said. Weasley nudged her. "We need to get going if we are to meet everyone." Weasley, he saw, didn't want to even bother to pretend to care. He was actually expecting the boy to give him a bit of a hassle. 

"There isn't anything called a Living Vampire." Granger's voice had that I am always right tone in her voice. A tone which Snape hated.

"If you read that Peace Treaty you would have seen it was between the Living Vampires and wizards." Granger looked over to Weasley, to Potter and finally back to him. "Think about what you have been seeing since Thursday morning." Potter ignored them and started to walk to Hogsmeade, Snape followed him, quietly. He knew Granger and Weasley would be behind them. 

"Later." Potter told him. Snape knew that Potter had been listening to what those two were telling each other. "Cloak."

"Yes, I am going to wear it."

"No."

"I will hold onto your cloak." Snape put the invisibility cloak on and took hold of Potter's cloak, he knew if Potter couldn't see or smell him, he would do whatever would be necessary to find him. Granger and Weasley moved closer. "Stay away, don't ignore what I have said just because you can't see me." 

"We changed the meeting to Hog's Head. It's a bit more private." Granger was ignoring Snape's warning until Potter turned to them and growled. Granger and Weasley backed off.

Snape inhaled, he wanted to hex them. He wondered if he could do it once they were in the pub? They changed course to head to Hog's Head. Potter opened the door to the Hog's Head and students moved out of the way as Potter made it to a quiet corner. He stood there, and Snape moved to stand behind him. Snape felt the wards flare around them. 

Granger and Weasley followed and stood in front of everyone, Granger started to lecture everyone about the importance of education. Snape noticed a lot of people showed up, but most seemed more interested in finding out about Potter's adventures. Finally getting to the point she said, "I want to talk to you about our class. In DADA we aren't learning a thing. We need to find a way to make sure we can pass our OWLs."

Snape watched some of the students whispering to each other, finally, someone asked, "what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, we need someone to teach us. Harry is the best in DADA and I know he can do it." Granger pointed to them.

"He can't teach us, we can't even get near him." Another voice was heard from across the room.

"We saw what he did." This one caused several students to voice their concerns. 

"If you are giving lessons in how to avoid being vampire chow, sign me up." One of the Ravenclaws stated. Snape thought it sounded like Terry Boot.

Granger and Weasley exchanged looks. "We need to be able to pass our OWLs, you know we will never pass them if we don't have someone to help us learn."

"You really are serious about having Potter teach us?" Snape should really be trying to figuring out who was asking the questions but he really didn't care to bother. He noticed Dung and Aberforth were watching and listening to everything. How Dung thought anyone would think he would be unnoticed, even dressed as a witch, was surprising. Potter had growled lowly when he smelled him, letting Snape know he knew Dung was there. For somewhere private there were a lot of people interested in this student meeting. Too many people, he knew Umbridge would find out about this meeting and the club. He hoped they would be able to keep it on their timetable.

People turned to look at Potter and he just stared at them. He didn't say a word. Granger started again. "If we keep it secret we can have this work. We just have to make sure Madam Umbridge doesn't find out about it."

Snape tuned them out as Granger tried to convince the rest to form this group she wanted. Finally, she produced a jinxed sheet for people to sign up. "How is he going to teach us?" Someone asked. Snape wanted that questioned answered too, he would have to get Potter to be there, find a spot to hide if Potter was to teach.

"He will be fine." Weasley finally spoke to the students. "He is here, isn't he?"

Snape wanted to laugh, that isn't a ringing endorsement, he thought. Potter gave him a quiet, low growl. Snape agreed this wasn't going to be pleasant. Potter nudged Snape and tilted his head towards Aberforth. Snape looked at the old man, he seemed very interested in what was going on, to interested, he thought. He knew he was Dumbledore' brother, but his interest was clearly more than just the meeting. Aberforth never expressed any interested in any student and usually discouraged them from visiting his pub.

"Tell." Potter muttered. 

"I agree." Knowing Aberforth was going to tell Albus everything that was said and done here. They watched the students sign up and Snape noticed some don't seem thrilled to be signing up but did it because they really had no choice after Granger's words and if they wanted to pass their OWLs.

Potter growled lowly again as the students begin to leave. Granger and Weasley were walking towards them. Snape groaned as he hoped they don't get too close. They stopped before they get too close. "Are you going to head back with us?" Granger asked.

Potter let out a warning growl, moved around them and left the pub. Snape followed, holding the cloak. He knew Granger and Weasley would be behind them, trying to figure out where they were going. Potter seemed to be following something, Snape just tagged along. Granger and Weasley, he knew were still following them. Potter grabbed him and with a burst of speed left them behind. Potter finally stopped. "That was educational." They are behind the Shrieking Shack. 

"What did you learn?" Snape removed the cloak.

"What do you want to hear first?" Potter sat on the ground after he cleared the snow with a quick spell. He had produced a blanket from his robe. Snape sat down next to him. Together they set up some heating charms to keep them warm.

"What were Granger and Weasley talking about?"

"Granger was beginning to doubt what Dumbledore has been saying. Weasley smashed any doubts she had with a simple reminder of them being paid to watch me. Something, however, was interesting. Granger mentioned if the collar didn't work they were going to try a spell they found." 

"Did she mentioned what spell or what it did?" Potter pulled him closer and Snape didn't seem to mind. 

"It won't work, he is using the idea of me being a vampire. She found it and showed it to him. Granger is fixed on fixing me. She wants to save me from being a dark creature." 

"Interesting, so he has them believing that lie." Snape tilted his head to look up at Potter. "Do you think we can convince her otherwise?"

"No, no matter what we do, she will go back to him as soon as gives her a logical reason." Potter ran a hand down Snape's back. "In Hog's Head, I know you saw Dung there, he and Aberforth were spying for the Order. Aberforth let them use the pub for that very reason. Dumbledore wanted it to be there. Dung and Aberforth were wondering where you were. That is going make it back to creepy. He is going to see about separating us now. Also, someone, I am not sure who was spying for Umbridge. I caught a fleeting thought, but couldn't see who it was."

"It will be interesting to see what he tries. If she knows, she will use an educational decree to prevent it, and they don't apply to you, so the group could start. I will tell her, you had no idea how you got volunteered for the position, which will be backed up by the fact, you didn't say a word." Snape felt Potter's arm pull him a bit closer. "Where are the vampires?"

"In the rooms above the Three Broomsticks. They will be getting up in about thirty minutes." 

"Thirty minutes? I really don't think that there is time for us to do much of anything." 

"I am sure we can find something to do." Potter smirked as he pulled Snape onto his lap.

"I do like this idea." Snape mumbled as Potter kissed him. 

"We will tell Dad after we speak to the vampires." Potter kissed him again.

Snape felt the fangs scrape across his mark again. He let out a moan. "Don't you dare, we don't have time." He felt Potter pull away and just laid his head on Snape's shoulder. "That is better." Snape got kissed again, and they spent the next thirty minutes kissing and talking.

______________________________________________________________

Snape and Potter arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Radu and Vlad were waiting at one of the tables with Black between them and Remus next to Vlad. The rest of the vampires were at surrounding tables. Everyone looked uncomfortable with the werewolf sitting with them. No one said anything for a few minutes.

Snape exchanged a look with Potter. "We need to find a room, someplace where we can meet where we can talk without getting Potter agitated." He could feel Potter was starting to get agitated just from being in this room. There were too many people, most of them were students who were staring.

"We have the back room reserved." Radu stated, getting up. Potter held Snape back as he went to follow. Potter waited until they are in the reserved room before he let go and they followed the vampires into the room.

"Harry." 

"You will be quiet." Radu ordered Black. 

Snape watched as Black went to open his mouth, but Remus gave him a smack on the back of his head. Snape wanted to grin but didn't. Potter kept them on the other side of the room, conjuring up two chairs for them. Snape glared at Black. He wondered how Potter was going to be able to keep Black from leaving until their plan for him was completed.

"I am wondering what you know about Royal Living Vampires?" Radu asked once they are seated.

"I have the memories. It also seems I lost my title since last night." The warning was clear in the tone Potter used.

Vlad and Radu exchanged words with Potter in Romanian. After a lot of back and forth, Potter raised his hand, all words stop. Potter turned to Snape. "Done." 

"We will make sure he stays for the contract." Radu was going to enjoy what this new Royal was going to do. He liked the way the boy thought. The boy and his family were going to make things interesting for vampires and things hadn't been interesting in a long time.

"Contract?" Remus was confused.

"Yes. Muttley knows what contract." Snape answered as he continued glaring at Sirius. 

Potter looked at Black. "Monday."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Radu inclined his head. 

Potter said. "Deal."

"His Highness says we can work out a deal for protection until Yule, he will allow that but at Yule, the protection ends. Black will not be leaving here. He will stay at your cottage, that is it. We will work on the terms. His Highness will reopen the Black house if the cottage is not agreeable, but only the two of you will be allowed inside of the house, outside of us." Radu told Black and Remus.

"Harry, you can't do this to him. He is your godfather." Remus stated.

"He cares more about what Dumbledore thinks. He does what Dumbledore tells him to do than what was happening to Potter and me. How many times was he warned? He instead kept following Dumbledore's words. He endangered me and Potter. He endangered all the students in Hogwarts. He endangered everyone in Hogwarts actually." Snape let Remus know exactly what could have happened because of Black and Dumbledore's actions.

"I am aware. I just wish there was something I could do." 

"Get him to smarten up." Snape could almost feel the smirk the Potter was trying not to show.

Potter stood up, looked at Snape. He was wanted to be back in their quarters. "Owl." Potter moved towards the door.

Snape explained, "he will owl with the instructions for Monday." He started to leave, turned back and said, "Remus, talk to Tonks, Mad-Eye, Bill and Charlie Weasley."

"I got their owl and I am meeting them tomorrow." Remus asked. "Severus, is he really alright?"

"Yes, if Dumbledore would stop trying to separate us." Snape started to leave as Potter was waiting by the door. "Lupin, we need more people aware of what is going on. He is telling people Potter is just a normal vampire."

"Already starting on that. I heard that rumor today." Remus told him.

Snape walked up to Potter, they exchanged looks and left.

________________________________________________________

They made it back to their quarters without any problems. Potter pulled Snape into their chair. "Hungry."

"Yes, I know, it's been a while and a long day, even if you snacked a little." Snape tilted his head. "We still have to talk to your Father, Lucius, Minerva, Filius, and Poppy." However, he stopped talking as that tongue began to work.


	12. Collecting People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Hall Test
> 
> Minerva and Co, learn interesting stuff
> 
> They talk to Daddy dearest and Lucius meets with a new twist
> 
> Saturday night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

They spent the next few hours working in the lab trying to figure out what the venom was, and how the potion mixture made a living vampire. After several tests and no results, Potter looked at Snape. "We have to go to dinner."

Snape cast Tempus. "Wonder what he will pull now?"

Potter just gave him a small grin. "You can handle whatever he pulls. We know he is working on separating us. Don't you find it interesting that we haven't seen Hagrid nor Slughorn?"

"You don't think he will try something with them do you?" 

"He might, he is getting desperate. I don't think he will do it in the Great, but he might try it in the halls or something. Give Hagrid a way to escape if he did it in a hall."

"You would kill them if they tried that."

"I know, which is why we need to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Your cloak should do the trick. Since I am only slightly shorter than you, we should be fine with it."

"Or we let them." Potter had an idea forming.

"You have a plan." 

"Yes, we have some of our Ministry people outside and see if he tries anything while they hide. If anything happens, you can let them know." 

"How will I keep you from hurting one of them? You know you won't be exactly Mr. Calm and Charming." Snape knew that was an understatement. If anything Potter would leave a trail of corpses until he found him.

"He will most likely use Hagrid to grab me, while Slughorn tries to slip you a Dreamless Sleep Potion or something. How he thinks a Potion Master won't notice is beyond me?"

"That was done at breakfast. I saw Kreacher quickly replace it. I don't think anyone else saw him." He had to agree with Potter's assessment of Slughorn.

"I did, he has been doing that with all of our food and drink if something is in them." He paused, "Kreacher."

"Yes Master Highness, like the new role. Master Smells." 

"Kreacher, anything?"

"Senile is going crazy with ideas, he has been furious with all the ones that have been ruined by you. Great job on that, saved us a lot of work. Winky says he is going to push for the collar thing. He is working on trying to get it in front of Idiot, but no one will listen, including Idiot. Screeches was begging him to use the contract, so was Trashy. Trashy was whining to everyone how unfair it is. The moron twins are useless, neither have a clue. Crazy One and Can't Decide are telling others truth. Wolfie is also working on it."

"Thank you Kreacher, keep it up. Have Winky and Dobby watch them."

"Senile is also trying to get Quill Lover out."

"Really? Now he wants to try that. Interesting. Keep an eye on that."

Kreacher disappeared.

"Quill Lover?"

"Umbridge, she had a blood quill she was using on students. I switched it out. She only thinks it is working I left a charm in her office for that. So the students just write lines but she thinks the quill is working."

Snape looked at him, he felt his anger rising. "I know you told us the other night, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?"

"I did, I told McGonagall, and got told to keep my head down, when she said that, I decided to act and switch them out. Dumbledore knew, the wards told him and he didn't do a thing. He wasn't even talking to me or interested in me until this started. So don't you even think of taking it out on me." The anger was clear in his voice, so was the hurt.

Snape just closed his eye, he knew Potter was right. He just didn't know how to protect his students anymore. It seemed like the only ones who he thought cared, allowed the Quill to keep being used. "Are you sure Minerva knows it is a Blood Quill?"

"I have no idea, I didn't get that far with her. You do remember my comments to you on Wednesday night when I said no one listens to me, she had cut me off thinking I was going to complain about all those detentions, I just gave up."

Snape remembered what Potter had told him earlier, and walked over to Potter, touched his face. "Tell me from now on." He watched Potter, watched Potter process what he said, he saw him eyeing Snape wondering if the offer was sincere or not. "Potter, as you protect me, I want to protect you and the students." Potter nodded his acceptance and Snape being daring, leaned forward and gave him a kiss, letting him know he did mean what he said. 

"Hungry." Potter told him after the kiss, and pulled Snape closer to him, leaning forward, he began to lick Snape's neck. Potter heard the moan of pleasure as he bit. He slowly withdrew, licking and teasing Snape at the same time. He could feel Snape leaning almost boneless against him. He picked Snape up and moved them to the couch. He began to kiss Snape on his neck, letting his fangs drag a bit around where he has kissed. 

"Potter, if you don't hurry it up, I will do something to you, very painfully." Snape warned him. "Stop teasing me." Snape felt the grin that he knew was on Potter's face, he was going to say more when the floo chimed. Potter growled. "Exactly." Snape moved to the floo. It better be important he thought.

"Severus, he is going to try something in the Great Hall, I am not sure what, but he has Hagrid and some of the Order members in there and they are waiting for both of you."

"Which members?" Snape asked.

"Tonks, Mad-Eye, Bill, Charlie, the Twins." She paused, "Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have some kind of spell they are going to try on Harry, while they hold him down."

Snape scoffed. "Hold him down? Good luck on that, and if they think that is going to work, I have some land in London for sale, it has great views of the Highlands."

Minerva, he could tell, relaxed a bit. "I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad, we can meet after if he isn't too upset by what they are doing."

"I will think Albus is in for a surprise." Snape reassured her. "We will see you soon." Closing the floo.

Potter looked at him. "I believe it's time to show that old fool, what exactly he is messing with."

"I agree, just please don't kill anyone."

"Get the Ministry here, have them watch?" 

"No, if we do that, it might turn into a battle. We don't need that."

"Growling?" 

"Of course, and fangs, we can't forget the fangs. Blood?"

"No, dinner." They headed to the Great Hall.

______________________________________________________________

"Remember, no killing anyone if you can help it." Snape really hoped it wouldn't be a bloodbath. Potter looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. "I know you could have killed these idiots a while ago, but please remember you are in control, not your instincts." He was hoping anyway. They entered the Great Hall and were met with silence. "You know I really need to take you out more if we keep getting this response all the time." Potter gave him a light growl. "Not my fault you attract so much attention."

They began to walk towards their seats when Ron and Ginny moved in front of Snape, he noticed that they don't move to close. "You really don't want to do this." Snape warned as Potter let out a growl. He could see Granger standing up now. "If you fire a spell at him, you better be ready to defend yourselves from-" He didn't even get to finish before Granger fired the spell off. Potter saw it coming and just looked at her, the spell hit him and he roared. "I would say run, but you can't outrun him."

Potter flew at Granger tackling her to the floor. Tonks, Mad-Eye, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all moved around Granger, they're trying to figure out how to stop it. "Get away from her, unless you want to fight him." Snape ordered them, he was keeping one eye on the two trouble-making Weasleys near him.

"He might hurt her." Tonks didn't want anyone hurt. They had all agreed, earlier, that this was a stupid plan, and they were right.

"He is going to hurt her, move out of the way or you will be joining her. He might even kill her if too many of you try to fight him." Snape explained to them as Potter now had Granger by her neck. Snape didn't see Hagrid grab him. He was being carried towards the doors. "Hagrid, you don't want to do this, please you have no idea what is going on." He knew Potter liked Hagrid and he did too, but that won't stop Potter from hurting the half-giant in order to protect him.

"I need to help Harry." Hagrid picked him up and started to carry him out of the hall.

"You are going to get others and yourself killed if you take me out that door." Snape warned him, he went to pull out his wand and Ginny removed it from his hand as Hagrid held his arm. "I am warning you, don't." He saw he was almost to the door, Granger was on the ground again, not looking too good as the Order members were trying to get Potter off of Granger. "Potter!" Snape yelled. 

Potter turned at the sound of Snape yelling and saw him being carried away. Potter roared as he stood up, tossed Granger towards Poppy, and just slammed the Order members into the closest walls, as he stalked towards Hagrid. Snape saw him coming and started grinning. Yes, this is really going to make an impression on everyone. He did warn them. "Hagrid, I am warning you, put me down. Look over your shoulder and see the truth."

Hagrid looked over his shoulder and he saw Potter stalking towards him. He knew the signs of being hunted. After all, he did a lot of hunting in the Forbidden Forest. He looked down at Snape. "You have been lied to." 

"They said the spell would work, that he was a vampire." Hagrid tried to explain why he agreed.

"He is a living vampire that-" Snape didn't even get the words out of his mouth before Potter had him pulled away from Hagrid and he was now on the floor behind Potter and Hagrid was fighting to keep Potter off of him. Hagrid was clearly not used to having to defend himself, and he wasn't used to using his full strength to defend himself. Snape knew that Potter was ready to kill Hagrid. Snape stood up as he saw Hagrid get tossed across the Great Hall and landed on the head table. The thudded of his landing vibrated through the hall. Snape knew that since they were almost at the entrance, the fact that Hagrid was a half-giant and Potter just tossed Hagrid across the room, would make an even bigger impression. Potter let out another roar that froze everyone. "Albus, do you see what you have done. He is a living vampire, accept it and stop this, you are going to get someone killed."

Potter was pacing and roared again. Mad-Eye, Tonks, and the Weasley, not Ron and Ginny, Snape noticed, moved closer to Potter, but not close enough to upset him. Snape Accio his wand from Ginny. He shot her a glare as she tried to keep it. That girl was playing with fire, he thought.

"I am doing it for the greater good, he needs to be controlled." 

"He is fine if you leave him alone. He isn't something you can control, he is a living vampire, accept it or someone is going to get killed. I am surprised he hasn't yet. No one wants to be controlled either, you need to stop."

"Very impressive." Radu said as he stepped out of the shadows on the Slytherin side of the wall, with Vlad on the opposite side of the hall.

"How long have you two been here?" Damn vampires could have saved him from almost being dragged out of the hall.

"Since the beginning, we really thought we were going to have to step in if he started killing." Radu shrugged. "It was truly amazing to see his control. Normally everyone in this room would have been dead with just that spell, but to have him have enough control not to take out that one who tried to steal his primarily that is impressive." He looked at Dumbledore, and down to Granger. "That spell, by the way, doesn't work on living vampires. If you tried it on a turned vampire it would work, but it won't work on ones that are born vampires. Do you not research a spell before you use it, Miss Granger?" 

Snape noticed Granger was finally sitting up and Poppy handed her another potion. She looked at Radu. "I did research it. He is a turned vampire. There isn't anything called a living vampire."

"It is amazing, you are touted as being the smartest witch of this generation but I am seeing only a stupid little girl who believes she can't be wrong." Snape decided he liked Radu.

Vlad moved closer to Snape and Potter. "Do they not teach our Peace Treaty?" Snape looked at Vlad and saw Potter was still pacing. He clearly wanted to hurt Granger. "No, sadly the History of Magic Professor is a ghost and only teaches about the Goblin Wars." 

Vlad nodded his understanding, Radu was leaning over the girl and appeared to be talking to her. He noticed, Potter was still pacing and so Snape moved closer to him when he did Potter snagged him and dragged him to a corner, the wards went up. 

"Potter, I am safe." Potter growled lowly at him. "Yes, I know, but you took care of it." Potter heard Hagrid moan and that was enough for Potter to start stalking toward Hagrid. "Get Hagrid out of here. Don't use a wand, he might think you are going to attack him." Potter knew Snape couldn't be touched inside the wards and he was going to have at least one of his prey.

Vlad realized what was going to happen and moved to head up to the Head Table to help move Hagrid, except Potter intercepted him and everyone watched as the two vampires fought. Snape wouldn't really call it a fight as much as it was more of Potter tearing into Vlad, who was trying to keep Potter away from Hagrid. Every time Vlad was tossed to the floor and Potter moved towards Hagrid, Vlad would get up and attack Potter and they would repeat the cycle. 

Snape saw Minerva and Poppy, with the help of Filius, work on getting the half-giant out of the Great Hall. "Tonks, Bill, Charlie, help them get Hagrid out of here, it's the only way we are going to keep Potter from killing him." They joined in moving Hagrid, Snape watched them get Hagrid out of the Hall via the teacher's entrance. Snape turned and saw that Vlad had been joined by Radu in fighting Potter. Potter looked like he hasn't a scratch on him, while the two vampires, well, they have seen better days. Granger was on the floor looking confused. He wondered what Radu said to her. She moved slowly towards the teacher entrance and finally exited the Great Hall.

"Can you cut yourself and see if the blood will call him back to you?" Remus was close to him but not close enough to cause a problem.

"No, if I tried that, he might think Hagrid hurt me and go after Hagrid. Vlad and Radu are trying to keep him from following Hagrid, as it is." Snape turned, looked at Bill Weasley as Bill returned to the Hall. "Who's bright idea was this?"

Bill inhaled and slowly exhaled "Albus. We told him, but he didn't believe us, we were afraid to say anything or put up too much of stink for fear that he would use others instead of us."

"How bad were Granger and Hagrid hurt?" Snape asked.

"Hermione is going to be at least a week to recover, Hagrid, I am not sure. Poppy doesn't have much experience with healing him. Harry really did some serious damage to Hagrid, I thought Harry was going to kill Hagrid." 

"I think Harry is trying to go after Albus." Charlie joined his brother.

Snape looked at the fighting. "Minerva get the fool out of here. Potter is trying to get to him. He knows it was him that caused all of this." He looked at the students, most are huddled under the tables, who were watching the events with great interest. Vlad and Radu have kept Potter on one side of the Hall. 

"I can't believe she used that spell." Remus told them. "I told the three of them the truth and they are refusing to believe me."

"I am hoping this little demo will work." Snape started to say more, but he swore, causing several people to look at him in surprise. Potter was moving closer to Dumbledore. "Remus, find an open floo. Get Lucius here. Tell him what is going on." Remus didn't question him, he just left. Snape hoped this will work. "Get the students out of here. Radu and Vlad keep him busy." He ordered the Order members and staff that are in the Hall next to him.

"What do you think we are doing? Having fun in the sun?" Radu commented. 

Slowly all the students and remaining staff were removed, except Albus who refused to leave. "I need to make sure everything is taken care of." At those words, Snape understood something. "Bill, he is going to cast a spell, I am not sure which one." Giving them some warning to what will happen.

Bill and Charlie faces paled. "I bet it will be the Enslavement Spell, we found some books opened up on his desk before we came here."

Snape almost laughed. "He thinks a spell is going to work. The man is crazy."

"I hope you aren't just finding that out." A new voice said and they all turn and saw a tall man, he looked to be in his 50's, he had deep brown hair and emerald green eyes, almost exactly the same color as Potter's. "I see my great-grandson has come into his inheritance." 

"Can you stop him?" Snape was a bit worried about Potter actually killing Dumbledore.

"No. He may be new to being a living vampire, but he is the stronger of us all. He is also a wizard, you should be grateful he isn't casting spells at everyone, as you know he can do both at the same time. I am truly amazed at his control. He is also very determined."

"How do we stop this?" Bill wondered if it was even possible.

"We don't, the old fool up there set this up for a reason. He needs to see the spell will fail." The man explained.

"How come you are here? If you can't do a thing." Bill snapped.

"I can do plenty I am electing not to. You see, Harry is more in control than any living vampire would be. All of us would have just killed everyone in the way. He could have killed the two vampires fighting him. They know it and I know it, but it's keeping that old fool alive."

"Are you sure the spell will fail?" Bill saw Lucius enter the Great Hall with Remus next to him. Lucius walked over to them. 

"I am taking it the old coot decided to either kidnap you or use some spells on Harry."

"Both." Everyone responded back, and they all got another shock of their lives as Lucius let out some creative curse words. "Is that even possible?" Tonks asked as she joined them. "Hagrid will be fine, lots of broken bones and some internal damage but it can be healed. Hermione same thing." 

"Any ideas?" Mad-Eye asked.

"No, Albus won't leave, we think he is going to do a spell. If he does, well let's say Harry won't be happy with it."

"I can remove him, but he will just try it again, we need to let him see it will fail." The living vampire said.

"Since I can't call you Grandpa, how about a name?" 

"Yes, I am sorry, my name is Herman Rosely, and technically, you can call me Grandpa." He leaned towards Snape. "You are mated to my grandson."

Snape glared at the man as he faced Lucius. "Do you think if you cut yourself he might respond?"

"He won't. He is determined to get to Albus, he is making headway too, while the vampires are good at slowing him down, it's not going to last much longer." Lucius stated. "Umbridge has the Ministry on the way."

Snape let out a groan. "They are already here, they were questioning students and some of the staff. They are waiting for reinforcements before coming in here." Mad-Eye stated. "It's not looking good for Albus, it seems Fudge isn't happy with him endangering the Treaty."

"That is why I am here, to prevent that from happening." Rosely explained. "Well, one of the reasons." 

"We have to stop this." Minerva said as she entered the Great Hall, joining them by the left-hand corner of the room.

"Until he sees the spell fail, we can't do a thing." Rosely told them. "He will keep endangering the students and staff here until he does."

"I could kill Albus." Minerva stated and many agreed with the statement.

The Minister entered followed by Shacklebolt and Dawlish. He saw Lucius and the crowd gathered in the corner all watching the three fighting vampires. "What is going on here?" Fudge asked.

"Chaos." Snape flatly replied. He wondered briefly how much of an idiot Fudge was, but he already knew that answer. The man was a huge idiot.

"The Headmaster wanted to test Mr. Potter and got some people hurt again. The two vampires are trying to keep Mr. Potter away from the Headmaster. It seems the Headmaster tried to have Snape kidnapped by one of his loyal employees, who didn't understand what was truly happening. Miss Granger and the two youngest Weasley with the Headmaster have created this lovely little scene. He is now refusing to leave, so it is making it worse." Mad-Eye informed him.

"How do we stop this?" Fudge questioned.

"Either we get Albus out of here, let him cast the spell, or we let Harry have his fun." Mad-Eye stated. "Albus is never going to learn until he does cast that spell."

"What spell?" Shacklebolt asked.

"The Enslavement Spell." Bill answered. "We saw it on his desk."

"That is illegal." Fudge stammered out.

"I don't think he cares considering what the man has done already." Tonks was a bit surprised at the lengths that Dumbledore was willing to do. 

"We need to prevent him from doing it. If he casts that spell it would work on everyone in this room, that is why it was made illegal. It was designed as a group spell, used on prisoners before we had Azkaban." Shacklebolt informed them.

"Vlad, Radu, we need Albus out of here. He wants to cast an enslavement spell that will affect everyone but us." Rosely spoke just slightly louder to them.

Vlad and Radu stopped fighting and instead, with speed and tag team work, they got to Albus and grabbed his wand. Vlad was tackled by Potter as he blocked Potter from getting to Albus. Vlad started swearing in Romanian causing Radu and Rosely to smirk. "I do believe I have never heard Vlad swear before."

"It's a new thing it seems. People swearing because of the idiot of a Headmaster getting a living vampire out for his blood." Snape wanted to curse a few times already.

Finally, Albus was dragged out of the Hall by Vlad after another switch, Radu was still fighting with Potter. "Who else feeds him? If he smells Mr. Snape's blood he will go looking for the one who tried to take Mr. Snape." Rosely asked.

"I do." Lucius answer caused several people to look at him in surprise.

"You need to slowly approach them, when you get close enough for my Grandson to see you, cut yourself, kneel and hope it will work because I don't think Radu can hold out much longer." Rosely informed them.

Lucius inhaled, deeply, and started to walk carefully towards where the Potter looked like he was ready to kill Radu. He knew when Potter saw him has Potter just tossed Radu over the table. He heard, "Radu stay still." from Rosely.

"Wasn't planning on getting up." Came Radu's quick retort, followed by some grunts of pain. He was wondering if he can kill the old man now. The man was a first-rate idiot.

"Do pain potions work on vampires?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, just takes more of them, our bodies process them to fast." Rosely explained. They all turned to watch as Potter tilted his head as Lucius was slowly walking towards him. "Kneel now."

Lucius did and made a shallow cut in his neck. "Harry." Lucius hoped this worked. "Harry, come on, he is gone. Severus is safe." Lucius was suddenly picked up and found himself in the warded area with Snape as Potter sank his fangs into his neck. "Severus touch him." 

Snape took Potter's hand and he received a quick squeeze of his hand. "Potter." 

"Is there any charges we can press against the Headmaster?" Fudge asked.

"A few, but making them stick is going to be a problem. He will use the fear of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to get off, and claim he was trying to protect his students." Dawlish answered, trying to keep his contempt of the Dumbledore out of his voice.

"Arrest him, even if we can't make them stick, we can't let this go, attempting kidnapping, inciting a riot, endangering children, and anything else we can charge him with." Fudge ordered.

"Minister, while I do appreciate what you are doing to keep our Treaty intact, I do believe it would be best if everyone left my grandson with Mr. Snape and Lord Malfoy. They can get him calm and we can talk with him after that." Rosely directed them. He smiled at Minerva "Now. my Lady, I do believe we have some things to talk about."

Minerva looked at him confused. "We do?"

"Yes, aren't you the Deputy of this school?" Rosely asked.

Snape realized he does the same thing Potter did, he knew things he shouldn't know. Snape looked at Rosely and to Potter. "He gets it from you."

"Yes, he does, his grandmother had the ability to." Rosely informed him, knowing Snape had been on the receiving end a few times. "We can talk later about it. Now, my fine Lady, may I escort you to someplace where we can chat with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick."

Minerva looked at Snape, wondering what was going on and if she should trust this man. "Go with him, he will bring you to us when we are ready, Minerva." 

Rosely guided Minerva and the rest of them from Great Hall, leaving it empty except for the three of them. "Lucius, we need to get him to our quarters." Lucius and Snape extracted themselves from Potter, who whined a bit. They moved a few steps and Potter followed.

"What exactly happened here? To see Lupin in my floo was a surprise." 

Snape filled him in as they slowly made their way to Snape's quarters. Lucius looked over to Potter, who has been growling low, as they use their blood to lead him. "You do realize how easy it would have been for him to kill everyone." Lucius could see Skeeter around the corner and said it loud enough for her to hear. 

"I know that and so does everyone else, it's Albus and his stupid tricks that keep endangering everyone. He is using the staff and students to get it done. I don't think they knew what he was asking him to do." They got him home and Snape closed the door. "Potter wards. That should feed Skeeter and hopefully give people a bad taste for Dumbledore."

The wards burst to live around them. "I will call the Dark Lord, he is worried." Lucius tried to go to the floo but Potter growled. Lucius looked at Snape. 

"He doesn't like the floo, too many people making an appearance in it lately." Snape explained. 

Lucius pulled out his mirror and soon the Dark Lord was there. Potter was sitting on the Dark Lord's lap feeding. They informed him of what happened in the Great Hall. "We will need to talk to Herman, he will know more about this. Marion wasn't a living vampire."

All of them were sitting on an extended couch. Potter wasn't allowing any of them to be too far from him. "Tired." Potter finally muttered.

"Sleep, Harry." The Dark Lord told him, but Potter moved into Snape lap, pulled Lucius to him and went to sleep with his hand holding the Dark Lord's, and Lucius and Snape sharing the weight of him.

"Well, this is interesting." Lucius deadpanned. "I wasn't expecting him to allow us to all be touching so soon."

"Rosely said something strange, he called me his mate."

"He did, when did that happen?" Lucius asked.

Before he could answer there is a chime letting Snape know someone was at the door. "It's Poppy, Minerva, Filius, and Rosely." 

"Let them in." The Dark Lord figured it was time to get more on their side, especially after what just happened.

"Potter needs to do that. I can't let them in." 

"Harry, let your grandfather and the others in." The Dark Lord told Potter as he touched his face. They felt the wards shimmer and the door opened and the group walked in. 

Each group looked at the other until finally, Rosely said "we are all here for the same reason. Harry. Now Minerva, Poppy, and Filius you have learned some of the truth, they can give you the rest. Please sit down."

The three Professor followed the advice and sat down. "Minnie." The Dark Lord started. "I know you are wondering what is going on."

"Papers." Potter muttered.

Everyone looked to Snape to translate. Snape hoped Potter wasn't going to be like this for the rest of the night. "He says show her the information from Gringotts and his journals." 

Rosely gave him a small smile. "Where are they? I do not think he is going to let you up anytime soon."

"They are usually in his robes." Snape answered him as he began to search Potter's robe. He found the trunk and tossed it to the floor. "The passwords and protections are done in parsel."

The Dark Lord, shifted Potter, got up and enlarged the trunk with a parsel spell and began to open it. As he did they could hear various parsel spells being used and a small yelp and the Dark Lord pulled back his hand. "Harry, where did you learn that spell, that hurt." He grouched. He returned to the trunk and searched again "Oh, I wanted to read this book." He put the book to the side. He finally found what he was looking for. "I am glad it was me that went searching anyone else would be severely hurt or dead, that was a nasty curse he had on his birth certificate."

Snape summoned some Blood-Replenishing Potion for Lucius and himself, no one said a word as the newest group read through everything. Poppy let out a gasp as she read through the healer's parchment. "He has this fixed right?"

"Yes, the transformation fixed all that."

Minerva looked sick. "I told him they were the worst sort of muggles, but to see this."

"Can you please explain how he is a Potter?" Poppy asked. Soon they heard everything and the Dark Lord could tell he just got three more people to help out. They answered all their questions.

Snape told them about the unicorns and centaurs. "The unicorns gave him hair and blood?" Filius asked shocked. The Unicorns weren't known for giving up their hair or blood.

"They will, living vampires are not dark creatures. We are the opposite of a vampire. It's one reason why we are hard to kill. Originally, our job was to hunt and control the vampires but has man evolved, we had to retreat, so now we work together to keep our world hidden like you do."

"Why are you here?" Minerva asked.

"Number of reasons, but the main one is to see my great-grandson. I didn't know I had one until I felt the pull of family. It happens when one reaches their magical inheritance."

"He didn't reach it, it was a potion accident." Snape explained to him.

Rosely gave a sad smile. "That is how it happens. You see for a living vampire to get his inheritance, there must be certain things that must happen or if, you wish, requirements to be met. Harry had to have met them to be one."

"What requirements?" 

Rosely looked at the group around him. "He had to find his two mates, has at least one parent in his life who is willing to feed him until they come of age, but the biggest is, he must prove he is worthy of it. Harry has done that numerous times, so it only took him recognizing his mates."

"Potter and I hated each other before this."

"There is a thin line between love and hate." Rosely replied.

Potter growled lowly. "So go back to sleep." Snape told him.

Potter opened his eyes and Snape saw the mischief in them. "No, Potter." Potter rose up and pulled Snape to him, he took Lucius' hand and pulled Lucius with him as he almost carried Snape to the bedroom. "Potter, you will put me down." Snape demanded, he was going to continue but a growl stopped him for a second "Fine." He said, he looked past Potter. "My Lord, you are going to be staying, however, the rest of you have about a minute before the wards will force you out. We will talk to you tomorrow."

The bedroom door closed, the wards went up around the room. Lucius looked at Snape as they were put down on the bed. Potter disappeared into the bathroom. The shower started.

"I usually sleep on the right, how do you feel about the left."

"I am confused." 

"Confused about being on the left? Really?" When he saw Lucius isn't enjoying his joke, he smirked, said "turns out we are mated. Rosely told me, I think you are too."

"I didn't think that would happen." 

"What do you mean?"

"Living vampires usually take their mates as their food source, but since he didn't get a choice in this, and you submitted, it didn't meet the requirements for mate status."

"Lucius, haven't you learned by now, if it's going to happen and is weird, it will happen to Potter."

"I better warn you now, we are the ones will be submitting in this relationship, and I know how you feel about that."

"I am aware of that." Snape knew that as soon as he obeyed Potter about his release. Potter stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the bed, he let out a small growl. "Yes, I agree, the bed is a good idea." They got ready for bed, with Lucius borrowing some of Snape's sleepwear.

Potter climbed into bed and pulled Snape to his right side and looked at Lucius who moved to the left. Lucius found himself tugged closer to Potter and gave in, knowing he wouldn't win anyway. He lifted his head and saw Snape had his head on Potter's chest with Potter's arm around him. He joined Snape and felt the left arm go around him. Potter started to purr.


	13. Cleaning Up Is Hard To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape woke up, curled around Potter, he felt Potter's right arm around his waist, he felt something weird around his face and with his hand he pushed it out of the way, it's hair, he opened his eyes and saw blond hair around him. Lucius was sleeping still, his head on Potter's chest. Lucius was curled into Potter's left side. "Lucius?" 

Potter tightened his arm and Snape wiggled a bit to see if he could get the arm to loosen its hold. "Potter, can you let up a bit?" He earned a small little growl. "Yes, but I am fine now, so is Lucius."

"Can you get him to let me go? I need to use the loo."

"That is going to be hard work on our parts. He doesn't like to let go until he feels we will be safe. Give him a few minutes to actually calm his instinct down and he will let us go."

"Can we do anything to speed this process along?"

"I find talking helps just don't expect an answer beyond one word if you ask a question."

"You have to do this every morning?"

"So far, I think it started because of all the break-ins, if he felt safe, we might not be in this position." 

"I find this to be surprising, I would have thought he would have us together with him facing the door to make sure we would be safe."

"If you could see how fast he moves or knows about something, you would realize our positions don't cause a problem."

"Is he really fast? I mean I did see some of the strength and speed last night."

"I never knew we were going to be invaded until he would move me to safety and started to growl."

Lucius pondered this for a few minutes. "Severus, is he very protective?"

"Extremely. It hasn't helped with them doing these little tests. If anything they have made him worse." Snape watched Lucius and noticed the man seemed happy about the protective part. He remembered Lucius father, he knew Lucius would enjoy having someone protect him. "Lucius?"

Lucius turned, looked at Snape. "I am fine, Severus, just feeling slightly confused, I wasn't expecting this yesterday and I certainly was surprised last night. Harry seems to understand and grasps his instincts better than I thought he would have."

"I have been surprised, as our newly appointed Grandfather pointed out, he is stronger, faster, and has more control than even he expected." They look as Potter let out a small growl. "Let us up and we can go to the loo and come back to bed."

They were released and head to the bathroom, Lucius went to exit the bedroom only to be met with the wards. "Back to bed, Lucius, we have time, and he isn't going to release the wards yet."

"I need to get home, Narcissa will be worried." 

"Good luck on getting him to release the ward to allow that, I believe he is still feeling the effects of what that man tried last night. We weren't expecting all that to happen."

Lucius looked at the bed. "I don't believe any of us would think A-" he didn't get to finish as Snape laid a hand over his mouth.

"If you want us to be able to leave today, do not mention that name or the other three." Snape instructed him, as he removed his hand. 

"I didn't think that man would go to that extreme, the Enslavement Spell? Has he finally had his cheese slide off of the cracker?" 

"I have thought that for a long time." Snape remarked as he headed back to the bed, and buried himself under the covers, getting warm and comfortable as he felt Potter's arm return. He lifted his head when he felt the bed dip as Lucius joined them.

Potter let out a soft growl as he pulled Lucius to him. "I know, I know, I am not going anywhere."

"You understood him?" Snape was a bit surprised, as he didn't think it would be that fast.

"No, but I figured that is what it was about."

Snape let out a small laugh. "That is how I started. Lucius, it will be fine."

"I know, it's just I wasn't expecting it to be this quick." He didn't get to say anything else as Potter let him go and pushed him towards Snape, a dangerous growl coming from Potter.

"Great someone is trying to get into the floo." Snape sat up. They watched Potter pace for a few strides and the wards came down and he was out the door. Snape, shook his head. "Idiots never learn." He followed after Potter. Lucius was confused but followed their lead. They entered the living room and saw the Dark Lord kneeling by the floo and he was debating with someone and Potter was pacing. 

"I don't care, you aren't coming into these quarters." The Dark Lord was telling the person.

"Who is it?" Snape asked.

"Some Ministry official wanting to find out what happened last night." The Dark Lord faced them. "She wants to interview Harry and the both of you."

"Does she have a death wish?" Lucius moved to the floo. "Are you trying to get yourself killed Auror Jones?" He knew she was one of the Order's members.

"If you expect me to believe that tripe about him being a living vampire and that we can't do anything about it, you are sadly mistaken. I know it's just a ploy."

"So you are trying to come here and do what exactly?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I am going to see that he is punished."

That caused the three men to look at her as if she was crazy. "Auror Jones, did you not read everyone's report, as I am sure if you did, you would know Potter didn't do anything last night but defend himself. Granger fired the spell, Hagrid tried to kidnap Professor Snape, and the Headmaster was going to cast the Enslavement Spell over everyone in the Hall." When Lucius mentioned the names, they all saw Potter's agitation increase and he was letting out small growls.

At the words Enslavement Spell they could see the Auror had read the reports, Lucius continued, "you do know that spell? If it was cast, would have enslaved everyone in the Hall, all the students if they had been in there, and would have if it wasn't for Professor Snape, Radu, Vlad, and Mr. Roselyn quick thinking that saved numerous lives."

They heard something in the background at the Ministry and another face appeared in the floo. "I do apologize for this interruption. It would appear Auror Jones is an Order member and has fallen under the control of Headmaster Dumbledore and will be dealt with, please accept our apologies. No one should bother Mr. Potter or Professor Snape."

"We appreciate it, Auror Hendricks." Lucius closed the floo. He turned and saw Potter still pacing. The Dark Lord and Snape were sitting down, but on opposite sides of the living room. "I am amazed at the people that believe that old man."

Potter growled again, this time a low, soft one. Lucius watched Snape get up and move towards the chair that was over by his desk. Potter saw down and pulled Snape into his lap, Potter began to lick Snape's neck and judging from the look on Snape's face, he wasn't minding it at all, Lucius knew Potter would be feeding on him. He knew that feeling and was hoping they could exchange places soon.

"What is on the agenda for today?" Snape was trying to ignore the pleasure and deal with Lucius and the Dark Lord in the room with them.

"I want a feeding schedule." The Dark Lord was very concerned about his son. "We are all caught up on what has been happening, thanks to last night. I am still surprised by the number of people who believe the lies told by that old fool."

"No one wants to think they have been taking for fools." Lucius made himself comfortable on the couch, he summoned a footstool. "How do you feel about Severus and I with Harry?"

"I am not sure, but I do understand it. Harry grew up fast, I don't think someone his age would be able to handle him, you and Severus together, seem like the way to go. He isn't going to be easy to handle and I know you can do it."

"I don't know about handling him, but I believe understanding him is the better word. He is in charge, make no mistake about that." Snape informed them.

The Dark Lord sighed. "This isn't what I wanted for my son, but I know it will work. Herman is here for a reason besides that Treaty."

"He did mention getting to know his grandsons." 

"Why do I have a feeling I will be included in the getting to know his grandsons statement." The Dark Lord wondered.

"I do believe he will be viewing the four of us in that light. He did make the comment about me calling him Grandfather." Snape had been trying to maintain control but Potter's tongue and fangs were driving him crazy.

"Marion did warn me about his sense of family." The Dark Lord groaned in misery as he remembered his wife's warning.

"I will need to go to the Ministry today to find out what is happening. I will also make sure no one expects Harry or Severus to make an appearance." Lucius added.

"If they do, I hope they plan on finding out how painful that experience will be." Snape said as Potter finished feeding and was back to licking his neck.

"Fudge seems determined not to break the Treaty. He also looks like he was going to support Harry." Lucius commented.

"Thanks to Umbridge's help. She really bought into that hook, line, and sinker." Snape made no attempt to leave Potter's lap.

"Breakfast in the Great Hall after we get ready?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, the four of us will make a statement."

"No one will know who I am, no one has seen me like this except the people who already know and we know they won't be saying a word." 

"Go and shower, I will work on Potter. Use Dobby or Winky to get clothes." Snape watched each man leave the room and leaned into Potter as Potter growled lowly into his ear. "I know you know." He felt Potter grin, "no teasing." He told Potter who began to let his hand roam over Snape's chest, he felt that sinful tongue on his mark and let out a moan. "We don't have time to drag this out." He warned Potter, who responded by giving his mark a sharp piercing of the skin with one of his fangs. Snape let a moan escape.

Potter whispered, "now." He sat there for a few minutes. "Later bed." Snape just nodded his agreement as he was cleaned by a wordless spell from Potter. They just sat like that until it's their turn in the bathroom. 

Soon all four made their way to the Hall. Potter hadn't said much this morning and Snape wasn't expecting him to. "I knew you shouldn't have worn green, Lucius, they are all staring at you." They were greeted by silence, again. The Dark Lord and Lucius took the seats between Rosely, with Vlad and Radu on either side of Minerva and Snape, with Potter, at the end as usual. They knew not to put him any place else.

Vlad and Radu look tired and had some bruises and cuts on them. "I would have thought your healing would have healed everything." Lucius wondered if they needed some potions since Snape wasn't available last night.

"This is after our healing worked, you should have seen it before." Radu commented. "I believe we will be needing some more pain potions later."

"I have some in our quarters. I believe Lucius will be able to deliver them or Marvolo might. Depends on how Potter will react." 

"Any news on the Headmaster?" The Dark Lord asked and everyone heard the low growl that came from Potter.

"Can we please refrain from any reference to that man in terms of name or title?" Snape asked. "I will never get him calm if we keep mentioning him."

"I do apologize, Harry, I had forgotten." The Dark Lord told his son. Potter just glanced up, nodded, flashed a bit of fang and returned to listening to the students. 

Snape leaned towards him and asked "anything interesting?"

Potter glanced towards the Gryffindor table and he saw both Weasleys were there, glaring at them and clearly whispering. "Trouble."

"What are they planning now?" Snape asked. Lucius and the Dark Lord heard them, he knew the vampires and Rosely had also. 

"They believe if they can create a distraction, that they can steal you away from Harry and get him cured, they believe you have him under a spell or a potion." Radu answered them, and not quietly. Most of the students and staff heard and all turn towards the Weasleys. "I hope they don't try anything, my body would needs at least another day of rest."

"They are idiots." Vlad stated his opinion and went back to his chat with Minerva. 

Rosely looked down the table to Potter and back to Radu. "I believe we might need more vampires here if this keeps up. I am really surprised by the lack of education Hogwarts has taken. In the last 60 years, I have seen a vast decline in knowledge being stripped away."

"You know who is to be blamed for that." The Dark Lord didn't even bother to keep his contempt of Dumbledore out of his voice. He knew Dumbledore wanted everyone to go to him for advice.

"Yes, I am aware, I have spoken to that, I can't believe I am going to say this, history Professor, Divination Professor, and I won't remark on the DADA Professor, to call them Professors is vastly overstating their skills." Rosely stated.

Snape finally noticed that Umbridge was gone. "Where is the pink monstrosity?"

"Ministry, she is trying to become the new Headmistress." Minerva informed them.

"That won't be happening." Lucius had already made arrangement for it not to happen when he learned of the Blood Quill.

Everyone turned towards Potter as he lets out a very dangerous growl. They saw Draco freeze. Snape looked at Draco. "Draco, you know he hasn't forgiven you for this, I am hoping you aren't going to come any closer."

"I wanted to check on Father." Draco told them, only to get another growl.

"I don't think you will be getting near Lucius today." Snape didn't think anyone was going to get near the three of them for the next year if things kept going the way they were going. 

Lucius turned to Snape and quietly asked "part of his protectiveness?"

Snape sighed, answered, "yes, annoying as it is, he won't let Draco near you or me. Draco was one of the ones who caused this to happen, and I don't think Potter is in the forgiving mood right now."

"He won't be for a while. He was extremely agitated last night and it will take a while for him to recover." Rosely informed them. "I am still surprised he hasn't killed anyone."

"Vampire hearing, I swear." Snape muttered.

"It does come in handy at times." Radu smirked.

"Draco as you can see, I am fine, and I will talk to you as soon as I am able." Lucius told his son. "Right now, we need to keep everyone safe."

"You can't be serious? I refuse to allow Potty to keep me away from my own father. It's bad enough this school is all falling for this living vampire garbage, but not you too, Father. It's just a potion accident, and it can be fixed."

"Are you sure he is your son? I am worried about his lack of intelligence." Radu asked Lucius, who was still trying to recover from what his son just said. 

"He is mine and I am not sure where he is getting his information from." Lucius faced Draco and continued, "Harry is now a living vampire, and you would do well to respect that, I would have thought after he tried to have you for a snack you would think about your self-preservation." He knew they spoiled his son, but he didn't think his son would ever display this type of behavior in public. They had taught him better than that.

"He is the one Harry almost ate on Wednesday?" Vlad asked joining in on the conversation finally. 

"Yes, Severus saved him, but I don't think the boy understands how close he was to his own death." Radu answered his brother.

"I agree with questioning his intelligence." Vlad retorted.

Most of the students had been listening, and Snape knew Draco would be talked about for a while, just simply because of his own actions. Potter growled, got up and started to move towards Draco as Draco had started to walk towards Lucius.

"Not again." Snape groaned as he got up. He knew he had to be careful as Potter was in stalking mode and Draco being the idiot that he is hadn't realized it yet. He wished people would heed the warnings. Potter had his own warning labels and they were loud warning labels and people still ignored them. Darwin's theory was certainly being tested.

"Draco, do not move closer." Lucius was hoping to stop Potter from going after his son. Lucius, Radu, Vlad, the Dark Lord, and Rosely stood up and began to get into positions to help control the situation if Snape couldn't get Potter to sit back down. 

"I knew I should have taken another pain potion." Radu muttered.

Snape got between Potter and Draco, who finally stopped moving towards Lucius. "Draco, if you move I will be adding another month on to your already three months of detention." Snape took hold of Potter's hand. "Come on, let's go and sit down and finish breakfast." Potter let out a low growl. "Yes, I know he was heading towards Lucius but he isn't now."

"I can't believe he understands him." Minerva was still surprised by that. 

"Neither can I, but it works." Poppy commented. 

"Glad someone can. I don't even want to think if no one could, what would have happened." They all knew Filius was right, there would be dead bodies if Snape didn't.

Snape finally got Potter back to his chair and they sat down, as soon as they do everyone else sat back down. Minerva stood up. "After last night I am sure, everyone-" she looked to the Weasleys, "-understands just how dangerous it is to cast a spell at Mr. Potter or try to separate Mr. Potter and Professor Snape. Some people will be facing criminal charges due to last night's actions." Minerva knew the Aurors would be coming to arrest the two Weasleys and Granger, though Granger wouldn't be leaving for a while. "Mr. Potter and his grandfather Mr. Rosely are living vampires." Mr. Rosely stood at her words, bowed, and sat back down. "We also have with us, Radu Popa." who stood and bowed, "and his brother Vlad Popa. Please make them feel welcome." Vlad also stood and bowed. She sat back down.

"Minerva, do you think you might want to introduce Marvolo?" Poppy asked.

Minerva grinned at her and rose again. "I did forget one more person, please allow me to introduce Marvolo Gaunt, Harry's father." She sat down quietly said, "that ought to rustle a few feathers."

"I do believe you are right, look at the way the Weasleys have taken the news." Poppy inclined her head.

Snape had been watching the Weasleys since Minerva had started her announcement and he didn't like what he was seeing, he leaned towards Lucius. "We will have trouble from them. They won't let this go and that marriage contract I expect will be making an appearance sooner because he isn't here to stop them from doing it."

"I do not think you will have to worry about them for long." Rosely told them as the doors to the Great Hall open and a team of Aurors had arrived. "They have come for them and Miss Granger." He informed Snape quietly.

"You do realize how much I hate that skill." Snape snapped at him. "It does come in handy, however, for times like this." He did admit to the man.

The Aurors headed up to the Head Table and gave the arrest warrant to Minerva, who had been expecting it. She nodded her head and they move to the Gryffindor table. "Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for inciting a riot, attacking a living vampire, and several charges of attempted murder. Miss Granger is still in the infirmary?"

"Murder?" Snape asked as they all watch the cuffs go on the Weasley children. None of the Aurors, he noticed, were Order members.

"Yes, she will be there for at least a week." Poppy informed them. 

"We will need to place a guard over her." One of the Aurors informed Poppy. Poppy lead two of them to the infirmary, as the others started to remove the Weasleys from the Great Hall.

"Yes, several actually, if they had succeeded you do realize how many people Harry would have killed to get you back?" The Dark Lord answered Snape as they watched the Aurors escort the youths out.

"I didn't think of that aspect." Snape knew it was going to take several more hours to get Potter calm.

"I will see if I can get to the Ministry later. I don't know if Harry will let me, but I can try."

"He most likely won't, not for a few more hours at least. I believe if we spent time in our quarters with you, he will calm down faster." 

The Dark Lord just muttered under his breath. No one wanted to really know what the man was saying, as they believed it would involve murder and a lot of torture.

"I do believe, grandson, that Harry will recover faster without you being in with them. Why don't we have a long chat about Marion instead?"

The Dark Lord looked at Rosely. "I would love that, it's been awhile since I have talked about her to anyone who knew her. Shall we take a walk in the Forbidden Forest, there are some things I need to take care of in there."

"You will find Bane is waiting for you." Rosely informed him. 

"I am so glad Marion didn't have that gift." The Dark Lord told him, which caused several people to smirk as they have been a victim of Rosely and Potter's skill.


	14. Sunday, The Day Of Rest, Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday after breakfast and afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Lucius was smirking as they were walking back to Snape's quarters. Everyone was clearly moving out of the way and they don't want to upset Potter. "Is it always like this?" He really hadn't paid much attention this morning on their way to the Hall.

"Yes, it makes it so much easier to get places now. You saw the reaction when we enter the Hall."

"I thought it was because I and Marvolo were with you this morning."

"Nope, all meals. We have been having fun with it. Lots of growling and fangs, we never forget the fangs."

Lucius held back the mirth that was threatening to escape from him. "Fangs?"

"Yes, he can flash them really well."

They arrived at Snape's quarters and felt the wards go up as soon as they have entered the room. "I need to floo Narcissa, maybe take him into another room while I do it?" 

Snape looked at him as Potter said "no."

"You can floo her, but we won't be leaving the room, that is what is just basically said." Snape explained as Potter guided him to the couch and they sat down. 

Lucius flooed Narcissa and when she appeared she was clearly not happy. "Lucius, how dare you! Telling Draco not to come near you, allowing yourself to believe that Potter is a living vampire, it was a simple potion accident."

"Narcissa, he is a living vampire, would you care to explain to his father, the Dark Lord, how you arrived at your conclusions? I would think you would be happy that we have been working to keep our son alive and keep Potter from killing him when he has ignored what he has been told?" Narcissa, he could see, wasn't sure what to say about that. He continued on, "Draco and some of his friends caused it to happen, but it's true. Now maybe you can work on helping us keep Draco alive?"

"I don't know what to do." She finally admitted.

"Get our son to realize how serious this is. He needs to understand this isn't something that is fixable. He turned Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's son, into a living vampire."

"His son?" She was clearly surprised and afraid. Snape wondered how she could have missed it the first time Lucius told her but held his tongue.

"Yes, I will explain later. There is a lot happening, and I don't want to convey it over the floo. I just flooed to let you know I am in Severus' quarters with Harry and I don't believe I will be able to leave for a while."

"Why?"

"I am one of the people that feed him. There are some books in my study on my desk, read up on living vampires, that will help you explain it to Draco."

"The Dark Lord?"

"He won't be doing anything to Draco unless he doesn't smarten up. He was here this morning when Draco ignored all the warning that he had been given and seen. No one wants Draco hurt Narcissa, but he has no sense self-preservation."

"I know, I have warned him about it before, usually Pansy can keep him under control."

"Narcissa there is something else. Something that I wasn't expecting."

"You are his mate." She gave him a serene smile.

"How?"

"I can see Severus and Harry in the background and judging by the way he is pacing and looking at you, it's clear."

Lucius turned his head, he wasn't expecting Potter to be pacing and clearly getting upset about him talking to Narcissa. He had thought he had sat down with Snape on the couch.

"It's not Narcissa, it's the floo." Snape explained. "Too many people."

Lucius nodded his head in understanding as Narcissa said "too many people?"

"It's been a rough few days Narcissa." Snape answered. "The old coot hasn't made this easy and has actually been arrested along with three students."

"Merlin, how long before you can tell me about this?" Narcissa asked.

"I will let you know as soon as I can, but the longer we talk the longer it will take to calm Harry down."

"I understand, we can talk when you return. Do you think he would feel safe here? He has been here before, I just never knew why." 

Lucius and Snape exchanged a look. They hadn't realized that Narcissa knew that Harry had been to Malfoy Manor. "Later, now I want to get him calm, Lucius." 

"We will come over later with him. It should work." They bid each other goodbye and closed the floo.

Potter immediately moved Lucius away from the floo and placed him on the couch next to Snape and they watched him pace for a few minutes before Lucius asked "any ideas?"

"You can feed him."

"I only have really just basically cut myself except that one time, which I don't want to fly across the room again, so how do I do it?"

"Call him. You don't have to do anything else."

"Harry." 

Potter looked over and saw them, Lucius tilted his head, exposing his neck. Potter had him in his arms and Lucius was soon in Potter's lap as Potter sat. Snape grinned, he knew what was coming and he wasn't going to warn Lucius. 

Potter began to lick Lucius' neck and slowly ran his tongue up and down the pulsing vein. Snape heard the moan and leaned into Potter, and felt Potter's hand on his leg. Lucius lets out a sound of pure pleasure as Potter pierced the skin and began to feed, Snape saw Potter's other hand roaming over Lucius and the man was squirming under the assault. "No." He heard Potter tell Lucius, and Lucius groaned in frustration, as Potter went back to feeding. Snape knew this was going to be long and he felt Potter caress his leg. Lucius let out another low moan and tried to move Potter's hand lower. "No." He got told again. Snape leaned forward and kissed Lucius on the mouth and soon they were lost in kissing each other. Snape knew Potter wasn't feeding anymore, he was, however, tormenting Lucius. He could feel Lucius trying to make Potter go faster or allow him his pleasure. "Now." They heard and Lucius let's go, he leaned back against Potter, feeling drained.

"It gets better." Snape gave him another kiss.

Lucius opened his eyes. "You are kidding me?"

"No, I wish I was. His tongue is sinful."

"That is an understatement." 

"Nap?" Potter asked.

"What is it with you and that bed?" Snape loved his bed, but Potter really seemed to love it.

"It's comfortable and you are usually in it." Potter leered at him.

"I can't argue with that logic." Snape gave Potter a quick kiss.

They headed to the bedroom and the wards flared up. Potter grinned and soon Snape and Lucius found themselves naked. "Bed." Potter watched them as they climb onto the bed, he slowly walked over to them and each step he took a piece of clothing disappeared until he is naked. 

"I want to learn how to do that." Lucius felt Snape behind him.

Potter reached for Lucius and laid him down on the bed, he climbed on top of him and Snape knew Potter was going to mark Lucius as his. He watched Potter kiss Lucius and alternate between kissing him and licking his neck. Potter looked over at Snape as his fangs come out and he bit Lucius on the shoulder. Lucius couldn't hold out and came as he was being marked. Snape saw the venom go into the mark and watches Potter lick the wound close and he went back to kissing Lucius. "Snape's turn." Potter told them as he released Lucius. Snape saw them looking at him and he grinned, he was going to enjoy both of them giving him attention.

_____________________________________________________________

Snape woke up to Potter on top of him again, and felt his legs move into position as Potter slowly kissed him, he felt one finger at his entrance "Lube?" he heard and saw Lucius holding the jar of it. He felt Lucius' hands on his body and between the two of them, he was withering on the bed. Snape was trying to thrust the fingers deeper into him. "Please." He begged as he felt Potter's member at his entrance and he pushed down to hopefully get Potter to enter him. "Don't tease, please."

"You like it when I tease you." Potter whispered into his ear. Snape knew that Potter was right, he did like it when Potter teased him and dragged it out. Potter did tease him, never allowing him to push back onto him, he let out a moan of pleasure as Potter finally did enter him. 

Lucius began to kiss Snape. Snape was lost again in the pleasure they are inducing in him. He barely heard when Potter told him to cum, but he did. He felt Potter lay down on top of them. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Potter pulled out, and lowered each leg one at a time and massaged them as he did it.

"Shower, all three of us." Potter ordered them when they are all recovered. 

"We need to be at dinner, Rookwood is going to be here to do that spell." Lucius reminded them.

"So we need to shower and get going." 

"Growling and fangs?" Potter asked.

"Of course, I think that works wonders." Snape did enjoy the growling and fangs when they entered the Great Hall.

They showered together, with Potter teasing them, so it took a while but they were finally ready. They were heading to the Great Hall when they saw the Dark Lord, Rookwood, and Rosely to the left of them. 

"Bane was helpful." Potter said as a way of a greeting. "We will need the vampires tomorrow."

"Radu and Vlad have already been made aware of that." Rosely replied.

"Do you have a feeling we are missing something?" Lucius asked Snape and the Dark Lord.

"I do believe we are. I know I didn't follow half of what was said with Bane. Herman and Bane seemed to understand each other." The Dark Lord answered them.

"Bane agreed to help us, he agreed to supply potion ingredients to us and also warriors. He also agreed to have two show up at the Ministry if need be." Potter shrugged at the looks he got when he explained what happened with Bane, Rosely, and the Dark Lord.

"How do you know that you weren't even there." The Dark Lord asked, "never mind. I don't want to know."

"It's a Royal Living Vampire thing and it's annoying. You never get used to it." Radu explained as he joined them with his brother Vlad. "I am glad we aren't late, shall we head in?"

No one has gotten too close to them, Snape noticed, so Potter was fine. "Rookwood, you know not to get too close to my son."

"I am aware, my Lord. The spell won't require me to get close to him."

"Minerva is waiting for us." Rosely couldn't wait to see the lovely lady again, and from the look he was getting from his great-grandson, he knew why Rosely was eager to head to the Great Hall..

They all headed into the Hall and again everyone stopped talking and looked at them. "I see what you mean, Severus." Lucius knew Snape warned him, but he was still a bit surprised.

Potter let out a low growl and everyone started moving towards the Head Table. Radu and Vlad saw Draco starting to get up. "Your son." They said together. 

"Draco, don't. If you have a problem, I need you to talk to your mother about it. Right now, you need to keep away from Harry and the rest of us." 

"Father, this has to end. I mean really, Potty is nothing but a half-blood, mud-blood, loving idiot." Everyone looked at Draco, in pure shock. No one had ever said anything like that in Hogwarts, in front of everyone. Yes, it was voiced in some dorms, but never in front of all the staff and students. The Hall was quiet, so quiet, you could hear the spiders walking through the cracks in the walls. The seconds ticked by as no one really knew what to say. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you are in detention for the rest of the year, 50 points from Slytherin for lack of respect for a fellow student and 75 points for using that word." Snape finally recovered from how stupid Draco could be. 

"Draconis Marcus Malfoy, you will floo home and wait for me there. Your mother and I will be having a little chat with you." Lucius ordered. "Pansy, can you please escort my son to the nearest floo? Professor McGonagall, do I have permission to see to my son's discipline?"

"Certainly Lord Malfoy, I am sure Miss Parkinson will be more than willing to guide your son to the nearest floo, which is in my office." 

Pansy got up and dragged a furious Draco from the Hall. Someone had cast a Silencio on Draco, as he was yelling at Pansy as she dragged him from the room. Snape thought someone was going to have to cast a stunner on Draco if he didn't stop fighting with Pansy. The red beam of a stunner hit Draco as Pansy and Draco were almost to the main doors. "5 points to Ravenclaw." Filius stated, and everyone saw Luna Lovegood bow her head in acceptance of the points for stunning Draco. 

Potter sat down in his chair at the Head Table. "I am pleased to introduce Mr. Rookwood, he is going to be casting a spell to show everyone Mr. Potter's status as a creature."

Snape noticed Umbridge sat up and looked at Rookwood. "Hem, hem, I was not aware this was happening."

"It was decided a short time ago, to help clear up some issues the Headmaster has created." Minerva explained to her. "Lord Rosely, Mr. Potter's great-grandfather and his friends are here to view the spell casting in regards to tomorrow."

"Yes, the Wizengamot will be meeting to settle on Mr. Potter's status. Do continue Mr. Rookwood." Umbridge voice was grating and she was acting with an air of superiority about her.

It was all any of them can do, not to roll their eyes or give the woman a smirk. Rookwood stood front of the Head Table and pointed his wand at Potter, which earned him a quiet growl and fangs flashing. Rookwood cast the spell and everyone could clearly see that he didn't register as a dark creature. "How?" Umbridge wasn't the only one confused.

"A Royal Living Vampire is the opposite of a vampire. We were at one time responsible for guarding and controlling vampires. The unicorns freely gave my grandson blood and hair." Rosely explained. "It is in the Peace Treaty we signed. We declared our status and had it verified by one of your own wizards."

"I don't believe anyone has read the Peace Treaty, Herman." The Dark Lord hoped this might get some of the Ravenclaws to reviewed the Treaty.

"Shame, it would have saved so much aggravation if wizards were at least aware of it." 

Snape, felt his leg nudged and looked at Potter. "Snakes aren't happy with Draco." 

"I know, I wasn't happy doing that to my own house, but I hate that word." 

The mail and newspaper owls flew in, dropping the newspaper on the table. The papers hit the table and Molly Weasley showed up in the hall. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HAVING RON AND GINNY ARRESTED! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF."

Snape and Potter exchanged a look as Minerva stood up. "Molly, I am afraid we have no idea why you are here."

"I am here because two of my children are under arrest because of Harry."

Bill and Charlie come into the hall. "Mom." Bill said. You can clearly see this has been an ongoing battle between them. He sounded tired and annoyed.

"Don't you dare try to defend Harry to me, your own brother and sister are under arrest because of him."

"Mrs. Weasley if you would sit down and be quiet you might learn what caused your two children to be under arrest." Poppy ordered.

"I heard and if you think for one minute I believe anything about him being a living vampire, you are crazy. It was a potion accident and it can be fixed. I am not having my daughter married to a vampire."

The Dark Lord stood up. He contained his temper. "Your daughter will not be marrying my son. You haven't been here and you are taking the word of a man who is also under arrest. He almost caused these students to be murdered yesterday. He did cause a riot that endangered everyone in this school. I am sure your children told you that."

"We tried, but she refuses to listen. She spent the afternoon talking to the Headmaster and our brother and sister. Who lied through their teeth. The Aurors are going to be using Veritaserum tomorrow." Charlie was standing next to Bill, looking equally annoyed.

"Harry, you will drop those charges and let them go."

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry didn't file the charges, the Ministry did." Umbridge told her. "If you keep on harassing an innocent victim in all of this, I am sure we can arrange to have the Aurors arrive and help escort you back to your home, or charge you with something if you do not cease."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am the closest the boy has as a mother and I am not going to let him send my two children to Azkaban."

"Since I am his father and I have no idea who you are, I request you retract that statement concerning marriage to your daughter."

Molly whipped out her wand. "I have had enough of these lies, I want my children freed."

Potter clearly had enough, stood up, growling, a low menacing one, everyone at the Head Table turned and looked at him. They heard Bill say, "not again, why doesn't anyone ever listen to the honest people."

"Because it's easier to hear what you want to hear." Rosely answered as they are watching Potter, who now was just standing still.

"You, young man, are going to come with me and fix this mess once and for all." Molly started marching up towards the Head Table and the students started hiding under the table, they knew what was coming. As she got close, Radu and Vlad stood between her and Potter.

"We can't let you do that." Radu put his hand up to stop her from moving towards Potter.

"You will move aside you vermin. I don't know why it's suddenly fine to have dark creatures roaming around Hogwarts but this needs to end and I am going to do it."

"Mom the only thing you are going to end if you try this is your own life. Harry won't let you touch him and if you try to separate them, well you will end up next to Hagrid in the Infirmary or the morgue." Charlie tried to reason with his mother, but everyone knew it was useless.

Molly stepped to the side of Radu, as she waved her wand and cast Confringo on Vlad, flames were suddenly engulfing the vampire and Minerva, Poppy, and Filius cast Aguamenti at the same time putting out the fire. Poppy moved to Vlad to help him. Her wand casting a drying spell before she ran her scan. 

When Molly cast the spell on Vlad, Potter had enough, he summoned her wand and everyone could hear it being snapped. He growled and raised his own arm and a Repelling Charm that sent Molly backward into Bill. "Get her out of here." Lucius ordered.

Bill and Charlie took hold of a screaming Molly. "Bring her to the Infirmary, I will be there shortly. Have her talk to Hagrid."

"Good idea, maybe she will listen to him." Charlie said as they dragged a screaming Molly out of the Great Hall. Molly was struggling and screaming at Potter about her wand, wedding, and getting her children freed. 

"You know there was a time when we didn't have dinner and a show in the Hall." Pomona Sprout commented. "I am beginning to think it's better than some of my books that I have read."

"Wait until you see the paper." Aurora Sinistra told her.

Everyone now turned their attention to the paper. 

HARRY POTTER TURNED INTO A ROYAL LIVING VAMPIRE

By Rita Skeeter

In shocking news, it seems our Savior has been turning into a Royal Living Vampire. During a potion accident, caused by some Slytherin students, Mr. Potter was turned into a living vampire. There is no cure and it appears it runs in the family as his Great Grandfather arrived last night to make sure the Iuliu Peace Treaty, signed almost 500 years ago, isn't broken or violated.

The Iuliu Peace Treaty has almost been violated a few times by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. In his disbelieve of Mr. Potter's new status, he has caused numerous problems including Sirius Black now being registered as a dark creature and now under the protection of the vampires. The vampires are part of the Vampire Council and are here to assist our new Royal Living Vampire. 

 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND OTHERS ARRESTED LAST NIGHT FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER

By Rita Skeeter

It appears as if Headmaster Dumbledore has no regard for the safety of his students. After numerous attempts to get "control" of Mr. Potter, he almost got the students of Hogwarts killed. He caused a small riot when he allowed Miss Hermione Granger to cast a spell on Mr. Potter and used Rubeus Hagrid to try and separate Mr. Potter from Professor Snape. A very dangerous act that could have caused the deaths of anyone who got in the way of Mr. Potter finding Professor Snape.

"He has been told numerous times by Professor Snape they can't be separate, and he keeps trying." A third-year Hufflepuff told me.

"He has cast spells on Harry, and they have no effect but he keeps doing it, it only makes Harry mad. The Headmaster, Granger, and the two Weasley's won't leave him and Professor Snape alone. It's getting scary." A seventh-year Gryffindor stated.

"You should have seen it, he (Mr. Potter) tossed Hagrid from one end of the Great Hall to the other end, after Hagrid tried to take Professor Snape out of the Hall. Harry didn't like it and the Headmaster knew it and did it anyway." A first-year Ravenclaw informed me.

"The vampires came out of the wall and had to help keep us safe because of the Headmaster wouldn't listen to anything that he has been told. Can you believe that? We have to rely on vampires to keep us safe in our school." A seventh-year Slytherin student stated.

"We have been told over and over what to do to stay safe, and the Headmaster, Granger, and the Weasleys keep ignoring it. Granger actually kicked him after she was warned to stay away from Harry. He could have killed her but he didn't. Professor Snape and Harry work well together." A second-year Gryffindor informed me.

After talking to other students, all of them saying that the Headmaster has caused nothing but problems and has endangered them numerous times, over the years. We have to ask, why is the Headmaster so fixed on separating Mr. Potter and Professor Snape, who is his primary food source? 

"You can't separate them, it's part of the bond." Remus Lupin. "Albus (Dumbledore) is the reason Sirius (Black, Harry Potter's godfather) is now a Dhampir because of his testing Harry and trying to get control over him. The man even wants to put a collar on him." The collar Mr. Lupin mentioned is the collar that the Ministry requires dangerous werewolves to wear to prevent them from accessing their magical core.

Has Albus Dumbledore let power go to his head? How much longer will we allow this man to be in charge of our children if he has so little regard for their safety? Hogwarts students are now relying on vampires to keep them safe. I can only hope the Wizengamot will punish him as he deserves.

 

"I can't believe Rita actually wrote a piece and got it right." Filius said.

The Dark Lord leaned toward Minerva. "May we use this to get you to be the Headmistress?"

"It is a step in the right direction. Lucius and the Board would have to work on that, but I am thinking after tomorrow it will be easy." 

"You are right, after tomorrow it will be easy." Lucius agreed with Minerva, everything would be easier after tomorrow, especially since the arrival of Rita's accurate articles.

Potter leaned towards Snape. "And I didn't have to eat anyone." Snape started choking on his tea that he had been drinking. 

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was." Everyone who heard told him, as they were laughing also.

"Poppy, will you be able to give your reports tomorrow?" Lucius wanted as much information on the man available to the Ministry and the Board.

"I can't leave here but I have already owled my reports to Auror Hendricks today."

Umbridge smiled. "We have plenty of evidence against the Headmaster. I believe all of the students have been interviewed and their memories collected and reviewed. I am sure with the memories of Professor Snape and Mr. Potter, it will be enough."

"I will bring them tomorrow." Lucius saw her as she inclined her head. She was going to be for a few surprises too, Lucius thought.

"I never would have thought she would be actually helpful to us." Snape muttered to Lucius.

"I agree, she will be surprised tomorrow when we show the memories of the Blood Quill. I am looking forward to seeing her get charged." 

"This has been a very beneficiary few days." The Dark Lord smirked.

"Indeed." Rosely grinned at him. "It will get better too."


	15. Narcissa and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

The Dark Lord, Rosely with Vlad and Radu, followed Lucius, Snape, and Potter back to Snape's quarters. Once inside the wards flared up. "You know I wondering if he can do our wards." Radu putting the idea to Vlad.

"Before or after he kills most of our coven?" Vlad asked.

Radu laughed at him. "We could let him have fun with Tosha's."

"That would take care of them once and for all." Vlad smiled, he really did enjoy that image.

"Boys, behave, besides I want to deal with Tosha's coven myself, he is becoming a bit of a pain." Rosely told them.

"Becoming a bit of a pain?" Radu snorted and soon the three of them on off speaking about politics.

"What are you going to do about Draco?" The Dark Lord asked as they tuned out the vampires.

"I told Narcissa to read the books on my desk and Severus, Harry, and I are going to head over to the Manor, my Lord."

"I will join you. When do we head there?" 

"We just set it for tonight, my Lord." Snape said as he could feel Potter resting his head on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly. "Are you going to be alright with that?" He realized suddenly he was very used to sitting in Potter's lap and didn't even think about sitting any place else. He wanted to rebel against the very idea but stopped himself. He was only feeling this way because there were others in their quarters. 

"Yes, as long as Draco doesn't do anything stupid." Potter answered him and gave Snape a kiss on the shoulder.

"I do appreciate you not killing my son, despite him being an idiot." Lucius knew he was extremely lucky that Potter hadn't killed his son.

"He is lucky I didn't." The Dark Lord almost snarled. "He could have ruined all of this tonight if he caused my son to snack on him."

"Eating a student after his show of control last night wouldn't have been good, but he will do it soon if he keeps getting pushed." Rosely warned as he joined their conversation.

"Tomorrow might be an issue since only Severus and Harry will be here. Umbridge will be at the Ministry, you know she isn't going to want to miss anything, so the old fart might have something planned tomorrow." Lucius stated.

"Hagrid and Granger are out, Slughorn won't have the courage, Ron and Ginny Weasley and him are in custody, who is left here?" Snape asked.

"Might not be someone in here, could be someone from the Order." The Dark Lord reminded them.

"Have McGonagall owl people in the Order, only those she trusts and have her find out. We know we have just a few key people, but we don't know his others, she does." Potter told them, causing everyone to look at him. "What?"

"I am so glad you didn't show this sneaky side until now, I think I would have grey hairs." The Dark Lord knew his son was a true snake, but times like this made him realize how glad he wasn't fighting against him. 

"Now? I have seen it since I have known him, the blond just covers the grey hair better." Lucius joked.

"Don't look at me, I never saw it, I thought he was a typical Gryffindor, he has proven me wrong over the last few days." Snape never thought of Potter as being a snake, but after reviewing Potter's years at Hogwarts, he acknowledged that Potter was a masterful snake.

"I will speak to Minerva." Rosely decided on his course of action. it would also give him more time to spend with her.

"You want to speak to her and I have a feeling more than just speak." Potter wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"You may be correct. Now I believe I will take my leave and go and find the fair lady. If you could drop the wards? Yes, I will tell her." Rosely said as the wards are dropped. "Radu and Vlad will be going, of course."

Potter nodded his head and Rosely left. "I thought you two were leaving with him." Lucius wasn't the only one confused as to why the two vampires remained.

"No, we are leaving with you." Radu said. 

"I see what you mean about not liking that ability." Lucius told Snape.

"Annoying isn't it?" Everyone but Potter asked, as Potter grinned at them.

"What is he going to be telling her?" Snape inquired.

"Surprise for tomorrow." Potter gave him another kiss but on the lips this time.

"Harry." The Dark Lord shook his head.

"It's nothing big, and if you think about it, you already know it."

"Umbridge." The Dark Lord said as Potter nodded his agreement.

"I know she will be charged tomorrow but what else." Vlad asked.

"What is the penalty for using Dark Artifacts on children, numerous counts?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Kiss." Snape and Lucius exchanged a look. "That is what you meant by telling her. She is going to have a find someone else to take over the DADA position."

"I think Lucius would be good at taking over the History of Magic, and me for DADA." The Dark Lord gave a slight grin as an idea formed. Oh, how Dumbledore would hate the very idea of him teaching DADA.

Potter gave them a knowing grin as Snape realized what else was going to be mentioned to McGonagall. "He is going to tell her that too, isn't he?"

"Yes, they will release Binns tonight."

"We will also be moving more vampires into Hogwarts." Radu told them. "I believe the quarters will be ready tomorrow after the Ministry."

"Harry, I am not going to ask how you and Herman worked that, because I have an idea I don't want to know." 

"They don't actually work it, it's more like they can sense what is happening and align events to make sure they can take the most advantage of it." Vlad explained. "They were talking to each other while all of us were talking and worked it out."

"It is kind of like that. We really don't talk, per se, it's more of understanding sub sounds that no one else can hear."

"Including us." Radu added. "There are times we can hear some of it, like when Rosely mentioned us staying with you, but I think that is because they allow it to happen."

Snape felt Potter give a slight chuckle and realized Radu was right, they allowed them to hear that part of their talk. "Only Living Vampires can do it?"

"Yes, I have been alive for over 825 years and each living vampire has that skill, very annoying when they were hunting us, now not so much. Don't get me wrong, it's annoying in general but I am grateful we aren't being hunted anymore." Radu told them.

"You just got Lucius interesting in chatting with you more." The Dark Lord stated.

"Very true, my Lord. I would enjoy a personal account of those times." Lucius was a history buff and he would have to spend time talking to the vampires after Potter settled down a bit.

"We will be spending a lot of time with you. I believe Harry is going to require one of us guarding you while you are away from him. Same with you, Marvolo, at least while you are in Hogwarts." Radu said.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Retorted the Dark Lord. "Shall we go to Malfoy Manor? I am sure Narcissa is worried."

"He is going to hate the floo." Snape muttered.

"I can apparate us three there as they go by floo." Lucius could apparate them right into the sitting room.

"It would be better. I don't want to spend time having to calm him down." 

"I don't like the floo." Potter told them flatly. "Too many people." Snape could feel the agitation starting with him just thinking about the floo.

"Harry, relax." Snape muttered to him, hoping that hearing his name will calm him somewhat. 

Lucius walked over to them, he realized he should have sat closer, it might have kept Potter calmer. "Harry, let's go, you know we will be safe at my Manor." Lucius told him as Potter looked around at everyone.

Potter stood up but kept Snape in his arms. "He isn't going to let me go." He told everyone. "I am really beginning to hate that man."

"Beginning?" Lucius asked as Potter took his hand, still keeping left wrapped around Snape. "I would have thought it was beyond that stage."

"I was being nice."

"Since when are you nice?" Potter quietly asked.

That caused everyone to smirk if not laugh outright like Radu and Vlad. "We will meet you there." Lucius told them as they felt the wards come down.

"We will come with you, all of us can apparate. I am sure Marvolo can take us." Radu stated.

"I would feel better about all of us staying together." The Dark Lord said, they all agreed, not knowing what plans Dumbledore might have in place. Snape's hand in Potter's.

As they were walking to the edge of the wards, they saw a group coming at them. "Great, what we don't need." Snape grumbled. Who else could possibly be looking for them?

"Who is it?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I am not sure, I just know Potter isn't going to react well to this. If they try anything, it will be messy." Snape saw people tense a the group approached.

The group didn't get a chance to get too close to them before a group of vampires appeared between them. "I do like that skill." The Dark Lord said.

"It comes in handy." Vlad gave him a slight knowing smile as he moving closer to the man, Radu moved closer to Lucius.

"We don't want to hurt anyone, we just want to talk to Mr. Potter." One from the group said.

"I can tell you right now, you won't get close to him." One of the vampires gladly informed them.

"We understand, but we wanted to let him know, that despite what has been happening, we want to offer our help. We saw him in Hogsmeade and have been listening to the children yesterday and today. We don't believe what Dumbledore has been saying. Most of the Aurors have also told us what happened. The people in Diagon Alley, Knockturn, and Hogsmeade just want to let him know, and the children here too, that we want to help protect them."

The Dark Lord stepped forward. "I am sure, I will be speaking for my son when I tell you, I know he appreciates it and he is honored by your words and deed. We will let you know how you can help."

Potter slowly walked forward, but not close to anyone and tilted his head and scanned the crowd of people, Snape was standing behind him having been tugged forward by Potter holding his hand. "The best thing you can do is spread the word, tell people what you have seen, heard and witnessed." Potter retreated, without giving them time to respond to his words.

The crowd didn't move or say anything for several minutes, there was murmuring for a bit. The wizard who spoke first spoke again. "We can do that. We can speak the truth." The crowd started to break up, having done what they felt needed to be done. 

"I was not expecting that." Lucius stated as they looked at Potter. "Harry just gave us the people, with that one sentence."

"Living vampires are annoying like that, always know what to say and when to say it." Radu told them. "Never meet one that didn't know how to sway people, I bet he was able to do it before he became one."

Lucius and Snape exchanged a look before looking at Potter and started to remember his school years. "Merlin, you are right, even when people in this school tried to hate him, he could make people still follow him." Snape never thought of that before. No matter how bad things got for Potter he could always get people to follow him.

"I listened to him even after he tricked me out of Dobby." Lucius remembered that very well. So did his backside after Dobby sent him flying.

"I know he did it to me during his first year, and we all know what I was like." The Dark Lord reminded them, he knew he was crazy and he wanted to kill Harry Potter, or rather the boy he thought was Potter.

"Let's go before more come." Vlad said as the vampires fade into the background. They made it to the end of the wards and apparated, landing in the Malfoy foyer, where Draco was standing. 

"It's about time." Draco snapped only to find himself being held by the neck by Potter, whose fangs were out and he was growling. Snape could see the venom from where he was standing, he knew the others did too.

"Harry!" The Dark Lord moved towards Potter as did everyone else, hoping to keep Draco alive. 

"Draco!" Narcissa panic filled voice echoed in the foyer. 

Potter was growling with Snape and Lucius holding onto an arm each while the Dark Lord was trying to pry his son's fingers away from Draco's neck. "Harry, can you please let him go?" The Dark Lord was wondering how to save Draco. Who was now gagging and fighting to breathe. "Draco, stop kicking him. We will never get him to let go if you keep kicking him."

"Lucius, cut yourself, if Severus does it, he might not react well." Radu ordered, keeping Narcissa away from them.

"I can't exactly do it, without letting go, use a spell but carefully so he doesn't see who does it." Lucius replied. "Harry, please let my son go."

Vlad, instead, stepped up and with a fingernail sliced Lucius' neck. "Not a good move Vlad." His brother warned him as Potter dropped Draco and turned to Vlad.

"Got him to drop the kid." Vlad smirked a bit at his brother. he wisely moved behind Snape and Lucius. "Now would be a good time to stick your neck in his face."

Lucius hugged a growling Potter, who is trying to get to Vlad, sticking his neck under Potter's nose. "Harry, focus on me." Potter's nose flared as he smelt the blood in front of him. "Harry, focus on me, no one else but me."

"He didn't eat before we left." Snape watched Potter trying to focus on going after Vlad or the blood. The blood won, as Potter dragged Lucius to the corner and sitting on the floor taking Snape with him by the hand. Potter moved Snape to be a bit behind him, as Lucius was now kneeling on the floor.

"I thought we had a schedule set up?" The Dark Lord could see Narcissa was running a scan on Draco.

"I believe we weren't expecting to be delayed, you were to feed him when we got here. We got delayed with that group and not being able to use the floo." Snape explained, "Narcissa, where can talk after he is done?" Snape can tell she was petrified. She had been standing in the doorway during the little scene. Radu released her after Potter started to feed. Radu and Vlad are standing now between Narcissa, Draco and Potter, Snape, and Lucius. Narcissa was holding her wand, as she worked on her son.

"The study?" She was trying to regain her composure. Draco was clutching her tightly. She finished her scan, put her wand away. She looked down at her son and to the Dark Lord. "I am sorry, my Lord, I didn't know he wasn't in his room."

"It will be fine Narcissa, but after this maybe Draco will learn to take what we say seriously." The Dark Lord reassured her.

"He didn't believe me about Harry being a living vampire, I think he is hoping to prove you wrong" She showed them a stake that Draco had dropped when Harry had lifted him in the air to choke him.

"Sweet Circe, if he had hit him with that, he would have been killed." Radu told them. "Nothing would have pulled him off of that kid."

Narcissa paled as did Draco. "So the books are right?"

"Yes, stakes, sun, fire or beheading don't work on them. I don't think we actually know what will kill one." Radu muttered the last part but everyone still heard them. Radu and Vlad were clearly trying to remember if they ever heard of a way to kill a living vampire.

"I know of nothing, I know our grandfather Popa decided to attack one with over 100 vampires all over 300 years old and the living vampire was under 10 years old. She laughed at him and slaughtered everyone but three, telling them that she wanted them to report it back to us." Vlad stated, he remembered his grandfather's face when three showed their memories. His grandfather always thought he caused their needless deaths. "The memories they shared, I don't want to go after a living vampire, never mind a Royal one."

"That was over 700 years ago." Radu added.

"Royal ones are stronger?" Snape asked. They had so much to learn about Potter.

"Stronger, faster, agiler, they get better as they age, and some are slightly magical, but your Harry, he is the best of the best and he still hasn't reached his majority. He will get skills from the Royal line is he has connections to."

"He connected to four." The Dark Lord proudly informed them.

They watched as the vampires looked at Potter and look ready to swoon. "Is that a problem?" Snape asked.

"It will be a problem for anyone that tries to go after him. Depending on which four families, he will receive additional gifts. Things like shadow walking, shadow speak, flight, transformation into a least three different animals depending on his affinity, he might even grow more. There are a lot of gifts that can only appear in certain lines but the most common one will be his ability to shadow speak."

"Shadow speak?" Was a question voiced by more than one.

"Yes, he will be able to talk to someone's shadow and see what their true intentions are, what they desire or even what they fear." Radu explained.

"Do you think he will get that gift? He is scary enough with what he already has for gifts. That skill that they use, for example, is annoying enough." Lucius wondered what else those lines might give Potter. He could tell they would be researching vampire gifts and soon.

"No way of knowing until he comes of age. I should mention, as his mates, well, you might find yourselves able to carry children." Radu watched them as he delivered that news, he exchanged a look with Vlad. He knew Vlad has found his mate. He wondered if his mate knew?

"He better not be a father before he comes of age." The Dark Lord warned Lucius and Snape.

"He is of age in that regard." Vlad earned a glare from the Dark Lord. Vlad just grinned at him. He couldn't wait to get closer to his mate, he enjoyed this prickly man.

They all heard the purring and saw a sleepy Potter with Lucius and Snape wrapped in his arms now. They wondered how they missed seeing Potter get his mates into position. The Dark Lord crouched down in front of them. "Harry, you can't sleep on the floor, how about we go and chat with Narcissa and-" at Snape's glare he didn't mention Draco's name. "Come let's go and sit down in the study. Narcissa tea?"

"Yes, My Lord." She took the hint and forced Draco to go with her when he went to speak, she covered his mouth. "Do be quiet, I don't need you to be a snack."

_______________________________________________________________________

Potter was pacing the study behind a couch that Snape and Lucius were currently sitting on. "Why is he pacing?" 

"Our son." Lucius answered her. "I did tell you it's been a rough few days, and Harry still hasn't had a chance to forgive him for what he did with his friends."

"Which reminds me, Professor McGonagall will be having a few words with you, Mr. Malfoy about what happened, the word you used and the confrontation you tried to have in the Great Hall. I will be expecting you and your friends to be facing a suspension for your deeds. I also need a list of the what you tossed into Potter's cauldron." Snape said in his best stern teaching voice.

Draco went to speak but someone *cough Dark Lord cough* cast a Silencio on him. "I don't want to hear excuses." Lucius wanted to spank Draco. He had never seen his son act so childish. "I was there for the word and your actions in the Great Hall, which were inexcusable. Now I am sure your mother would like the facts."

They all took turns filling in the story for Narcissa and each added what they know to it. They told her about his life with the muggles, all of the adventures and what they learned at the bank. "I could kill that man, myself." Narcissa finally said. "He knows I am related to Harry, we could have taken him in, and would have." 

"It didn't fit with his plans." The Dark Lord explained. "He would have forbidden it. He wanted and still wants Harry to be viewed as the Icon of the Light. He needs Harry to keep himself in power." 

"I would like to show him what he can do with his plans." Narcissa looked at Potter, turned to her son. "You know this is your fault, just be thankful you didn't get someone killed. I know your friends followed your lead and did this. You know how dangerous potions can be and to throw random stuff into a cauldron." Narcissa couldn't believe her son did that. All the lessons she and Snape had shown him about what could happen in a potion accident. "You are lucky you didn't kill anyone or permanently disfigure someone. I know Severus has given you numerous lectures about how dangerous potions are. He has had to warn you and your friends numerous times during the year. How many times did he give you detention for throwing things into some poor Gryffindor's potions? As it is I am ashamed of your actions. I don't know if you believe he is a living vampire or not now, but if you don't smarten up, you will get yourself killed."

Draco looked furious at them and still not able to speak, whipped his wand out and aimed a spell at Potter. Everyone froze, as if time stood still, as they realized it was the Killing Curse and it hit Potter. They watched in slow motion as Potter turned and took a step towards Draco. They could tell he was hoping Draco would run, he wanted to hunt Draco. When Draco didn't he move he took another step closer, letting out a low growl, deeper than one they had heard before. People came out of their stupor and acted. Snape, Vlad, and Radu jumped onto Potter, sending him to the ground only to have him stand up with them hanging from him. 

"I thought Sunday was a day of rest." Vlad commented to his brother, who was on top of him.

Lucius and Narcissa pushed Draco behind them as the Dark Lord stood between Potter and the Malfoy family. "Not a good position for any of you to be in." Rosely's voice said from the entrance. "I see he didn't learn. Severus and Lucius, when I say hold onto Harry. I will be taking you back to Hogwarts."

"My Manor would be better. I can apparate everyone if Lucius and Herman focus on me." The Dark Lord told him, moving forward. "Lucius, drop your wards at my word, and we will be leaving." The Dark Lord moved closer to his son, as Lucius joined them. Rosely was waiting for the Dark Lord's order. "Now Lucius."

They all apparated, leaving behind Narcissa with Draco, and land in a pile in the Dark Lord's library. "Only place I can allow anyone in with me." The Dark Lord said as everyone started to separate themselves. Potter was still growling, clearly not happy that his prey was gone. Snape and Lucius guided, read tugged, pulled, and pushed, him towards a couch and forced him to sit down. Snape sat on him as Lucius sat next to him. 

Rosely, Vlad, and Radu took different seats as the Dark Lord leaned against the fireplace wall. "We need to do something about your son."

"I can't believe he did that." Lucius said. That got him a growl. "Yes, I know he is an idiot." 

Snape gave a slight smirk and felt Potter tighten his hold. "Lucius, do you realize what you just did?"

Lucius looked puzzled for a few seconds. "I understood him." He was slightly amazed to discover.

"That is good because he is furious. He won't be settling down for a long time." Radu told them. They noticed Rosely and Potter seemed to be looking at each other. "They are talking."

"He can shadow walk." Vlad explained. Answering the unasked question about how Rosely arrived in time to keep Potter from killing Draco and hurting anyone but Snape and Lucius if they got in his way. 

"What are we going to do about-" the Dark Lord looks at Potter, "your son?" Not wanting to mention Draco's name.

"I am not sure. I don't understand it. I know he won't listen to that man." 

"He won't but I am wondering if he thinks it's a plot?" Snape leaned away from Potter, which got him a small growl and Snape leaned back against him. "No fangs." He gave Potter a stern look, which got a small lower whine type of growl. "Tough, we need to talk, while you two do your thing."

"Any idea what they are talking about?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Mostly just getting Harry calmed down. He really didn't like the feel of the Killing Curse, he had some flashback to when he was a child." Radu said, not seeing everyone's surprise or shock at that news. 

"He remembers that? I knew he said he remembered Lily's death but the Killing Curse." Snape asked, finally able to voice what they were thinking.

"Dementors, they caused him to remember every time they got near him." Lucius reminded them. He remembered how the Dark Lord had to explain what Potter was seeing after the first time Potter had been near some dementors.

"He used to pass out when they got near him, I never knew why. Your son used to make fun of him because of it, I had to put a stop to it." Snape didn't understand why Draco always went after Potter.

"I don't understand why he wants that rivalry. I am confused about this vampire business, we know he didn't talk to that old fool, and we know he won't talk to those Gryffindors." Lucius really was finding it harder and harder to excuse his son behavior, especially after using an Unforgivable on Potter.

"I think I might understand it. This potion accident kicked it off, do you think your son thinks it might be a ploy by Harry to get attention? I mean there has been a lot of attention now focused on what has happened." The Dark Lord was thinking about what he knew of Draco. Draco liked being the center of attention, he didn't like to share his father or mother.

"Potter hates attention, despite what I always believed about him being spoiled, I could see the first day when everyone was looking at him during the sorting he wasn't comfortable with all the attention. Right now, he has been fine with it, as I have been with him when everyone stares at us and I have turned it into a bit of a joke for us." 

"My son is used to being the center of attention, he hates not being the center. It might even have to do with Harry turning down his friendship before they even started at Hogwarts. From what I saw in the memory, he would have reminded Harry of his bully of a cousin. Their confrontations, usually are started by him and the red-haired menace hasn't helped over the years. Harry views them as bullies."

"We can't let him get away with using that spell, we also need to find a way to keep Harry from killing him." The Dark Lord said bringing them back to their current problem. He knew the history of hatred between the Malfoy and Weasley family. The Weasley family were called blood traitors for a reason.

"If he had used that spell on anyone else, he would have killed them and been facing the Kiss." Snape added, he touched Lucius, knowing how hard this was for him, they love Draco. He also knew they couldn't just sweep Draco's aside.

"Very true, I am glad he didn't kill anyone. How do we get him to understand? How do we get him to realize what is going on? I know Narcissa is working on making him understand, but we have to do something before he does end up being Kissed or having Harry kill him."

"Lucius, he just might do it." Snape didn't want to see his friend, now mate, hurt but he needed to know the truth of the matter.

"I am aware."

"No, I mean both, he might just use that spell again on Potter and Potter might just kill him." 

"He also came from close to hitting the both of you." The Dark Lord informed them. "I think that is what made Harry furious. If either of you had moved, it might have hit all of you." The Killing Curse didn't need to hit a person in the chest to kill someone, it just needed to touch part of the body.

Lucius closed his eyes, he didn't even want to think what would have happened if Draco had killed Snape by accident, or what would have happened if he was hit. Potter would have done whatever he could to kill his son if that curse had landed. "I will have to talk to him."

"He isn't going to let you get close to your son for a long time." Rosely joined their conversation. "I am going to have to let Minerva know what has happened. You can't let your son return to Hogwarts for a while."

"We can tell everyone he is suspended, just withhold the time limit." Snape's quick thinking giving them a good course of action. "Will we be able to return?"

"Yes, tonight, he views your quarters as your nest, he won't want to sleep anyplace else until he feels it's safe again." Rosely explained.

"Where do you spend your nights?" The Dark Lord wondered.

"My nest, I don't like to stay any place either." Rosely grinned. He wasn't going to give away too much information. They had to learn on their own. "Though I do believe it will be changing soon."

Potter let out a series of growls and Snape and Lucius looked at Rosely. "Minerva?"

Rosely gave them a smirk. "Yes, she is a very fair lady. I will take my leave. Vlad will be staying with you, Marvolo. Radu will be joining our boys in their quarters, Minerva already added the extra bedroom for him." He disappeared.

"You two seem to follow his lead." The Dark Lord had been wondering what the story was with all of them.

"Yes, he is in control. Harry is the new ruler of the Vampire Council, Rosely has always just been more of a guiding force, but our father gave us to him when it was decided to join forces to protect ourselves, we just never left his service, it has been interesting." Radu explained. 

"I do hope this isn't normal?" Lucius asked.

"No, this is very unusual, but Royals are confusing." Vlad shrugged as if to say, but what else can you do but accept them.

"I am beginning to grasp that." The Dark Lord was so thankful his wife wasn't one. He wasn't sure if he could have dealt with it. He was having problems dealing with his son being one. "Tomorrow Lucius, you have it set up for Umbridge to get hers?"

"Yes, and Minerva will become the new Headmistress, even if that fool gets off, he won't be allowed back into the school. The Board won't allow it. We had a few owls between us and all of us agreed not to have him back and that was before last night."

"The trials tomorrow?"

"I am not sure, I know they will be deciding on the status of Harry, which that is set with Rookwood doing the spell. The bonus on that was Umbridge seeing it, as it is well known her view on dark creatures. It will also take care of that collar business. They really didn't have much time to gather all the evidence regarding that old fool, but the other three, they are a different story, enough witnesses, and the girl's wand. Goblins have submitted their own reports too, regarding the theft too."

"You do realize the way our luck has been running someone is going to demand to see Potter." Snape felt Potter's head now resting on his shoulder. He could see Potter had his eyes slightly closed.

"Hopefully with the memories and Aurors reports that won't be necessary if it is, I will try to get select members to come to Hogwarts. I will mention that he won't react well to the number of strangers if they try to get him to the Ministry. I believe Rosely will be key in getting them to understand." 

"I can't be at the Ministry, in case the fool is, but I can be at Hogwarts, use the mirror to let me know if we have to prepare Harry for their visit."

"We also need to get the Death Eaters on board with this." Snape didn't want the Death Eaters to attack them.

"They already are. Bella loves Harry. If anyone is a mother symbol to him it's her." The Dark Lord knew that the Death Eater would have been at Hogwarts already if he hadn't forbidden it. He didn't want to scare the public or the student. In time, everyone would learn the truth about his followers.

"They hit it off as soon as he tossed her back one of her curses she fired at him shortly after the breakout. He fired off the same spell, he cast a basic shield while she took the spells. Narcissa had to heal her, that impressed the loon." Lucius remembered the look of surprise on Bella's face as she got hit by both spells.

"You should see when they duel and team up together." The Dark Lord said. "From the first time they did it, they seemed to know what the other was going to do." He had been impressed with their teamwork.

"Back to tomorrow. If some of the Wizengamot show up at Hogwarts, what are you planning on doing?" Radu asked. "We can make sure our people are spread out and ready for anything."

"Basic play will be to have Minerva call all the students to the Great Hall and have the members talk to them. I am sure if we keep Harry in his usual spot and keep them away from him, it will be fine. I am going to make sure we have your supporters as part of the group. Harry knows them and they will know to stay away, as I am sure our Lord made sure to inform every one of Harry's new status."

"I did. Bella took it hard, she wanted to go and get him. Save him for the "crazy old man" who is torturing her poor lamb." The Dark Lord told them.

"She called him crazy? Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black?" Snape asked.

"She is a Black." Lucius commented, causing Snape and the Dark Lord to grin. "I think your supporters will be better off when interacting with Harry, than anyone at Hogwarts. He feels safe at here at the Manor. He has worked a lot with your followers. They respected him before you were even returned, this will just make sure they fear him, not that they didn't after he cast that spell on the new recruit who insulted him." 

"Oh yes, him, he is still in the outer circle and won't go near Harry now." The Dark Lord smiled.

"I think I need to hear this." Radu, Vlad, and Snape said.

"It happened shortly after our Lord was returned. We had a meeting and I think it was one of the Carrow twins who brought this guy. Big guy, but not bright. He was fine during the meeting it was afterward, he approached Harry. He told Harry to go away and come back when he could play with the big boys. Harry looked at him and went to walk away, not taking a hint, the idiot grabbed Harry. Harry looked down at his hand and his words were what made it worth it. "Daddy, can I play with the big boys?" Before our Lord could respond, Harry cast some spell on the idiot. It was a spell that they, Bella and Harry, had been working on. At first, it looked nothing happened, but you could see Bella and Harry were watching the effects. The man was soon withering on the ground, trying to scratch his skin off and Harry looked at Bella, to our Lord, glanced around the room and goes, "I guess I can play with the big boys." Harry walked away, leaving the guy there. The spell ended by itself a few minutes later and Bella leaned over the guy. "He was nicer, I wouldn't have put a timer on it. You really shouldn't pick on my family." She kicked the guy and left the room. Our Lord was still sitting in his seat calmly goes, "anyone else wondering what my son can do?" No one said anything and he dismissed everyone."

"He was lucky Harry did it because I know Bella and I wouldn't have been so nice." The Dark Lord told them.

"Lesson I have learned this week, don't piss Harry off. Got it." Radu said. 

"Anything else we need to worry about tomorrow?" The Dark Lord asked trying to hide a yawn.

"Only thing I can think of is if they decided to do a trial, even with Poppy's evidence and the witnesses, he might get off."

"The goblins have also added their information. The thefts included." The Dark Lord knew the goblins really wanted to get Dumbledore and have him face their justice.

"That will help but I am more worried about his reputation. Even though it is taking a slight beating, most of the Wizengamot have known him for years and this might not sway them, which is why I would like to see more evidence."

"Use his greater good." Potter mumbled, at their looks he continued, "it comes from his former lover, that guy he beat in a duel, from the 40's." 

"Gellert Grindelwald" The Dark Lord smirked. If they could even use the old man's fable battle against him, it would lessen his support greatly.

"We will need more time."

"We can have this delayed if enough people say something." Snape felt Potter wanted to get back to their nest, but was willing to wait.

"I can call a meeting." The Dark Lord said.

"What are you going to tell them?" Lucius asked.

"As much of the truth as possible without giving up everything, I don't want to chance a spy letting anything out."

"May I suggest you explain about the Treaty and what it will mean for your side." Radu said.

"I will be there, I can tell if anyone is a spy." Vlad didn't leave room for argument, he was going to be attaining the meeting.

"You can shadow speak?" The Dark Lord asked, thinking of how useful the skill would be.

"No, but you see vampires are good at reading surface thoughts so unless they are very skilled like you and Severus I can read them." He replied. "We don't need to use a spell."

"Like you did with the Mutt on Friday night." Snape had wondered about that. He didn't recall hearing a spell and wondered how they were able to read the Mutt's general thoughts.

"The Mutt?" Vlad and Radu asked.

"Black." Everyone replied.

"Yes, him. Exactly, though that man was broadcasting, he can't shut up." Radu said. "Poor Petre and Marco have been trying to pass him off as much as possible. I think Petre has been dosing his food to make the man sleep."

"The contract?" Lucius wondering if they will need to use it against Dumbledore.

"Let's see what happens tomorrow, it will just depend on what happens which will determine when we will release it, I am not sure if it will require that youngest girl to be involved."

"She knows about it, but I didn't see her name as one of the ones who signed, so Magic might not add her to it. We know it will with those three." Snape told them. "You do realize how hard it is to not say those names?"

"It's a good thing Slytherins are good at censoring their thoughts and think before they speak." Lucius knew he was burying his emotions, as well as Snape, concerning his son, but he had a feeling that Potter knew.

"After tomorrow, if that old coot gets off, we can use the contract and the greater good information. I want more about it before we release it." The Dark Lord said.

"He was raised in Godric's Hollow that historian Bathilda Bagshot. She was Gellert Grindelwald's great aunt." Potter told them.

"How do you know that?" Snape asked.

"Hogwarts: A History, she was the History Professor at one time, she was from Godric's Hollow and lives there, in my research on the old fart, I found that." Potter explained.

The Dark Lord let out a laugh. "I see your research is paying off in more than one way." Radu and Vlad looked confused. "It's because of his research we can take control of the Wizengamot."

"We already have control, the Goblins would have put in the changes since we told them to release the information." Lucius smirked.

"So we might not have to worry about the old fool and actually pushing back his trial." Snape matched Lucius' smirk.

"Yes, and keep him in Azkaban while he waits." The Dark Lord told them. "I will make sure everyone goes with our plan tonight. You have his proxies, Lucius?"

"Yes and Severus' too. His alone give us total control without adding ours to it." Lucius couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face when he learned he wasn't in charge of the Wizenagamot any longer.

"Good, so we can save the contract, I want that to be that man's Yule gift. We can continue to ruin his name and take his power base."

"His power base is almost all gone, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and the older Weasley's took care of that. I know, what is the one who works at the Ministry?" Lucius could never keep the Weasley family names correct. He only really knew Arthur and Molly because they attended Hogwarts together.

"Percy." 

"Yes, him, he will follow along with the party line, I think that if he could he would live in the Ministry." Lucius told them.

"It is his brother and sister, I do wonder how he will react to that." The Dark Lord stated.

"I wouldn't, even when he was in Hogwarts, he cared more about the rules and had no problem with turning in his siblings." Snape remembered how he always thought it strange that Percy didn't support his family the way the rest of them did. All but the youngest two and Percy seemed willing to do anything to protect those they thought of as family.

"Sounds like a lovely person." Radu tossed out.

"He is an idiot, but then again that family seems divided. The Twins, Bill, and Charlie are the only ones worth knowing." Snape never cared for Molly and her loud mouth.

"Doesn't the father also work at the Ministry?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't have any power at all." Lucius told them. "His great-grandfather lost his seats and some of their money years ago from the broken marriage contract with my family and about maybe 50 or 60 years ago, his family lost the rest of their money and power when they broke another marriage contract for one of them to marry a muggle."

"That will do it." Potter muttered, Snape felt him nuzzling into the back of his neck. 

"Molly?" Lucius asked.

"I am not sure, here is hoping Poppy and Hagrid will get through to her. I really don't want to listen to her screeching again." Snape began to use his fingers to make small circles in Potter's hand.

"Let's not borrow more problems. We can deal with her if we have to. I am sure Poppy and Minerva can handle her." The Dark Lord said. "You best be going, I want to call the meeting and get some research done tonight. It has been a long enough day. I will be at Hogwarts for breakfast."

"Take some Blood-Replenishing Potion before bed, Dad." Potter told him as Snape and Lucius stood up. "May we apparate out of here?"

"No, only I can, you can use the floo." 

Potter, everyone watched him glare at the floo. "Only because I am sick of people meeting us as we walk back." 

Snape and Lucius exchanged an amused smirk. "I am getting tired of that also. I never realized how popular we are." Snape saw Potter think for a second and grinned as he knew what Potter was going to do.

"Kreacher." Potter called out.

"Master Highness, Master Smells, Darkness, and Blondie with dead guys, interesting Master."

"Anything?"

"Yes, Cat called them, Wolfie, Fruit Loop, and Can't Decide all shared what happened. Some took longer to work on, Screeches will be a pain, she is going on about Trashy and Moron Twins, still thinks something can be done, will be at Big Shot gathering tomorrow, wants to make a stink and use the contract. Dobby got more of Blondie's belongs and put them in your place. Winky has been at Big Shot's jail and listening to Missing Cheese, he plans on trying to get them all off tomorrow by claiming you dead guy, and if that doesn't work Screeches will use contract."

"Before or after her visit with us did she talk to Missing Cheese?"

"After, the Half's words meant nothing to her. She knew the truth, just doesn't care, as Missing Cheese promised more money."

"Thank you, Kreacher."

"I really like that elf." Snape said. 

"I am assuming I am Blondie, Darkness is our Lord, Cat is Minerva, Wolfie is Lupin, Screeches is Molly, who are the rest? Leaving off the dead guy comment." Lucius said.

"Smells has to be Snape." Radu told them.

"You are correct. Fruit Loop is Mad-Eye, Can't Decide is Tonks, Moron Twins are the Ron Weasley and Granger, Trashy is Ginny Weasley, Big Shot is the Ministry, Missing Cheese is short for Missing his Cheese off his Cracker is Dumbledore, he liked your expression, Lucius. Half is Hagrid. Dead guys we know he means Radu and Vlad." Snape told them.

"Interesting elf." The Dark Lord replied.

"His elves are very effective." Vlad stated.

"His elves are devoted to him." Snape explained. 

"Dobby was before he even owned him." Lucius commented.

"Why do I feel that there are a few stories there?" Radu asked.

"It's Potter, there is always a few stories." Snape answered. "I have watched him for years and I still am not sure if I have the complete history."

"I am going to want to view the memory of him if he tries to use the contract and watch it backfire on him." The Dark Lord told Lucius.

"I want to see Molly's face too." Potter grinned.

"I am sure we can make that happen." Lucius replied. 

"I will see you tomorrow, let me get this meeting going. Lucius, I will need your arm." Lucius held out his arm and felt the call go out. "I believe you best floo out now, Bella and the others might think it's fine to approach Harry."

As they left, they heard Vlad ask, "so how many can I snack on?"

_____________________________________________________________________

"You don't think he was serious was he?" Lucius asked.

"I am not telling." Radu smirked and seeing the new door in the room, headed toward it. "I am going to assume that is my room. If I call an elf can I get some blood?"

"Yes, call for Dobby, he will do it." Snape answered. 

Potter started pushing Snape and Lucius toward their bedroom. "I will see you in the morning." Radu laughed. 

________________________________________________________________________

The wards went up. "I want a shower before we do anything." Snape told them, which earned a leer from Potter. 

"I believe we proved this morning that the shower was big enough for all three of us." Potter gave Snape another leer, as Lucius voiced that statement.

"That we did." Snape grinned as he headed towards the bathroom and let out a small squeak when his clothes were removed by magic. "A warning would be nice, it's cold in here."

"We will warm you up." An equally naked Lucius ran his hand down Snape's back. 

"I am going to hold you to that." 

"I think we can handle it." Lucius kissed him. He had been wanting to do that all night. 

Potter turned on the water and was leaning against the wall next to the full-size shower, watching them for a few minutes, he decided to have some fun. He moved to behind Snape, leaned forward, licked his mark. He felt Snape lean into him and let out a moan of wanton pleasure. Lucius opened his eyes as Snape's moan of pleasure sounded again. He pressed himself against Snape, and covered his mouth with his own. He felt one of Potter's hands run up his right side, as he was running his hands down Snape's back. "Shower." Potter told them and guided Snape into the water, never really letting him go. "Lucius wash him." 

Potter rested Snape against his chest. "Relax." Snape could feel Potter and how hard he was. He could feel Lucius as the man started to slowly wash him. 

"There is lube in the cabinet." Snape uttered before he lost the ability to speak.

"In a bit, I want us clean, before we get all hot and sweaty." Potter kissed Snape's mark again.

"Defeats the purpose." Snape tried to say, but he wasn't sure if the words actually left his mouth, not with the way Lucius was caressing his skin. He never realized how pleasurable sex was until Potter entered into his life. Now with the both of them, he was learning how his body could disobey all his commands.

"Really, I would say you are enjoying the benefits of us being in a shower with you." Potter pinched Snape's left nipple, enjoying the hiss of pain and pleasure he received in response. He continued to play with Snape's body. He saw Lucius steal a few kisses and returned to washing Snape.

"I believe there are a lot of benefits to this shower." Lucius agreed before he used his mouth on Snape's erect member. Snape moaned, and if Potter hadn't been behind him, Lucius was sure the man would have crumbled to the floor of the shower in pleasure.

"Yes, lots of benefits." Potter whispered into Snape's ear and went back to the mark. "No release." He told them, causing them to let out moans. When Snape thought he can't take it anymore, Lucius let him go. Potter grinned. "Now you can tease Lucius, Severus." Snape opened his eyes and turned his head to receive a kiss. He wasn't expecting to be able to repay Lucius back for his torment. He thought he was going to be submissive to Lucius also. They pinned Lucius and teased him. Licking, caressing and sucking every part of the blonde's body until the water started to turn cold. Which was a very long time as magic usually kept the water warm. They would need to speak to the elves about a longer charm. So with a quick drying charm, they are headed to bed. 

"Lube?" Potter asked.

"I got it." Snape had grabbed the jar before they left the bathroom.

"You might need to make more of this." 

"I think that can be arranged."


	16. Some Just Never Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday (and not even a week since the accident) and Tuesday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Lucius woke up and lifted his head and groaned, it was way too early to be awake. He noticed Snape and Potter were still sleeping and wondered what woke him, then he felt it, it was his wand alarm. He groaned again, it was Monday, too much was scheduled for the day. He set his alarm early hoping to get Potter to let them go earlier. "Harry, I need to get up and go to the Ministry soon." 

Snape woke up at his words. "Lucius, please tell me it is at least daylight outside."

"It's 5:30." Lucius answered, knowing it wasn't light outside. 

"It can't be, what time did we actually go to sleep?" 

"I am not sure, but judging how we are feeling, we haven't near enough sleep."

"We are going to have to work on waking him, I have my first class at 9 AM." 

"You think it's going to work being with him in a class after this weekend?" 

"I hope so, he did fine on Thursday and Friday and Radu will be there." Snape told him. "You also need to feed him before you leave. It's your turn."

"What time is our Lord due?"

"Before breakfast, so 7 AM. He will do lunch, I have dinner."

"Harry, time to get up." Lucius told him. 

Snape smirked, leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Up Potter."

"Really, you are still going to keep calling him Potter?" Lucius licked Potter's neck, earning a low growl.

"I really hadn't thought about it." Snape, smirking at Potter, pointed to his neck again, they each leaned down and licked Potter's neck, causing Potter's eyes to open. He stared at them for a few minutes and frowned. "We don't have a lot of time to get ready, and you need to feed."

"Come, Harry, time to get up, your father will be here in a soon." Lucius told him.

Potter froze, growling, he picked up Lucius, putting him down next to Snape. "Radu." Snape told Lucius as Potter headed towards the door. "We didn't think of this." As the wards come down and Potter exited the room.

Lucius and Snape ran out of the room and saw Radu and Potter facing off. "I believe we forgot something." 

"We realized that when he felt you." Snape was standing between them, but a growl made him stand still. "Lucius, you know what to do."

Lucius sat on the couch, tilted his head. "Harry." 

They got a growl in return. "Radu, I would recommend you return to your room until he is more awake." Snape told him. 

"Slowly." Lucius warned. 

"I got that. You do realize it would be so much easier if we just ate that man?" Radu slowly took the few steps to his door and entered the room.

"It would be." Snape agreed as he guided Potter over to Lucius, who sat in Potter's lap. "This better not be an indication of how this day is going to be, I would like a nice quiet day." Snape sat down next to them, putting his hand over Potter's.

"I will see what I can do about that." Lucius told him. "Do you think you can shower while he feeds?"

"No, not after that. I think we will be lucky to not have company in our showers."

"He won't tease us, will he?" 

"No, he is just going to be protective, again."

"I need to be at the Ministry by 8:00, I want to make sure everything is set." 

"We will be in a class so that won't be an issue." 

Together they work on getting Potter awake enough to know Radu won't endanger them.

________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord meet them in the Entrance Hall with Vlad. "We forgot something last night." Lucius told him.

"What did we forget?" The Dark Lord asked looking at the four of them.

"Forgot it was his nest, and he doesn't like intruders." Radu gave them a clear look that stated they were very stupid. "I almost became dust."

The Dark Lord and Vlad exchanged a look. "We forgot about that, even after Herman's comments about a nest, it was even his idea." The Dark Lord sighed, it's been a rough few days was all he was thinking.

"Rosely doesn't mind people in his living area, just not in his personal bedroom. So I don't think he realized it, after all, the previous intruders have been uninvited ones." Radu said. "I am just glad I didn't up in a hoover." 

"We can work on something later, today we don't have much time." Snape told them, as they started to walk towards the Great Hall. They entered to find vampires and Aurors facing off. "Well, I guess we can write this day off, it's not looking good."

"Lord Malfoy, Professor Snape, perhaps you, with Mr. Rosely, can calm everyone down?" Minerva asked. Rosely was standing next to Minerva and it looks like they were getting frustrated.

"What is going on exactly?" Lucius looked around the room. Students weren't hiding as of yet, but were clearly ready to duck under the tables if they had to.

"It appears the Aurors have arrived to escort Mr. Potter and Professor Snape to the Ministry, while the vampires are preventing it." Minerva stated.

"So someone is aiming to get people killed, lovely." Snape commented.

"Who ordered this?" Lucius asked, ignoring Snape's remark. 

"The Chief Warlock." One of the Aurors responded holding up a piece of paper.

"Auror Pierson, I am the Chief Warlock as of last night, the Goblins filed the change of seats and it was official as of 6 PM last night."

Auror Pierson looked at the letter, grinned. "This was signed this morning, have a good day Chief Warlock." From the looks of relief on the Aurors' faces, none of them were looking forward to trying to get Potter and Snape to leave. Pierson signaled for the Aurors to lower their wands. After Snape and Potter made it to the Head Table, they began to leave.

"How in Merlin's name did he get to sign an order?" Rosely asked.

"I have no idea but I need to leave as soon as possible to find out." Lucius said. "I am guessing I am going to be having Radu with me today?"

"Yes all day, aren't you the lucky human." Vlad just shook his head at his brother. "There will be another 10 vampires, as I don't like what just happened, ten of the wizarding vampires we have can apparate to the Ministry, there is a spot we had set up for this last night. They will be spread out in the Ministry." Radu replied.

"I believe I will be accompanying you also." Rosely told him. "Does a Chief Warlock override the Minister?"

"Only when it comes to a Wizengamot meeting like today in which he will be in charge of the order of events, usually the Ministry has to file charges first before it goes to Wizengamot." Lucius answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering how he got the Aurors to arrive, I have never seen your government willing to break our Treaty, it was worrisome." Rosely said.

"He was playing a desperate hand. I believe he will produce the Contract today. However, I am now the Chief Warlock, so hopefully, we can get things moving along." Lucius quietly told the Dark Lord and Snape, knowing the vampires could hear him. 

"You know what to do." The Dark Lord stated. "I informed everyone last night."

Lucius nodded his head. "I must be going. I want to find out what is happening and hopefully, keep it from being a mess for me to clean up."

"Where is the pink toad?" Radu asked as they are leaving. A lot of the students heard the comment and snickered.

"Most likely already at the Ministry, she won't want to miss a thing." Lucius remarked as they were leaving. He was going to enjoy seeing her arrested.

"Marvolo would you be willing to teach the DADA classes today?" Minerva asked.

"I would love to help you out, Minnie." He held out his hand as she handed him the syllabus and class schedule. He turned to Rosely. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Soon and no, it won't be a problem." 

The Dark Lord nodded, looking through the syllabus. "Minnie, really?" He can't believe this is what they have been learning, no wonder Snape's idea about the club worked. This syllabus should be flushed.

"I am aware, please do change it and I would recommend not using the book for the course." No one thought the book was even worth keeping in print. 

"That bad?" He hadn't seen Potter's books since he knew his son was beyond fifth-year level he wasn't worried about his OWLs.

"Worse." All the Professors said almost at once, causing the Dark Lord to look again at the syllabus. 

"Marvolo, I do believe practical lesson would benefit them more." Snape told him.

"So that bad." He was wondering how soon he can take over the position.

"Yes." Again, as one, they all answered him.

Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the meal and Snape, Potter, and Vlad headed to the Potion classroom. "Vlad, I am sure you will blend."

"That is what we do best, there are already three in the room blending, I am sure Harry noticed them and they are aware to stay away from both of you." 

_______________________________________________________

Potter was very watchful during all of the classes, he did some research Snape noticed but he really didn't like it when Snape walked around the room, so he spent most of the time either lecturing or giving surprise quizzes.

When they met for lunch in the Potion classroom, after the Dark Lord had arrived early to feed Potter, the mirrors began to chime. Three mirrors were pulled out and set up for everyone to see. Snape was sitting on Potter's lap at his desk, while the rest were scattered around the room where the students' usually worked. 

"We have a break and it's been an interesting morning. Umbridge has been arrested and charged. That man tried the regular vampire thing but Rosely and three other vampires countered that and various memories of him being outside and doing the living vampire routine worked. We also showed Missing Cheese attacking all those times and when asked if he could produce memories, Shacklebolt noticed that they were fake. Now Shacklebolt, he surprised me. I thought he was Missing Cheese's man. I am not sure what Missing Cheese has planned for this afternoon. We are aiming to get Rookwood to speak when we get back from lunch. Rookwood is going to use Rosely to confirm living versus regular vampire, the three vampires are willing to have the spell cast on them too. Molly has been itching in her seat all morning."

"Do you think he is going to use the Contract?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He hasn't shown any signs so far. I can tell Molly is getting nervous, but we haven't gotten to her kids or that muggle-born." Lucius hoped all went well in the afternoon session. He just wished he knew what Dumbledore planned.

"Do you think they will do their trials or charges today?" Minerva asked.

"I am not sure, we spent so much time going over memories because of him, it's like he is delaying for a reason. No matter how many times I have tried to push us forward."

"Where are all of the Order members?" Poppy asked.

"I thought they would all be here, but I am not sure why they were. The only ones here were the ones required to be in attendance. One who wasn't here, and I thought would be was Auror Jones, but being an Auror she could be on duty elsewhere or it's her day off. " 

"There are three others missing someone named Dung, another one named Diggle and one I didn't get the name of, just a flash of a person with brown hair." Rosely told them. "The wards in that room make so much a secret it's hard to read."

"We will be on the lookout just in case." Snape looked at the vampires in the room.

"I will make the others aware." One of the vampires told them and they saw him leave.

"It might be hard for them to do anything being daylight, they will have to wait until they are in the Castle and hopefully find them." Vlad told them.

"Most are guarding the children." Filius said.

"Is there a way to get Mad-Eye, Bill, Charlie, and the Twins here?" Lucius asked. "Tonks is here on duty, she said she didn't a get a good feeling from Molly."

"They weren't there?" Minerva thought Mad-Eye would have been there at least. The Weasley family because it concerned their youngest siblings.

"No."

"All of them were working. They would have been there if they weren't." Poppy informed them. "Even if the trials weren't today I know Mad-Eye would have shown."

"Where has Wolfboy been?" Snape asked.

"Keeping the idiot company, he was driving our people crazy, that man can't shut up, and we were afraid of overdosing him on sleep potions or calming draughts." Vlad told them, causing several people to laugh.

"Lucius, did you mention the Aurors showing up this morning?" Minerva asked.

"No, we are saving that for after lunch, I had to get a copy of the orders and find the Goblins filings. He actually used one of his connections in the DMLE to get it signed off on. Madam Bones is looking into finding out more about that person." 

"None of them were Order members that I know of, now, I don't know all of his supporters. He keeps everything a closely guarded secret. I won't even mention the people who feel they owe him." Minerva told him.

"He hasn't brought up Harry's past, either, but I am ready in case he goes that route too. I know he is going to do that greater good and the return of the Dark Lord routine he does so well. He seems to be building to that." Lucius told them, causing all of them to smirk. "Yes, I know."

"Do you think it will be a late session?" Snape asked.

"No idea, but I do need to speak to Narcissa tonight and hopefully, my son might listen to reason." Lucius warned them.

"I will work on it." Snape informed him. They all heard Potter's low growl. "He won't be in danger, Radu is with him."

Potter didn't look happy, he was glaring at the mirror. "Harry, you know I need to speak to them." Lucius told him. 

"He might hurt you." Potter said, speaking for the first time all morning.

"I am sure Radu and I can handle it. If it makes you feel better I am sure we can bring more vampires." Lucius told him.

"Yes." Potter informed him.

"I will go with him." Rosely told them.

Potter got back to resting his head on Snape's shoulder. "So still not talkative?" Lucius asked.

"No, first words he has said all morning. He did do some research, but much more watchful during the classes." They understood why Potter was acting like this, and if you didn't know him, you might assume he was pouting for not getting his own way. The reality was, he was fighting his own instinct regarding keeping his mates locked in their bedroom.

"Are you going to show your son some memories from today?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I believe so, it might help." They all heard the bell signaling the return session. "I need to go, I will talk to you tonight." Lucius closed his mirror.

"May I ask some questions?" Filius asked.

"Certainly." The Dark Lord replied.

"Please bare with me, as I ask, I want to clarify something." Filius explained. "Severus, did you spend a lot of time with Draco?"

"He is my godson, I try to spend a few hours a month with him since he came to Hogwarts, before that I was there mostly during the holidays."

"You have private brewing time with him?"

"Yes, he is very skilled. I taught him when he was younger."

"This ongoing conflict with Harry, when did it start?"

"First year, no wait, that was mostly Weasley and him, I would have to say last year, during the tournament. Draco really seemed to want to go after Potter, this year it got worse." 

"Were you spending less time with Draco?"

"Yes, last year because of all the stress of the tournament with all the influx of students, and this year it was worse, when he learned Potter was doing Remedial Potions, it was what that man called the Occlumency lessons I was forced to do."

"I believe young Draco is jealous, I think he has a crush on you, Severus, and that is what is causing the issues." Filius told them.

"Jealous? I have known that boy his whole life, I would never look at him that way, oh-" Snape realized something very important. "He was leaving me gifts this year, I didn't understand why and when I asked him about it, he said they were just gifts, I had to explain to him about our age differences and why I couldn't accept gifts and how it might be viewed as me being in a courtship with someone, he told me they were just gifts but I know I made it very clear to him."

"I think that is part of the problem, you are now in a relationship with Harry and he is viewing it as rejection and believes if he gets rid of Harry, he can win you." Filius explained.

Everyone groaned, not believing they had all missed that aspect. "He is angry at Potter because if the potion accident didn't happen, he would have a clear road to go after me, even though he caused this to happen." Snape added. "He is used to getting whatever he wants when he wants it." 

"That is one mystery solved, now to come up with a solution." Poppy told them.

"He can't come back as of yet, I am afraid of what will happen if he does." Minerva said.

"I agree and so does Lucius." They didn't want to see Draco sent to Azkaban because of jealousy.

"I am sure seeing Lucius feeding Harry caused that AK." The Dark Lord stated.

"What?" Poppy tried not to shriek. They quickly explained what happened last night. "What was that boy thinking?" 

"He clearly wasn't, but I am not going to see him in Azkaban for it, we just need to help him understand." Snape told them.

"I agree, he needs help, maybe a mind healer?" Minerva asked.

"That might be the route to go." 

"We need to get back to our regularly scheduled day, I have a class in ten minutes." Snape told them, they all rose, returning to their normal schedule.

_______________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord and Vlad were playing chess while Snape and Potter were on the couch reading when Lucius stepped out of the floo. He looked exhausted. After getting settled on the couch with some tea, Lucius leaned into Potter. "Good news or bad news."

Everyone was looking at him. "I will give, bad news." Vlad said.

"Bad news is I have to go back again and it might even drag on for a few days. Missing Cheese, I must tell that elf I like that name, dragged out the afternoon session. After Rookwood cast the spells on Rosely and the three vampires, he kept asking all kinds of questions about the differences. Rosely and the vampires refused to answer him. They just looked at him and Rosely summed it when he answered the first question. "I will not provide you with a way to make my great-grandson obedient to you. You have no control over us or him." He sat back down and we listened for over two hours of him asking thousands of questions which got no answer and no matter how many times someone tried to move it along to the next item, he would start up again. At one point he wanted the Peace Treaty read. That got vetoed, thank Merlin."

"How is he even allowed to speak?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He used his reputation as a man of knowledge. Every time we tried to shut him down, one of his cronies would set him up again for speaking." Lucius spat that out.

"The good news?" Snape wondered what Wizengamot was thinking even allow the man to open his mouth.

"Rosely and Harry can't be listed as dark creatures. Fudge actually stood up to him and refused to put the motion about voiding the Treaty on the docket. Fudge was backed by all of the Wizengamot except for Doge, who follows Missing Cheese blindly." Lucius paused, taking a sip of his tea. "Molly wasn't in the afternoon session, so I don't know what happened but I do know he couldn't speak to her, he was placed in a holding cell and no visitors were allowed."

"Are you sure?" The Dark Lord wondered what Molly could have been doing during the session.

"Yes, three of our people were stationed by his cell."

"Did any of the missing Order members arrive?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, that got me worried to be truthful, I thought they are planning something today. The delays seemed too staged, too planned like he knew he needed to buy time, and when Molly didn't arrive for the afternoon session, it made me wonder if she knew he would be delaying." 

"That is something he would do. Do you think he knows about the others helping us?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, I do know Shacklebolt pointing out the fake memories made him angry, he covered it quickly but it was there." 

"Difficult question, how did it go with your son and Narcissa?" Snape asked, changing the subject.

"I am not sure, he didn't want to look at the memories at all, Narcissa has been trying, made him read the books while she sat in the room with him and quizzed him on the information."

"We think we might know the problem." Snape told him at Lucius' questioning look. "Jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

They quickly explained what they thought was happening and Lucius groaned. "How did we miss that?"

"I don't think any of us expected it, I mean our relationship happened not because we sought it out, it happened because of creature inheritance. None of also expected it to turn into a mating." Snape stated.

"Would that work for explaining it to him?" Vlad asked.

"I am not sure, he is one angry kid right now." Radu said.

"Maybe give him some creature mating books?" Vlad asked.

"We could try that, I will mention it to Narcissa." Lucius said, he tried not to yawn but failed, and suddenly found himself picked up as he and Snape were forced towards the bedroom.

"I believe we will be saying good night." Snape told them. "Radu, remember this morning's lesson."

"I won't be forgetting that." Radu told them. 

"Wards will be kicking Vlad out in about two minutes. My Lord, you are welcome to stay." Snape announced before the bedroom door was slammed closed and the wards flared to life. 

"Bed." Potter stated, as he removed their clothes, they felt the cleaning charm, they were dressed in sleeping pants. 

Lucius didn't even argue, he headed to bed. Snape, however, stood next to the bathroom door. "Potter, I am not tired." 

"Snape unless you want me to carry you to bed, you will move of your own violation."

"You get so bossy concerning the bed." Snape retorted as he headed to the bed. Potter climbed in, Snape slide in next to Potter, they felt him pull them to him. "You were quiet today."

"To many intruders, all over the place." Potter felt Snape trying to get comfortable and relaxed his hold a bit. "Lucius being gone didn't help, he wasn't safe there."

"I was fine." Lucius muttered. "Rosely and the three other vampires were in the seats around me." He lifted his head and looked at them. "It's tomorrow that I am worried about, I am going to bring in more vampires. I want to make sure that idiot doesn't try anything."

"I don't think he will try at the Ministry, I think he is going to try it here. Everyone would expect it at the Ministry but not here." Snape moved against Potter.

"That would be like him." Lucius tried to sit up. "Harry, I need to get the mirror." Suddenly, the mirror was in his hand. "Dark Lord."

"Lucius, I thought he dragged you off to bed."

"He did but Severus said something and I think he is right. I think they will try something tomorrow at Hogwarts while most of us will be at the Ministry. There would be no way to get Aurors here fast enough if most of them are in the Wizengamot session."

They saw the Dark Lord thinking for a few minutes and they heard, "your Death Eaters can they assist with outside help if we get all the vampires inside tonight?"

"I can summon them and have them there, in the woods around Hogwarts. I will need to visit Lucius to summon them, I don't have anyone marked here." The Dark Lord said.

"Potter can do it." Snape said. "Potter, where is your wand?"

"Not sure." Potter put his hand on Lucius' mark. ~Summon the followers~ They watch as Lucius closed his eyes, but not in pain, but in pleasure. Everyone waited for a few minutes.

"We need to find your wand." Snape told him only to have it appear in front of them. "Well, lessons in wandless magic aren't needed. Now the other wand." Dumbledore's wand was on the bed. Snape moved them to the bedside table.

"They are arriving, I will have them there at six AM, most will be in the Forest, some in Hogsmeade. Good night. I will see you at breakfast." The Dark Lord told them.

Lucius and Snape laid back down and cuddled into Potter. "Remember no snacking tomorrow." Snape told him as they fall asleep.

____________________________________________________________________

They met the Dark Lord at the entrance, with Vlad and Rosely. "My followers are hiding around Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade, just in case."

"Well, here is hoping we are wrong." Radu was told that morning what they thought might happen. 

"Everyone of our people are already here, we even moved the wolf and the pain." Vlad gave his brother a glance. Rosely and Vlad had worked most of the night getting everyone in place.

"I do hope he won't be causing a problem?" Snape asked.

"No, Minerva put them in warded quarters, only she and I can let them out as we have the password." Rosely said.

"Good, we don't need the Mutt making things worse." Lucius said. "I can't believe I just called him that."

Snape just smirked at him as they entered the Great Hall, they were meet with silence as usual. "You know I am surprised they haven't gotten used to you, Potter, it's only been five years." Snape told them.

Potter just growled, flashed some fang and began to walk. "You are right, now let's go and eat before I have to leave." Lucius followed Potter up to the Head Table. 

"Marvolo, can I borrow your services again today?" Minerva asked.

"I had planned on it. I wrote up a lesson plan last night." He handed her his plan. 

Minerva looked it over, nodded her approval. "Hopefully by the end of the week, I can official hire both of you."

"Who is teaching the History of Magic?" Snape asked.

"No one, not that it wasn't already considered a free period by all of the students, I know it was in my day." Minerva informed them.

"How long as that ghost been a Professor?" 

"Almost the entire time he has been in charge, he died shortly after he took over." Poppy said. "You are right it is hard to make sure you don't say those names." She told Pomona.

"I am wondering what show we will get today?" Aurora asked.

"We are hoping there won't be one." Lucius told her.

"You do know Mr. Potter correct?" Aurora asked.

That caused several to give a slight laugh. "We are prepared just in case." Minerva told her.

"Yes, I thought so, I saw some of our friends arrive this morning, as I was returning from the tower." Aurora told them.

Lucius, Radu, and Rosely left after telling them they will check in at lunch.

_______________________________________________________________________

***Minor Graphic Violence********

As Potter, Snape, and Vlad were leaving the Great Hall, they saw some of the Order members arrive. They were walking towards the main entrance, and it was clear they had come from Hogsmeade. It was Dung, Diggle, Jones, Aberforth, and Vance, they noticed. They watched the Death Eater come out of the woods and stay at the edge, everyone was watching as Jones and Vance began to make a dash for inside Hogwarts. Jones started firing spells, no one moved until everyone saw one of the spells hit Potter, who had moved Snape behind him. 

Snape let out a groan as Potter rushed out of the doors and met Jones and Vance head on. Snape looked behind him and saw the crowd of people watching. He knew they saw and heard the spells. He knew they saw one of the spells hit Potter, so they all knew it was self-defense. He knew Potter would be engaging Vance first. Snape could tell the students' eyes are now focused on Potter ripping off Vance's head and was stalking Jones, who finally had the sense to realize she had been indeed been lied to and tried to run, She didn't get very far as yanked her back, sending her crashing to the ground. Potter pinned her down and his fangs at her neck as he ripped her throat out. He stood up, taking the bloody corpse with him, he roared as he tossed her body towards the rest of the Order members, who had remained frozen at seeing two of their comrades now deceased. They realized they were on the prey list and started to run trying to reach the end of the wards, hopefully, to apparate. They were afraid for the first time.

"Minerva keep everyone inside." Snape yelled at her as the Dark Lord rushed outside to see if they could stop Potter from killing everyone. Snape followed, knowing it was going to be between them to keep Potter controlled. They let out a sigh of relief as the Order members were finally able to apparate away, but not before Potter slashed Doge and Diggle, they could see the blood spurt out of each man's side.

***End of violence********

"Leave, before he chases you." The Dark Lord told his followers as Snape reached Potter.

"Potter, come on, I am safe." Snape stood in front of Potter. He kept himself between Potter and anyone else. He started to work on getting Potter, with the Dark Lord, to an area where no one could come near them. They kept Potter contained to a certain area. Potter wanted to hunt, he wanted to find those who tried to hurt him and his mate.

"You know the Aurors are on their way?" A voice called out. Snape wasn't sure who the idiot was. They knew the Aurors would be on their way.

"Yes, and we need to get him calm down and out of the way before that happens." Snape didn't care if only the Dark Lord heard him. He was trying to guide Potter back to the Castle. 

"Severus leave him be. I think the Aurors need to see him like this and they can get the memories from the children." The Dark Lord told him. "Harry being outside will show them visible proof and chasing after known supporters of that man, including his brother will not look good for that man, since they actually started the attack."

"I am afraid he might kill someone else." Potter yanked Snape into his arms. Snape felt like Potter was inspecting him, and he knew it was a real fear for Potter that he might have been hurt. His fear was that Potter wasn't a killer and he wanted to make sure Potter didn't do anything he would regret. 

"I think if you two just stay as you are, it will be fine, I will keep everyone away from him." The Dark Lord said. He cast Sonorus. "Minnie, the Aurors should be arriving soon, keep the children in the Great Hall they will want to collect their memories. I will help Severus keep Harry over here." They watched Minerva and the other Professors get the children back into Hogwarts. 

As the Aurors arrive Potter growled and Snape replied. "Yes, I know you didn't snack on anyone, good vampy. Next time I will remember to add a no-kill clause."

The Dark Lord tried not to laugh but he couldn't hide the grin and had to turn away from the Aurors as they arrive.


	17. If It's Tuesday It Must Be Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap references old movie :) 
> 
> Tues morning, afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

The Dark Lord turned to face the arriving Aurors. Soon as they got close to him, he warned, "I wouldn't go near Harry or Severus. Harry is still a bit touchy about being attacked again."

"Can you please explain what happened?" The Auror responded and the Dark Lord tried not to smirk as he knew this was one of his followers, he can't remember the complete name, he just knew the last name was Maxwell.

"Yes, Auror Maxwell, we were heading to the first session of classes and noticed Auror Jones and the other woman arriving with Lord Doge, Mr. Diggle, and Aberforth Dumbledore. When they saw us, Jones and the other woman started firing spells towards Hogwarts. None of the spells were doing any damage and didn't even hit anyone. So everyone remained in Hogwarts, waiting for your assistance. However, one of Auror Jones' spell finally hit Harry. He defended himself and the rest of Hogwarts by engaging Jones and the other woman, who kept firing spells at him. They clearly didn't care who their spells were going to hit, and they weren't simple prank spells. While he was engaging them, the three men remained frozen while watching Harry engage the women, after he was handled the women, the men finally got smart and started to retreat."

"We can get your memories?" 

"Yes, of course." The Dark Lord let Maxwell cast the spell and provided the memories. They saw Poppy examine the corpses and with an Auror verifying their deaths, a death certificate would be issued later with her official cause of death. He wondered if she would put "death by stupidity" as the official reason.

Auror Maxwell, inclined his head. "May we talk to either of them?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to get too close to the Potter or Snape, he remembered Potter before he was turned into a living vampire. The kid was deadly then and he didn't even want to think what he could do now.

"You can try to talk to Severus but I wouldn't get too close, right here would be good." The Dark Lord pointed to an area near him.

Auror Maxwell repeated the same questions and asked for their memories. He wasn't sure how he was going to attain their memories, but he did need them.

"I can do it if that is alright?" The Dark Lord asked.

"It will be fine." Maxwell handed the Dark Lord two phials. He watched the Dark Lord collect Snape and Potter memories, who was growling low at the idea.

"You know they need them, and he isn't coming near me." He heard Snape respond back. 

When the Dark Lord handed him the phials Auror Maxwell asked, "he can understand him?"

"Yes, if he didn't, I am sure we would have a few more bodies here today or even before today. Harry doesn't like it when his primary is in danger." The Dark Lord noticed Rookwood had arrived and wanted to speak to him. Auror Maxwell headed towards Hogwarts upon seeing Rookwood. "Augustus, what is going on?"

"Doge, Diggle, and Aberforth showed up at the Ministry, ranting about how crazy Harry was, too bad for them, a small group of your followers already provided details of what happened, including their memories. They were delayed healing Doge and Diggle, which allowed our people to get everything set up. The session had just started when they arrived, so no one knew of the events, only Lucius, Fudge, Rosely, and Bones. They let them rant on for a while and Lucius calmly asked for their memories." He paused as he grinned. "Albus Dumbledore began to have a small fit, demanding that something must be done to control Harry, about how dangerous he is, how out of control he is. Madam Bones turned to him and asked, "Mr. Dumbledore if someone was hit with a spell as they were standing still, inside a building, just watching a group running towards them and they finally responded what would you call it?" Someone, I think Lucius, cast a Silencio on Doge, Diggle, and Aberforth so that they couldn't warn the old fart he was being set up, and he answered: "self-defense, of course." Fudge stood up, puffed up his chest and said, "arrest Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, and Aberforth Dumbledore." I can't wait to show you the memory of his face."

"I am sure Lucius will also want to show us. Who showed up at the Ministry?" 

"That is the best part. It was Hopkins, Anderson, and Hendricks. Dumbles couldn't claim afterward that they were your followers. The three bared their arms when they were called into the session to show they weren't marked, which, I am not sure who muttered about Dumbledore using fear tactics. Dumbledore tried to claim they were unmarked followers, but Madam Bones reminded Dumbledore that they were also Aurors."

"No proof that the old coot was behind it?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, he is going to let those three face the charges and when it was mentioned all five of them were part of his Order, he just refused to address the issue. A few of his usual supporters were clearly upset that he wasn't supporting his own brother and the members in the Order. Jones and Vance are going to be held accountable for their actions today. I am not sure how that will affect their families, so Lucius will need to monitor that aspect as I think one of them had kids." 

"Interesting, who stated they were part of the Order. We will make sure any child is taken care of."

"Oh, that was priceless, it was Shacklebolt. Dumbledore started to try and say he was a Death Eater, but Shacklebolt pulled back his sleeve. "No, you know I was part of your Order, consider this my resignation." Shacklebolt tossed some coin to him. Madam Bones took the coin, she gave it to me to examine. I have it in my office, I am going to examine it but it looks like simple communication device, some real simple spells are on it. "

"Interesting, I wonder what else will happen today?"

"Not sure, but I did hear one of the guards mention that Dumbledore requested certain members to allowed to visit him, he was denied. That was last night after the ending session."

"Do you know who?"

"No, the guard wasn't sure he just knew the request was denied."

"Can you see if you can find out?"

"I can try, Lucius might have better luck. As the Chief Warlock, he can access those records without anyone asking any questions."

"Thank you, Augustus, let me know if you learn anything else." Rookwood inclined his head and they watched him walk toward Hogwarts. The Dark Lord cast a Muffalio spell. "So what have you been hearing?"

"He isn't going to be up for talking until we get him back inside. I do know he has been listening." Snape had been mainly focused on keeping Potter calm. He couldn't wait for his instincts to settle down.

"I don't want to try and get him in there as of yet." The Dark Lord could see the vast number of wizards still roaming around the entrance to Hogwarts, and knew there had to be more inside, his son wouldn't respond well to all the intruders after this attack.

"I don't either. It would be a mess until they leave. What did Rookwood say?"

"It was interesting. Doge, Diggle, and Aberforth were arrested. Three of mine beat them to the Ministry and were able to warn Herman, Lucius, Fudge, and Bones about what happened."

Potter growled, they turned. Poppy was walking towards them. She stopped before she got too close. "They are almost done, you might want to start working on getting him inside, we canceled classes for today, so keep him in your quarters, might be best."

"Thank you, Poppy." The Dark Lord wasn't sure if bringing his son through Hogwarts was a good idea, but once in Snape's quarters, he would calm down.

"It is going to take us some time to get him back there."

"Let's get started. Harry, come on." The Dark Lord tried to move towards them and he got growl at. He rose an eyebrow. "What is that about?"

"He is upset that there are too many intruders around." Snape explained. "He is really giving new meaning to protective. That was just a talking growl, I am sure you will soon start to understand it, as it seems you knew it wasn't a warning growl." 

"That is true. I did recognize it as that." Together, they got Potter back into Snape's quarters. "I need to go and find out what is happening. I will head home, I will see you at lunch. We will meet here to speak to Lucius."

"It's your turn for lunch, my Lord." Snape reminded him. "Lucius did breakfast."

"Do you think he might be full?"

"No idea, I don't think he actually ate, but let's just not take a chance, my Lord." 

Snape was sitting on Potter's lap. "Severus, I think you and Lucius are entitled to call me Marvolo in private also."

Potter growled. Snape answered him with "yes, I know he is your father and I know he knows we are sharing a bed, but doesn't mean I want to be Crucio for lack of respect."

The Dark Lord smirked. "I haven't Crucio anyone in almost a year, so I can safely tell you that you don't have to worry. See you at lunchtime."

Once they are alone, Snape got carried into the bedroom and he felt the wards flare. Snape followed Potter to bed and they laid down. "Harry, it wasn't your fault." 

Potter opened his eyes and looked confused for a few minutes. "Know. Lucius."

"He will be fine, he has Radu, Rosely and a bunch of vampires with him." 

"Harry." 

"Yes, I did call you Harry, I have before but usually you are out of it." Snape propped himself up, to look down at Potter.

"Happen?" 

"Nothing, I know you heard your father and Rookwood talking." Snape leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. 

Potter wrapped his arms around Snape. Snape laid his head down on Potter's chest. "Hassles."

"We are working on that, you know that. It's only been a few days." Snape reassured him. "Potter, we will make sure he is taken care of." He felt Potter's caress his body. 

"Time?"

"You can't be hungry." Snape was a bit surprised if he was.

"No food."

Potter flipped them so Snape was laying flat on the mattress. "I have to say I do like how you want to kill a few hours."

_____________________________________________________________

They were sitting on the couch, Snape was leaning against Potter, reading when there was a knock on the door. "It's your father." Snape read the name that appeared by the door. The wards come down and the Dark Lord entered.

"I haven't heard anything else, so hopefully, Lucius can provide us with some information at lunch. Hungry?" The Dark Lord sat down on the couch.

"Yes." 

The Dark Lord made himself comfortable as Potter sat down and began to feed, as soon as he finished, he moved back to Snape, settling him on his lap. "You know I am starting to get used to the two of you sitting in that position. I don't even think of it has strange anymore."

"I had no choice, but now am used to it." Snape shrugged.

"Everyone else is on their way down. It will be interesting to hear from Lucius." The Dark Lord had already spoken to everyone. They got a bit of a surprise when Lucius came through the floo. He sat down on the couch and allowed Potter to guide him closer. 

"Rosely is on his way, he is going to shadow walk a few vampires back here first, we are done for the day."

"How did that happen?" Snape's face didn't cover his surprise. He thought that Lucius would be late because of the mess this morning.

"Let me explain once everyone gets here it was interesting." Lucius told them. "Tea?"

The Dark Lord called for tea and they waited for everyone to arrive. Poppy, Minerva, and Filius were sipping tea when Rosely arrived with Radu and Vlad. "I thought Vlad was here." Snape said.

"No, he came with us this morning." Radu informed them. "Wanted more protection, since we knew the Aurors might be called away."

"Well, it was full of good news, even after you handled Jones and Vance." Lucius started off saying. He felt Potter wrap an arm around him.

"I am not sure what you heard but I was with Herman, Fudge, and Madam Bones when Hopkins, Anderson, and Hendricks arrive in her office. They told us what happened here. I thought Fudge was going to kill someone, he looked ready to kill Missing Cheese. Madam Bones took their memories and we head into Wizengamot. It was really surprising how fast we got that part done. We really didn't have time to review any of the memories before the session started. We entered the Wizenagamot, we saw Missing Cheese looking smug, but ignored it. We didn't even get to opening when Doge, Diggle, and Aberforth come bursting into the session, claiming Harry went crazy and just attacked out of nowhere. We let them rant for a bit, I watched Missing Cheese out of the corner of my eye, he looked like he was ready to bounce in his seat with the news. I finally got bored and ask for their memories that just sets off Missing Cheese. He stood up, started having a small fit. I know I was tempted to see if he needed a calming draught."

"He looked like a rabid dog." Radu commented.

"It gets interesting from here. Madam Bones turned to face him and asked-" Lucius looked at Potter. "Missing Cheese if someone was hit with a spell as they were standing still, inside a building, just watching a group running towards them and they finally responded what would you call it?" I had already cast a Silencio on Doge, Diggle, and Aberforth because I didn't want them to warn the old fart. He looked a bit pique that she would ask that, but he answered, "self-defense, of course." Now, Fudge surprised me again, he stood up, ordered their arrest including several charges of attempted murder of Hogwarts' students, I am sure we have the number of students on file."

"I really want to see that memory." The Dark Lord said. "The look on his face."

"There were a few people interested in his face." Rosely said. "You should have heard them after the Silencio was removed. They weren't impressed by being ditched by Missing Cheese."

"We got unlucky on that. Doge and Diggle spilled their guts when they were escorted into the Auror department. They talked about everything from the thefts, to breaking contracts, and loans. Nothing was said about the attack. We think the information might have been held under a modified Fidelius, so they can't talk about it. The Aurors tried, even used truth serum, and got nothing. Aberforth just clammed up tight, they couldn't use truth serum on him because he refused to answer the question, so it's going to have to be forced at trial." Lucius was hoping Aberforth would talk later.

"After they got the escorted out, Missing Cheese sat down and looked very confused. He was trying to figure out what happened, and no one was providing any information to him. After about fifteen minutes, Madam Bones started playing the memories. We didn't hear from him the whole time, but I can tell you he was furious. He wasn't expecting the results he got." Rosely said. "Not being able to read the shadows in there makes it harder to figure out what he was thinking."

"He is getting desperate, look at what he did today, a lot of children could have been hurt with the way Jones and Vance were firing off spells. They actually could have if Doge, Diggle, and Aberforth with Jones and Vance had all been firing off spells and made it inside." Snape said.

"I think he was hoping they would make it inside, I think they were earlier because the timing was off. He was expecting Aurors to come into Wizengamot." Radu looked around the room. "Something was very off."

"If they had arrived five minutes later, everyone would have been in class, and if they came into my classroom, had the children exit, we would have been sitting ducks or they would have thought we would be." Snape said.

"Harry would have killed them all. However, judging from Cheese's face, I think he planned on them not removing the children and Harry killing them." Rosely said. Everyone was horrified by what they all just realized could have happened.

"Could he have been counting on that?" Lucius asked after several minutes of silence.

"You mean Harry killing them all?" Vlad asked.

Lucius gasped. "The smug look, he was expecting to hear about everyone being killed. When they arrived without Vance and Jones, he didn't act shocked like everyone who didn't know did but confused. He seemed to have that rant ready for it not to be prepared. Doge, Diggle, and Aberforth weren't expecting to lose, they were expecting to be able to get to Harry. If they killed Harry, no lose, if they didn't, he was building up to taking control over Harry." Lucius said.

The Dark Lord closed his eyes. "How did he get so bad?"

"I am not sure, but he is out of control. To endanger the students." Minerva sighed, she couldn't imagine a person she called a friend for decades planning something like that.

"How much support does he have left in the Ministry? In the Order?" Filius asked.

"He has been losing a lot of support. I know a lot in the Ministry have distanced themselves from him." Lucius told them.

"The Order is really thin right now, besides Molly and Walters, I am not sure who else might support him." Minerva said.

"Walters? You think he does?" Snape asked.

"Not sure, that man is only for himself." Minerva informed them. "He only ever came to the meetings when Missing Cheese forced him too. I wouldn't be surprised if he was blackmailed into joining." 

"What caused there to be no afternoon session?" Poppy asked.

"Fudge and Madam Bones canceled it, citing too many arrests and the need for Aurors to get evidence and control. They also want to work on setting up trials for the muggle-born and Molly's kids." Lucius said. "The trials won't be for another week at least. They want to make sure the Order isn't going to interfere and Madam Bones would like to make sure they can have a trial for Missing Cheese without him getting off because of supporters."

"The barristers are working on trying to get them released by it's not working. No one was willing to listen to the petition to bring it forth. They have gone to a lot of different Lords but it's all failed." Rosely told them. "The general feeling at the Ministry, was more relaxed, with a few being confused, but not overall worry."

"Did the old fool try anything after the memories?" Minerva asked.

"No, most of it was spent with everyone reviewing the memories, a few asked questions but no one could really answer them as the Aurors were still talking to them." Radu said. "The session ended about an hour before we arrived here."

"Lucius and I spent the hour with Madam Bones going over everything." Rosely explained.

"No afternoon session will give me time to go to the Manor and speak to my son." 

Potter let out a very dangerous growl and Snape and Lucius looked at him. "You aren't going if that is to judge by." Vlad said.

"I need to talk to him." Lucius told Potter, only to get a growl in return.

Snape put a hand on Lucius' arm. "Given what has happened with your son and this morning, he won't let you go, and if you push it, it's going to turn ugly."

"Severus, we need to get my son straighten out. I can't just let the AK go." 

"I agree but you have to also realize how protective he is feeling." Snape stressed the word protective.

"Why don't the three of you talk about it after we are gone? Lucius, I will go with Vlad and Herman, we will talk to Narcissa and him." The Dark Lord said. "Harry has been too quiet so I know he still doesn't feel safe."

Everyone began to get up and the wards come down. Lucius looked at Snape after everyone, but the Dark Lord, Rosely, and Vlad left. "That bad?" Trying to decide what to do.

"Worse." The Dark Lord answered.

"I would appreciate if you did. Thank you." Lucius hoped that the Dark Lord, Rosely, and Vlad would get through to his son. "I don't want him to feel it was acceptable that he did that, and he needs to understanding our mating."

"We will work on it." Rosely gave him a slight smile of encouragement. "Shadow walk?"

"Yes, I don't want to deal with any reporters." The Dark Lord answered and they fade out as Rosely took hold of them. 

The wards went back up. "How bad?" Lucius asked.

"One word answers even in the bedroom hours later. You heard him out here."

"Get him in the bedroom and hopefully make him feel secure."

"That is the only option I can see working."

"I am not against an early bedtime." Lucius grinned.

"I am finding myself in agreement with that." Snape paused, looked over his shoulder. "I know you aren't going to object." He got a leer back. "Let's go." They started to get up but it wasn't fast enough as soon they felt an arm around their waists and they were hurried into the bedroom.

"I am going to have to make more lube before this week is out."

"You think it will last that jar will last that long?"

"No, but I have another three stored." Snape grinned. "I am always prepared."

"Three should make it."


	18. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tues night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape woke up and cast a quick Tempus. "Lucius we have a thirty minutes before we need to be in the Great Hall." 

"Can't we skip?" Lucius mumbled.

"No. We don't have time for a shower so let's get him up, he is going to be a bear." 

"So am I." Lucius informed him. "I thought it was an early night for us, it's why we went to bed, it was your idea."

"I just used it to get you into bed, sue me." Snape quipped. He leaned down and blew into Potter's ear. Potter opened his eyes and looked at him. "We have to get to the Great Hall for dinner and you need to feed before that and it's my turn." Snape watched as they ignored him. He tried to think of something he could dump on the two of them that won't get him but locked into Potter's arm that removed a lot of prank spells he could use. He leaned down and licked the vein in Potter's neck. Potter growled.

"Severus, why can't we skip one night?" Lucius asked.

"The students need to see that we are still here. We don't know if the Dark Lord will return for dinner and I want to make sure we hear any problems."

"You do realize I hate rational wizards when I first wake up." Lucius retorted as he lifted himself up and licked Potter's neck. "Together?"

They leaned over and together licked the vein on their side of Potter's neck. Potter just opened his eyes and glared at them. "You said early to bed." 

"As I informed Lucius, I just said it to get you into bed." 

"You will pay for it later tonight." Potter replied. 

"Promise?" Snape kissed him. "Up and I will cast Tergeo on us, we don't have much time."

As Potter was feeding, Kreacher popped in. "Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie. Winky has some news, Darkness needs to hear about it, so does Grampy Vampy." 

Lucius dug out his mirror. "Dark Lord." 

"Lucius, we were on our way." 

"Kreacher is here, he wants to talk to all of us." 

"Herman is going to shadow us over." The mirror closed and before Lucius could put it away, the Dark Lord, Rosely, Vlad, and Radu were in the room. 

"Dead guys, Grampy Vampy, Darkness." Kreacher greeted them. "Winky was by Missing Cheese's cell. Screeches arrived, they plan on bringing the contract out tomorrow. They believe it will cause the charges to be dropped. Dobby was by the brother, he isn't happy with Missing Cheese and plans on telling the Aurors everything tomorrow, but he can't speak about the attack. Some tongue-tying curse he placed on them. Screeches afterward went to see moron twins and Trashy, she told Trashy to slip a potion into Master's drink after bonding. They want to kill him, to guarantee all the charges will be dropped. Book moron gave them the idea, telling them it's Le Soleil et Le Feu potion."

"Sun and Fire Potion, that won't kill a living vampire, it won't even kill a regular vampire. For a wizard will destroy a core as the essence of sun and fire ignite inside the wizard." Snape wondered what they were thinking.

"Do you think that is the plan, destroy his core, enabling them to get him out of the wizarding world, making it easier in their eyes to kill him?" Lucius asked.

"Won't work, while Harry is a wizard, he is first a Royal Living Vampire, the potion would be destroyed as soon as he took the first sip." Rosely answered that concern. 

"Granger would believe it would work, she doesn't believe he is a living vampire, never mind a Royal." Snape explained. "The girl always believes she is right about everything."

"That is true, she didn't believe me after I spoke to her." Radu reminded them. "She has too much faith in authority figures." 

"Would the contract cancel out any charges if it was valid?" Vlad asked. "I know it's not, just more out of curiosity."

"No, and from those terms, I am thinking they are counting on making a deal like, you don't send us to Azkaban, we won't send you." Lucius said. "I am not sure how they are expecting that to work."

"We do need to go to the Great Hall, we are going to be late." Snape reminded them. "You know, we need to find out what the rumor mill is also saying."

"Very true. Kreacher can you set up everyone to make sure we find out about everything, use Lynn and Glenna if you need." The Dark Lord ordered.

"Already have Darkness, they are watching the moron twins and Trashy. I am going to see if I can find out anything else from brother." Kreacher disappeared. 

"I have to say I am impressed by your elves, Marvolo." Rosely said.

"They aren't mine, they are Harry's. You should have Lucius tell you the story of Dobby." 

Potter asked, "growling?"

"As much as you want, remember fangs. We can't forget the fangs." Snape stood up. "Blood?"

"No." Snape looked at everyone. "What?" They felt the wards come down.

"I feel like I just watched a routine." Vlad said.

"They do it every meal." Lucius told them. They started heading to the Great Hall. No one spoke a word as they walked and when they entered the Hall everyone stopped talking. "You know Severus, I think you need a new wardrobe, I think they think black is out of fashion."

"The day I wear anything but black robes is the day you wear pink, flaming hot pink to be exact." 

"While I am sure the two of you can have an excellent fashion debate, I do believe we are holding up the meal." Rosely informed them. They all walked to the Head Table. 

"I hope we can do without a dinner show." Pomona said.

"Great, we are now going to get a show." Snape remarked and as soon as he was done speaking, the Hall doors opened. Minister Fudge with Madam Bones made their way to the Head Table. Everyone was watching them, you could have heard a pin drop as everyone wanted to find out why they were there.

"I am afraid to ask." The Dark Lord deadpanned.

Madam Bones and Minister Fudge stopped short when Potter started growling at them. "I would recommend you speak to us at this end." Minerva told them. 

"Everyone, we are sorry for arriving without notice." Minister Fudge apologized. "However, we have a slight problem."

"Why aren't I surprised?" Lucius knew Dumbledore had something to do with their visit. "What happened Cornelius?"

"Dumbledore happened." Madam Bones said, and everyone heard a loud roar and saw Potter get up. 

"Please refrain from saying that name." Lucius said as everyone moved into position to get Potter to sit back down. "We call him Missing Cheese, short for missing the cheese off of his cracker." Lucius saw Madam Bones and Minister Fudge try not to laugh as they watched Snape get Potter to sit back down. "Also avoid using the other three names. He is touchy about those spells still."

"Understatement." Radu muttered.

"Well, that show is now over, what brings you here?" Snape asked.

"Cheeseball." Madam Bones stated and they wondered what the man had done now .

"Oh, I like that one." The Dark Lord told her.

"Thank you, Cheeseball had the red-hair women-"

"Screeches." Everyone, including the students, supplied. 

"Screeches come to us and hands us this marriage contract. She is demanding it be fulfilled tonight."

"This is going to be so fun." Lucius said. "Bring them here, all of them." He told her.

Madam Bones looked at him. "You know something about this."

"It's going to be a huge surprise." The Dark Lord was trying not to laugh at the confusion from those who didn't know about the marriage contract.

"I would say bring as many people who want to come because no one is going to believe you." Snape told them.

Minister Fudge and Madam Bones exchanged looks. "Anyone, who wants to come?" Minister Fudge asked the doubt was clear in his voice.

"Trust us, you are going to love this." Lucius reassured him. He knew Fudge hated Dumbledore. 

"Give us an hour. Aurors will bring the prisoners." Madam Bones wondered what was going to happen but had a feeling Dumbledore wasn't going to like the results.

"We will be ready." The grin on the Slytherin men could only be described as a look of the cat getting its prey. 

As soon as they left, Rosely held out his hand to Minerva. "Told you." 

She dug into her robe pocket and pulled out some Galleons and place them in his hand. She stood up. "Students there will be a bonding in an hour, you are dismissed. Dinner will be served in the common rooms. If you wish to see the ceremony, please be back here in an hour."

______________________________________________________________

They returned to Snape's quarters and the Dark Lord pulled out his mirror. "Ironclaw."

"Mr. Riddle." Ironclaw answered. 

"It's contract time, in about fifty minutes, bring anyone who wants to come, we will do the reveal after we read the terms."

"We are looking forward to it." 

___________________________________________________________________

45 minutes later:

Potter was standing by the Professors entrance with Snape, Lucius, Vlad, Radu, and the Dark Lord. They were waiting and watching. When Dumbledore was brought in with his magic suppressor cuffs on, everyone heard the low growl. He was followed by Granger and the two Weasley. All of them were on the opposite side of the Head Table. The Aurors surrounded them, forcing them into a small corner.

"That is a lot of Aurors." Lucius commented.

"I don't think they are just here for guard duty alone." Snape smirked.

"Think he'll put up a stink?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." The Dark Lord informed them. "I wonder how long until he notices me, he is still looking around for his people."

Minerva and Rosely arrived with Black and Remus. Remus looked frazzled. Black looked like his normal self. It was clear that Black was driving the werewolf crazy. Black was wondering what was going on and was trying to get answers, but Remus just kept telling him to hush. Finally, Minerva put a Silencio on Black. Remus sent her a look of thanks.

Everyone heard Molly Weasley before they saw her. The remaining Weasley family entered the Hall. Bill, Charlie, and the Twins shake their head behind their parents. Snape nudged Lucius. "Looks like they couldn't stop her."

"Early Yule gift." Lucius replied.

Minister Fudge and Madam Bones arrived with what looked like most of the Ministry personnel and Wizengamot. The goblins arrived right behind them. 

"Showtime." Radu said. "They will be facing in our direction when the contract is read?"

"Yes, that is why we selected this area." Snape told him.

"Good man." Vlad nudged Radu. "Radu, did you bring popcorn?"

"Didn't have time." Radu answered. "We can view the memories of it later and have popcorn when we do."

"This one is never going to get old." Vlad smirked.

Minister Fudge stepped forward, once everyone was in place and settled. "Before the bonding, we must ask if there any objections?"

No one said a word.

"We will begin with the reading of the Bonding Contract. Chief Warlock Malfoy will begin."

"I object to him reading the Contract." Albus almost shouted.

"What objection do you have?" Madam Bones asked, clearly annoyed.

"How do we know he will read it fully or accurately, he will want his lover to get out of the Bonding by citing an invalid reading." Dumbledore stated.

Lucius stepped forward. "It would be impossible as everyone has received a copy of the terms. However, to save us time, do you object if anyone else reads it?"

"No." Dumbledore stated.

"Great, Mr. Gaunt, would you please read the Bonding Contract?"

"I would be honored." The Dark Lord said, stepping forward.

"I object." Dumbledore stated.

"You can't, you just said anyone would be fine." Minister Fudge told him.

"That is Voldemort."

"You really want to delay this don't you?" The Dark Lord asked. "Do you wish to make it into a bigger show? Waiting for more guests, because to be truthful, I don't think any more can fit in here, I mean some of the students are actually sitting on top of each other."

"Mr. Gaunt, we will begin, the terms first, the witnesses second, the ceremony will follow."

The Dark Lord cast a Sonorus on his throat and began. "The terms:

Mrs. Potter will be considered the Head of House. As the Head of House, Mrs. Potter can take another spouse or spouses.

Mrs. Potter will be in charge of all vaults and accounts, not just the household ones, there will be no private vaults, everyone in the house will be on an allowance except for Mrs. Potter. The set allowance is thirty (30) Galleons per week, with an extra ten (10) Galleons per week during a month of a celebration.

Mrs. Potter will make the rules and if broken there will be punishment. The basic rules are:  


No yelling at Mrs. Potter  
No disagreeing with Mrs. Potter  
No lying to Mrs. Potter even by omission  
No hiding anything from Mrs. Potter  
All holiday will be observed with a gift for Mrs. Potter, costing no less than one hundred (100) Galleons  
Discipline of children is up to Mrs. Potter

The education of any children is up to Mrs. Potter

Clothing and any child expenses are to come out the main vault, at no time is the cost of living to decrease.

Hogwarts and any other education will be provided for Mrs. Potter.

Mr. Potter will do whatever is necessary to obtain a professional Quidditch team for Mrs. Potter.

There will be at least one (1) house elf per member of the family, including Molly Weasley and any children. There will be at least four children per spouse, care coming from the Potter Family Vault. Mrs. Potter decides on the names of each child. 

There will be a new wardrobe each year for Mrs. Potter, from the best fashion houses.

Any and all houses can be refurbished every five (5) years with a new house purchased every ten (10) at least. Mrs. Potter will decide where everyone will live and for how long.

Mr. Potter will provide Manors for the following people, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black.

If not in Azkaban any spouse must have a job deemed appropriate by Mrs. Potter, salary to be turned over to Mrs. Potter. 

There will be no residing in the muggle world, no job in the muggle world, and no muggle equipment in any house unless approved by Mrs. Potter. 

Mr. Potter will obey Albus Dumbledore in regards to anything outside of his marriage. Failure will result in time served in Azkaban. If a life is lost because of this failure, Mr. Potter can be given the Kiss.

Mr. Potter will obey Albus Dumbledore in regards to his position in the war, if anything happens to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger will be in charge in this regard. Failure will result in time served in Azkaban. If a life is lost because of this failure, Mr. Potter can be given the Kiss.

After the war, Albus Dumbledore has the right to all speaking engagements, speeches, and public appearances, failure to result in obeying will be punishable by time served in Azkaban.

If Mr. Potter refuses this Contract, he will lose his magic, serve twenty years in Azkaban and be given the Kiss after twenty years.

Signers:

Sirius Black  
Albus Dumbledore

Witnesses: 

Hermione Granger  
Albus Dumbledore  
Molly Weasley

The Dark Lord rolled the Contract up, everyone was in shock at what they just heard. He waited for a few minutes, letting the tension build. "I call for a validity check on the original."

Ironclaw came forward. "I have the original." He handed it to Minister Fudge, who passed it to Madam Bones, she returned it to Ironclaw. 

"I object." Dumbledore stated.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Madam Bones muttered loud enough for several people to hear. "What do you object to?"

"How do we know that is the original?"

"Since we are going to be calling on Lady Magic to judge, I am sure she will be offended if it wasn't." Madam Bones answered him. "Please, Ironclaw, call for judgment." They saw Ironclaw place the Contract on Head Table, on the raised block of wood for everyone to see. He stepped back and moved to the side to allow everyone to see the Contract and it's judgment.

"We call upon Lady Magic, in her wisdom and guidance, to review and pass judgment on the validity of the Bonding Contract. If it is valid, we graciously bow to her wisdom, if it is not valid, we graciously ask for retribution and punishment of those who seek to deceive Lady Magic and all those she guides and protects." Ironclaw intoned.

Everyone watched as Magic filled the air, making the air crackle and sizzle. They watched as it hovered over the Bonding Contract, all waiting to see the end result. Ironclaw stepped up to the Contract. He picked it up and proceeded to give it to Minister Fudge, who passed it to Madam Bones, she handed it to the Dark Lord. "Please call forth those who are being bonded."

The Dark Lord inclined his head in acknowledgment. "The Bonding Ceremony will proceed with Ginerva Weasley marrying Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black. The Ceremony will start as soon as those to be bonded are in place." 

As soon as the Dark Lord finished, total chaos broke out with Molly Weasley screaming. "My daughter will not be fulfilling that Contract. That isn't the Contract we agreed upon."

Dumbledore was yelling about the Contract being invalid, while Hermione Granger was trying to say it was a well-made Contract. Everyone else was either laughing at justice being served or in shock.

Minister Fudge cast a Sonorus upon himself. "Quiet please, so we can hear any objections."

"I want to see how they try to back out of this." Snape's voice was filled with eagerness as he spoke to Lucius. Snape had been pulled tight against Potter with Lucius standing close to them, holding his hand.

"It will be interesting." Lucius agreed. He looked at Potter. "I do hope you are enjoying this."

"Later." Potter replied, his chin resting on Snape's shoulder. "Review."

"Oh, you know we are going to be reviewing this, a lot." Snape stated. "Just look at the Mutt's face." Black looked in shock. Remus realized why they wanted to keep Black around. Snape noticed Remus was looking a bit in shock at what just happened, but understood why it happened.

"They should have known better." Lucius tutted.

"I object, Lord Black and I are Mr. Potter's magical guardians."

Ironclaw stepped forward. "Lord Black didn't sign this contract, and he hasn't had a magical guardian since 31st October 1994, with his entrance into the Triwizard Tournament. His magical guardian at the time, Albus Dumbledore, didn't object to his placement. Since the Tournament was declared to be for of-age wizards, your refusal to declare Lord Black a minor still, granted Lord Black his stats as an of-age wizard. You were sent a notice on 1st of November 1994."

"I was Lord Black until almost a week ago." Black stated. He really didn't want to be married to any of them and was hoping to get out of this.

"You have never been Lord Black, any member of the Black Family who served any time in Azkaban can not be the Lord, it violates the family motto "Toujours Pur". It doesn't matter that you were declared innocent on 29 June 1995. We have tried numerous times to speak to you about it, but your response was that you would talk to us later." Ironclaw informed him. One of the goblins produced a ledger and handed it to Ironclaw. "Here is the listing of your entrance into Gringotts, your withdrawals, your refusal to speak to us and your exit." 

"I object on behalf of my daughter." Molly Weasley stepped forward. "That isn't the Contract we agreed to."

"The Original wasn't what you agreed to?"

"No." Molly replied.

"Why didn't you object before Lady Magic passed judgment?" Madam Bones was going to go back to her office and see if she could find something to pin on Molly. Molly was the one who brought the contract to their attention. "I am sure we have some Veritaserum." One of the Auror stepped forward and handed her a vial. "Yes, we do have some, shall we use it? You do know what the penalty is for lying about a Bonding Contract and knowingly allowing an invalid Contract to be enforced?" Molly stepped back into her family, not seeing the looks of disgust on their faces. "Any other objections?"

When no one said a word, Minister Fudge resumed the ceremony. "Please escort our bonding wizards and witches to the front, for the ceremony."

All watch as the four were escorted by the Aurors to stand in front of the Head Table, "I have one question?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Minister Fudge asked.

"How can this work? Sirius is a Dhampir, and the Headmaster, Ginny, and I might be in Azkaban, how can we fulfill the Contract?"

"Visitor's day." Minister Fudge answered. "We will make sure the Contract gets fulfilled, including the present buying, I am sure Mr. Black will be able to handle it."

Everyone watched in horrified fascination at the quick Bonding Ceremony but no one felt bad for any of them. As far as they were concerned, Lady Magic passed judgment and it was fair.


	19. All the news that is fit to print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tues night and Wednesday morning (Start of week 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Potter stayed in his corner with Snape and Lucius watching the chaos around them as the ceremony finished. Minister Fudge gave the traditional words of "so mote it be".

Everyone replied, with a lot of gusto and some you can tell were enjoying the show, with "so mote it be." Missing Cheese, Black, and Ginny were silenced during the ceremony. Granger didn't even bother to look around.

Minister Fudge nodded his head to the Aurors and the prisoners were ushered back in their corner and he walked as close as he could get to Lucius, with Madam Bones. "I am not sure how we can arrange a bonding night, we don't have the space available to do it at the Ministry, they can share a cell at Azkaban when it comes time."

"May I offer the same deal we provided for Sirius Black?" Minerva said.

"Deal?" Minister Fudge asked, wondering what they might be able to do to prevent any possible reason for contesting or annulment.

"Due to Sirius Black's status, we have been keeping him in a quarantined suite with Mr. Lupin. Until the vampires decide to return to their lands. We can escort everyone there, leaving their cuffs on, of course, station Aurors in the living area itself and by the entrance portrait. The password will be given to a select few and they can have their night, return to the Ministry in the morning." Minerva explained.

"Problem with what is, even with the Aurors inside the living area, how can we guarantee they won't do something. He is the Headmaster still, he could even summon an elf." Madam Bones said. "At the Ministry, the house elves can't pop into cells, and or the Wizengamot. Right now two of the Aurors we have near them have a ward around them, but it's just a temporary one. It's the same one we have been using to escort Missing Cheese around."

"Do they need to consummate the bond?" Rosely asked.

They all looked at him, smirked. "It doesn't say that in the Contract, it doesn't even give a time span on when it must be done." Madam Bones said. 

"Most likely due to Ginny's age." Minerva stated. "She is a bit young to be bonded."

"That is most likely why." Lucius agreed.

"I am sure the goblins will review and publish the valid contract." Madam Bones couldn't wait to see what Rita would write about this.

"We will." Ironclaw said from behind them. "It will be in the special edition in the morning. I believe Ms. Skeeter enjoyed the ceremony. Here is the Ministry copy. I am sure you will enjoy reading it." 

"Thank you, Ironclaw." The Dark Lord said.

"Always a pleasure." Ironclaw and the other goblins retreat.

"They seemed to enjoy that." Fudge said.

"I think I can honestly say that we all did." Minerva told him.

_______________________________________________________________________

"I think that is going to be my favorite memory." Radu said. "We even had popcorn for it."

"I have to agree, it is worth watching again." Vlad told him.

"The Mutt's face, that was, well no words can describe it. I am not sure if it would have been better at Yule for a Yule gift, but it sure made my year." Snape couldn't stop visualizing Black's face at the news he was to be married, and it got worse when it was mentioned who he had to marry.

"Did you see Molly's face when Amelia mentioned Veritaserum." Poppy laughed. "I don't think I ever saw her shut up so fast."

"I can't wait to see what Rita has to say." Lucius grinned.

"I know I am not going to be late for breakfast, I wonder if I can get an additional copy to preserve?" Filius said. "I am going to see if I can have one of my cousins get me their memories, one of them mentioned a certain visit from Missing Cheese."

"We saw it, you are going to want your own copy. I know I do." The Dark Lord stated. "I wonder if we can talk them into selling it, be a nice profit for them."

"They will." Rosely and Potter said at the same time.

Radu and Vlad threw popcorn at them. Snape returned fire and soon a mini popcorn fight was taking place in the living room, with three teams. Snape, Lucius, Potter, and the Dark Lord as one team, Minerva, Poppy, and Filius as another, and Rosely, Vlad, and Radu making the last team. The room was a mess and everyone was laughing. 

"Radu here or my house?" The Dark Lord asked as he tried to remove all the popcorn kernels from his hair. 

"Here, you two need time alone." Radu smirked, getting some more popcorn tossed at him.

"Herman, can you take me and Vlad, before you disappear with Minnie." The Dark Lord asked, ignoring the taunt.

"She is already aware that I would be doing that." Rosely told him.

"Either I am getting used to it or I finally accept my son and grandfather doing that to me." The Dark Lord muttered, again the vampires just grinned at hearing him mutter.

"I will see you in the morning. Filius care to walk me to my quarters?" Poppy asked. 

"I would be honored." Filius replied and they head out. After they leave the wards flared back to life.

"Harry, Minerva still needs to leave."

"He did it because I asked." Rosely told them. "Tomorrow the paper will be what we want, however, Molly isn't done. She is going to try for an annulment, it won't work. No one is going to want to listen to her, but she will be here tomorrow, demanding Harry fulfill a valid contract."

"Where will she get it from?" Minerva asked.

"She doesn't have one. She is going to try and use the fact that Hermione Granger wrote the contract. An underage witch, with the blessing of a senile old man, that married them to a Dhampir."

"So basically we are going to get a useless breakfast show." Minerva said.

"Unless we stop it ahead of time." Snape told them. "Potter had an idea, and I think it will put a permanent kink in their plans."

"What idea?" The Dark Lord asked, dreading what he knew was coming.

"You're not going to like it." Rosely told him. 

Snape and Lucius told them of their plan.

____________________________________________________________

"Snape, you promised me something earlier tonight." Potter said as he stalked towards Snape in their bedroom.

"I am aware of that, and I plan on keeping my promise, so what do you plan on doing?" Snape said, trying to fight the grin that wants to escape, as he realized he was naked and being carried to the shower. 

"Lucius." Potter called.

"I am coming, I need to get un, never mind." Lucius said as he headed to the shower, he grabbed the lube, holding it up. "I believe we owe him."

"He is going to pay." Potter informed him, he pulled Snape against him, Snape's back against his chest. He glanced at Lucius. "Use that talented mouth you have to remind him what he promised."

Lucius grinned. "Not that the dinner show wasn't worth it, but he did promise us." He began to tease Snape while Potter was playing with his mark and caressing Snape with his hands. 

"Harry, please." Snape finally begged. He was ready to explode with Lucius' mouth keeping him hard and wanton, he tried to hurry Lucius along but Potter grabbed his wrists and held them.

"I don't think he learned as of yet." Lucius said as he kissed Snape on the mouth.

"I agree, but the water is getting cold. Bed. Severus, no touching." Potter warned has he released Snape. "Same for you, Lucius."

Lucius snagged Snape, and they almost ran to the bed. "Don't forget the lube." He said over his shoulder to Potter.

"I have it." Potter laid Snape down onto the bed. "Lucius, keep him entertained as I get him ready then it will be your turn."

Lucius leaned over, gave Potter a kiss on the lips. They don't stop until Snape let out a groan as he watched them. Potter broke it off and leaned down and kissed Snape.

"You are beautiful." Potter told him. 

"He is, isn't he." Lucius agreed. "This wonderful body under those robes, and his eyes."

"Yes, his eyes." Potter repeated. "Like the finest chocolate."

"His hair, so velvety." Lucius said as he caressed Snape's hair. "His smooth voice, that can send shivers down your spine."

"Mine." Potter said and bit his mark.

"Yours." Snape replied, arching up in pleasure. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

 

BONDING CEREMONY GONE WRONG

By Rita Skeeter

I don't think I would have believed it if I wasn't there myself but last night was the cruelest yet justified Bonding Ceremony I have ever witnessed. I am sure I am not alone in my feelings in this regards as hundreds of us watched what I can only describe as a carriage wreck of Albus Dumbledore's own making.

Last night in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, we witnessed the strangest bonding after the contract was contested and judged by Lady Magic herself. This contract had the harshest terms I have ever read about, outside of an old-fashioned Absolute Contract. Now to help set the stage, a bit of side information. The students at Hogwarts have been calling the Headmaster, Missing Cheese, when I asked what that meant I was informed it meant missing cheese from his cracker, in other words, the Headmaster is nuts. 

This is where it starts getting strange. In accordance with our traditions, the Chief Warlock reads the terms if he or she is present at a Bonding. Lord Malfoy stepped forth and immediately Missing Cheese objects, stating (I am not lying) "how do we know he will read it fully or accurately, he will want his lover to get out of the Bonding by citing an invalid reading." It went downhill in craziness from there.

Lord Malfoy in an effort to cut down on time, didn't press it and asked. "Do you object if anyone else reads it?"

"No." Missing Cheese stated.

"Great, Mr. Gaunt, would you please read the Bonding Contract?"

"I would be honored." Mr. Gaunt replied. (I learned Mr. Gaunt is Mr. Potter's real father-don't worry readers I will be asking those questions.)

"I object." Missing Cheese again objected to his own agreement. Now, everyone, this is not an original rant from him, but he said, "that is Voldemort." I know, no one was surprised by those words.

"You really want to delay this don't you?" Mr. Gaunt asked. "Make it into a bigger show? Waiting for more guests, because to be truthful, I don't think any more can fit in here, I mean some of the students are actually sitting on top of each other." (Readers I can tell you there wasn't space for a pixie in there.)

Now readers, I will warn you these terms are harsh. All of us were in shock as the terms were read. If I didn't hear them myself, I know I wouldn't have believed them. (I will break them down using the valid contract, see page 2 and 3) The contract was between Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley and Mr. Harrison James Potter.

A validity check was called and the goblins were on hand with the original and presented it formally. Yes, you guessed it, Missing Cheese objected, calling into question the goblins ethics.

We all sit and waited until we got to see the judgment. We watch as Lady Magic filled the air, making it crackle and sizzle. The air was alive with magic, it's amazing. We watched the magic as it hovered over this contract, all anxious to know the results. You got it, folks, the contract was bogus, and Lady Magic called for justice.

Mr. Gaunt announced the most shocking news. "The Bonding Ceremony will proceed with Ginerva Weasley marrying Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black. The Ceremony will start as soon as those to be bonded are in place."

Now, we spend the next 30 minutes listening to objections, in which in between you can hear the gasps and surprises from all the witnesses. 

Now there is an interesting objection in all of this, the key to the contract being invalid. This is word for word, I find it amazing.

Missing Cheese's voice was heard as he stated. "I object, Lord Black and I are Mr. Potter's magical guardians."

Ironclaw stepped forward."Lord Black didn't sign this contract, and he hasn't had a magical guardian since 31st October 1994, with his entrance into the Triwizard Tournament. His magical guardian at the time, Albus Dumbledore, didn't object to his placement. Since the Tournament was declared to be for of-age wizards, your refusal to declare Lord Black a minor still, granted Lord Black his stats as an of-age wizard. You were sent a notice on 1st of November 1994." "I was Lord Black until almost a week ago." Black stated. He really didn't want to be married to any of them and was hoping to get out of this. "You have never been Lord Black, any member of the Black Family who served any time in Azkaban can not be the Lord, it violates the family motto "Toujours Pur". It doesn't matter that you were declared innocent on 29 June 1995. We have tried numerous times to speak to you about it, but your response was that you would talk to us later." Ironclaw informed him. One of the goblins produced a ledger and handed it to Ironclaw. "Here is the listing of your entrance into Gringotts, your withdrawals, your refusal to speak to us and your exit." "I object on behalf of my daughter." Molly Weasley stepped forward. "That isn't the Contract we agreed to." "The Original wasn't what you agreed to?" "No." Molly replied. "Why didn't you object before Lady Magic passed judgment?" Madam Bones asked. She was going to go back to her office and see if she could find something to pin on Molly, as she was the one who brought the contract to their attention. "I am sure we have some Veritaserum." One of the Auror stepped forward and handed her a vial. "Yes, we do have some, shall we use it? You do know what the penalty is for lying about a Bonding Contract and knowingly allowing an invalid Contract to be enforced?" Molly stepped back into her family, not seeing the looks of disgust on their faces. "Any other objections?"

When no one said a word, Minister Fudge resumed the ceremony. "Please escort our bonding wizards and witches."

All watch as the four were escorted by the Aurors to stand in front of the Head Table, "I have one question?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Minister Fudge asked.

"How can this work? Sirius is a Dhampir, and the Headmaster, Ginny, and I might be in Azkaban, how can we fulfill the Contract?"

"Visitor's day." Minister Fudge calmly said. "We will make sure the Contract gets fulfilled, including the present buying, I am sure Mr. Black will be able to handle it."

I am not sure if I was the only one horrified by what we just witnessed but we know Lady Magic passed judgment, may they live with the consequences and I am thankful that an innocent didn't get caught in their trap.

 

Page 2 

THE HARSHEST TERMS EVER LISTED IN A BONDING CONTACT

By Rita Skeeter

Mrs. Weasley (Ginerva) will be considered the Head of House. As the Head of House, Mrs. Weasley can take another spouse or spouses. (As she is stated as the Head, they had to take her name, this clause they added allowed for all of them to be married.) 

Mrs. Weasley will be in charge of all vaults and accounts, not just the household ones, there will be no private vaults, everyone in the house will be on an allowance except for Mrs. Weasley. The set allowance is thirty (30) Galleons per week, with an extra (ten) 10 Galleons per week during a month of a celebration. (There are very few months that don't have a celebration so I am wondering how she expects them to meet her gift minimum and survive?)

Mrs. Weasley will make the rules and if broken, there will be punishment. (She can declare anything as punishment, there isn't any limit listed). The basic rules are:

No yelling at Mrs. Weasley  
No disagreeing with Mrs. Weasley  
No lying to Mrs. Weasley even by omission  
No hiding anything from Mrs. Weasley  
All holiday will be observed with a gift for Mrs. Weasley, costing no less than one hundred (100) Galleons  
Discipline of children is up to Mrs.Weasley

The education of any children is up to Mrs. Weasley

Clothing and any child expenses are to come out the main vault, at no time is the cost of living to decrease.

Hogwarts and any other education will be provided for Mrs. Weasley. (Her education has been provided by Missing Cheese, actually, all of the Weasley family have attended Hogwarts on a scholarship.)

Mr. Weasley (this can actually be either Missing Cheese or Sirius-who with his status as a dark creature will have a hard time surviving) will do whatever is necessary to obtain a professional Quidditch team for Mrs. Weasley.

There will be at least one (1) house elf per member of the family, including Molly Weasley and any children. There will be at least four children per spouse, care coming from the Weasley Family Vault. Mrs. Weasley decides on the names of each child.--(Now Readers, this is confusing so the goblins broke it down, the family vault is the former vaults belonging to the former Mr. Black-personal ones only, former Albus Dumbledore--he was the head, exempt is Aberforth's private vaults and former Hermione Granger. The children, since it's not clear can be a combination of natural or adopted, as long as there are four each, yes everyone 16 children, breaks the old Weasley record.)

There will be a new wardrobe each year for Mrs. Weasley, from the best fashion houses. (We aren't sure how this is going to be fulfilled as currently she along with Missing Cheese and Hermione Weasley are under arrest, along with Ronald Weasley, Aberforth Dumbledore, and a few others.)

Any and all houses can be refurbished every five (5) years with a new house purchased every ten (10) at least. Mrs. Weasley will decide where everyone will live and for how long. (See above question about fulfillment.)

Mr. Weasley (again either one of them) will provide Manors for the following people, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley and Sirius Weasley. (Yes, I know confusing, but greed has a steep price and they are now paying for it.)

If not in Azkaban any spouse must have a job deemed appropriate by Mrs. Weasley, salary to be turned over to Mrs. Weasley. (Interesting little term, since all of them but Sirius Weasley, is under arrest, and he is a dark creature.)

There will be no residing in the muggle world, no job in the muggle world and no muggle equipment in any house unless approved by Mrs. Weasley. (Again an interesting term, isn't her father the head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and collects muggle items?)

Mr. Weasley will obey Albus Weasley in regards to anything outside of his marriage. Failure will result in time served in Azkaban. If a life is lost because of this failure, Mr. Weasley can be given the Kiss.

Mr. Weasley will obey Albus Weasley in regards to his position in the war, if anything happens to Albus Weasley, Hermione Weasley will be in charge in this regard. Failure will result in time served in Azkaban. If a life is lost because of this failure, Mr. Weasley can be given the Kiss.

After the war, Albus Weasley has the right to all speaking engagements, speeches, and public appearances, failure to result in obeying will be punishable by time served in Azkaban.

If Mr. Weasley refuses this Contract, he will lose his magic, serve twenty years (20) in Azkaban and Kissed after serving twenty (20) years.

 

Potter leaned close to Snape. "I love Rita."

"I am in agreement." Snape replied as he turned back to the first page to reread it again. "I agree with Filius, we need to save this."

"She is incoming." Rosely warned them.

"Now see that is when it's useful." The Dark Lord muttered.

They were all staring at the door, the people who had been paying close attention all looked at the door, knowing it's show time again and they weren't disappointed when they saw Molly Weasley come storming in, behind her, skidding to a stop, was the remaining Weasley family, except for Percy and Arthur. 

Bill and Charlie just look tired, the Twins were glaring at their mother. "We tried to stop her from coming, we followed as soon as we could." Bill said. "I swear that man needs a muzzle."

"I demand that you fulfill the correct bonding contract. Harry."

The Dark Lord rose and looked at the group at the Head Table and they nodded their agreement. "Mrs. Weasley, even if that was a valid contract, which we all know it's not, I proud to announce that my son Harrison Jameson Potter-Gaunt is mated to Severus Tobias Snape, noted as the primary, and to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The law governing Royal Living Vampires requires two mates, no more, that requirement is fulfilled. Good morning Mrs. Weasley." 

The Hall erupted in cheers and streamers fell from the ceiling, as students and staff offered their congratulations, all-knowing to stay well away from the newly mated trio. Rosely quietly informed them. "Rita is on the Slytherin banner, third from the front."

"I must say we need to charge admission to these shows." Pomona remarked.


	20. Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday morning and afternoon (start of week 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Molly started screaming at the Dark Lord. "I won't have my daughter treated like this. This contract will be honored. We were promised this bonding and I am going to make sure it happens. I don't know why we have been treated so badly, but this will cease. Harry will marry my Ginny." Her voice increasing with each word. 

The Dark Lord looked at Potter. "You were right, it does fit." Everyone at the Head Table tried to hide their grins but several of the children heard and started to snicker, knowing he was referring to her nickname.

"Mom, you know it's not valid." Bill tried to reason with her. "I wish I never returned from Egypt."

"Romania is looking very appealing." Charlie was going to be heading back as soon as he could.

"You really-" George started.

"need to-" Fred continued.

"listen to us-"

"The old coot lied to you, again." They finish together.

"I wish I could ban her, but I can't, only Missing Cheese can until I become Headmistress." Minerva said. "Severus, do you have any headache potions?" Snape pulled out his potion bag and sent one down to Minerva.

"I can take her someplace, say the Arctic Circle? The North Pole? Atlantis?" Rosely suggested. "Though I don't want to make any of the natives abandoning their homes to escape from her voice."

"I demand this contract be fulfilled." Molly screeched.

"Any higher and she is going to break the glass." Pomona warned.

"Kreacher." Potter muttered, the elf appeared. "Get him." Kreacher disappeared.

"I do love your ideas." Snape quietly told Potter.

Potter flashed him some fang, leaned back in his chair. Kreacher returned with Ironclaw. "Lord Potter, I believe you requested me."

"Do it." Potter told him.

Everyone saw Ironclaw grin as he turned to Molly Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, we at Gringotts have been wondering if we can have a word with you regarding the unauthorized withdrawals from Lord Potter's accounts that have gone into your personal vault."

"Remind me never to get Potter mad at me." They heard one of the students tell another.

"You are just learning that now?" The other student replied.

"I have no idea what you mean." Molly replied.

"Let's begin with the first withdrawal. The first withdrawal was at 10:08 AM on 28 August 1992, to provide for your son, William Weasley with his yearly school supplies. Twice a year withdrawals of 682 Galleons until at 11:57 on 25 August 1994 for William Weasley and Charles Weasley with their yearly school supplies. After that withdrawal, we have an increase to every quarter of 832 Galleons. At 10:36 on 20 August 1998 for three of your children, William Weasley, Charlie-"

"You didn't, tell me you didn't Mom." Bill was standing in front of her.

"You said it was a scholarship." Charlie was next to Bill. 

"I have no idea what you mean." Molly denied.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt." They heard someone say, causing several to laugh.

"You can either repay the monies or face our justice." Ironclaw informed her.

Bill closed his eyes. "How much does she owe?"

"86,142 Galleons, Ronald Weasley owes 17,421 Galleons along with one Firebolt, one small trunk, Ginerva owes 13,925 Galleons."

All of the Weasley boys looked faint. "We have no way to pay that back." Bill was going to be working for Gringotts for free for the rest of his life.

"You are not required, you are innocent, your parents are not."

"Dad knew?" Charlie said shocked.

"He was with her on a number of occasions for the withdrawals, we, however, feel he should see a healer." Ironclaw informed them.

Fred and George exchanged a look. "You don't think-" 

"she did something-" 

"to our Father?" they finished together.

A small group of goblins arrived. "Our healers are available twenty-four hours a day." Ironclaw said. "Molly Weasley, if you would please go with Hadak."

"She is going." Bill glared at his mother as spoke, his voice was laced with a new resolve, as Charlie joined him in grabbing their mother. They escort her out with the goblins. No one caring that Molly Weasley still had a silencing charm on her. 

"May your gold flow, and your enemies fear Lord Potter." Ironclaw started to leave, stopped, and looked at Potter. "When can we collect the others?"

"I believe after their trials in Wizengamot." Lucius answered him.

"We look forward to that day." Ironclaw left the Great Hall.

Snape leaned close to Potter. "How long have you had that in the works?" He knew there was no way the goblins could have worked that fast without already having everything ready to go.

"Since I found out she was stealing from me." Potter answered.

"Why did Marvolo make that announcement if you had that as a backup?" Poppy asked.

"The announcement worked to get rid of Ms. Skeeter. It also will stop any further attempts by any of Missing Cheese's people. That contract allows for more spouses, that was added protection. Missing Cheese is trying very hard to get control, we just removed another avenue from him with that announcement." Rosely explained. "This morning was all Harry's idea."

"I am glad I am not his Head of House anymore." Minerva stated.

"He does fit in well with us snakes." Lucius gave her a smirk. He was finding he liked her now that she wasn't a Dumbledore fan. "We need to talk to Narcissa, I don't want her to read that in tonight's Daily Prophet." 

"I already arranged it with Minerva for all of us to head to Malfoy Manor, and I spoke to Madam Bones and the Minister, there is no session this morning." Rosely said. "I informed them that Harry and I had some pressing engagements and we needed to borrow the Chief Warlock. Your Minister Fudge, for some reason, believes it is about the Treaty."

Radu and Vlad exchanged a look as the Dark Lord retorted, "for some reason." He glanced at Lucius. "Do you want us there?"

"I believe it would be best, just in case." Lucius responded.

Potter tilted his head. "No." 

"We have to go." Lucius really didn't want Narcissa to read about it. "I need to speak to Narcissa."

"No." 

Snape glared at Lucius as he went to open his mouth. "Potter, Lucius needs to speak to Narcissa, so how about she comes to our quarters, just her."

They all watched as Potter kept looking at Lucius, and let out a sigh of relief when he nodded his agreement. "He is still going to be agitated but not nearly as bad as if he was in the Manor with your son."

"I will bring Lady Malfoy." Rosely stated. "That way no one will know she was even here." 

Lucius leaned close to Snape. "We are going to have to do something soon."

"I know, but there is too much going on, let's deal with this stuff, and hopefully we can handle your son after Potter calms down on his protectiveness. I know you want to get it settled, but we don't need another issue to clean up."

Lucius sighed. "You are right, but he's my son." He felt Snape take his hand under the table and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

"I understand and you know Potter does too, but for him, our safety comes first." Snape quietly reminded him.

Lucius tilted his head in understanding.

____________________________________________________________

Rosely shadow walked Narcissa into his grandsons' living quarters. "Lady Malfoy." He guided her to the couch. "I will be joining Marvolo in his lesson. I believe he wants to have students question me." 

Narcissa looked around, saw Snape, Potter, and Lucius. "Mr. Rosely said it was important." She glanced at Snape, who was sitting in Potter's lap.

"It is Cissy, we had to announce this morning our mating." Lucius didn't know how she would react but figured he always told her, honestly, about was happening when he could. There were times when he couldn't tell her anything and she agreed with his choice.

"Oh, I am so excited for you, Lucius. Are you going to have a ceremony? Can I help set it up? I can't wait." Narcissa summoned a piece of parchment.

"I guess she is excited by it." Snape commented.

"I'm thrilled. I have been waiting for him to find someone." Narcissa told them. "Outside? Inside? Do you have a month selected? Color?"

"Cissy!" Lucius rebuked.

"You know it's true. Edmund and I have been trying to find you someone for years, we tossed enough people at you." She told him. "Including Severus. Outside, I think early morning, green of course."

"I didn't want to be caught at the time." Snape was going to ignore her plans. He knew she would override anything they would decide on if it didn't match with whatever she had planned.

"You didn't even notice, both of you were blind that night." She kept writing her list up.

"To answer your questions, we don't know yet, we just announced it this morning." Lucius told her.

"I can plan it? Correct?" She finally asked. She had so many wonderful ideas.

"Have a field day." Snape just didn't want to get dragged into the planning.

"I will." Narcissa smiled at them, she suddenly looked up "Dra.-" She didn't get to finish before there was growling coming from Potter. "I'm sorry, I forgot." She looked at Lucius "I know you love our son, but I don't think this is something we can tell him right now."

"It's going to be in the Daily Prophet tonight, his year mates-" Lucius didn't get to finish, either, as the floo flared to life and Draco stepped out of it. He was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed. His eyes were wild, his body was shaking with rage. Snape realized he never put a block on allowing Draco to floo to his quarters, as his godson, he always welcomed Draco visiting him.

All three adults turn towards the loud growling that was coming from Potter. "Dark Lord." Lucius had his mirror out. "Draco is here, we need all of you now." He closed the mirror and stood with Narcissa and Snape between Potter and Draco. "Draco, you need to head home."

"HE STOLE YOU AND SEVERUS FROM ME. I AM NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS." Draco began to wave his wand only to have it removed from his hand by Vlad. "Give me back my wand."

"No." Vlad told him.

"Draco sit down." The Dark Lord ordered.

"I don't listen to you. Just who do you think you are? Giving me orders." Draco was building into a full rant, only to get slapped across the face by Narcissa. Potter launched himself at Draco, knocking them to the floor. Vlad and Radu wasted no time and jumped on Potter, while Snape and Lucius worked on getting Draco away. 

"Herman can you do anything?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I can try but it's going to make unavailable for a bit afterward, and I am not sure it will work." He told them. They could see the shadows come out of the walls, floor, and ceiling, they were getting bigger and bigger until they are wrapped around Potter, Vlad, and Radu. "Sit him in a chair, hurry." Vlad and Radu moved him to a chair. "Snape sit." Snape sat down on Potter, the shadows wrapped around Snape and Potter. They retreated from Vlad and Radu. Rosely fell to the floor, exhausted. "It won't last long, he was fighting it, but we might be able to get Lucius' son to see the truth." The Dark Lord helped him to the couch, where he laid down and fell asleep.

"It's time for a talk, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and it's one you aren't going to like. Sit down." Lucius told his son. "I know you read those books. I want you to explain to all of us your rude behavior, your disrespect, and why you don't believe what you have read, seen, and heard."

"Why so I can listen to more lies? It's bad enough he stole Severus and you from me, but now this whole Royal Living Vampire, son of the Dark Lord, and you want me to believe he cares for you. He stole you."

Lucius looked shocked, the Dark Lord cast a Stupefy on Draco.

Narcissa looked at Draco. "This is more than jealousy." 

"Potion or spell?" The Dark Lord asked.

Narcissa pulled out her wand, she began to do a health scan on Draco. "No, he is clean." She looked at him, thinking. "He is behaving like Bella, when she first met Rodolphus and when she saw our Lord."

"Mind healer?" Lucius questioned.

"It would help. One of the reasons Bella was so far gone was because Father refused to get her help, it just got worse as she aged. I know she is better than she was, she is more grounded now."

"Albert Runcorn is a mind healer." The Dark Lord suggested. "He is one of our supporters, so we won't have to worry about what your son will say."

They are ignoring the growling coming from Potter, but they do notice it is getting louder. "I would hurry it up. I can feel the shadows are starting to fade. He is fighting them and winning." Snape told them.

"Narcissa floo home with him, I will have Albert owl you. Lucius will erase the travel from the floo tomorrow." The Dark Lord ordered.

"As soon as I can I will come and see him."

"I understand Lucius and I know once we get him help, he will too." She cast a Wingardium Leviosa on Draco and headed to the floo. 

"Vlad, Radu, get Herman out of here, Harry is going to be furious with him." The Dark Lord said.

"He is furious with us all." Snape told him. 

"Do you need my help?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, it would be best if it was just us when these shadows fall." Snape told him. They waited until everyone was gone. "Lucius, get our bedroom door open, and wait on the bed, he is going to drag me in there and we are going to warded in."

"We have 3 hours to get him calm enough for me to get to the afternoon session."

"You won't be going."

Lucius pulled out his mirror. "Dark Lord."

"Already?" The Dark Lord asked. 

"We have to find a way to stop this afternoon's session, there is no way he is going to let me out."

"Already working on it. When Herman wakes up in an hour or so, we are going to see if Madam Bones can delay citing evidence gathering."

"She will most likely want to." Lucius replied.

"Now Lucius." Snape warned.

Lucius started walking towards their bedroom. "I will use the mirror when we have him calm down enough." He closed the mirror and sat on the bed. "Anything else?"

"Get ready to listen to a long lecture?" Snape suggested. They waited and a few minutes later, "they are failing."

Lucius wasn't surprised when Snape was put on the bed next to him and they felt the wards flare. Potter started growling. "We didn't want you to kill him." They watched Potter pace and he kept glancing at them. Suddenly, they are just dressed in sleeping pants, with a few growls. "Bed, not going anywhere, got it." Snape said.

Snape pulled Lucius down and under the covers. Potter sat on the edge of the bed. "Feel like we are being sent to bed like little kids." Lucius muttered which earned him a long guttural growl. "Yes, I know he could have killed one of us. Yes, I know he used the Killing Curse before. Yes, I know we were in danger, but we didn't expect him to come sto-" 

Snape clamped a hand over Lucius' mouth. "Let him vent." He pulled Lucius into his arms. "He was scared, to him, he almost lost us." They were surprised when they are pulled into Pottter's arms. He was still growling at them but he was holding them close. "Harry, we are safe. Now, how about all three of us get under the covers and take a nap?"


	21. It's Only Been A Week? Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape tried to roll over but felt the familiar arm wrapped around his waist. He felt a lot of hair on his face, he knew Lucius had his head on Potter's chest, as he had his face buried into Potter's neck. He lifted his head and saw Potter was looking at him. "What time is it?" 

"Time to go back to sleep." They heard from Lucius.

"Almost 5." Potter answered him as he gave him a kiss. "Hungry." Releasing Lucius and leaning over Snape, who tilted his head to the side and exposing his neck.

"I have to say this is the most amazing sensation." Snape would never find this feeling dull or old. "I don't think I will ever get tired of this."

"It is more than I expected it to feel like." Lucius said as he caressed Snape's body as he draped himself over Potter. They heard a low growl. "Yes, he is sexy."

"Only you two think that." Snape letting out a small moan of pleasure, as Lucius touched his thigh.

"You need new eyes." A caress down his leg. "Do you not see all the students who lust after you?" A caress up his leg, and hip. "Have you never seen all the Death Eaters who follow you?" A caress that is so delicate Snape tried to move towards the teasing hand. "They don't try to talk to you because you are the most pleasant of conversationalist." Snape got a kiss on his mouth, to soften this comment. "Most enjoy egging others to try and duel you because they want a chance to look at your body. Why do you think you always had so many willing to watch you duel? I can tell you it wasn't just your skill with a wand. Well, that wand anyways." 

Snape snorted at Lucius. Potter pulled away, looked down at Snape, his eyes looking for something, Snape wasn't sure what. Potter gave a bit of a warble. "He doesn't understand it, Harry. He really thinks he is ugly."

"I am. My nose is huge, my hair is greasy, my-" Snape didn't get to finish as he suddenly crushed into Potter's chest, who was purring at him. "Why is he purring? I get he does it after we have sex, but now?"

"You need to read my books. He is purring to stop you from putting yourself down and to reassure you that he does like you as you." Lucius leaned towards him and gave him a kiss. "Why do you think I encouraged our friendship when you were in your first-year?"

"I have wondered about that." Snape had been surprised someone like Lucius would want to even talk to him. Lucius was in his fifth-year, it did help his status in the house as Lucius was considered the Prince of Slytherin at the time.

Lucius smiled at him. "I wanted to keep you for myself. I certainly didn't want anyone else having you. I hope you don't think those Marauders didn't get some payback from me, I can show you the memories later."

"That is what they meant. The Mutt, after you graduated, said something about my protection being gone. I wasn't sure what he meant and I wasn't about to ask them what they meant." Snape tried not to moan as he felt Potter's tongue on his mark. 

"Yes, the Mutt and Potter Sr., spent a lot of time regretting those three years. I know I enjoyed removing points, detentions, and of course, some well-placed hexes. It certainly made my fifth, sixth, and seventh-year enjoyable."

They heard a bit of a chuckle from Potter. "I gave up that fantasy of us, when I married Narcissa, granted we never were in love, I love her as she is my best friend, but I thought I could never have you, so I buried it." Lucius kissed Snape. "Let's show our Severus just how much we appreciate his body." 

Snape felt the slow moving of hands all over his body and started to moan in pleasure, he didn't even know when he was moved so that he was laying down on the bed, all he knew was that Lucius was tormenting him with his mouth as Potter was using that sinful tongue of his. "Please." He begged.

"Tell us." Lucius demanded, kissing him again, leaving Snape breathless.

"Sexy." They heard from Potter.

"Tell us, Severus." Lucius moved his hand to Snape's penis, slowly teasing him as Potter started to prepare Snape. They worked on Snape's body.

"I am sexy." They finally heard as Potter entered Snape. 

"You are." Lucius reassured him, as engulfed Snape.

"Please. Harry." Snape moaned, he kept moaning and begging, he was lost in his pleasure that his mates were giving him.

"Now." Potter ordered.

Snape laid there trying to recover and saw Lucius was now in the similar position he was in. Snape smirked, as he joined Potter in his playing with Lucius. "Now this is sexy." Snape kissed Lucius, who moaned into his mouth.

_________________________________________________________________________

Snape tried to roll over but felt the familiar arm wrapped around his waist. He felt the hair, he knew where Lucius had his head, just as he had his face buried into Potter's neck. He lifted his head and saw Potter looking at him. "Didn't we just do this scene a few hours ago?" Potter grinned at him. "I can safely say we missed dinner in the Great Hall."

"I believe it was worth it." Lucius stated. "Though it is my turn to say "hungry". Do you think we can get an elf to bring us dinner."

"Kreacher."

"Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie." Kreacher greeted them. 

"May we get some dinner, please?" Snape asked.

"I will bring it. Some information for you, need to get the dead guys, Grampy Vampy, and Darkness." Kreacher popped out and food appeared on the table in the room. 

"Mirrors?" Lucius asked. 

"Yes, I don't think he is going to let us out tonight." Snape said. "Who would have thought so much could happen in a week." 

"I certainly didn't." Lucius stated. "Harry, can you let us go so we can get some dinner. Shower first?"

Snape looked over his shoulder to Potter. "I think we will be having company." 

"I don't think I limited the number on the invitation." Lucius retorted as he heads to the bathroom. "I am wondering, do you think we can get a bigger tub?"

"I am certain we can get one." Snape replied as he turned the hot water on for a shower. "How do you think he will handle seeing Rosely and the others after this afternoon?"

"It's going to be interesting, he will want to show them he can take care of us." Lucius grabbed some towels, putting them on a warming stone. "Add shampoo and conditioner to the list of potions you need to brew."

"I already have. I still need to test the venom. I wish I could have gotten some from the Mutt, it was a different venom. Maybe we can go to the lab later, he should be fine with it since no one has been in there but me and him." 

"Maybe he can control which venom he uses? He might be able to give you samples." 

"I can." Potter was leaning against the door jam. "Shower?" Neither one of them commented as two Blood-Replenishing Potion appeared in front of each of them. 

"Lab after dinner?" Snape took the potions as was getting a nod of agreement out of Potter. "Where is your wand? Don't tell me you lost it again."

"No idea." Potter shrugged.

"Can you find it?" Lucius asked.

"He can. Watch." They watched as Potter's wands were suddenly in his hand. "Let me put them someplace safe. We don't need anyone using either of these wands." Potter handed his wands over to Snape. "Only you." He told him, giving Potter a kiss as he passed by him to the bedroom. "Potter, put some wards around this trunk."

Potter turned and saw a trunk was under their bed. He summoned his robes and removed his own trunk, from the pocket and placed it next to the other trunk and they all felt the wards being placed around the bed. "I don't think he did just the trunks." Lucius stated.

"No, he didn't. I feel bad for anyone who tries to even come near our bed." 

"I don't think they will make it that close." They headed back to the bathroom, the bathroom was full of steam. "Shower."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Kreacher." Snape called. They had one of the mirrors out and could see everyone crowded around the Dark Lord's mirror.

"I believe I am going to be charming more mirrors." The Dark Lord muttered as Kreacher appeared.

"Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie. There are more mirrors at the Black House." Kreacher told them.

"The Marauders?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Master Blondie." Kreacher popped out, they saw him with the Dark Lord, giving him the mirrors from the Black House. "Darkness, Cat, Meddy Witchy, Grampy Vampy, Gobby, Dead guys." 

"Meddy Witchy?"

"Gobby?"

"I am hoping I don't have to explain those name." Snape commented.

"No, I think we get the idea." The Dark Lord replied. "What do you need to tell us, Kreacher?"

"Missing Cheese has a new idea, the moron. He found out about Screeches being taken to the Goblins. He wants to get Wizengamot to protect the thieves."

Potter snarled. Snape glanced at him. "Goblin Treaty." Potter explained.

"How is the Goblin Treaty going to protect them?" Radu asked.

"He is going to invoke the Rights of Protection." Filius answered them. They all heard Potter snarl again. They saw books suddenly appear in front of Potter.

"I take it he knows what it means?" Minerva asked.

"He does. So do I. What it means is that Missing Cheese is going to go in front of the Wizengamot, to invoke those Rights. Now the interesting part is when he does, all of them must agree. We know they will because they believe in him. Part of the Rights is you have to confess to everything under Veritaserum, not Truth Serum, as it states the strongest known truth serum at the time. After they have confessed, the Goblin Envoy will be asked if they want to take possession of the criminals. When the Envoy says yes, the Rights will be invoked, forcing the Ministry to protect them from anything the goblins would do to them."

"Protect, how?" Poppy asked.

"They would be moved to a safe place, and the goblins can only petition repeatedly to get them."

"Doesn't it break our treaties with them?" Minerva asked. "I thought they had the right to press charges and take criminals when they were involved."

"Normally yes, however, the Rights were created during the first treaty, The Treaty of Jareth, back in 525. After that, whenever, a new treaty needed to be created the goblins tried to revoke that aspect of the first treaty. The wizards wouldn't release that clause, it was agreed it would just never officially make it into any new treaty, however, it still exists."

"So they get away with it." Vlad said.

"Yes." Filius told them.

"No." Lucius was holding a book that Potter gave him. "The Goblin Envoy doesn't have to ask for custody. If the Envoy accepts their confession but doesn't want to take possession of them, the Wizengamot won't offer Protection and according to our laws, their confessions can be used in facing our charges." 

"How does he know that?" Poppy asked.

"I believe it was in his research for a legal way to get revenge." The Dark Lord told them. "I just didn't realize how much he knows."

"Do you think Fudge and Madam Bones will allow this to happen? I mean the Rights of Protection?" Poppy asked.

"They have no choice." Filius told them.

"Could you stop it, Herman?" The Dark Lord asked. "I mean having their confession is good, but I don't want to take a chance that the Goblin Envoy will want to take them."

"When does he plan on doing it, Kreacher?" 

"Friday, tomorrow he wants to try and get the murderers off."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Lucius asked.

"Hold that thought, let's deal with the Envoy." Rosely said. "Under our Treaty, we can contest the goblin Rights of Protection, as we are the injured party primarily. While Gringotts is where the crimes took place, the victim is Harry."

"That is why he wanted the Treaty read. He doesn't know it, and wanted to find the loopholes." Snape understood what Dumbledore had been trying to do.

"Both fail." Potter told them. No one said anything for a few minutes.

"He wants both Treaties to be broken, placing the wizarding world in danger, but why?" Minerva asked.

The Dark Lord started to curse. When he calmed down he explained. "We could never figure out why that prophecy came about, or why he took Harry. Now I know. He knew who Harry was, what better way to create a need for him than if he had control over Harry, knowing his ancestry. He needed Harry to be abused, he needed Harry to pass those end of year tests."

"To fulfill the requirement to create a living vampire." Rosely sighed, he should have seen that. "He knew it would bring me and get us to make sure the Treaty was fulfilled."

"But he didn't know about living vampires." Minerva said.

"I think he did, he just didn't know Harry was a Royal." Rosely said. "That is what I couldn't read from him, he must have it under some kind of protection charm."

"Being a Royal makes a difference?" Poppy asked.

"A huge difference and Harry has the lines of four different ones." Radu said. "Harry is in charge of all vampires. I don't think he knew that."

"He still doesn't, because if he did, he wouldn't be doing this." Rosely told them. "Even if the Treaty is broken, Harry is the one who decides whether or not we do something about it."

"No war, no need for him. He has been pushing for a war since the last one ended so suddenly." Filius said. "So all of his careful plans will be undone."

"Correct, however, it doesn't stop the issue with the goblins, unless we can do something to keep the Envoy from pressing that the Wizengamot turn over the three of them."

"Why wouldn't Missing Cheese be part of it?" Minerva asked.

"I don't think he is going to invoke, he has too many secrets." The Dark Lord said.

Potter summoned another book, flipped through the pages and handed it to Snape. They all watched as Snape read. When he was done he handed the book to Lucius. "If they invoke, he can claim council for them, and be protected that way, without confessing." Snape explained. 

"Let's say the Envoy asks for possession, they had to submit petitions to get them back. Can this lead to another war with the goblins?" Radu asked.

"It can if the crimes warrant it. While the goblins can't claim any authority over anything but the theft, they can still use it to break the latest treaty simply based on the vast sums of Galleons and the number of wizards involved." Filius explained.

"Do you think Ironclaw can help with this?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He might. He is a first cousin to King Jareth." Filius said. "We can also cite the more grievous crimes of attempted murder on royalty."

"Will that work?" Vlad asked.

"We will have to phrase it right, have Ironclaw submit the transgressions, listing Harry as the primary victim and his status." Rosely thought this plan would work out well.

"How did Madam Bones take it when you asked for the delay?" Lucius asked. 

"She seemed grateful." The Dark Lord answered. 

"She might have found more crimes for all them to be charged with. We will need to speak to her tomorrow, get an idea of what she has." Lucius told them.

"I can talk to her tonight." Rosely said. 

"No, let it wait until tomorrow, I am sure she could use a night to relax like we needed one." The Dark Lord told them. "However, I am thinking a trip to Gellert Grindelwald is a good idea. That man will know more information on Missing Cheese. I don't think I will ever call him any other name."

"I know I won't be." Minerva smirked at him.

"Does this affect their Bonding?" Poppy asked.

They all turn to her. "I could kiss you." The Dark Lord told her. Vlad gave him a low growl. "You know what I mean." 

"What are we missing?"

"Trashy is the Head of House, he can't invoke. She has to, leaving him open to the confession aspect." The Dark Lord explained, watching them all understand why he was so happy. 

"She can only invoke if she knows." Filius grinned. "She won't know."

"Can he tell her?" 

"No, he can't even be in the sessions anymore because she is now his Head of House, it's her job. We know she isn't up to it." Lucius told them. "She will get eaten alive in any session she attends. She is too much like her mother to keep her mouth shut."

"Any chance messages have been passed between them?" Snape asked.

"No, we making sure they no talk to each other." Kreacher dumped a pile of messages on the desk of the Dark Lord. 

"Dobby." Potter told them.

"He is good at taking messages." Kreacher shrugged. This group of wizards appreciated all the skills a house elf had and allowed them to use them.

Snape, Lucius, and Potter watched as the messages were opened. "Look, he is telling them that he will protect them and that the contract will be annulled."

"Here is one telling Trashy to call him into the session each time." Poppy held up a note. "I can't believe we have been calling them these names."

"I have one I think we need to look into more." Minerva said. "It's addressed to Caradoc Dearborn, and he mentions getting the others to follow their plan." She handed the parchment over. "He was declared missing during the last war."

"How many people have gone missing from the Order?" Rosely asked.

"I am not really sure, I am sure we can make a list." Minerva took the blank piece of parchment the Dark Lord handed her.

"Lucius, do we have anyone who can check out the files in the Ministry regarding missing wizards?" The Dark Lord was trying to remember if they have enough people or anyone really to assist in this.

"There isn't a department for it exactly, they will have to go through all the Auror reports and compare them to death certificates around that time frame." 

"I will see if some of our Aurors can check those files." The Dark Lord wrote it down. "I will have them compare Minnie's list to the missing and dead."

"I would also see if we can make sure they are dead. I wouldn't put it past him to have some people we think are dead waiting in the wings as it were." Poppy was well aware of how Dumbledore liked to keep secrets and hide a lot of information.

"May I ask you to work with Rookwood and see if the death certificates are true?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, just tell him to let me know when."

"This is just a quick list, I will need to go back and review my notes and memories." Minerva turned over her list. "These are the ones that I remember have a lot of missions and usually never heard the result of those missions."

"That also takes care of him trying to get the murderers off. If he appears tomorrow, Lucius can bring up the Head of House. Don't mention it ahead of time. I want the memories of his face when you do it." The Dark Lord told them.

"We have another problem." Radu said, holding a piece of parchment.

"Why am I not surprised?" The Dark Lord asked, taking the parchment from Radu. "It failed, what next? A."

"Great. He is answering to someone else or getting their advice, either way, they are telling Missing Cheese what to do."

"No name or address on parchment either. Kreacher, how did Dobby get this?" The Dark Lord was trying to see if there was any magic on the parchment.

"Stole it from his hand as he passed it to Caradoc Dearborn. He was at the Idiot place under glamours." Kreacher answered. "We have been watching the cell, can't enter but can stay close."

"His elf?" Minerva asked.

"She is Hoggies, not his. She won't go near him, afraid Master Vampy will eat her."

"Anything else?" Minerva asked.

"Winky says the Mutt has been asking to talk to them."

"He has been denied?"

"They don't want him at Idiot place, afraid he might do something stupid, which I know Mutt will."

"When is he moving?" Radu asked.

"Not sure, Remus is working with Ironclaw to see what they can use as a residence to submit to Trashy." Minerva told them. "Some of them need to be fixed, some of the wards need to be redone, also part of the problem is the status of Remus and the Mutt." She paused. "I can't believe I just called him that. Mr. Potter, you are a very bad influence."

Lucius laughed. "I said the same thing when I did it."

"What does his status have to do with where they live?" Vlad asked.

"Ministry law and some of the wards will prevent certain places from being used. They have to select a place from the residence that Missing Cheese owns, as he is the only one with any property. Most of the places have been abandoned for a long time. There are also places in London itself. The Ministry considers it do danger to muggles. Since Remus is a werewolf, he will need a secure place to transform. Thus limiting their ability to live near to many muggles. The Mutt, I am not sure if he needs blood or not." Lucius explained.

"He doesn't, the only thing vampiric in his nature will be his ability to live longer." Radu answered them. "He could later on, if he is mated to a vampire, want blood but that would be only because of a mating."

"When can we start a review and change some of those laws?" The Dark Lord asked.

"As soon as Missing Cheese and his cohorts are finished." Lucius answered. 

"The headaches one man can create." Minerva summed up their problems.


	22. Lab and No Sleep for the Good Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday night, Thursday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Lucius was leaning against the bench in the lab watching Snape and Potter work. "I need some of the venom you added to our marks." Snape held up a phial.

Potter's fangs come out and he filled the phial. He switched to another one and they saw a different venom emerge. "I think there is a poison, give me a cauldron, I want to lean over it, I don't want to take a chance of one of us touching it." 

Snape pulled down a pewter cauldron and put it on the lab counter. Potter leaned over the cauldron and they watched a thick, almost black venom come out of his fangs and land in the cauldron. "Yes, I would say that is poison." They could see it start to eat through some of the enamel of the cauldron. "Powerful one too, based on what it's doing. Anything else?"

"No, unless you want to go back to bed and see what else we can discover about my abilities?" Potter suggested, giving him a kiss.

"As enjoyable as that sounds, I want us to work on this." Snape fought down the desire to follow up on the idea. "Lucius pass me the silver cauldron, I want to see if we can at least get one venom worked out." 

They spent the next two hours working on the venom and as they were about to try adding some Bundimun Secretion, Lucius stilled his hand. "Severus, look at the venom, it's changing." They peered into the silver cauldron and saw that instead of being clear it's now turning black. "This is the venom that was injected into us, why is it turning black?" 

"It's dissolving, from exposure." Snape explained. "We are going to need more to experiment with, but now we know we have two hours before it breaks down." Snape used a stirrer to take a sample of the breakdown. He put the residue into another phial.

"Do you think if we add a preservation Charm we can do more research on it?" Potter was looking at the blackening venom.

"No, it's already breaking down, if we add any magic I think it will dissolve all of it." Snape held up the phial to see if it stopped the breakdown. "We have that sample and can work on it."

"We are going to need to make more of the Cough Potion for more testing." Lucius wasn't a potion maker but he could do the minor ones, like the Cough Potion. 

"Let's work on getting this list down that Poppy gave me, we can do more testing later." Snape handed them Poppy's list. Lucius started setting up cauldrons, as Potter began to gather the ingredients, while Snape pulled out his potion books. They worked on the Poppy's list and their own list.

It's near midnight when Lucius yawned. "We need to head to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Just need to finish this one, it will take about ten more minutes, if you start cleaning up, we can be done in about thirty minutes." Snape watched Potter start to scrub cauldrons, they already had piled up. He had been surprised at how clean he could get them but after hearing about his relatives, he knew why. He touched Potter. "You know, it's not automatically your job to clean them."

"I know, but it needs to be done." Potter gave him a smile. "Besides, I still want to learn some of the potions we never covered in class, so I figure I can bribe you into them later."

"I will gladly teach you, actually, I was wondering how would you like to work on getting a Masters in Potions?"

Potters looked at him in surprise. "I would love it. Defense too? I know you have one in it."

"Defense too."

Potter grinned as he returned to scrubbing. Lucius heard them and added. "I will be able to help with the Law and Politics Masters if you are interested, judging from your research I believe it will be a good thing to add."

"I would enjoy it. I do like researching." Potter had actually enjoyed doing the research.

"Really, never would have guessed at that." Snape bumped his hip into Potter's.

"Come let's get our mess cleaned up and bed, I have to be up in about 5 hours." Lucius knew morning was going to come too early. 

"Madam Bones?" Snape wondered if Lucius would need a Pepper-up Potion in the morning.

"Yes, and I want to find out who has been visiting Missing Cheese. I also want to pull the records of Caradoc Dearborn."

As the last of the cauldrons was put away, Potter started growling. Snape and Lucius went into the living area and didn't see anything but noticed Potter had stayed behind and when they return he had a house-elf in his hand and was getting ready to bite it.

"Potter, no." Snape grabbed his hand and put himself between the house elf and Potter's mouth.

"Dobby!" Lucius yelled.

"What can Dobby do for the- what are you doing in here?" Dobby demanded of the house elf.

"You know who this is?"

"Yes, that is Zel, Nicholas Flamel's house-elf. He was granted access to Hogwart's by Missing Cheese." Dobby told them.

"You have to be joking." Snape muttered. "Zel, you have one chance of getting out of here alive. Why were you sent here?" 

"I was sent to give message. My Master wants the three of you to meet with him. He said it was important and to tell you that. I was to bring you." Zel said.

Lucius pulled out his mirror. "Dark Lord."

They waited for a few minutes and a sleepy Dark Lord appeared. "I am hoping this is very important, along the lines of it can't wait until morning important."

"It is. Nicholas Flamel's house-elf is here, wants to talk to the three of us."

That woke the Dark Lord up, he sat up in bed. "You have that elf bring Flamel to you. I will meet you in your quarters, give me thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later everyone was trying to sit in what was quickly becoming their spots. Snape was sitting on Potter's lap with Lucius next to them. Snape was having a hard time staying seated, as Potter had been trying to get to Rosely, Vlad, and Radu. Snape finally pushed him completely into their chair, sat down in Potter's lap. Snape noticed Rosely, Vlad, and Radu were staying far away. Rosely was trying to talk to Potter they could see, but judging from the growling by Potter it wasn't going very well. Snape finally turned his head and kissed Potter. "Deal with it later, we have to talk to Flamel. I am sure your grandfather, Vlad, and Radu know they were bad vamps." Potter growled softly. "I will leave you to deal with your father, I am not entering into that cauldron." 

"Harry, you know we had to do that." The Dark Lord was sitting with Vlad, who was trying to use the Dark Lord for protection, on the couch. He got ignored by Potter. "Is it bad to bribe your kid into forgiveness?"

"No idea, never had any to bribe." Vlad answered him. "I am thinking bribing is going to be needed. I am trying to think of ways to not become dust." 

"Potter, you know Lucius would have been very hurt if anything happened to his son." Snape quietly told him. Lucius took Potter's hand. 

"Not happy." Potter whispered.

"We know." Lucius said. "I know they know." 

Snape saw Rosely move to sit with Minerva now. Poppy, Filius, and Radu had summoned some chairs and they had one waiting for when Nicolas Flamel arrived. "Anyone know what this is about?" Poppy asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, just he wanted to meet." Lucius told her.

Zel arrived with Nicholas Flamel in tow. "I must say whoever did these wards, I want to speak to them." He said as he landed. "Well, this is interesting, Albus-"

Potter growled.

"Missing Cheese." They all informed him.

"What?" Nicholas clearly confused. "I believe I need to hear this from the beginning because I know what I have been told isn't accurate." He sat down in the only chair. 

After quick introductions the Dark Lord bluntly asked: "are you the one he has been taking directions from?" He was tired and want to go back to be, he also was never one to beat around the bush.

"No, I can tell you he is taking them from someone. I am not sure whom. He sent me a message a few days ago asking about living vampires. I have been reading the papers and nothing he said to me makes any sense."

"When did he ask you about them?" Rosely asked.

"Friday? Yes, Friday, I got this weird message from him asking about vampires, breaking treaties and well, frankly, I was confused. Added to that, I saw the Daily Prophet pieces and when I asked around I get a mixed bag of information. All of which points to Albus."

Potter let out a really loud growl, trying to get up. "No, Potter, he doesn't know. He isn't here to hurt anyone. Please don't say his name, we have been calling him Missing Cheese. He is still upset about the house elf appearing in our quarters." Lucius explained to Nicholas as they watched Snape quietly talking to Potter. 

"I do apologize, perhaps some explanation is in order?" Flamel asked. They began the story, each person adding what they know. Flamel asking questions every once in awhile for clarification. "He is trying to break the treaties. He really believes he can make the magical world into what his idea of what it should be. One of the reasons why Perenelle and I left Britain is we didn't like where he wanted our world to go. He has this idea anything even slightly dark is evil, no matter what he says otherwise, to him if it's not light, it's dark, there is no middle ground. I know he truly believes everything he does is for the greater good, but as you aptly named him, he is missing some of his marbles. I think it was that duel with his husband Gellert Grindelwald that started that descent."

"They are married? Maybe that is who is taking orders from?" Minerva asked.

"No, the reason for the fight was because Gellert didn't want to head in the direction Marbles wanted to head. The duel wasn't just about muggles. Gellert wanted to keep our world separate, Marbles there believes muggles will be fine with knowing magic. He also believes they will get rid of anything dark. He is forgetting how much damage muggles do to each other, never mind something they don't understand like magic." Flamel said.

"So back to square one on that aspect. We have to find out the missing Order members." The Dark Lord said. "I still think a visit to Gellert Grindelwald will help."

"It should, the man has been trying to get him help for years." Flamel knew Gellert wasn't the best man, but he honestly did care for his husband.

"How did he end up in prison?" Rosely asked.

"After the duel, it came out that he was helping Hitler, no one mentioned Marbles, but he was just as involved, he just hid it better."

"Missing Cheese was here as a teacher in the late 30's and early 40's, when the war occurred." Minerva said.

"Didn't you wonder why some students disappeared? One of the reasons for the duel is Gellert didn't like him taking students from here." Flamel told them.

"How do you know that?" Filius asked.

"I visit Gellert at least twice a year. Despite what he did, he still is a friend. He feels deep remorse for what happened. I, to this day, wonder if Marbles didn't do something to the man. When they were teens, he had no desire to do anything like this, now Marbles wanted to be in control even back then. I think it started shortly after his father was arrested for assault on those muggle boys. The muggle boys attacked his sister, she almost died, she was never the same afterward. He has always felt his father was imprisoned for no reason. His sister was killed in a fight between the three of them, three of them being Aberforth, Marbles, and Gellert, during their teens. No one knows who actually killed her. "

"Where can we find that information?" Vlad asked.

"Good luck, he most likely destroyed it when he gained access as Chief Warlock." Lucius informed them. 

Hogwarts: A History floated in front of the Dark Lord. "Harry?" 

"Look up Bathilda Bagshot." Snape translated the low growl that came from Potter. 

The Dark Lord opened the book and began to look through it. "She is a historian that wrote over 10 books, lives in Godric's Hollow and is Gellert Grindelwald's great aunt. We wanted to talk to him anyway, so now just add his aunt." 

"I know he will be willing to talk to you, he has been trying for years to get Marbles to stop. No one ever believed him." Flamel said. "I also think my wife might be able to create an accurate list of people he still contacts. Most of them talk to us, she keeps up on the correspondence more than I do." 

"We would appreciate that." Rosely told him. "What information did you give him about living vampires?"

"Not a lot, I don't know a lot I was around before the treaty was signed and I remember what the living vampires did and how quickly we agreed to a treaty. I told him how they were stronger, faster, agiler, and can't be killed the way a regular vampire can. He asked a lot of questions but nothing I could answer. He wanted to know how to control one. How to get one to follow the light. I did tell him that living vampires were classified as light. He really wanted to know how a marriage contract would work. That one was a strange question until I saw the paper. I really have to say I did laugh at that when I put it together with his questions. That backfired nicely on him."

"The Stone during Harry's first year, what happened with that?"

"It wasn't the real Stone, just a prototype we invented before we made the real one." Flamel answered. "I wasn't going to trust that crazy old coot with our lives."

"We have to appear in the Great Hall in less than 15 minutes." Filius reminding everyone how long they have been awake.

"I am going to pass, my first class isn't until after lunch, so I am going to head to bed after I kick all of you out of here." 

"I need to go the Ministry." Lucius stood up. "I will talk to you at lunch." He headed into their bathroom.

"Severus, do you have Pepper-Up Potions?" Filius asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid to stand up or have one of you go into the lab, he won't like anyone else in there." Snape said. They heard Flamel gasp as 9 Pepper-Up Potions appeared in front of everyone including Snape. "For Lucius?" He got a quick kiss of agreement. 

"He did that?" Flamel asked.

"Yes, and wait until you see that annoying skill." Vlad told him.

"Is there a way to contact you if we need more information?" The Dark Lord asked.

Flamel pulled out a piece of parchment. "It's enchanted. If you write on it, I will see it. It will erase what is written after it has been read, but only the person who the message is meant for can read it." He handed it to the Dark Lord. "I am glad to have met all of you, if you need my help, let me know."

"You might let Harry borrow those history and law books you have." Rosely told him.

"How do you know about those?" Flamel asked.

"When we figure out how Harry and Herman do it, we will let you know." The Dark Lord replied.

"Any specific ones?" Flamel asked.

"The ones regarding old laws, history of the founders, and that one you think no one knows exists." Rosely smirked.

They heard a low growl for a few minutes and Snape added, "something about old potions, from Salazar Slytherin, a book about the three wars between the vampires and living vampires."

"That is the annoying skill I am taking it?" Flamel asked.

"Yes." More than one person replied.

"I will have Zel bring copies of them later today. Since they were written before copywriting laws, I can copy them and send you the copies for you to keep. I must also be going. I am sure my wife is wondering what has taken me so long." Flamel bowed. "Zel." Zel appeared and they popped away.

"That was interesting, but we have less than 10 minutes to get to the Great Hall." Minerva said. "Severus, I know you said you were heading to bed, but I do expect to see you at lunch."

"You will. Marvolo needs to feed Potter before that." Snape stated. "Now, I believe my pillow is calling me." 

__________________________________________________________________________

Snape was tucked into Potter as Lucius exited the bathroom. "I will use the mirror at lunch to let you know what happens. I can't wait to see his face." Lucius gave them a quick kiss, took the Pepperup Potion from the table next to the bed and left. 

Snape felt the wards go up. He tilted his head up. "You need to feed before we go back to sleep."

"No, tired."


	23. Change Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday afternoon and evening week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape slowly woke to his wand going off. He let out a groan as he felt the arm around his waist give a small squeeze. "You're awake?"

"Yes, I have been waiting for you to wake up." Potter answered. "You better turn your wand off."

Snape felt around under the pillow and found his wand and turned the alarm off. He lifted his head. "I really don't want to get up." 

Potter moved them so that he was now leaning over Snape. "We can skip the Great Hall."

"I told Minerva we would be there, besides I have afternoon classes." Snape felt Potter's tongue on his mark, moaned in pleasure. "We don't have time." Potter ignored him and kept licking until he sank his fangs into Snape's neck. "Merlin." Potter let out a growl. "You know it's your father. You can't stay mad at him."

Potter growled again but got up and headed to the bathroom. Snape sighed, he knew it was going to take a while for Potter to get over the sense of betrayal he felt. When Potter came out of the bathroom, Snape got out of bed and walked over to him. He pulled Potter into a hug. "You know they only did it to stop you from killing Draco." He got a low growl at the name. "It would have hurt Lucius." They dressed and headed out into the living area and saw the Dark Lord sitting on the couch. "He fed on me." Snape saw Potter out of the corner of his eye as he went to his desk and sat down.

"So still mad at me?" 

"It's going to take a while." They turned and Potter was glaring at the Dark Lord. Snape caught something in the look but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Harry, I know you didn't like what your grandfather did on my request, but we didn't want you to kill Lucius' son." Potter just ignored him and pulled the book closer to him. "How about I make it up to you by buying that history text we saw in Books Unknown? I know you wanted it."

Potter lifted his head and Snape thought it might work until Potter went back to glaring the Dark Lord. He, again, saw something in the glare, he still wasn't sure what it was, he would have to think about it.

"Fine, those potion ingredients I said you couldn't buy too." 

Potter grinned at him and Snape realized Potter set the Dark Lord up. The Dark Lord realized it too. "My little snake." He said proudly. Snape had to agree, that was very cunning of Potter. The wards let them know everyone was at the door. "Harry, let them in."

"You are going to have to add them back in." Snape informed him as the door was opened and everyone began to take their usual seats. Before anyone can speak the mirrors chimed. 

Lucius was grinning at them, they can see Radu behind him. "You are going to want to see the memories later. I don't have much time, we are only taking a short break to try to end today's session early. The trials are going to be tomorrow. The Envoy agreed if they do manage to use the Rights, he will decline after I promised him they would get them after the trial, and serve their terms with the goblins instead of Azkaban. Madam Bones and Fudge have already agreed to the terms."

"So when will you be back?" Poppy asked.

"In an hour or so, I can show you the memory after dinner. This afternoon we are going to work on getting some of the smaller cases out of the way. Aberforth wants to talk to Madam Bones this afternoon. She said something about him willing to let them use Veritaserum, his barrister is trying to work on a plea." 

"Any luck on finding anything about Caradoc Dearborn?" Rosely asked.

"Yes, I pulled a bunch of information. I think Harry will need to do some research and Minerva, we will need anything you can remember about him." 

"I don't know much, but I did review my notes, I can give them to Harry." Minerva said.

"I gave Rookwood the list of people from the Order. He and two of our Aurors are going to start looking today. Poppy, he said he would let you know when he can meet with you."

"Thank you, Lucius." Poppy responded.

They heard the tone announcing the call for the Wizengamot to resume again. "I need to go, I will see you in a few hours." Lucius closed his mirror.

Minerva stood up. "Lunch in the Great Hall. I do hope we can get by without show." 

"You just had to say it." Vlad groaned.

They all laughed, as they watched Snape stand up. Potter growled at him. "Yes, growl and fangs. Blood?"

"No." Potter inspected Snape. They headed out with Snape and Potter trailing behind them. They heard Vlad ask the Dark Lord, "I wonder if they even realize they do that?"

"No idea but it's amusing to watch." 

They entered the Great Hall, everyone was staring as is normal, Snape turned to Potter. "See I told you that you needed to change. Though I am grateful you aren't dressed like a dandy."

Potter just gave him a low growl and started walking towards the Head Table. 

___________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the class turned to the door as Lucius entered the potions classroom. "Good afternoon." He started walking to where Potter was sitting at Snape's desk. He summoned a chair and sat down. "Don't stop on my account."

Potter looked him over, as they heard Snape say, "get back to work. I don't need cauldrons exploding because you are too busy gawking at Lord Malfoy, like some lovesick cows." 

"I am fine, Harry." Lucius quietly told him. Lucius looked at the books on the desk. "From Nicholas?"

Potter glanced around the room. "Yes." He pushed a huge thick book toward Lucius who began to read, he looked at Potter in surprise and went back to reading. 

"Harry, you think he is trying to do this?"

"Yes." Potter glared at people who are now looking at them and uttered a low growl of disapproval. "Read." He pointed to the book again. 

Lucius continued reading and was turning a whiter shade of pale as he continued reading, he didn't even hear the bell ring signaling the end of the class and almost jumped when Snape touched his shoulder. "Severus, we have bigger issues than we thought. Harry found the reason behind it all." Lucius pulled out his mirror. "Dark Lord."

"Lucius, you are back already?" He could see Snape in the background holding a huge tome and reading it.

"Yes, and we have a bigger problem than we all thought. We need to have everyone meet as soon as possible." 

"We agreed to meet after dinner." The Dark Lord replied. "We all want to see your memory from earlier."

"This is bigger, we also need Nicholas here. Harry discovered the reason behind it all." Lucius watched the Dark Lord process what he was just told him. He could feel the tension coming from Snape as he was reading what Potter had already shown him.

"I will write to him and let him know, after dinner?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, and Marvolo, we might not be able to stop it." Lucius warned, again he saw the Dark Lord nod his understanding.

"I will let everyone know before dinner. I believe Minerva and Filius have classes now, but we can let them know at dinner. See you in an hour in the Great Hall." The Dark Lord closed his mirror.

Lucius looked at Snape. "Let's go to our quarters. I really need to think about this."

Snape, who just finished reading what they read in the book. "We really need to think about this. I am not sure how to stop it either."

They don't bother to hide their surprise when Potter got up and started to leave the classroom. "Harry?"

Potter glanced back at them, stopped for a second. "Come." He started walking again. Snape and Lucius followed him. 

"Dark Lord." Severus said into his mirror.

"Severus?" The Dark Lord answered.

"Potter is leading us someplace. I think he is going to head out of Hogwarts, meet us at the entrance if you can."

"Herman is with me, I will have him bring Vlad and I to you. Where is Radu?"

"He is following us I think." Snape answered.

"I am." Radu said coming from the shadows. He had been blending into the background. Snape closed his mirror as the Dark Lord, Vlad and Rosely joined them.

"Well, Gramps you have any idea?" Snape asked.

"No, he isn't giving off any sounds." Rosely replied as they all began to follow Potter. As they left Hogwarts, the Dark Lord cast protection spells on Vlad and Radu. Soon they were heading into the Forbidden Forest, they walked further into the forest than they were expecting. They wondered where Potter was taking them and finally saw Bane waiting for them, with a group of centaurs, goblins, hags, fairies, pixies, gnomes and other magical creatures that live in the forest. 

"Well met." They heard from Bane.

"Well met." They all replied, except for Potter who has begun to walk around all the different creatures, each group bowing as he neared them.

"Bane?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He is being honored. We have decided to follow him." Magorian, a centaur, stepped forward. They realized this was the shaman of the centaurs, seeing the medicine pouch hanging from his hip.

"We represent our individual groups." Ragnok said stepping up next to Magorian. "We had a concave, and have put our support behind the Royal Family of Lord Tepes-Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen-Grigore."

They all watched as Potter stood in front of Ragnok and all the magical creatures went down on one knee. "We swear to follow Lord Harrison James Riddle Potter Black Tepes, we will lend our skills, our weapons, and our warriors in his aid to unite and aid the magical world."

The Dark Lord looked to Lucius. "You know what caused this?"

"I believe I do. The book Nicholas Flamel sent to Harry this morning had some very interesting information. I believe it's the reason Missing Cheese and whoever he answers to are trying to get the treaties to fail."

"It is." Firenze told them. "If they fail, war will happen. It will wipe out wizards and witches. They do not believe it, they believe they will win and gain control of us."

"Exactly. What Harry found out is that even before Merlin and Morgana were around there was a war. This war was between creatures and wizards. It was a minor war, not many died, as it ended within hours. What is important about this minor war is that wizards were declared the victors. The Treaty that was drawn up allowed the wizards to be the ones to set up the beginning form of Wizengamot, excluding creatures from taking any control." Lucius told them.

"The war didn't end because any side was losing, it ended because they realized it was fruitless to have one. After hours of no one winning, someone, no one is sure who exactly it was, cast a disarming spell. The spell is a simpler version of our Expelliarmus but the spell worked on groups. This allowed everyone to calm down and work on an agreement. The spell was designed to keep wands from being used until peace was returned. It's the reason the spell fell out of favor." Snape informed them. 

"The agreement has worked for over 1000 years, we can't have it broken." Ragnok told them.

"Can we stop it?" Radu asked.

Rosely moved closer to Potter and they seemed to be talking, as they are not paying attention to everyone else. Rosely finally stepped away and looked at everyone. "We can stop it, but we need to find who is giving Missing Cheese his orders. The Death Eaters will need to also be willing to work with creatures to help us."

"They will." The Dark Lord informed them. "Most already are working with the vampires and werewolves." They all see the creatures are happy to hear this, after years of prejudices they are grateful to hear of wizards willing to work with them instead of against them. 

"What we have read in the paper is true about the changes in the laws?" A gnome came forward.

"Yes, we are hoping to make more reforms." Lucius answered him. They got a nod from the gnome in return.

Bane moved closer to Potter, everyone heard a loud growl as Bane kept walking towards Potter. They watched as Bane knelt down in front of Potter. "I have stated that you honor the forest. I have declared I will follow you, I now declare you as war chief for our tribe."

Potter reached out and touched Bane on the top of his head. "So mote it be." Bane stood up, bowed and moved back to his group and they watched each leader perform the same ritual, with Potter accepting each group. 

"I know they already declared they would follow him, why are they doing this ritual?" Vlad voiced the question they all have.

"If they make him their war chief than he can declare war or peace without consulting them and they will follow." Rosely told them. "They are providing us a way to keep the peace. This hasn't been done in over two thousand years."

They watched all the creatures retreat back into the forest except for Bane and Ragnok. Potter walked to Snape and Lucius, wrapped his arms around them, holding them close to him. Snape leaned into Potter. "No biting." Snape quietly told him and got a nuzzle in return.

"Mr. Riddle, your followers will find our library open to them. Our knowledge will be open to all who wish to aid us in our cause." Ragnok informed them. "The King has also ordered that if you need anything if we can provide it, we will do so at our basic prices cost." 

"Can you help verify if some missing people are still alive?" The Dark Lord asked.

"We can. We will do that for free. Please give us a list of people and we can look into it." Ragnok replied.

"I will have Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Augustus Rookwood provide you with names. We think some might not be dead or just using a different name." 

"There are much more who will aid." Bane informed them. "We will spread the word, others are interested in what is happening in our country."

"May we get any help from them?" Rosely asked.

"It has been decided that help will be provided by all magical creatures." Bane answered. 

"Yes, please provide the names to others." Rosely said as he turned to Ragnok.

"Living vampire?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes." Rosely replied. They saw Ragnok acknowledge the reason why Ragnok got that his unasked question answered.

"Annoying isn't it?" Radu inquired of Ragnok.

"Not more than our seers. Spend a few hours with one of them and you will appreciate the skills of Mr. Rosely and the young Royal." Ragnok calmly replied. "We have some jewelry that will aid in vampires being able to be out in daylight, if they are aiding you, they may use it for free."

"That will be appreciated." Radu said. "I will let our people know." 

Potter growled and disappeared. "Where did he go?" Snape asked, but before anyone can get an answer Rosely disappeared too. 

"Radu, Vlad?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No idea." Vlad said.

"We didn't hear anything." Radu answered.

Snape looked to Lucius, trying to keep the worry from showing in his voice as he asked him, "do you think someone took them?" 

"No, they left freely." Vlad was a bit perplexed, why did they leave. He knew Potter would never leave his mates. 

"It has to be bad if Harry left Severus and Lucius." Radu's words causing their fear to rise.

"We better head back to the Hogwarts. Bane, Ragnok, we will let you know anything we find out. Ragnok, Ironclaw has a mirror we use to talk to him. I will see about getting more to give to each group." The Dark Lord let them know, he didn't want to think about his son who may be in danger or hurt.

"Yes, he has informed me. We are working on making more for you to use, when we are done we will pass them out to each group leader." 

"That will assist us greatly." Bane said. "They are returning."

Rosely returned with a bloody Potter. "He needs blood badly."

Snape took hold of Potter and laid him down on the ground. He began to spell Blood-Replenishing Potions into Potter. The Dark Lord knelt down next to Potter. "Will he be alright?" He looked at Snape. He was trying to ignore all the blood covering his son.

"Yes, I don't see any wounds, it looks like they have already started to heal." Snape ran a hand down Potter's face and heard Lucius cast a Scourgify on Potter. Snape glanced up at Lucius, he could see Lucius was working on keeping his mask in place.

"I am not sure what happened exactly, I followed Harry and he was engaged in a battle with a few hundred Dementors. They are all dead." 

"Where did he engage them?" 

"They were heading to Hogwarts." Rosely told them. "I am surprised we didn't feel them."

"We are too deep in the forest. Can you get him back to our quarters?" Lucius was worried and wanted Potter safe but before Rosely could answer they saw Potter's eyes open and he was up, ready to fight. When he realized where he was, he took Snape and Lucius and disappeared.

"Shadow walking? I thought he wouldn't get that skill until he became of age." The Dark Lord asked.

"He shouldn't have it, but as I believe we are learning Harry lives to break the rules." Rosely told them. "We will need help cleaning up the Dementors. I will let Minerva know to keep the students in Hogwarts until the Ministry can take care of them."

"You know for the Dementors to attack that means someone in the Ministry is involved in this." The Dark Lord said. "I want to check on Harry as soon as we get back." 

"Yes, someone high up." Rosely replied. "Someone who is well hidden."


	24. Someone Is In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday evening (before dinner) and afterwards week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

"I have to say I do like that way of traveling." Snape said as they appeared in their bedroom. They felt the wards go up. 

"I am going to start a bath for him." Lucius headed to the bathroom, pulling a grumbling, grouchy Potter with him. "I don't think he will stay standing up for a shower."

"Potter, I need to go to my lab." Snape leaned into the bathroom. Potter growled at him. "Yes, but you need some more Blood-Replenishing Potions. I don't have any more on me." They felt the wards go down and Snape headed to his lab. When he arrived back in the bathroom, he saw a sleepy Potter. "Any problems?"

"No, he is exhausted." Lucius changed the water again. "Third time I have had to change it, he has Dementor pieces everywhere, his clothes are destroyed." Lucius tilted his head to the pile of rags on the floor. "Do you want to see if you can get potion ingredients from them?"

Snape spelled the Blood-Replenishing Potion into him. "Yes. There are some potions that use them. Not to mention some experiments we can do. He is going to want to feed when he wakes up. Do you need my help?" Snape picked up the discarded and ruined clothes, he pulled out one of his bigger expandable potion bags and put the clothes into it. 

"No, can you get our bed ready, I have a feeling we won't be going any place soon, but we do need to talk to the Dark Lord." Lucius began to wash Potter's hair. 

Snape went and pulled back the quilts and put some books on the bedside tables. "Severus, I need your help in getting him out of the tub. He is too big and heavy for me to do and I am not sure about magic."

Snape entered the bathroom, each of them took an arm and pulled Potter upright. "Potter, we could use your help." 

They got a low growl and Potter stood up, climbed out of the tub. "Towel. I don't want to sleep in a soggy bed." 

"I wouldn't worry, he is already dry." Snape said, and he climbed onto the bed, sitting next to Potter, leaning against the headboard. Lucius across from him on the bed, leaning against the footboard.

Snape pulled out his mirror. "Dark Lord, McGonagall, Rosely." The Dark Lord and Minerva appear in one-half of the mirror standing outside of Hogwarts, while Rosely, with Radu and Vlad, appear in another half inside the Ministry. "Any news?"

"He wiped out all of the Dementors. They are still picking up the pieces but from what Madam Bones and Fudge said, all of the Dementors were sent here. No one was Kissed, so that is good news for a change. No one in Hogsmeade was Kissed either." The Dark Lord told them. "How is Harry?"

"Sleeping. Any idea who ordered them there?"

"We are looking." Rosely told them. "Some of the Aurors are going through the files, pulling paperwork. It looks like someone buried the order, so it might take some time."

"Got it." Radu was holding up a piece of parchment. "It was Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks." He looked over his shoulder. "Auror Roberts is pulling her file." They all waited and saw Auror Roberts hand Radu the file. "She was born on August 5, 1863. Attended Hogwarts, 1874 to 1881, earned her Masters in Transfiguration in 1885, assistant professor during that time at Hogwarts under Professor Mordicus Egg. Became the Transfiguration Professor until 1893. She joined the Ministry in 1894. Professor Marchbanks started working for the Wizarding Examinations Authority in the capacity of an examiner. Oh, this is interesting, she personally tested Missing Cheese in his Transfiguration and Charms practical Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. She actually quoted here as saying "holding Missing Cheese in great esteem as he did magic she had never seen the likes of before with a wand." There is a list of people she tested included, with any comments about them. It's a long list. In 1952, Madam Marchbanks was made a member of the Wizengamot and joined the Board of Governors for Examiners." He held up a thick bundle of parchment. "All of the ones she has tested, its self-updating."

"So she was here for a brief time when Missing Cheese was a student but left before his NEWTs." Minerva asked. "Do you think she might have helped him on his NEWTs?"

"Yes and yes, Missing Cheese was in her classes starting in 1891." Radu said, looking at the paperwork. "So was a lot of Wizengamot. Doge is listed here."

"He is an Order member too. Who was the professor after her and before him?" The Dark Lord asked, clearly thinking.

"Aurors are on their way to you. They are going show Madam Bones and Fudge the evidence and hopefully get an arrest warrant for her." Vlad told them, as they saw Radu talking to Auror Roberts.

Rosely seemed to be thinking of something. "Lucius, what do you know about Madam Marchbanks?"

"Not too much, always supports Missing Cheese, she is one of the ones who set him up for speaking each time we shut him down."

"I don't think she is giving the orders." Rosely said.

"I agree, whoever is giving the orders isn't going to expose themselves that easily." The Dark Lord said.

"Found it, the professor was Dorcas Wellbeloved, she taught until 1906, became the founder of the Society for Distressed Witches, died in October 1963. The Society is now being lead by Elladora Ketteridge, interesting she is the one who discovered the use of gillyweed." Radu said.

"I know her, she isn't involved. The only reason why she is even listed is that no one else wants the job. She retired about ten years ago. Her granddaughter is taking care of her." Auror Roberts said. "Her granddaughter and my wife are friends, the woman is blind and deaf."

"The list of people that Madam Marchbanks knows will be incredibly long." Lucius said. "She has had years to form connections as an Examiner, foreign diplomat, and member of Wizengamot."

"Lucius, this morning, when you got Missing Cheese evicted out of the Wizengamot did you notice anyone leaving shortly afterward?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I can't say for sure, we will have to review the memory. So many people were reacting to his eviction. Most of them enjoyed it greatly." Lucius wasn't sure if his memories would help but he was willing to give it a try.

"We can also use Vlad, Rosely, Madam Bones and hopefully Fudge's memories, we might find something." Minerva said.

"This Professor Egg, why does he sound familiar?" Snape asked.

"He wrote The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know." Minerva answered them. "He was wounded in America during their Civil War, he went there to research the weapons."

"That was a nice big round circle of nothing." Radu said. "Just so you know, the order wasn't for anyone specific, it just said Hogwarts on it." Reading the parchment with the order on it.

"They found three dead Aurors by Azkaban. They were Kissed." Auror Hendricks stepped into view of the mirror. "Auror Shacklebolt thinks they were Imperioed. We believe they are the ones who let the Dementors out of Azkaban." 

They all paled at what they just learned. "If Potter hadn't stopped them, who knows what would have happened." No one said anything for a few minutes thinking about what could have happened. 

Snape looked at the sleeping form of Potter, saw Lucius was too. "I don't think we will be leaving our quarters for a little bit." 

"When he wakes, let us know and we will come and join you. Lucius, we will need to see the memory from earlier too." The Dark Lord said.

"Rosely, any idea about how he long he will sleep?" Snape asked.

"No, never seen anyone take out that many, that quickly, never mind Dementors."

"He also has a bad reaction to Dementors." The Dark Lord added.

Snape groaned. "I forgot about that." 

"The passing out?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, and he remembers the death of Lily." The Dark Lord told them.

No one spoke for a few minutes again, they were all feeling shocked and were trying to process what they just either learned or remembered. Snape got pulled into Potter's arm and the mirror went flying. They heard Lucius say, "give us a minute." 

Snape was locked into Potter's right arm. "Lucius, summon the mirror." 

"Accio Severus Snape's compact mirror." Lucius held out his hand as the Snape mirror landed. "I do apologize, but Potter hit the mirror by accident." He lied, he wasn't going to tell them what really happened. 

They heard Potter growl and Snape's response of, "in a few minutes, we are talking to your father."

"He is getting annoyed by all the talking, it keeps waking him up." Lucius explained. 

"Mirror us when he does wake up. I want to see what the Ministry knows for now." The Dark Lord told them.

"Give us a few hours. We are going to have dinner in here. Kreacher can bring it to us later." Lucius informed them. They exchanged goodbyes and closed the mirrors. "I will see if Kreacher can bring us some food. Do you care what we eat?" 

"No, just make sure it's got a lot of iron in it." Snape lifted his head off of Potter's chest.

"Kreacher usually does. Lentil soup, roast beef with some spinach?" 

"Fine with me, some french bread with butter would be welcomed. Don't forget some chocolate." 

"Kreacher." 

"Master Smells, Master Blondie, I see you be needing foods with more iron. I make Lentil soup."

"That sounds good with some roast beef and spinach? Something chocolate for Potter." Snape said.

"French bread with butter, I have for you, call when you want. Missing Cheese had a hissy when he was put back in his cell. He is demanding that his barrister get him back into Idiot place, got denied." Kreacher disappeared.

"You know I have to say his elves are truly surprising." Lucius said. "Do you want me to spell you into sleeping pants?" 

"I agree and please, it's not comfortable sleeping in bunched up robes." 

They saw Potter crack open his eyes when Lucius cast the spells. "At least we aren't sleeping in a soggy bed, we really need to have him teach us those spells."

Snape tried not to grin. "He was dry before he hit the sheets."

___________________________________________________________________

Snape woke up to being laid flat on the bed. Potter looming over him. "I know you are hungry but how about a wake-up kiss at least?"

Potter leaned down and gave him the requested kiss, his fangs come out and leaned back down and started licking Snape's neck. "I will get Kreacher to serve dinner." They heard Lucius say. "Kreacher."

"Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie, food be ready." Kreacher snapped his fingers and the table in the room was laden with food. 

"Thank you, Kreacher." Lucius laid back down and watched Snape and Potter. 

Potter removed his fangs and laid back in bed. "Food."

"Yes, it's here, and we will be eating. Kreacher brought enough for ten people. Are you going to join us?" Lucius asked.

Snape got out of bed, slipping his feet into his house slippers. "Lucius, have you seen my black woolen robe?" 

"On the back of the bathroom door, grab mine too." Lucius told him. "Harry's should be there also."

"Got them." Snape returned, handing Lucius his robe as he got up. He put Potter's on the bed. "Is there mustard?"

"Yes, Kreacher always brings you mustard." Lucius handed him the bottle of mustard. "Harry, you want tea?"

They got a grumble and saw Potter pulled the blankets over his head. "Grouchy vamp." Snape remarked.

They eat quietly until Potter finally got out of bed and sat down at the table and began to eat. "No more Dementors." 

"No, you wiped them out. Eat some chocolate, Kreacher left three different kinds here for you to eat." Snape informed him. "Afterward, we need to talk to everyone. So make sure you are full. Do you want a Pepper-up Potion?"

Potter shook his head no. "I will be fine, I still feel cold, however." Snape and Lucius had noticed Potter seemed chilled.

Snape got up, went to the wardrobe and pulled out a blanket, wrapped it around Potter. "Keep that around you, it will help."

"I don't think he is going to be up for this tonight." Lucius told Snape as they saw Potter starting to fall asleep in the chair.

"I agree. Put him back to bed, get some books to read and call it a night?" Snape said.

"Yes, I will let them know."


	25. How To Handle A Grouchy Vamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape woke to a wand going off. He tried to find his and when he found it, it wasn't vibrating. "Lucius, you blond ponce, wake up and turn your wand off." Snape gave the blond a light slap on the back of his head then he snuggled back down into Potter. He heard a low growl. "You wake him." He realized his mistake when Lucius was suddenly next to him, looking confused. "I think I made a mistake." 

"Really? What gave it away? The pacing, grumpy vampire, who just dumped me almost in your lap." Lucius found his wand and finally turned it off. "What is he saying? I am getting every three or four words I think."

"Lecture but not aimed at us, something about-" Snape paused, grabbed the mirror off of the night table. "Dark Lord, Rosely" 

They wait for a few minutes before the mirror is answered. "Severus?"

"Potter, he knows, he knows who is in charge, but I can't get him to focus on it long enough to tell me." Snape was watching Potter. "He got something from the Dementors. Something he saw. I don't know exactly what, I am trying to piece it together."

Lucius got up out of bed and stood in front of Potter and tried to get him back to bed, he cut himself, to see if that would work. "Blood isn't working, but he is saying something about the Wizengamot, he might know who it is if we can get him to process everything and tell us." 

"Get everyone here, we need to work this out. Lucius and I will get him somewhat calmed down." Snape told them. "Give us thirty minutes." 

"We will get everyone. Did he change the wards yet?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Second." They heard Lucius and Snape work on getting Potter to change the wards. "Everyone should be able to come in now." 

___________________________________________________________________________

"Everyone stay on that end, he isn't going to calm down too soon." Snape told them. "We have been listening to him, now that you are here we are going to try and get him to talk about the Wizengamot and see what he knows."

"Harry, we need for you to tell us what you know about the person who you think did it." Lucius asked. They were keeping a pacing Potter by the bedroom door. 

Potter looked at him and let out a few growls and turned to Snape, pulled the man close, and laid his head on his right shoulder as he continued to talk to them.

Lucius froze. "I know that person." Startling everyone as they tried to figure out what Potter was saying.

"Who?" Minerva asked.

"His name is Broderick Bode, he works in the Ministry. He is that sallow-skinned wizard with a mournful face who works for the Department of Mysteries. He rarely speaks, he is one of those types of wizards who blends into the background."

Radu and Vlad dug through some of the parchment. Radu started to speak. "Broderick Bode, born 30 January in 1863. Attended Hogwarts, 1874 to 1881, studied Arithmancy, Masters in it, Ancient Runes, Masters in it, and Alchemy, but with Missing Cheese, not Nicholas. Started working at the Ministry in 1882, first in the Auror Department worked his way up to the Head of the Department. In 1918 disappeared for a few decades, came back to the Ministry in 1945. Joined the Research and Development department until 1969, moved to the Unspeakable area in 1980."

"That explains how he knows Missing Cheese and the others." Poppy quietly added. 

"Are we sure it's him?" Rosely asked.

"No, Potter only has images from the Dementors. He saw the man talking to the Dementors before they were released from Azkaban. It's nothing we can use, but we can look into him." Snape informed them. 

"Has he been at the Wizengamot sessions?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I am not sure. I have no idea why we didn't think of them. No one would think anything of Unspeakables in their robes being in Wizengamot. We would have no way of knowing who was under them, and we certainly wouldn't think anything of them coming and going out of Wizengamot." Lucius answered. He looked at Snape. "Are you understanding what else he is saying?" Lucius tried to guide them to sit down.

"Leave him for a bit Lucius, he needs to get it out. I know you are worried and we need this information but he also needs to process everything." Snape said. "Also the more he gets out maybe we can get some more information as he tries to process everything." He leaned towards Lucius and said quietly "I know you want to get him calm but he needs this." He saw Lucius nod his head in understanding.

"Would explain some of the knowledge too. Unspeakables have vast tomes and scrolls that the general public doesn't have." Filius said. 

"I will speak to Rookwood and see if he can get us more information, we can't do a thing without evidence." The Dark Lord told them. "If we can even find any, most of what we know we have pieced together without evidence linking any of them together."

"He wouldn't be able to go near the cells either, it would have tipped someone off, so he needed a go-between, which is why that letter didn't have a name or address on it because it didn't need to leave the Ministry." Snape said.

"I can see if we can get some of our vampire friends to watch him. Mention him to Ironclaw and have him spread the word. Get everyone to look for information on the man." Rosely said. "I will see if I can read his shadows, but after seeing some of the Unspeakables in the Ministry it will be hard, they are under a lot of secrecy spells."

"He will use that to the best of his abilities." Lucius said. "We need to be careful about who researches anything at the Ministry. Last night was a mess so it gave us an excuse to be looking into those files and all of the Aurors helping us are on our side."

"Radu and I copied anything we found of interest, including all the names that were ever tested by Madam Marchbanks." Vlad told him.

Potter growled a little louder. "What year was Marchbanks born?" Snape asked.

The Dark Lord smirked. "They went to Hogwarts together, they were born the same year." The puzzle was finally coming together. "I guess he remembers our conversation from last night."

"Yes, and is working on something, I can hear the little grumbling." Lucius told them, as they were listening to Potter. He saw Potter tilt his head and flash a bit of fang at him as he continued to growl at them.

"Rosely, he is saying I think we need you to translate, as it's not English." Snape added. 

"Can you give me the rough idea of what he is saying?"

"I can try but my Romanian, I think it's Romanian, isn't great. Here goes de ce are nevoie de un vampir regal? De ce a vrut unul creat? Tratatul de-ar fi fost rupt fără a fi nevoie."

"He is asking a few good questions. He is pondering why does he need a royal vampire? Why did he want one created? The treaty could have been broken without the need."

Lucius picked up one of the books Potter had been reading and glanced at him. "He didn't need Royal, he just needed a living vampire, he knew if one was created, it would draw you. Why you? He did this to draw you here. I don't think it's about the treaty I think it's personal, he is just using the treaty as ends to means."

"Revenge." Snape said. "He wants revenge for something."

"What did you do almost 150 years ago Herman?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I wasn't even in Britain I was in, where was I? France for a bit, then Hungary, I went back to Romania about 1890."

"Mate?" Radu asked.

"No, I did have a wife, she was human." Rosely froze for a second. "She was English."

"How did she die?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Vampires killed her while I was away. She couldn't travel, she was pregnant at the time. She was just thirty-three when she was killed." He paused. "Her last name wasn't Bode."

"He wasn't originally a Bode. His family name was MacFusty. From the MacFusty clan, they are a family of wizards who live in the Hebrides Islands and traditionally care for the Hebridean Black dragons. His father was killed by one of the dragons and he was sent to live with a cousin whose last name was Bode. He had a sister." Lucius looked up from the Wizengamot history book that he knew Potter had used to figure out how to take control of the Wizengamot and who had what seats. "Your wife didn't happen to be named Edna MacFusty?"

"Yes." Rosely quietly answered Lucius.

"That explains why he wasn't expecting Harry to be Harry, it messed up his plans. He was expecting you and he was counting on Missing Cheese being able to control Harry to kill you." Filius summed it up.

Poppy exploded. "This man almost killed all the students in Hogwarts with Dementors for revenge. I don't believe it. Is everyone that man connected with lost their minds? Look at this mess we have because of it." She looked around. "I apologize." She sat back down. 

"I believe we all feel that way Poppy." Minerva told her. "I know last night I spent some time in a dueling room venting."

"I am trying to figure out how he was going to make a living vampire if there wasn't a potion accident." Radu asked.

"Those yearly events Missing Cheese did, it was pure luck he didn't get turned sooner." Minerva said. "Those events were designed to test and create Harry."

"We have today and the weekend to work on finding out more about this man before Lucius heads back to the Wizengamot on Monday." The Dark Lord started to plan what they needed to do. 

"Classes cancelled for today?" Snape asked.

"Yes, most of the students saw those Dementors incoming and saw Harry take them out. I won't be surprised if some of it makes today's paper." Minerva said. "I am going to have St. Mungo's send over some mind healers to talk to them."

"The Board make a decision as of yet?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it's official as of last night. I am now the Headmistress, Marvolo, the DADA Professor and you are now the History of Magic Professor. I banned most of the people I know that are with him but doesn't mean they won't get in, the wards, they need work."

"We can all assist on that during the Yule holiday." The Dark Lord reassured her.

"Monday?" Lucius asked.

"Trials for Missing Cheese, Trashy, and the Moron twins are scheduled. Missing Cheese will be last. They want to see if they can get the others to provide more information to use against him." Rosely told them. "There was a question about spouses speaking against each other by their Barristers but it was denied, citing they weren't married or engaged at the time the crimes were committed."

"Tell us what happened yesterday morning." The Dark Lord told him.

"Let me put the memory into the pensive. I think it's going to be another one for us to review a few times." Lucius grinned as he moved but got a growl. "Marvolo, you are going to have to take the memory and set it up." Lucius leaned into Potter. "May we sit down for a bit?" 

Potter moved to his chair and pulled Snape into his lap as Lucius expanded the chair and sat down next to him. "Grumpy." Snape told him, which got a low warbling sound.

"What is that? I never heard him do it before." The Dark Lord asked as he approached Lucius to take the memory.

"It's his "you love me anyways" sound." Lucius smirked at them. Snape just glared at Lucius. "I know, I know Severus, and I am sure you will make me pay for it later."

"You're right I will." 

The Dark Lord cast the spell to allow all of them to view the memory in a projection mode.

 

***************************Flashback*******************

Lucius entered the Wizengamot with Madam Bones and took his seat. "Percy, I need these filed after today's session."

"Certainly Lord Malfoy." Percy took the parchments and looked down at them, he paled seeing his mother's name and that she was in the custody of the goblins and why. He looked to Madam Bones as he handed her the parchment. 

"Percy, it's not your fault." Lucius told him. "It's not going to affect anything you have done." Percy looked at him closely, Lucius continued. "Do not worry about that your sister and brother did, their actions are their own. You might want to talk to the Twins and your older brothers. They will help."

Percy nodded his understanding. "I will."

They all took their seats as Dumbledore was brought in. He was guided to his seat, he gave Lucius a smirk and turned to Madam Bones. "I believe we are addressing the issue of my marriage."

"We are?" Fudge asked confused, which is his normal look. "You're married, it's over Mr. Weasley."

"I am demanding an annulment. We haven't even had time to consummate our bond."

"You didn't put in a time frame in the contract, it will be handled after your trial. If you are found guilty, all of you will be sharing a cell on certain days of the month, and Mr. Sirius Weasley will visit every Sunday." Fudge took great joy in telling the man, it was a guess just based off of his smile. "Now I believe we need to start the roll." 

They heard the roll. "Ginerva Weasley?" Madam Bones asked, knowing was going to cause problems.

"I am afraid I am here in her stead." Dumbledore spoke up.

"In what role?" Madam Bones asked.

"As the Head of House."

Percy looked at his desk. "There is no paperwork on that." He quietly informed Madam Bones.

Lucius stood u.p. "Please have Mr. Albus Weasley escorted out of the chambers." He sat down and waited.

The man stood up, anger clear on his face, "I am in charge of our household and I will remain here in my role."

"Percy, please read the bonding contract, I believe we all were attending the ceremony but it appears Mr. Weasley's memory is faulty." Lucius stated.

"That won't be necessary. I am in charge, as I am the elder of the union." 

"Percy, read it, so we can end this quickly." Madam Bones told him.

"I believe just the part regarding the issue at hand Percy." Lord Nott sent a smirk to Lucius. Almost everyone in the session had been enjoying watching Dumbledore making a fool out of himself.

Percy stood up and began. "Mrs. Ginerva Weasley will be considered the Head of House. As the Head of House, Mrs. Weasley can take another spouse or spouses. Mrs. Weasley will be in charge of all vaults and accounts, not just the household ones, there will be no private vaults, everyone in the house will be on an allowance except for Mrs. Weasley."

"That settles that issue, please escort Mr. Albus Weasley out of the chambers." Madam Bones told the Aurors.

"I demand that my wife, Ginerva, be brought in, and have me as her adviser." Dumbledore removed himself from the Auror's grip and tried to sit back down.

"Mr. Weasley you have no voice here, you can either go peacefully or forcefully." Madam Bones said and quietly to Lucius. "I can tell you which method I would enjoy right now."

"Lucius, look to your left, is that Bode?" The Dark Lord asked.

Everyone in the memory turned and looked to where the Dark Lord was now standing by a man in the garb of the Unspeakables. "Yes, he has been there at each session."

"Look at how he is standing in the direct eye line of Missing Cheese. They are using Legilimency, that is why he is able to come up with information so fast during the sessions. It also explains some of the delaying tactics, Bode is trying to figure out who will support Missing Cheese." Snape pointed out.

They all turned back to the memory as they saw Dumbledore being escorted out. "I demand that my wife is brought into this session."

"She will." Fudge informed him. 

"I believe it will take about fifteen minutes for Mrs. Weasley to arrive. In that time frame, I do believe we can process some of this paperwork." Madam Bones informed the Wizengamot. "Percy will be sending around the final closing of Mr. Thomas estate. The last heir collected his inheritance, and the goblins submitted the paperwork."

"Can we fast forward this?" Vlad asked. 

The Dark Lord cast the spell and stopped when Lucius said, "she is going to be brought in."

"Mrs. Weasley, if you would please take your seat." Fudge spoke from his place looking down at the girl. 

They saw a confused look appear on the girl's face, she glanced around. "Where is Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"You won't find your husband here, Mrs. Weasley, you are the Head and you are expected to attend until your trial at the very least. We also request you use his correct name." One of the Aurors guided her to her seat.

"I don't know what I am doing. He said he was in charge and would get rid of this mess and get us out." She whined to them.

"Really? What else did he say?" Madam Bones inquired.

"He said that it was all Harry's fault and that he and my mother would fix it. We would get annulled and I would be Lady Potter, and I would be the Head of his house and in control over Harry." She told them smugly.The Headmaster had told her immediately after the ceremony while they were waiting to be escorted back to the Ministry. "I was told by Caradoc Dearborn that it would work out exactly as they planned it."

"Planned what?" Madam Bones hoped the girl would provide more information.

The girl looked around. "You just want me to stay married to Dumbledore and you want to let the dark rule. You trying to fool me. I know you are lying about living vampires. You just want to keep on Harry's good side and make sure that stupid fake treaty doesn't fail."

Lord Nott rose from his seat. "If I may, may I suggest a mind healer for Mrs. Weasley?"

Several were heard snickering which caused Ginny to stand up and shout. "Death Eaters shouldn't be allowed in here."

"Mrs. Weasley, why is it that everyone who disagrees with you or your husband a Death Eater?" Lady Longbottom wasn't a supporter of Voldemort, but she didn't believe everything was light or dark. 

"Why can't you see? It's all for the greater good. Dumbledore will tell you that." She told them.

"Look at Bode." They all turned and saw the man was fuming. "I don't think he is happy with her providing Caradoc Dearborn's name."

"No, I don't think so either. Madam Bones is trying to figure out what name he used to get into the Ministry. She is also trying to figure out how a dead man is still alive." Lucius told them.

"Mrs. Weasley would you please take your seat and we can get started." Madam Bones asked. "Mrs. Weasley, present. Goblin Envoy Kilk is also present. Calling the meeting to order."

"We can skip this, it's just some law revisions, I just wanted you to see her." Lucius told them.

**************************end flashback*********************************

They all sat quietly for a few minutes. "To sum it up, we think Broderick Bode is behind it all, we need to gather evidence, keep them from doing any more attacks on Harry or the students. We have the trials to get through." Filius looked at them. "Now we at least have a direction to go in. When are you planning on talking to Gellert and his aunt?"

"I was going to do it this weekend with Herman and Vlad." The Dark Lord told them.

"Will they require Harry or Severus to attend? Can they use them not attending as a way to get off?" Minerva asked. 

"They shouldn't be required to attend but their Barristers are certainly trying to force their attendance, it's been denied so far, but Bode might pull something out at the last minute using some old law." Lucius answered.

"We can work on getting Potter there if need be. We will just have to make sure the Wizengamot is mostly clear and keep everyone out of his way on the way through the Ministry."

"May we move it here if it's required?" Filius said thoughtfully. "He is fine in the Great Hall, less talkative, but if we give him enough time, keep all the students out, it might work."

"I will get that done if they require it." Lucius said. "Rosely being there can back me up and push for it to be done here."

Potter started licking Snape's neck. "He's hungry, he didn't eat before you arrived, so I am going to kick all of you out." Snape told them. "Well, Radu your bedroom is still available, and I know Marvolo can stay, not sure about the rest of you."

"I don't think he is going to want anyone else here." The Dark Lord stated. "I can tell from here he still isn't settled down. If you learn anything else let us know. I am going to head up to the DADA classroom and get some work done." Vlad followed his mate out they heard, "do you want to see about trying that spell?"

"Minerva and I will see if we can look through the archives and get any information about Bode and Marchbanks." Rosely said. "Yes, I know dear, it was your idea."

Minerva shook her head. "Come on, Herman. See you at lunch." She got up and headed out with Rosely behind her.

"You know Filius, I am beginning to feel left out." Poppy said.

"Left out?" 

"Yes, only you and I haven't found someone in this adventure." 

"Radu too."

"Not me, I found my mate." Radu grinned at them. "Don't worry, you will too."

"Rosely tell you that?" Poppy asked.

"No, your mates did." Radu laughed and went to his room. 

Poppy and Filius exchanged looks and turned to Snape and Lucius. "You have any idea?"

"No, first I heard of it."

Potter gave another low growl and Lucius saw his fangs were coming out and Snape tilted his head as the fangs entered his neck. "Time for you to leave." Lucius started to guide them to the door, trying not to shove them.

"Do you think I can get a memory of this? I would love to study it." Poppy could see how much Snape was already enjoying it.

"NO!" Lucius and Snape said as Lucius was pushing them out the door. "I didn't think they would leave in time."

"They didn't." Snape told him, letting out a moan.

Lucius sat next to him and caressed his leg. "Bed after this."

"I agree, and you owe me."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that comment but you know it's what it meant."

Potter growled at them as he was feeding. "Grumpy, we aren't going to fight, but can we move this to the bedroom, it's more comfortable."

"In more ways than one." Lucius grinned.


	26. Grumpy Vamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday and Friday night week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape pushed Potter into the bedroom, Lucius was following behind, they felt the wards go up and heard Potter growl at them. "Yes, we know the routine by now. Do your thing and let's go bed and we can take a nap later." Snape had his hands on his hips. They were soon naked and Potter pushed them into their bed. Snape looked at Lucius. "You are going to pay the price."

"I know, I know. You warned me." Lucius grinned as Potter laid him down on the bed. He saw Potter's fangs come out and watched Potter slowly lower his head to his neck, he felt Potter's tongue has it slowly moved over his mark on his shoulder. Potter alternated his teasing between the slow drawing of his fangs and tongue over Lucius' mark. Lucius started to moan and felt Snape's hands on his body. He knew it was Snape as he felt the hardened skin of his fingertips from his potion making. He felt Snape move to the other side of Potter, and Snape ran his hands up and down his body, hitting all his sensitive spots, causing him to shiver and gasp in pleasure at the same time.

"My turn, Harry." Lucius heard Snape say and saw Potter cast a quick glance at Snape, Potter let out a bit of a low grumble. "Yes, you can help in making him pay the price for his remark. I am sure we can make his punishment last for a while."

"You know it was true Severus." Lucius whined as he felt Snape and Potter's hands all over his body, making it come alive in pleasure. "More, please." He begged. He felt the sensation of skin on skin and knew Potter had positioned them so they are all in close contact with each other.

Potter was slowly working his way down Lucius' body as Snape kept Lucius' mouth busy. All Lucius could feel was so much pleasure he thought he was going to pass out from the overload he was feeling. He spread his legs as he felt Potter begin to play with cock. He felt fingers at his opening and knew Potter was beginning to prepare him. He heard a low almost purring sound coming from Potter. He arched up as he felt Snape caress his penis, in a slow, pleasurable motion up and down, a slow swirl around the head and back to up and down. 

"More what?" Snape finally asked as he leaned down and plunged his tongue into Lucius' mouth, engaging in a battle of wills. He knew he would win this battle, as Lucius was giving up control to Snape. Snape pulled away, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "More of what, Luc, more of this?" He gave him a deep kiss. "More of this?" He gave him a slow caress up and then down on Lucius' penis. "More of this?" He asked as he ran his finger down Lucius' crack to his hole. Snape plunged his tongue back into Lucius' mouth as Snape felt Potter tease his penis. 

"More of the both of you." Lucius finally was able to get out when Snape removed his tongue from his mouth. He tried to pull Snape closer to him but Snape grabbed his hands and held them together on Lucius' chest. 

Snape was grabbed by Potter and situated between Lucius' legs, Snape turned his head and gave Potter a deep kiss as he was guided to line up with Lucius and Snape felt Potter begin to prepare him, as Potter guided his head first to Lucius' penis, he began to worship the man as Potter continued on with his preparation. Snape felt his hands guided to Lucius' hole and he began to follow the same motions Potter was doing to him. They were moaning as Potter directed their actions. They obeyed Potter's growling and silent orders he gave with his hands and body.

Lucius arched up as Snape finally entered him. Lucius letting out a loud guttural sound of pleasure, Snape leaned down and gave him a deep kiss as Potter entered Severus. Potter set the pace. Snape broke down enough in his pleasure to whisper to Potter a sweet sound of low pleasure as he spoke, "please Harry, don't keep teasing us."

Lucius began to beg. "Faster, Severus, faster. No more teasing." 

Snape leaned down and kissed him and replied, "Harry, faster, faster. No more teasing us. Please, Harry, give us release." They are soon lost in their pleasure, trying to urge Potter to move closer to their release.

"Now." They finally heard the word they have been waiting for and gave over to their release. Potter pulled out of Lucius. Snape was laying on Lucius. Potter laid him down next to Lucius and cast Scourgify spell on them. Potter pulled Snape to him and started purring as they fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Snape woke up wrapped in Potter's right arm, as usual, he tilted his head up and gave Potter a quick kiss on the lips, causing Potter to open his eyes. "As pleasurable as staying in bed is, I would like to work in the lab for a bit."

Potter tightened his hold and Snape gave a little sigh. "Potter, you know we will be safe in the lab." Potter let up the pressure. 

"I am not ready to get up." They heard Lucius mutter. "We deserve some rest."

"While I agree, I want to work on the venom and we need some potions made." 

Lucius looked up from Potter's chest. "Severus, we can relax for a few hours before we have to do anything. It's been a very long week."

Snape felt a yawn escape him and Potter pulled him closer and did a low whining sound. "Fine, we can sleep more, I am tired." 

Potter moved and pinned Snape under him and let out a growl. Snape tilted his head. "Sorry, yes, you are in charge. I am not challenging you, Harry. You are in charge." Potter lowered his head, Snape felt the fangs scrape over his mark. "I acknowledge your claim." Snape told him as Potter's fangs sink into his mark. He let out a groan of pleasure as Potter fed on him. 

Potter finally pulled away and looked down at Snape. "Mine."

"Yours." Snape told him. "Only yours." Snape leaned up and gave Potter a kiss, tasting his own blood on Potter's lips. "I am only yours." He told him again as he pulled away.

Potter looked at him for a few minutes and nodded his acceptance, before flipping Snape onto his belly and gave him a swat on his butt. "Mine."

Snape eyes snapped open as the swat landed. "Yours."

Snape got another swat and heard. "Mine."

"Yours." He replied and they follow the routine for three more swats on his butt until he was flipped back onto his back. "I am yours. Only yours." 

Potter wrapped him in his right arm and pulled him close. Lucius laid back down and snuggled in close to Potter. Potter gave him a low growl. "Yes, I know I am yours too." Lucius told him and lifted his head and gave Potter a kiss. "I don't doubt it for a second."

Potter seemed happy with the answer and closed his eyes. Snape looked at Lucius. "Grumpy possessive vamp." He saw Lucius grin and they laid their heads down and got comfortable.

__________________________________________________________

Lucius woke and lifted his head and smirked as he saw Snape and Potter were still sleeping. He wiggled his way close enough to kiss Potter on the lips. He gave him another kiss as he saw Potter's eyes open. "Good evening."

Snape opened his eyes and looked at them. "I am starving." 

"I am too. Harry, can you let us go so we can eat?" Lucius asked giving him another kiss.

They felt Potter loosen his hold and Snape got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and his dressing gown. He tossed Lucius his and handed Potter his. "Come on, Grumpy, let's get Kreacher to give us some food."

"Kreacher." Lucius said.

"Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie, have dinner ready for you if you ready. No one has been to see Missing Cheese or the others. No messages either."

"Dinner would be great right now. Thank you, Kreacher. Let the others know we appreciate all they are doing." Snape told him.

Kreacher disappeared and dinner appeared on the table. "He made lamb with peas served over rice, with bread and a dish of strawberries for us." Lucius told them as he sat down. 

Snape and Potter joined him and Snape broached the subject of visiting his lab again. "Potter, may we go and research?"

"Yes." Potter leaned forward and pulled Snape to him, making him sit in his lap. "We will work on the venom." He gave him a kiss. "Eat."

"Pushy Vamp." Snape commented as Potter gave him a kiss and he got fed a strawberry by Potter. Potter began to feed him despite Snape trying to squirm away, he stopped when he felt Potter begin to play with his mark. He leaned back and let's Potter feed him until he was full.

Soon all three were in the lab, Lucius was in Potter's arms as Snape worked on the venom. "Potter, the one you injected into us, do you know anything about it?"

Potter thought for a few minutes. "I know it's just for mates. It tells others that you belong to me." Potter glanced at Snape. "It has some of my essence in it, it lets other know your mine."

"So like some kind of pheromone?" Snape asked.

"I don't know what a pheromone is." Potter told him.

"This is going to be a long explanation" Snape tried not to sigh. He saw Lucius and Potter were giving their agreement to listen. "A pheromone is a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species. So even though you are a vampire you are still considered part of the human race. Now Pheromones are chemicals capable of acting outside the body of one individual to impact the behavior of the receiving individual."

"So you are saying these pheromones affected us?" Potter looked at the venom and taking a stirrer poked at it.

"Yes, Potter sent, we received." He looked down at the venom "There are all different varieties of pheromones that can affect behavior or physiology. Now the term "pheromone" was introduced in 1959 by muggles. The word is based on two Greek words, pherein, to transport, and hormone, to stimulate. All of the researchers were muggles by the way." 

"So muggles found about this and have researched it?" Lucius was never going to understand muggles. 

"Yes. They have shown that these chemical signals can elicit innate behaviors. There are physical limits. The limits state that the smaller the size the faster it be produced but because of the smaller size it diffuses faster than it produced, making it useless. The bigger size." He looked to Potter who was a lot bigger than he used to be. "The more he can produce and slower it diffuses."

"Can anyone else smell his pheromones?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, we all produce them in some ways, however, the magical creatures, like other vampires, is stronger." Snape said. "That is how they know we are his. It is basically Potter's way of leaving a trail showing he has selected his mates and letting others know we are his. Potter based his selection of us based on those pheromones trail. There are even an aggregation pheromones, like the ones Potter displayed in claiming us. It will overcome any resistance from a mass attack and defend against other predators should they try anything like trying to claim us. Most sex pheromones are produced by the females; only a small percentage of sex attractants are produced by males, again that is in the muggle world. It works equally with males with a creature inheritance in our world. It's not toxic and very effective, it's what, I believe, Potter injected into us. It will prevent other magical creatures from trying to lay claim to us. It will also let them know we belong to Potter."

"So these pheromones basically let everyone in our world know we are his and don't even try to lay claim on us." Lucius asked.

"Yes, the muggles have a lot of information on this. I am surprised you never ran across it in all the magical creature studying you have done." Snape told him.

"I have but it wasn't called pheromone, it was just described as a scent only the dominant of the species can smell and makes them want to claim their mates. Usually the dominant doesn't have a say in who his or her mates are but the submissive ones can reject or accept the mating." Lucius told him.

"That is true in some of the species in both worlds, however, usually there isn't any rejection, even in our world." Snape wondered about that, but he wasn't going to research it.

"We certainly didn't get a say in this." Lucius told Snape. "Look at the mess it has created." Potter pulled away from Lucius, looked at him and left the lab. They heard the bedroom door slammed shut. "What did I say?" 

"Really Lucius think what you said." Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know he never wanted to force this, he didn't select for this to happen."

"I know that I know it's not his fault."

"You just implied it was." Snape told him. "I know Potter, he will take it that way. Between what those muggles did to him and Missing Cheese with his guilt, he would take it that way."

Lucius groaned and started for the bedroom. He couldn't enter. "Severus we have a problem. He has warded me out."

Snape approached the door and tried to enter. "He has warded me out too." He knocked on the door "Potter, let us in, Lucius didn't mean it that way."

"Harry, I didn't. I know it wasn't something that you thought about, I know it was something that none of us knew would happen." They felt the wards go down and entered the room to see Potter sitting on their bed. "I am sorry Harry."

Potter looked at them and asked, "do you want out of this relationship?"

Snape sat down on the bed. "If you asked me that last week, I would have said yes, but I can tell you right now I don't. We belong together." Snape leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I knew as soon as I saw you were a living vampire that I would be your mate. There has never been any doubt about my status in this relationship and I am happy with it." Lucius told him. "As Severus said, we belong together, all three of us, and while we will have our ups and downs, misunderstandings, and even problems we can't foresee, we will work it out." 

Potter gave them a grin and pulled them into his arms. Snape kissed him quickly. "So can we go back and work in the lab?" 

Potter tilted his head up, returned his kiss. "Yes, we can. We can deal with Lucius later."

"Promise?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." They answered together.

They headed back to the lab. Snape looked at the venom that was injected into them. "Potter, how did you know to inject us with this venom?" Snape poked it with a stirrer. 

"It wasn't something I thought about, it was natural." Potter was peeking at the venom. "How much time do we have left before it starts corroding?"

"Eight minutes. Potter, can you produce more of this?"

"I don't think so. I have my two mates and the bond is settled, before it wasn't, so I might have been able to produce some before the bond settled like I did earlier." Potter pulled Lucius back into his arms.

"How much more do you have?" Lucius leaned into Potter.

"I still have the samples that dripped onto Potter's robes before he bit me." Snape looked at the venom. "We know it turns toxic after two hours when exposure, but it hasn't affected us in a negative way."

"The only way it's affected us is in making sure others know we are Harry's." Lucius glanced at Harry, who seemed to be thinking of something.

"Actually, I think it's also affecting us in letting us know we are mated. I know I certainly haven't any sexual thoughts regarding anyone else, not that it was a big issue, to begin with." Snape informed him. "Narcissa certainly tried to get me interested in a variety of others." 

Lucius thought for a few minutes. "You know, you are right." 

Potter glanced at Snape and gave him a smirk. "You knew that?" Snape wondered what else Potter might know.

"No, but it's good to hear." Potter gave him a smirk. "I don't want you thinking of anyone else in that way." 

"Trust me we won't be." Snape retorted, giving the venom a twirl. "Potter, look at this." He pulled a bit of the venom out of the cauldron. "I think it's actually a scent marker venom. The air is destroying it because it's a scent."

"How about we add some Aconite Fluid to test it?" Potter asked.

Snape didn't even answer him, he got to his potion cabinet and pulled out the vial and added a drop to the cauldron. They watched the reaction and saw it stabilizes the venom. "Yes, it's a scent marker."

"So that what latched onto something regarding our scent and changed it?" Lucius knew he knew nothing about muggle science. 

"A scent marker will latch onto our DNA, DNA is what gives us our different looks, we get DNA from both of our parents." Severus answered.

"Is this going to be a confusing lecture on muggle science that I am not going to understand like with the pheromones?" Lucius asked.

"It can be very confusing. It involves all different things from genetics to-" Potter started to explain, Lucius gave him a kiss to stop him.

"I think you are going to have to explain genetics to me too." Lucius said. "I just hope it's not too long."

"How about we just tell you it's in our blood." Snape said, giving him a smirk.

"That works for me." Lucius told him. "I will leave all the muggle science stuff to you two." 

"Don't worry I don't understand it all either." Potter grinned at him. "Just what I learned in primary school and from our health and science classes. That wasn't a lot either."

"May we now call it a night?" Lucius asked as he watched Snape play with the venom in the cauldron.

"Yes, let me just store this and if you two start cleaning up we can be done faster." Snape grinned at them. He saw them break apart and start cleaning as he began to store the stabilized venom and finishes writing his notes on it. 

"Bed." Potter said as he looked around the now clean lab. 

"Yes." Lucius and Snape informed him as they guided him out of the lab and to the bedroom.


	27. Weekends Are For Relaxing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday morning, afternoon and evening....yes OK I just should have said Saturday. week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Lucius woke and wondered what was wrong and realized nothing was wrong, his wand wasn't going off and neither was Snape's. He was waking up on his own for a change and he snuggled down into the bed and curled around Potter. He felt a kiss on the top of his head and tilted his head up and saw Potter awake. "How long have you been awake?" 

"For a while, I was just enjoying the first morning without anyone or anything waking us." Potter gave him another kiss. 

"Shall we wake Severus?" Lucius looked at a sleeping Severus with his face buried in Potter's neck. 

"No, let him sleep. Lucius, are you really fine with everything? I know we have been friends for a while and this is new."

"Yes, Harry, I am honestly fine with it. I always wanted to be with Severus, when I realized he was your mate, I, again, thought I would be left behind, but instead I have you and him." Lucius said. "Narcissa, she is my best friend but I gave up having anyone loving me in that way or me loving someone."

"Well, you got us." Snape lifted his head up. "Just one morning can I not be woken up?"

Potter gave him a good morning kiss. "Good morning to you." He gave him another kiss. "Go back to sleep."

"About time you are back to being you." Snape laid his head on Potter's chest. "It's too early to be up on a Saturday."

Potter ran a hand down Snape's back and pulled him closer. "Sleep. Lucius and I will be in the bathroom."

Lucius looked up at Potter. "Tub?"

"Tub." Potter grinned. "Feeding?"

"Yes, I can feed you, I will switch places with Severus on the schedule."

"Just go you two, I want to sleep some more." Snape told them.

"He gets so bossy about his sleep, even when we were in school." Lucius was trying not to laugh at Snape. "I will go and start the water." Lucius got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You know you can join us." Potter told Snape.

"Spend time with him, the both of you need it. Lucius and I have a long history. You two need some time alone." Snape told him.

Potter took Snape's face in his hand. "So do the two of you."

"Harry, Lucius and I have been friends for a long time, over twenty years. You and I haven't had much time together but I am your primarily, he needs to know he counts too." Snape told him.

Potter looked at the bathroom door and back to Snape. "He counts, we will make sure to show him as well as tell him." 

"I agree." Snape gave him another kiss and laid back down. "Go and enjoy your tub." Potter got up and wondered if Snape knew he just did a Gryffindor stunt.

______________________________________________________________

Snape was awake when they rejoined him in the bedroom. He was sitting up and reading a book. "You could have joined us." Lucius said.

"I was enjoying the bed." Snape really did enjoy the bed now that he shared it with them.

"I believe we all enjoy the bed." Lucius leaned over and gave Snape a kiss. "I know I am not going to be left out. Relax on making us spend time together and no he didn't tell me. You did." Snape gave him a look. "I am Slytherin too."

Snape tilted his head and they turned as they heard Potter snort. "What, like I didn't know what you two are up too." Potter pulled Lucius into his arms and whispered. "Go. Let me talk to him." He gave Lucius a kiss.

They watched Lucius head to the living room as Potter took down the wards. Potter walked to the bed and sat down. "I am going to say it once. We can't play games with each other. I know you care about Lucius and me, but we can't play games with each other."

"I wasn't trying to play a game."

"I know but Severus, I am not a Slytherin, the both of you are. I was meant to be in Slytherin, I am a Slytherin in a lot of ways but I am also a Gryffindor and a Royal, I go by instinct Severus, by my gut feelings at times too. I don't want to have us play games or see who can out Slytherin a Slytherin."

Snape thought about what he has been told and finally responded. "I understand, but I was honestly trying to make sure that you and Lucius-" He got cut off by a kiss.

"I know and I understand and if there is ever a time I do forget, I am hoping you will tell me." Potter gave him another kiss. "The same goes with us."

"I will also try not to use Gryffindor methods since I fail at them." Snape returned the kiss "Now, let me get ready for the day." Snape watched Potter for a few seconds. "Harry?"

"Severus?" Potter looked at Snape, grinned, pulled him into his arms. 

"I am happy." 

"I know." Potter gave him another kiss. He wondered if they could do all this kissing each morning. It was an enjoyable way to spend the morning. "I don't doubt it at all. You would make sure I would know it if you weren't."

Snape smirked. "Yes, I would make sure you know it."

"Breakfast is ready, go and get dressed, join us."

"Back to bossy vampy?" Snape asked.

Potter laughed and left the bedroom. 

__________________________________________________________

They spent the morning in the living area looking through books. Shortly before lunch, the Dark Lord arrived with Vlad and Radu. Seeing everyone reading and Snape not parked in his son's lap. "So you are back to be sociable again?" 

"Depends." Potter grinned at him. "You have that history book and potions ingredients you promised me?" He got up and walked to his father and gave him a hug. 

"Monster kid." The Dark Lord retorted. "Are you hungry?" He went and sat down.

"No." Potter moved to where Snape was sitting and sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap. Snape just shook his head and continued reading.

"Have we heard anything new?" Lucius asked.

"No, we have people looking into Bode and anyone else connected to Missing Cheese." The Dark Lord said. "Nicholas Flamel sent us a list from his wife with more people to look into." He showed them a huge stack of parchment. "There is a lot of names."

"Great more people to worry about." Snape muttered, he looked at the list he was given by the Dark Lord.

"We have anyone watching Missing Cheese's cell?" Potter suddenly asked, looking at his own list.

"The normal guards and the elves." Radu answered, but Vlad got up and headed out the door. 

The Dark Lord pulled out his mirror. "Rosely." Rosely appeared in the mirror a few minutes later. "Vlad just left here, I think he is heading to the Ministry."

"No, we are already here. He summoned me outside of Harry's rooms, we are just outside of Missing Cheese's cells. Vlad thinks there might be an attempt to get help him escape." Rosely told him. "I am bringing in some of the vampires to watch the others."

"We will keep looking through the list of people." The Dark Lord said and closed the mirror.

"How are we going to get through this list before Monday?" Lucius said holding up his own list. "We will need a way to check the Ministry records too."

"I am sure if we narrow it down, we can get Rookwood or some of the Aurors to check." Snape told them. "Can we get some information from Nicholas?"

"He said to write to him if we have any questions on anyone on the list." The Dark Lord answered.

"It could be worse." Potter whispered to Snape. 

"Yes, it could be, we could be reading first-year essays." Snape leaned back against Potter, who he could feel chuckle.

"Are we going to kidnap Minerva, Poppy, and Filius for this?" Lucius asked.

"They are coming to join us after lunch." Radu informed them.  
_________________________________________________________________

"Is it me or is anyone else seeing a pattern here?" Potter asked.

"All I am seeing is names blurring on me." Minerva answered.

"All of them have something to do with transfiguration and most of them are Gryffindors." Potters projected his list onto the wall and pulled up the information they got from the Minister regarding the people Marchbanks had tested and the list the Flamels provided. "See look." Potter began to draw lines to their degrees and their houses.

Lucius tossed his list up there and they started matching names to Transfiguration and Gryffindor. After all of them went through their lists, Filius looked up from his running total. "We have 1,045 names that connect to Transfiguration only, 2824 that connect to Gryffindor only and 2923 that have are a combination of the two. The remaining 945 people are spread out." 

"I don't want to play the devil's advocate here, but how much can we truly rely on this list? We know the Flamels were in Gryffindor so could that be the reason for the high count?" Radu asked.

"No, not with the connection to Marchbanks. All of them she has tested, makes me wonder if some of them only passed because of her testing." Minerva said. "I believe we will need to look at their individual school records, which will take some time."

"We don't have enough time to do it by Monday, but maybe if we narrow the list down some more, we can get more leads." Poppy said. 

"We can't rule out death or disappearance as that has already proven to be false in regards to this mess." Filius added. "I can see if we can get some of my relatives to look at these lists for us by Monday, there are plenty of them who can work on it."

"Do it, we need all the leads we can get. We don't know for sure if Bode is the leader. I want us to make sure we get them all." The Dark Lord told them. "How are they coming on the mirrors?"

"Ironclaw said they are giving them out starting tonight." Filius replied. "He did mention something interesting he said someone has been using Missing Cheese's vaults."

"Any idea who?" Poppy wondering who could be using those vaults.

"False name, they are researching it." Filius responded back.

They heard Potter start growling, and it was low, deep and menacing. They all look to Snape and Lucius. Snape recovered first telling them. "A son." They could hear Potter grumbling and growl lowly.

Lucius pulled the piece of parchment out of Potter's hands afraid he is going to shred it. "He has a son."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Missing Cheese with Gellert Grindelwald. It seems Gellert was two years younger than Missing Cheese and well, they had a son. It doesn't say what his name is or even when he was born." Lucius told them.

"Is this son still alive?" Poppy asked.

"It doesn't say. It was in the pile of parchments that Radu pulled, so we have no idea where it came from as it was filed in with the NEWT report." Lucius handed the parchment to Filius.

"No. It can't be him." Snape said. "It can't be." As Potter was waving the second piece of parchment that Lucius didn't save.

"Who?" 

"Charles Potter." Lucius said, taking the parchment from Potter. "Charles was their son."

"He didn't look like Missing Cheese, he looked like his father. Charles was very old when James was born and James died so young." Minerva told them.

"Just like Harry looked like James." Poppy stated. 

They are all startled when Potter picked up Snape and put him down on the chair and just vanished. "Rosely." The Dark Lord whipped out his mirror.

"Dark Lord." They heard at the same time.

"Harry is here." Rosely was almost shouting at them over the noise in the background. "What happened? He is furious." They could hear fighting going on in the background. 

"Missing Cheese had a son, it was Charles Potter. We need to make sure he doesn't kill the man." The Dark Lord told him.

"Right now he is fighting ten vampires and Aurors are incoming." Rosely was suddenly in the room. "I need Severus and Lucius if we are going to keep him from killing that man." He didn't wait for an answer. He just grabbed them and left.

Snape and Lucius arrived with Rosely and could see a full-scale battle was going on. "What do we need to do?"

"Stand in that corner, away from the cell. When I say you start calling to him. It's going to take us pushing him towards you and you two calling him to stop this." Rosely instructed.

They saw Potter was tossing a vampire out of the room as an Auror started to pull out his wand. "NO SPELLS." Everyone yelled. The Auror in question took everyone's advice and instead jumped on Potter. 

"When I say it, push Harry towards Severus and Lucius, all of you push." Rosely got into position. "Now."

"Potter."

"Harry." 

It's repeated over and over as a team of ten vampires and a dozen wizards pushed an angry Potter toward his mates. "Keep him away from the cell." Rosely said.

"Can't you shadow him out?" Someone asked.

"If you want us to die, I can." Rosely informed them. "We need to get him to his mates, they can settle him down, I hope."

When Potter got close, Snape and Lucius pulled Potter to them. "Harry, you can't kill him." Potter gave him a loud growl, that everyone understood to mean, "want to make a bet."

"Yes, I know, but you can't." Snape told Potter. They started running their hands up and down Potter's arms and back as the vampires were keeping him pushed close to them. It took almost another hour to get Potter to calm down enough not to kill Missing Cheese.

"Harry, let's go home." Lucius said to his stressed-out mate. "Let's go home, please."

They all heard Potter give a bit of a growl. "No, you can't eat him." Snape informed him again. "Yes, I agree it would be easier, but you just can't."

Suddenly, they were in their bedroom, wards flare to life and they sat down in chairs and watched Potter vent his anger. "Dark Lord." Snape pulled out his mirror.

"Severus?" 

"We are in our bedroom, he is pacing and venting. I just wanted to let you know we are back. We will work on getting him calmed down, again."

"I will have Herman tell me what happened, take care of him." The Dark Lord told them. "We will keep working out here unless he is upset by it."

"I don't think he has noticed as of yet." Snape sighed. "This is going to take a while."

"I know." The Dark Lord informed him and closed the mirror.


	28. Why Can't I Munch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

"Harry is back." Filius said. "I wonder how much of a mess he left at the Ministry?"

"We will find out when Herman brings Vlad and Radu back." The Dark Lord remarked, but all could see his thoughts were focused on what was happened behind the warded bedroom door as they could hear the grumbling and growling out in the living area. "He isn't happy with that news."

"I don't blame him. I always wondered why Missing Cheese allowed James to get away with so much. Charles was more like Severus was, very studious. We know what he allowed Harry to do and go through." Minerva looked at the door, wondering how much they could have prevented.

They heard another loud growl and all looked at the door. "I know he won't hurt them, but he is so angry." Poppy commented.

"That wasn't an angry growl, he is hurting. They are taking care of him." The Dark Lord said, he wished he could be in there taking care of his son. 

Meanwhile in the bedroom:

Snape was looking at the pacing Potter and said to Lucius. "I think we should move to the bed."

Lucius turned to him and back to Potter. "Actually let him vent for a while, we all need it but this does affect him the most." They shuddered at the loud growl that came out of Potter's mouth as he ranted about Missing Cheese and what he has done.

"Severus, go and get a bath ready." Lucius gave him a slight push in the direction of the bathroom.

"A bath? How is that going to help." Severus was confused.

"He needs us to calm him down, we can do that with a bath, fill it high, and expand it if you can, we are going to be joining him in it. We need to keep touching him."

"Can't we do that in bed?" Severus gave him a lecherous look.

"We can, but it's going to be painful if we try it. He will want to let us know he is in control, fully. I would rather show him we know."

Severus looked at Potter pacing, mumbling, and growling, he nodded his understanding and started a bath. "Bath salts?"

"Yes, use the lavender ones, he likes them and lavender has a calming effect. Put the towels on the warming stones."

"Did, candles?" Snape peeked his head out. "Some incense too, I think."

"Good idea, there are some new lavender scented candles in the closet."

"Found them, that is what gave me the idea. I am so glad you are romantic." Snape said to him as he, again, peeked his head out of the door, to see what Potter was doing. 

"Living with Narcissa had some advantages. You should see her bathroom, I think a candle factory exploded in there." When Lucius said Narcissa's name and bathroom, Potter gave a loud growl and started to stalk towards Lucius. "I made a mistake." He warned Snape.

"Yes, just get him in here if you can." 

Lucius got up and slowly started walking backwards to the bathroom with a stalking Potter moving after his prey. "He is stalking me, so can you remove my clothes, I am afraid to pull my wand."

Snape looked at Potter. "Lucius, start undressing, I don't want him to see a wand at all. Stay still and I will help." Lucius stopped moving and so did Potter but he was watching them very closely. "I am not going to do any touching."

"I wouldn't, right now I need to show him I am his." Lucius was soon naked, but Potter didn't move. They looked at him, wondering what was going on. 

"Kneel, tilt your head, show him your submission." Snape stepped away and moved back into the bathroom.

Lucius knelt, tilted his head. "I am yours." 

Snape didn't even see them move, just heard the water in the tub splash and he was wet. He looked down at his wet robes. "Harry, spell please." He was soon naked and joined them in the tub, and began to wash Potter as he fed on Lucius."

Back in the living area:

Radu, Vlad, and Rosely arrived in the room. All three were bruised, bleeding, and clearly tired. Vlad moved to the Dark Lord and pulled the man into his arms as he sat down. "Do you need to feed?" The Dark Lord quietly asked Vlad. 

"No, just tired. Your kid can fight." Vlad nuzzled into the Dark Lord.

"Care to tell us what got him that mad?" Radu asked, taking a seat Poppy conjured for him.

Poppy began scanning them. "Minerva, can you get the potions out of Severus' lab? I need six pain potions and three healing."

"I wouldn't do that, let Marvolo. If Harry smells anyone who isn't family, Severus or Lucius in there, he won't be happy with it until the smell is gone." Rosely sat down next to Minerva. "I would like to know why he was so upset with Missing Cheese also." 

The Dark Lord got up and went to Snape's lab, he inhaled deeply as he said. "We have a problem I can't get in, it looks like Harry warded it and I can't take his down. I doubt all of us could unless we spent a lot of time and energy."

"I will go and get them from the Infirmary." Minerva said. 

"I will take you, it will be faster and I would like to know what happened." Rosely stood up and winced but took hold of Minerva and shadowed out.

"How much of a mess is there at the Ministry?" The Dark Lord knew Harry most likely destroyed a room at least.

"Surprisingly, not much. It took a lot of us to keep Harry from killing the man, but we were able to keep it in the cell area so not too much was damaged. Just some walls, he took one of them completely out, broken pictures, some broken candle holders and if you can believe it some of the bars. When we were pushing him towards Severus and Lucius he grabbed some bars to hold onto, with one hand while he tossed us around with the other. The bars were pulled out of place. He had to let go and that is the only reason we were able to move him to them." Radu informed them. He tried to hide his amazement at Potter's skills and strength. "You should have seen him. That display is going to make Missing Cheese wonder about what he did. The man was screaming for someone to give him a wand."

"I am sure they will bill me for it." The Dark Lord remarked, thankful it wasn't worse and Potter didn't kill the old fool, despite how much he wished the old fool was dead.

"I believe they are just grateful no one is dead." Vlad added.

"He wanted a wand?" Filius questioned them.

"Yes, even after everyone already screamed no spells to an Auror." Radu smirked. "If we hadn't had the vampires there, the man would be dead."

"I am wondering why he thought a wand would work." Filius looked puzzled by what he just learned.

"I believe he still thinks Harry is a regular vampire." Poppy spoke as she saw Rosely returned with Minerva. "Vlad, Radu, and Herman take two of the pain, and one healing."

"You are a wonderful, wonderful person." Radu spoke as he took the potions.

Vlad took his potions and sat down and pulling the Dark Lord to him. "You are getting possessive like my son."

"Vampire trait with mates." Vlad gave him a grin, as he nuzzled into the Dark Lord's neck. "Especially after fighting someone like Harry, someone who could kill us." 

Rosely had Minerva pulled close to him. "Radu, who is your mate? You mentioned you had one."

"I do, but she doesn't know all about all of this, so I don't get to spend much time with her." 

"Who is it?" Minerva wondered which one of her staff Radu was now mated to.

"Aurora." Radu said, sounding wistful.

"I am sure we can trust her, let her know and if she wants to join us, bring her." The Dark Lord told the man. "After all, they know most of what has happened."

Radu grinned. "I will let her know but I know she will want to help."

"Now can we hear this reason for Harry going after Missing Cheese?" Rosely muttered, leaning against Minerva. Inhaling her scent and taking comfort in it.

"Missing Cheese had a son, Charles Potter, who was the father of James Potter. James is the adopted father of Harry." The Dark Lord tried not to wince at the idea of Dumbledore being Harry's great-grandfather.

"I am afraid you are going to have to explain how it affects Harry? I get him being upset about the information but that kind of rage wasn't from that something like that." Radu said.

"True, but you see Charles died shortly before James. I killed James to get my son back, it was a duel and well it was messy. I became a wraith for 13 years, while Harry was put with the abusive muggles. That is one reason. The biggest reason is, if Harry had followed Missing Cheese and Bode's plan, he would have killed me in a battle they wanted to set up and kill him afterward."

"They don't know how to kill a living vampire." Rosely said, slightly confused by this.

"I think they thought they could, they just weren't expecting a Royal. Now the reason why they wanted him dead, is Harry is the last of a lot of his lines. If Missing Cheese could prove that he was blood-related to Harry, he would have gotten all of his vaults and titles."

"All of them?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." The Dark Lord replied.

"Oh, dear." Minerva looked faint, she was white as a sheet, and Rosely pulled her closer to him.

"I am missing something I know it." Vlad said.

"If he had all of Harry vaults and titles, they would own the wizarding world, nothing would be able to stop them. They would control the Wizengamot, they have a lot of people in the Ministry and with him being the Headmaster, they would have total control." Minerva told them, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Exactly."

"So Harry being a Royal and finding out about all of this, has thrown a huge monkey wrench in their plans." Radu commented.

"Don't you have the same claim, if Harry dies and you and Missing Cheese are still alive? I would think you have a stronger one since he is your son." Vlad asked.

"He does, but it would be a legal battle. The titles and vaults would be frozen but without those seats, they would control the Wizengamot until the legal issues were settled. It would be like they didn't exist, so if he remained has Headmaster, the Chief Warlock, and ICW Wizard, he would retain control as he had for several decades, with Bode in the background and their people all over the wizarding world." Filius informed them. 

"So either way they would control the wizarding world." Radu looked around the room and to the bedroom door. "So they did all this to get control and they built it so that one kid would have the deciding factor in the wizarding world."

They all glanced to Radu, letting his words sunk in, horrified by what they now knew. "If Harry was like them, we would be in trouble." Poppy voiced what they were thinking.

"Harry knew." Minerva gasped. "He understood it all before we even put it together."

"Yes, he did." The Dark Lord cast a worried glance at the bedroom. "He can wipe out the magical world if he wanted to. I am so glad I am sane again."

They were silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts until Kreacher appeared in the room. "Darkness, Cat, Meddy Witchy, Grampy Vampy, Gobby, Dead Guys. Missing Cheese is screaming his head off about almost being killed, too bad Master Grouchy Vamp didn't eat him. Idiot people are cleaning up the mess, Main Idiot arrived and Missing Cheese started screaming about pressing charges. Main Idiot and Pretty Madam told him no charges. Quiet No Speak was in the room but didn't do anything. Missing Cheese kept trying to pass messages to him." Kreacher dumped the pile on the table. "Quiet No Speak never noticed."

"Thank you Kreacher. Can you make sure there is food for Severus, Lucius, and Harry in their bedroom."

"Already did. They in tub working on calming Master Grouchy Vamp now. Also put potions in there for Master Smells and Master Blondie." Kreacher informed them. "Dinner here for yous?"

"No, I need to go to the Great Hall for dinner, but the rest of you can stay." Minerva said as she stood up.

"We will all go. I believe it will do us some good." Rosely joined her. 

"Kreacher, keep a close eye on Bode for us." The Dark Lord instructed.

"He have Nellie and Skip watching him." Kreacher popped out.

"How many elves are helping?" Filius asked.

"I know all of Hogwarts are." Minerva answered.

"All of ours. Kreacher recruited mine." The Dark Lord replied.

"That kid knows how to get loyalty." Vlad added, they all look at him and he gave them a lost look. "What did I say?"

The Dark Lord laughed. "He does, doesn't he? I mean we have all of the magical creatures, the Death Eater, most love him, this school and I believe most of the wizards and witches judging from what that group told us."

"Something Missing Cheese and his cohorts don't know about." Filius grinned. 

Minerva cast Tempus and sighed. "Let's go to the Great Hall, make our appearance than return here and finish going through these names."

"I already sent a partial list to Nicholas and if we can get it sent out tonight to Ironclaw we, hopefully, will have a way to combat Missing Cheese with his trial." The Dark Lord informed them.

"Next time we have to fight Harry, remind me to bring a tank." Vlad muttered as he stood up.

"We can read those messages afterward." The Dark Lord looked down at the messages on the table. "I am just glad Kreacher has got the elves organized."

"He is unique." Filius gave them his trademark smile. 

They laughed as they head to the Great Hall, as most knew what Kreacher was like before Harry got his hands on the surly elf. "Seems weird going to dinner without them. At least we won't get a show." Radu commented.

"You just had to say it, now I know we are going to get some type of show during dinner." Minerva scolded him.


	29. Vampire Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night week 2

Rosely froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Trouble incoming."

"See, now this is an excellent example of when that skill is good." The Dark Lord commented as they all prepared for whatever show that was going to happen arrived.

"Do we need Harry and company?" Minerva asked.

"No, he will be here." Rosely informed them. "It is going to be interesting. Vlad, Radu, slip out and get the others."

They quickly and quietly stood up and left the Great Hall to gather the other vampires. The students were watching them now and knew something was going to happen. Minerva stood up. "Everyone please head back to your dorms, dinner will be served up there. If you have any detentions they are dismissed. Prefects guide your house back to your common rooms." 

The students grumbled a bit but obeyed. They knew by now that if they were asked to leave it was for a very good reason and usually one they didn't want to witness. They also knew that they were safe after all, the vampires and Potter certainly proved that a few different times.

The vampires arrived and soon are stationed around the Great Hall, fading into the background. After several minutes the doors were thrust open and a group of vampires entered, dressed in deep green robes. "Tosha, if you were smart, you would leave now." Rosely rose. "This isn't going to end the way you think it is."

"I am here on behalf of the Vampire Council. We are here to get rid of the fake Royal." Tosha was almost six feet, lean, almost too skinny, with long thin arms and legs. He had medium brown long hair, a pale complexion that just screamed vampire, he was waving a piece of parchment. "I will prove my coven correct in informing the Council of this fake Royal."

Radu laughed. "I am sorry, but this is going to be fun to watch. I bet you Vlad that Harry will be here in less than a minute?" 

"Bet." Vlad said. "Usual bet?" They can hear the others placing bets also, the humans couldn't but that didn't matter.

"Yes." 

"Boys, I say in two minutes." Rosely informed them. "This time, no going cheap Radu."

"You can't bet, you already know." Radu said. "That wasn't cheap, took me a month to find and over three months wages."

"Cheap." Rosely repeated himself, he leaned over to Minerva. "It was that wine we had last night." 

"Rosely, this is serious business." Tosha informed him. "The Vampire Council will deal with you after this."

"We are aware. However, you seem to be slightly misinformed." When suddenly there was a growl behind Tosha. The vampires that were already in the Great Hall before Tosha arrived show themselves and knelt down. "Tosha, meet my great grandson Harrison Jameson Potter-Gaunt, I believe you might want to kneel, now." Rosely smirked.

The vampires that arrived with Tosha, remained standing. They were from Tosha's coven and obeyed Tosha. "I challenge his right."

"Fool." Vlad muttered. "It doesn't surprise me, always knew he was an idiot." 

"Why am I not surprised by how utterly moronic you can be? How you got to lead a coven I will never understand." Rosely shook his head. "I was hoping you cared about your coven." 

Potter doesn't even respond, he sent Tosha flying from the doors to land at the base of the head table. The vampires, who arrived with Tosha, attacked Potter en masse. Snape and Lucius were quickly escorted from the fray by three of the previously kneeling vampires. The others moved to stand behind the head table. "Who's this? Why is he here? Why are they here?" Snape demanded.

"Tosha. Remember I mentioned him. It seems Tosha has decided to try and take control of the Vampire Council. Sadly for his coven, he just signed their death warrants." Rosely sighed. 

"Can we stop it?" Lucius glanced to Snape and they exchanged a worried look as they saw Potter rip out a throat of a vampire. 

"No, it's challenge based. No one can interfere unless you want to become dust. The only one who can end it is Harry, with either of their deaths or Tosha by submitting." Radu glanced down to Tosha. "Get up you moron, you started this you have to finish it."

Tosha slowly stood up and watched Potter kill two more of his coven. Tosha waited for what he thought was an opening and flew at Potter's neck, only to be tossed back to the base of the head table again.

"The pain, the agony of defeat." Radu smirked. "I think he is going to be feeling a lot of pain by the time Harry is done with him."

"What does this challenge do?" Filius was very curious about their culture.

"It a lot like a duel except in this case winner takes all." Radu smirked.

They saw Potter was now down to about ten of Tosha's coven, they watched Potter remove the heart of one of the vampires with one hand and with his fangs ripped out another's neck. Tosha stood up and began to run at Potter. Potter saw him coming and stopped, braced himself, and waited for Tosha to reach him. When Tosha slammed into Potter, they all winced, Potter didn't even take a step back. Potter grabbed Tosha, picked him up and slammed him into the floor. Potter stared down at Tosha and kicked the vampire back to the base of the head table. They could see an indent where Tosha's body had been slammed into the floor. Potter killed the remaining vampires and started to stalk towards his new prey.

"So no one else will challenge him again?" Snape tried to see if Potter was hurt, but he couldn't tell. He could see that Potter was watching his prey and waiting to see what Tosha will do next, gauging and watching Tosha, giving the man a chance to end the challenge.

"Anyone can challenge, however, once this gets out, no one will. Usually, the challenges are one on one, never a coven attacking just one for a challenge." Vlad explained.

"Can Tosha submit, still?" Lucius tried to keep his surprise off of his face as the coven leader stood up, face full of fury and moved towards Potter. 

"He can, but he won't. The man is a moron." Vlad can't believe the man, he just got his own coven wiped out. While they didn't like the man, Tosha had good people in his coven. 

Potter hit Tosha in the face, they all hear the snapping of bone as the force sent Tosha flying into the wall behind him. Tosha pulled out a stake and Potter gave a low growl as Potter moved in for the kill. Tosha raised his hand with the stake to thrust into Potter but Potter grabbed Tosha's hand and using Tosha's own hand, he forcefully thrust the stake into the Tosha's heart, leaving only a pile of dust behind. Potter turned and faced the head table, all the vampires knelt. 

"Severus, Lucius, kneel." Rosely ordered.

Snape and Lucius quickly knelt and they all waited, watched as Potter prowled around the Great Hall. "What is he doing?" Aurora asked.

"He is making sure no enemy is hiding." One of the vampires near her explained. 

"Should we be kneeling?" Pomona wondered.

"No, unless you want to be under Vampiric Law." Rosely told her. "You kneel, you acknowledge those rights."

Minerva, the Dark Lord, and Aurora all stood up from their seats and knelt. "Minerva?" Irma asked.

"Herman is my mate." Minerva informed the woman.

"Vlad is mine." The Dark Lord added.

"Radu." Aurora gave the man a smile.

"Why do I feel left out?" Rolanda Hooch asked.

"Trust me, a few more of you have mates here." Rosely informed them. 

"Severus, Lucius is he saying anything in those growls and grumbles?" The Dark Lord wondered if Harry was even aware of them all kneeling. .

"Not really, he is busy making sure there aren't any other intruders here." 

"He is calming down." Lucius informed them. 

"We can go back to sitting." Rosely added as he got off of the floor. He took Minerva's hand and helped her as she rose to her feet. "I don't suppose any of you can do a spell to put the different ashes into different containers?"

"Yes, of course." 

"NO!." Snape yelled but wands were already out. "Drop them." 

Potter was growling and slowly making his way to the head table, the wands made hollow sounds as they fell to the floor. Snape and Lucius moved to Potter. "Harry, let's go to our quarters. No intruders are here." Lucius felt Potter's arm snake around him, as he felt Snape pulled close to them. They disappeared.

"How do we explain this?" Minerva wondered what they can tell anyone what they saw as she eyed the piles of dust. Everyone picked up their wands and started to move towards the piles of dust. 

"I don't think anyone would believe us." Pomona answered as she spells a pile of dust into a container.


	30. Rough Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night after dinner and Sunday, Trials are Monday (They are almost here) week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape and Lucius opened their eyes and saw they were in their bedroom. "Shower." Lucius headed towards the bathroom. "He is going to need a new wardrobe if this keeps up."

Snape tugged on Potter's arm to get him to head to the bathroom only to find himself pushed against the wall and fangs in his neck. He let out a moan of pleasure. "Lucius." 

Lucius peeked his head out, he stepped out of the bathroom and moved to stand behind Potter. He started to caress Potter. "Harry, shower first, afterward, we can go to bed." Lucius didn't squeak when he felt the cool air suddenly hit his body followed by a smack that landed on his butt. He didn't get to say more as the floo suddenly flared to life. They heard Potter growl about the interruption, Lucius muttered something that wasn't clear and grabbed his dressing gown to find Narcissa's head in the flames. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am letting you know that our son had his third appointment with a mind healer, earlier today. It went much better than the last two visits, he made a lot of headway today." She went to continue but saw Potter was standing behind Lucius. "Why is Harry covered in blood?"

"The Vampire Council decided to send some vampires here. Harry dealt with them." Lucius informed her. He saw Snape in his dressing gown also.

"All of them?" Narcissa was wondering exactly what happened and how it came about. 

"Yes, all of them. The ashes will be sent back. I am sure Skeeter will report it." Snape informed her. "May Lucius floo you later? I am going to need his help in getting Potter into the bathroom, we don't want the candles to burn out." 

Lucius looked back at him and to Potter. He knew Potter calmed down a bit and wasn't sure why Potter would be bothered by him talking to Narcissa until he connected bathroom, candles, and Narcissa. "I can floo you afterward. We just got back here a few minutes before you called."

"I understand." Narcissa looked at Potter, she could see the splattering of blood on his face and knew Lucius was needed. "I just wanted to let you know how well this appointment went. I look forward to speaking with you later." She disappeared from the flames.

Snape pulled Lucius back to the bathroom as Potter followed behind. "I got excited to hear my son has improved." Lucius told Severus as they entered the bathroom.

"I understand, so does Potter, if he didn't, he would have dragged you away. You needed that bit of good news." Snape removed Lucius' dressing gown as Potter, who was stilled dressed, pulled Lucius toward him, his fangs were out. "Those clothes are ruined." Snape said as he eyed Potter's clothes. "Use your spell Harry, I don't want to be covered in blood and I am sure Lucius doesn't either."

"Potions?" Potter asked when he was naked, he was looking down at this clothes on the floor.

"I could use some of that blood for that." Snape answered. "Kreacher."

"Master Smell, Master Blondie, Master Vampy." Kreacher appeared in the bathroom.

"Bag Potter's clothes and put them in my potion's lab." Snape ordered him, but in a tone of voice he has been using only with those who were now closest to him and he counted the elf in a way. "Keep everyone out for the rest of the night."

"Kreacher will do that, also food for you in bedroom." Kreacher disappeared.

"I never thought I would ever say it, but I really appreciate our elves." Lucius grinned.

Snape and Lucius tried to push the stubborn vampire into the shower only to have themselves pushed in first. Neither man said a word and started to clean up Potter. "Any wounds?" Lucius asked. "I haven't found any."

"I haven't either, but they could have closed when he fed off of me, but I am not sure. He has some red lines on his chest." Snape answered.

Lucius peeked around Potter and touched them. "Looks like claw marks." He lined his hand up to the lines, the lines were longer and thicker. "Looks like the vampire dragged his hand across his chest, trying to rip his chest opened."

"I will check his clothes when we get to the lab. I am hoping we can spend all day in there." At Lucius' look. "Fine, most of the day. I need to make potions including some of our own supplies."

They turned off the water and before they could step out of the shower they were near the bed, dry with Potter standing behind them. "Food first?"

Potter climbed into the bed. Snape walked around to his side, climbed in. Lucius settled next to Potter on his side. They watched the tray of food float over to them. The tray settled on the table next to Lucius. "You know, we could have eaten at the table." Snape told Potter, to which he earned a low growl. 

"Turkey or chicken sandwich?" Lucius asked. "Fresh strawberries and blueberries." 

"Turkey. Did he bring the mustard?" Snape looked at the tray. "Strawberries too."

"Of course he did." Lucius replied. Lucius prepared Snape's sandwich and handed him his plate. 

After they are finished eating, Snape looked down and saw Potter was sleeping. "He is going to need more blood later."

"I agree, he will wake us when it's time. Now pass me my book." Lucius grinned at Snape.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Snape woke to a mirror chiming. He groaned, but before he could find his wand the mirror was pressed into his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Potter looking at him. He sat up and opened the mirror. "Morning." He mumbled.

"Afternoon. We are wondering you would be joining us in the Great Hall for lunch." The Dark Lord asked.

"I am not sure." Snape looked at a sleeping Lucius and saw Potter open his eyes again and close them. "No, I don't think so. We had a long night. He was hungry a few different times." 

"Talking as of yet?"

"No, but he's not growling so much." Snape informed him. "How was the cleanup?"

"We sent the ashes back this morning, labeled them in order of us putting them in the jars, with who did it. We sent some memories and figure let them sort out who is whom." The Dark Lord commented with a slight shrug of his shoulders, he figured the vampires made the mess, they can sort out the dust. "We know there is more than one or two in some jars, the piles were on top of each other. Each jar is labeled if we put more than one vampire in. Some strange blood patterns."

"I am sure the Vampire Council will be grateful just to get the remains back. The blood might be Potter's. He had some healed claw marks on his chest. I haven't looked at this clothes as of yet to see if he took any other injuries, but from the way he fed last night, I am thinking he did. Did you send memories of the challenge also?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, Herman, Vlad, and Radu sent theirs. We figured they most likely caught more of the action than we did. Try to come to dinner, I think everyone needs it. Also, Aurora will be joining our meetings."

"We will work on getting Potter there." Snape laid down, as Potter tugged his arm and growled. "He wants to go back to sleep. We will see you later."

"Severus, make sure you both take some Blood-Replenishing Potions." The Dark Lord commanded as he closed his mirror.

Snape found his comfortable spot and buried his head into Potter's neck, he felt Potter's arm tighten a bit and loosen. "Yes, I know Harry, but we will be safe in the Hall, you will protect us. Now let's get some more sleep than we can wake Lucius up."

________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius woke up, knowing he was still the in the arm of Potter but he couldn't see Snape. "Severus?"

"Sh, you will wake him. If you want to get out of bed just do it quietly. We can't leave the room but we can get ready and then wake the grouchy vamp." Severus said. He was sitting on one of the chairs by the table, with a plate of strawberries and blueberries near him.

"Let me shower first and then I will assist you in waking our grouch. What did Marvolo want?" Lucius got out of bed, walked to the table, grabbed a handful of blueberries.

"He wants us at dinner in the Great Hall. They sent back the ashes of the dead vampires." Severus paused, "memories too. Do you think it's a good idea for him to attend dinner?"

"Yes, but shower first, then we will try. He might be hungry."

"I have some Blood-Replenishing Potions ready. You should take one now."

Lucius took the phial and started toward the bathroom.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Potter was walking with Snape and Lucius, when they entered the Great Hall, everyone was silent again, looking at them. "I told you, Lucius, that you should never wear anything but black, it confuses them."

Lucius arched his brow. "I believe that it is if you wear anything other black they would be confused."

Potter started walking towards the head table with Snape and Lucius behind him when the Great Hall doors were thrust open again and a group of Aurors arrived. "Well, this just got interesting." One of the Gryffindor students remarked.

Minerva stood. "Hello Auror Shacklebolt, what can we assist you with?"

"We are here to arrest Harry Potter for murder." Kingsley said.

"Murder of who?" Minerva asked.

"I am not sure how this is even legal, but the murders of the Dementors and the Vampires last night." Kingsley answered. Potter growled in response, he was quickly standing in front of Kingsley. "I don't want to do this, I think they are bogus charges. The Dementors were attacking Hogwarts, the Vampires, from what we saw in the memories challenged Harry and he won. This just is someone's attempt to get Potter to resist arrest and list him as a vicious creature."

Potter tilted his head and looked around the to the Aurors behind Kingsley. Dawlish moved forward. "While we are here, we could say Potter wasn't, but that would need everyone agreeing to it."

"We agree." Was quickly heard by the Aurors, from students to staff.

"We need you individual to agree." Dawlish knew this would work, no one wanted to arrest the boy on bogus charges, especially since a lot of them had their kids attending Hogwarts and didn't want to think what the Dementors would have done if they had succeeded in getting into the school. 

Soon each student stood up and agreed one by one, table by table. The Professors followed with the Dark Lord asking, "may we let our people know this is happening? Let it out in the paper that you are trying to arrest Harry?" 

"Please do. This is just not right. I have no idea why it's even happening." Kingsley stated.

"Who signed the order, as I know I didn't." Lucius wondered. He would have to sign the orders unless it was someone of equal rank or higher.

Kingsley looked down and frown. "This is strange, when I first read the order, it was signed by Minister Fudge, now it's signed by Dolores Umbridge, using Minister's authorization. He wouldn't have authorized this."

"May I see it, Kingsley?" Lucius asked. Kingsley handed the order to Lucius, as he got growled at. "Excuse the grouch, he is still touchy about yesterday and I imagine this isn't helping."

Lucius read the order and handed it to the Dark Lord to read. "Kingsley that order is a fake. Whoever issued it took an older order and fitted it to fit this situation. The tenses are all wrong and the fact that Umbridge signed it makes me wonder what is going on."

"I will show it to Madam Bones and let her decide what to do." Kingsley sighed, he didn't know who was playing these games using the Aurors like this but he was getting tired of it. He had heard about the standoff and he wasn't thrilled with the idea of trying to arrest the boy today.

"Good, makes copies of it, we don't need it to disappear." Dawlish told him. "We will get out of your way now."

"You may stay for dinner if you wish." Minerva invited them.

The Aurors grinned, Dawlish and Kingsley nodded their heads and the Aurors took the seats around the students, most finding their relatives and sitting with them. Potter moved back to the Head Table with Kingsley and Dawlish behind him. "Sit down this end. He doesn't like strangers near family." Rosely informed them.

"Kingsley, John, what is the feel of the Ministry?" Aurora asked after they took their seats and had their plates.

"Honestly most feel relieved. They are all looking forward to the trials, but with Dementors gone and knowing Harry is protecting the school, has made a huge difference. Most are finally relaxing and not worrying about the fear of the Dark Lord returning and the terror he invoked now that Dumble-"

"GROWL"

"Please call him Missing Cheese, he gets touchy about that name." Minerva explained, she thought maybe an ad in the rag of a paper might be a good idea, of course, she couldn't send it but she might suggest it to a few who could, like the Weasley Twins.

"Are there a lot of names we need to worry about?" Dawlish asked.

"Once the trials are over I believe we will see the list disappear unless Kreacher comes up with more creative one." Poppy remarked.

"So people have stopped listening to the senile old man?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, the Ministry is running smoother, things are getting done, and the changes are what people are excited about." Kingsley answered. The Ministry was actually a place that was getting things done for a change and people were positive about the changes.

"Well, more changes are coming." Lucius warned them. "We want to bring back a lot of the canceled class and get a school for younger years. Also, help any muggle-born if we find one in an abusive home."

"I have a few names I can give you, we have to go every few months and fix issues there." Kingsley informed them. "I tried to give them to Missing Cheese but he never believed in abuse." 

"Can you give the names to Poppy?" The Dark Lord questioned. "She is working with a few others in that area to help students."

"Sure, I will owl them to you Poppy, later tonight, if that is alright with you?" Kingsley asked Poppy.

"I will get them help as soon as possible." Poppy smiled at Kingsley.

They spent the rest of the meal exchanging ideas for new laws and getting some help to the abused children all over the wizarding world.


	31. Plans Revamped, Revamped Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday night, trials are Monday week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable  
> Starry-Aurora Sinistra

Everyone slowly made their way back to Snape's quarters. Snape sat down on Potter's lap as usual, which gave Aurora a slight surprise. "You get used to it." Radu took a seat near her, taking her hand in his.

"You can always spend your time elsewhere." Snape commented. "Your room can also be moved, I am sure Hogwarts can find somewhere else to add it, like below ground."

"It's good." Radu grinned at Snape, nothing was going to bring him down. His mate was now with him and he didn't have to hide any information from her any longer.

Potter just wrapped an arm around Snape's waist and put a hand on Lucius' leg. "Tomorrow I am going to push to have Ginny Weasley go first, the girl has no sensor on her mouth, then her brother Ron. He has a temper and we can push that. Dawlish and Kingsley stated that Aberforth is wanting to speak and has been giving names, so I want to have him heard before Granger, Doge, and Diggle. Those three follow that man to blindly."

"I thought Doge and Diggle gave up information when they were first arrested?" Poppy asked.

"They spilled about the plan regarding that attack, which truly wasn't much as they had a spell on them to prevent them from revealing a lot. They did provide all of the information they had before the attack and other mission regarding the Order. They were in a bit of shock over the ladies deaths. Their shadows aren't really giving us anything new." Rosely told them.

"They might want to have Severus and Harry at the trials." Minerva stated.

"We will be fine, if they do, I will have Rosely let you know and we can have it in the Great Hall. The students can join in, as they can act as witnesses during some of the events. If Bode is here, between Harry and Rookwood we should be fine. Harry has the knowledge to keep Bode from doing anything if it comes to that." The Dark Lord didn't even what to think about trying to get his son to the Ministry. The way things have been going, it's like asking his son to kill everyone.

"Could we possibly be able to get it forced here?" Filius wondered, the little man wasn't normally one for politics but since he learned the truth because of Potter being turned, he wasn't going to allow things to continue as they had been.

"I might be able, but if I do it, Bode might not show up." Rosely warned them.

"We need him to do something, to let us know if it is him and if he is in charge or just following someone else." Lucius sighed. They needed evidence not just this loose link of clues they had.

Potter was resting his head on Snape's shoulder and commented. "Why not leave the minor trials at the Wizenagamot, we know they don't have any idea of what is going on, they are pawns. However, push for his." Everyone knew who Potter meant, "trial to be here. We can also have Rookwood research into that bogus warrant. Something about that still bothers me, I can't place what it is."

"How did Umbridge sign it? I thought she was already in Azkaban for the Blood Quill." Poppy questioned.

Snape was standing up as Potter began to pace back and forth, calling forth books as he did so. "What is going on?" Aurora asked.

"He is mumbling about old laws and Blood Quills, dark creatures." Snape said.

"Family history?" Lucius looked at Snape, who nodded his agreement.

Potter stopped, looked at them. "What is the oldest law we use that can't be changed?" He asked.

"Family Law concerning anything from punishment to marriage by the Head of the Family unless it's abuse or murder." Lucius answered, getting what Potter was saying and started looking at the book titles. "Bode used Family Law to get her out. Find laws regarding Umbridge, Bode, and his family name MacFusty."

"MacFusty?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, it was Bode's original family name." Radu explained.

"It was also Umbridge, her great-grandmother was a MacFusty. She was a distant cousin of mine." Aurora answered. "Her great-great grandmother married into my family, she became an Umbridge when her parents meet, her mother was a Beatrice Wilson, her grandmother was Helga MacFusty."

"Aurora you just saved us hours of research, now we need to find the family laws that might have allowed her to be released." Minerva added.

Potter started growling and a huge book appeared in the room. "Wasn't that in the Ministry, in the do not remove section?" Filius knew it was because he has used it before for various charms he had wanted to use.

"Yes, but are you going to be telling anyone that it is suddenly appeared in here?" Snape raised his eyebrow in question.

"No, just wondering." Filius grinned as they saw Potter flipping through the pages. "I do wonder how he knows that stuff and I would love to test his magic."

"I want to test his magic too, I believe, we can safely say he can get a few different Masters." Minerva agreed.

Potter glanced up at them, frowned, went back to the book as he was pacing and reading. "Severus anything?"

Snape shook his head. Rosely however, answered. "He has a few ideas and working them out. He is confusing and jumping all over the place."

Potter lined up three books in the air, the pages started turning on their own, as Potter looked at the Dark Lord to Lucius and Snape. He took Lucius' arms and pulled back his sleeve and looked at the mark. He went back to read the old Ministry book and he gave them a slight smirk. "They are using marks and family magic. The MacFusty family isn't part of the Sacred 28, but it's part of the original 50 founders of the Wizengamot. Bode will use the Head of Family law and cite the use of a mark, marking her as one of his family. However, the mark isn't one of family, it's one of that uses a secrecy clause, that is why we haven't been able to read their secrets or have them say anything."

"So they all have some mark on them, uniting them." Lucius questioned, trying to figure out how they could discover these marks.

"How are we going to find out what this mark is? It's not like we can ask them to strip and let us look." Radu asked.

Potter grinned. "We don't have to, the elves will be able to tell us. They had to have seen it somewhere on one of them, the biggest problem we are going to have is not all of them are marked."

"Unless he has hidden the mark, like what we talked about earlier." The Dark Lord added. "If he found a way of doing it, without the use of parselmagic."

"All it would take is another language, that no one would think of using." Snape commented, understanding what the Dark Lord and Harry meant.

Rosely smirked. "I can find out. If Vlad and Radu don't mind spending the night with me, tossing languages at Missing Cheese. Between us, we might be able to find that language the mark is hidden in, I am not sure if we can tell where it will be hiding."

"If it gets revealed do you think you might be able to sense it?" Poppy asked.

"That is going to be the hard part. Unless Kreacher or one of the elves can tell us for sure." Minerva answered.

"Kreacher." Potter summoned Kreacher.

"Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie, Darkness, Grampy Vampy, Dead Guys, Cat, Gobby, Meddy Witchy and Starry, how can Kreacher help?" Kreacher asked. He summoned some strawberries and put them in front of Snape and Lucius and gave them a look. 

"Kreacher do you or any of the other house elves know if there are any marks that are on Missing Cheese or Quiet One or the others that are similar to my mark or work like my mark does?" The Dark Lord asked.

Kreacher was quiet for a few seconds. "Let me check Idiot Place, the other are there, I will ask." Kreacher disappeared.

"Is he always so creative in names?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, he has some great ones." Snape explained why they were using some of the ones they have been using was because of Kreacher.

Kreacher popped back. "Yes, Darkness, some have a small wheel with wings and a whip through it."

"Nemesis." Potter said. 

"I go back and watch." Kreacher disappeared.

"The Greek Goddess of Revenge and Divine Retribution." Rosely added. "This man means business."

"Sorry, but my Greek history lessons were good, they weren't that good, so I have no idea who was Nemesis?" Minerva looked at them waiting for an explanation that she knew would be coming.

"Nemesis was the Greek goddess of Revenge and Divine Retribution, one number of gods and goddesses worshiped by the Ancient Greeks. The legends and myths about Nemesis have been passed down through the ages. She plays an important role in the history of the Ancient World and the study of the Greek classics. Nemesis was described as a remorseless goddess, intent on her task which was "to give what is due", an avenging or punishing divinity. Her name derives from the Greek words meaning "dispenser of dues." Rosely answered her, handing her a book about the basics of Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"Happiness and unhappiness of mortals were measured out by her. Nemesis believed that no one should ever have too much good, she took care that happiness was not too excessive. She balanced the excessive favors given by Tyche (Fortune). As the daughter of Nyx and Erebus she resided in the dark underworld with Hecate, the goddess of Magic. Her siblings Keres, Doom (Moros), Old Age (Geras), Death and Sleep (Thanatos and Hypnos), Strife (Eris), and Charon the Ferryman, who were all strongly related to the terrible realm of the Underworld." Potter explained. "He seems to want to use her and her siblings."

"So Bode is doing all this for revenge, Missing Cheese for control?" Aurora asked.

"He is doing it for revenge too. Revenge for his father and sister." Lucius told her. "His father was sent to Azkaban for attacking some muggles, he died while in Azkaban. His sister was killed in a duel between his husband, his brother, and himself. No one knows who really killed her."

"Why use Nemesis?" Filius asked.

"Nemesis features in the religious beliefs of the ancient Greeks which are based on the idea that these supernatural beings resembled mortals but possessed great magical and mystic powers. Her function was the goddess of Divine Retribution or revenge and of rightful indignation. Her symbols are the wheel, wings, whip or sword, which Bode seems to have taken three out of the four. Her Roman counterparts were Invidia and Rivalitas. However, Invidia is more associated with envy and the 'evil eye' and Rivalitas, goddess of Jealous Rivalry." Snape explained after Potter pointed to the section in the book.

Lucius picked up another book and continued explaining after he looked to Potter. "Each ancient Greek god and goddess were associated with special symbols, animals, and attributes. The Symbols of Nemesis helped the ancient Greeks instantly recognize the gods and goddesses that were depicted in their pictures, mosaics, statues, and images. Nemesis is depicted as a beautiful, thoughtful woman with a regal bearing, often wearing a crown and holding a rudder, balance, and cubit and seated in a chariot drawn by griffins. The symbols of Nemesis were the wheel, wings, whip or sword and their meanings were as follows: 

The wheel-The symbol of the wheel symbolized the rapidity with which Nemesis executed justice and later the wheel of fortune.

The whip or sword-The symbol of the whip or sword represents the right of Nemesis to "to give what is due"

Wings-Her wings symbolized her role as the avenger of evil gifted with magic and the power of flight."

"So he is looking to execute justice, he feels he has the right to give it and is an Avenger with his magic. Basically, he is an insane psychopath who has power in our Ministry." Poppy summed up.

"Yes, but I am wondering why her?" Minerva asked.

"Harder to find maybe? The Romans conquered the Greeks in 146 BC. The Romans, to keep the peace, assimilated various elements from other cultures and civilizations, including the gods and goddesses that were worshiped by the Ancient Greeks. Many of the Greek gods and goddesses, such as Nemesis, were therefore adopted by the Romans but were given Latin names." Lucius finished explaining.

"We also need to remember that Nyx, the dark goddess of darkness, was the mother of many of the Gods of death and darkness. So Bode might be using the whole family theme, which he seems to be doing in regard to the laws and getting revenge. The facts about her in Greek Mythology, stories and legends tell a lot about her." Potter paused, "mythical facts about Nemesis are interesting. She brought sorrow to many mortals, such as in the story of Echo and Narcissus. According to mythology Zeus once fell in love with the beautiful Nemesis but she avoided his advances by transforming into a goose. So we should also look to see if anyone has a goose as their mark, it might mean they aren't as high up."

"Goose?" Poppy said. "Ginny has one, so does Ron, I saw it during their regular yearly exams. I can't remember if Hermione has one, but I can check. I didn't give her a yearly examine as she had a different healer at St. Mungo's."

"Please do, now other legends tell that as a result of her union with Zeus assuming the form of a swan while Nemesis was in the guise of a goose. She laid an egg from which Helen of Troy hatched. Nemesis is associated with Hubris, so overbearing pride or presumption, which we have seen in Bode and Missing Cheese. She was given the responsibility of keeping the Furies in check, so they might be feeling they have the right to control the wizarding world." Potter put the book down. The rest of them closed their books.

"Well, we know what to look for, we just need to get it out without fully exposing all we know and how we know it." Snape said.

Lucius smiled. "There is a reason I want to call Trashy first. She has a mouth, Ron, in his temper, might also spill information that we can use."

"We can help write up some of the questions to ask tomorrow." The Dark Lord thought they were going to need come up with a lot of questions that might lead to them getting information, useful information, even if the girl didn't even know she knew it, the truth serum will.

"Let's get started." Rosely said. They pulled out parchment and quills for everyone to start brainstorming.


	32. Two Weasleys Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday night / Monday morning week 2

Lucius leaned back against the seat cushion. His back was killing him, they had spent most of the evening looking through books, scrolls, and parchment to come up with questions. He looked around the room and knew he wasn't the only one with sore muscles, all of them had been leaning over books and parchment for hours. "How much do we want to reveal that we know?" 

"It really does depend on their answers. I don't think either of them knows a lot. In that memory, Ginny seemed to only know the very basic part of the plan, the part they were to play." The Dark Lord responded.

"Could we possibly find a way to see if the mark responds to certain words, like when the mark responds to your crazy name Dad?" Potter picked up a book, but before anyone could answer he continued, "Poppy the mark you saw, was it detailed like the dark mark is?"

"I think it might be a good idea for me to show you. It might answer your questions." Poppy stated.

The Dark Lord and Potter exchanged a quick look and Potter nodded his agreement. Snape got up, retrieved his pensive from his desk drawer while Poppy put her wand to her head and pulled the memory out. She put into the pensive and Filius cast the spell to allow all of them to review it.

************************Memory**********************************

"Miss Weasley, I need you to undress." They saw Poppy passing over the robe and leaving the room to return when she heard Ginny Weasley say she was ready. Poppy said. "This is the clearest one of it. This is from that potion explosion in her second year."

They saw the mark as Ginny turned to head to the bed, the robe split revealing it. The Dark Lord froze the pensive, they all looked closely at it. "It's a goose, but look on the wing, a whip. and wheel." Snape pointed out. 

The Dark Lord unfroze the memory. Ginny moved to sit on the bed. Poppy began the scan then the memory was black.

****************End Memory**********************

"He charmed me." Poppy was furious.

"Yes, but why? We need to see if we can get a good view of that scan." Snape told them. "This wasn't Missing Cheese's work. He would have gotten the whole memory."

"Who could have charmed me?" Poppy realizing Snape was correct, Missing Cheese would have gotten the whole memory.

"Let's see if we can figure that out." The Dark Lord responded and they replayed the memory stopping it shortly before Poppy pulled her wand out. "Filius can you make this so very slow?"

"I can try. I am not sure how slow I can get it." Filius informed him.

They watched, hearing the memory go slowly, they heard footsteps and froze the memory on the scan. "We can see in a few minutes if we can hear who cast the spell." Filius informed them.

Snape, Poppy, and the Dark Lord moved in closer to see if they can read the scan. "Look, there close to the bottom, the loyalty oath is listed."

"Why would it be listed?" Minerva asked.

"It's tied to the mark, that is the only way, and see, above it, there is a rune marker." Potter added, moving in next to Snape. "The rune marker would be on the mark too."

"Bode used runes to do the marks." The Dark Lord informed them. "If we can find which ones, we can use the marks to find out who is in charge, and who is involved."

"We might need Rookwood for this, Bode might have used a rune that is only listed in the Unspeakable area." Aurora stood up, unfroze the memory and had it go backward and froze it on the first appearance of the mark. She looked closely at it. "He didn't use a rune for it completely. He used runes for those aspects but see here." She pointed to the wing. "See this little almost clover shape? That is an astronomy sign for the wheel, but it's a binding sign, there is one in the wing, see it's the small diamond and over here on the belly where the whip is, there is the octagon. When we use a binding ritual we use shapes. The big pentagon on the goose's belly combines all of the bindings and runes."

"Do you think it works like the dark mark?" Lucius asked.

"No, because if I am understanding your marks, your marks are almost alive in a way. You have willingly submitted to be marked. Marvolo used a parsel spell and the snake on the mark can respond." Aurora said. "None of those signs will move, they work just like a rune in a way, they can't be brought to life, like your snake on your mark can. He doesn't even need them to willingly submit, he can force the marks onto people. He might have done it to the younger ones in his family, using his status as Head of the House."

"Do you think he can summon or call them?" Snape questioned. They were learning more about marks than he ever thought he would need to know. 

Aurora looked at the bindings. "I don't think so if I am reading this right, it's more of a way to make sure they stay loyal and part of his family."

"Family Law." Minerva stated. "Bode might use that tomorrow to get them released into his custody or even cite punishing them himself."

"Do you think he would reveal himself for them? I don't think they know that much." Lucius pondered the question for a few minutes. He didn't think Bode would reveal himself for the Weasleys' but they didn't know enough about Bode, Dumbledore, they knew, would do what he could but he wouldn't give up his plans to save two minor players.

"I have to agree, I don't think he will either." Rosely looked at the rest of them and asked, "Harry, Marvolo, when you talk to the mark, is there a pull from it?"

"Pull?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, do you feel the need or desire to talk to it?"

"No, it can respond but usually doesn't, it just obeys." The Dark Lord replied. He opened his mouth a bit in surprise "Oh, I see, you mean do I feel connected to it like it's part of me and my followers."

"Yes. I am wondering if that makes a difference." Rosely paused. "May I examine one of the marks?"

"Only Lucius has one." The Dark Lord replied.

Lucius rolled up his sleeve and Rosely and Aurora looked at it and back to mark on Ginny. "Marvolo did you add any runes or bindings?" Aurora asked.

"No, just a simple parsel bonding spell one that marks a servant, but not a slave. I wanted them to keep their free will." The Dark Lord informed them. 

Aurora went back to the goose, she pointed to the feet. "The goose is the mark of a servant, but the feet, there is something there, but it's not a binding or rune."

Filius looked at the color. "It's the color. In the muggle religion of Buddhism, red symbolizes blood and it’s associated with the notion of subjugation, it's not the true meaning of Buddhism, but he is using it for that."

"He is set on the revenge idea and is using whatever way he can to not appear that way to his little group." Vlad stated.

"Lucius, I need to check something, can I see your mark?" Potter asked and summoned a book to him and soon is looking through the book, to Lucius' mark and then to the goose. "The bindings and the color tie in with revenge, but he based it on the dark mark. He had to study the dark mark. Dad didn't add those elements granted, but if you look closely at Lucius' mark and the goose, there is a very common element. It's the free will of the servant. No other binding ritual has that aspect, only the parsel one does. The other servant rituals while they don't completely remove the free will, they do bind it to a person so that they can't speak against the one who bound them or what they were or made to do. We have already seen them speak against his plans, granted they might not have known but the mark would." 

"So one of the Death Eaters is reporting to him." Snape remarked.

"I am not sure, he had to examine it somehow but since the mark doesn't disappear with death, he could have used anyone's mark to experiment." The Dark Lord replied.

"The list of the dead from the last war. He wouldn't have been able to spend the time required to do it if someone was dead because he would have been missed at the Ministry, but if he had someone who was already missing or declared dead, they could have examined any Death Eater for days without anyone knowing." Minerva stated.

"It could be one of the guards at Azkaban, it wouldn't take much for one to spend hours looking at one of the prisoners' marks." Lucius stated.

"So many questions." Radu commented. "Everything we have is all piecemealed together with no evidence but a lot of questions."

Potter looked at Radu for a second and disappeared. "Where did he go?" Aurora asked, not having experienced Potter apparating out of Hogwarts.

Rosely stood up, grinned, he was looking at the goose. "He is getting answers."

Potter returned a few minutes later with a huge tome. He grinned at them. "I couldn't summon it, so I borrowed it from the Department of Mysteries."

"Like we are going to say anything." Lucius told him. "What is in it?"

"I remembered something Rookwood said last year, about how the Ministry was trying to find a way to monitor the wards to see who had the Dark Mark but it kept failing?"

"I remember that." The Dark Lord replied. "It was when Missing Cheese was making a huge deal out of me returning, but no one would believe him but they wanted to make sure as a way of making everyone feel better."

"What if it didn't fail because they were wrong, but failed because Bode made sure it was wrong?" Potter told them.

"A rune." Minerva and Filius exclaimed.

"Exactly and this book has in it runes that we don't use anymore and I am betting those bindings Aurora mentioned are." Potter smirked. "It's going to take me a while to read but now we have a place to start."

"Finally, a lead." Snape almost laughed in relief. He looked at Potter, he knew Potter would find the answer they need, yes, Potter would find the rune and bindings in there.

"Great, so let's move forward and see who memory charmed me." Poppy wasn't happy to learn someone messed up an Obliviate, they could have permanently damaged her mind. 

Filius moved the memory slowly forward and everyone was listening. They heard "Obliviate", and had to replay it a few times.

"That isn't either of the moron twins." Vlad said.

"No, it's not. It's actually Dung." Snape stated. 

"Explains the sloppy work." Minerva commented. "He was part of the hidden guards here because of the Mutt escaping. So he could have been easily in the Infirmary at that time. He had Moody's Invisibility Cloak to use."

"So a question we can ask him, without giving ourselves away." Lucius pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing questions to ask Mundungus Fletcher. "I am going to see if we can go with his past criminal file too, might open up some more information too."

"We need to avoid questions that will lead Bode to believe we know until we get to the bigger fish. I am afraid of what he might do if we reveal ourselves too soon. He might get rid of them or even try something dangerous." The Dark Lord warned.

"I am going to stick with the basic plot. I really don't think either of them knows much. I will start with what we know, the marriage contract, the stealing, what the basic plan to control Harry was, how she knows Caradoc Dearborn, what the Treaty failure means, and I am thinking of asking about her father and see if she knows he was drugged."

"It would stick to what she revealed on Friday, and hopefully open a way for us to search for other clues without Bode knowing we are onto him." The Dark Lord agreed with the course of questions that Lucius was going to ask.

___________________________________________________________

Monday:

Lucius, Vlad, and Rosely walked into the Great Hall as everyone was starting dinner. They joined everyone at the head table. Everyone was looking at them. "We learned a lot."

"Can we skip dinner?" Radu asked, almost like asking for a parent's permission.

"Not unless we all get to see the memory." Pomona retorted.

"May we?" Rolanda asked. They have all been eager to hear about what happened at the Wizengamot.

"I think we can. Can we arrange to have two viewings tonight? In the ROR?" Snape asked.

One of the students who was close to them, sitting at the Gryffindor table, walked up to the head table. "Excuse me, I know it's not normally done, but may we also watch the memory?"

Lucius looked at Minerva, who in turn looked Rosely and the Dark Lord, but before they could answer another student from the Slytherin table stood up. "We have already seen a lot of the shows that Missing Cheese has provided, it would be nice to see some justice done."

"Very well, after dinner, we will meet here in the Great Hall and anyone who is at least a fourth year or above and wants to view the memories can join us. The house elves will assist if you need anything. Detention is canceled for tonight, if you have a detention you will do it on another night." Minerva informed them.

Potter leaned over to Snape. "We aren't leaving our spots."

Snape smirked, nodding his agreement. They didn't want to give up a prime spot.

Thirty minutes later, Snape, Potter, and Lucius were in their corner with a prime view of the pensive viewing wall. They were still on the raised platform that the high table was on but facing the Slytherin wall. Snape and Lucius were leaning against Potter. "I can't wait to see this." Snape informed them.

Lucius looked at Potter and Snape. "It's not all good news, we will need to talk afterward." He warned them. They glanced at him. "It will be fine." He reassured them.

"Everyone, please settle down and we will begin." Minerva stated and at her nod, Filius rose and cast the charm to allow the pensive to reflect on the wall. 

*************************memory**********************

A miserable Ginny Weasley was led into the courtroom. She looked around quickly as she was chained to the chair. 

Madam Bones rose from her seat. "Given the facts that we have already caught Mrs. Weasley in a few lies and deceits we are using Veritaserum to get to the truth and not waste time in the courtroom."

Potter watched their group as they glanced to Bode and all of them could tell the man wasn't happy with hearing that news. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward and administered the dosage of three drops to a resisting Ginny Weasley. They could see when the potion took effect.

"Your full name?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Ginny responded.

"Who are you married to?" Madam Bones asked.

"Albus Weasley, Sirius Weasley and Hermione Weasley."

"It's working." Kingsley verified for the record.

Madam Bones nodded her agreement and continued. "Who were you to marry?"

"Harry Potter."

"For what purpose?"

"To control him. We were to take charge of his vaults, his seats, and have him kill You-Know-Who and kill Harry afterward, we take over the Ministry and magical world."

Gasps could be heard around the room. "Who is we?"

"The Headmaster and us. Either my brother or Hermione to be Minister, using the Potter fame."

"The Headmaster told you of his plans?" Fudge asked.

"No, I found out by spying on some of their meetings. They usually drugged my father and brothers. I just never took the potion, my mother always tried to slip it into our milk. I hate milk." Ginny answered. 

"What are their plans regarding You-Know-Who and Harry Potter?"

"Each year the Headmaster tried to find a way to make sure Harry would fight You-Know-Who. He set up a trial each year and would allow it to happen all year, giving us the clues to provide to Harry. He has been trying for years to find a way to get You-Know-Who to come back so they can set up the final battle."

"You willingly went along with these plans?" Fudge asked, shocked.

"Of course, I am going to be Lady Potter." Ginny replied.

"You knew Harry was abused?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, it was part of the plan, he needed to be abused to make him obey. He had to learn to be obedient and the Headmaster paid his relatives to do it."

Shocked voices could be heard in the memory and in the Great Hall. Potter let out a low growl. Snape and Lucius quickly touched his arms. "Harry, they will pay." Lucius leaned in closer, gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Who is Caradoc Dearborn?" Madam Bones asked.

"That is Alastor Gumboil, he is who we use to send messages with while we are in the cells. He also changes anything, like files or records, the Headmaster needs." Ginny replied.

"What records?"

"I don't know. That part was always boring, I didn't care." Ginny told her.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this plot?" Fudge asked.

"No, it's boring, I only cared about the information regarding Harry."

"Give her the antidote." Fudge said.

Shacklebolt stepped forward and everyone could see Fudge and Madam Bones were speaking as the antidote was given.

"An arrest warrant has been issued for Alastor Gumboil, also known as Caradoc Dearborn." Madam Bones stated. "The Wizengamot will take the vote. Guilty?" 

Every wand was raised. "Guilt is noted." Percy Weasley stated.

"Sentence for treason is the Kiss, however, since we no longer have Dementors, life in Azkaban is requested." Fudge stated. "Ayes?"

Again every wand was raised. "Sentence is noted." Percy Weasley stated. If anyone was surprised by the lack of emotion in his voice it didn't show.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban, no reduction of your sentence will be given or considered." Fudge intoned. "Aurors, please take the prisoner away." One of them cast a Silencio on Ginny as she started screaming at them. A small group of Aurors moved forward and after Shacklebolt removed her chains, almost carried a crying and wailing Ginny Weasley away.

****************End one memory***********************

*****************Start of a new memory***************************

Everyone watched as a smug Ronald Weasley was lead into the courtroom. He calmly took the seat and looked around. "Where is the Headmaster?" He asked, no one answered him. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward and chained him to the chair.

Madam Bones rose from her seat. "Given the facts that we have already caught Mr. Weasley in a few lies and deceits we are using Veritaserum to get to the truth and not waste time in the courtroom."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward and administered the dosage of three drops to a resisting Ronald Weasley. They could see when the potion took effect.

"Your full name?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ronald Billius Weasley." He responded.

"Who are you married to?" Madam Bones asked.

"No one."

"It's working." Kingsley verified for the record.

Madam Bones nodded her agreement and continued. "Are you to marry anyone?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger."

"For what purpose?"

"To help her become the Minister. We will use Harry's fame as his best friends to get us into that position."

Gasps again could be heard around the room. "Who is we?"

"The Headmaster, my mother, Hermione, me, Ginny, and some of the Order, but they don't know the truth. The Headmaster has been lying to them about the goals of the Order."

"The Order?" Lord Nott asked. 

"Yes, the Order of Phoenix. The Headmaster tells everyone it's to help defend against You-Know-Who, but in reality, it's just a cover for us to take over."

"The Headmaster told you of his plans?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, he told us so we can get Harry to obey him, and make him fight You-Know-Who when he returns."

"What are their plans regarding You-Know-Who and Harry Potter?"

"Each year the Headmaster would make Harry, Hermione, and I do some lame adventure he would create. He would tell us where to reach to get Harry to go on the adventures, provide Hermione with the right clues to keep it dragged out all year. Hermione and I would make sure Harry wouldn't go near the library and did bad in school, it was all so that he would be able to make sure Harry will fight You-Know-Who when the Headmaster finally manages to bring him back for the final battle."

"You willingly went along with these plans?" Fudge asked, shocked.

"Of course, I am going famous and have money." Ron replied.

"You knew Harry was abused?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, it was part of the plan. We made sure Harry didn't tell anyone else. The Headmaster needed us to make sure if he did tell anyone else, that the Headmaster would be able to memory charm them. He did it a few times to Madam Pomfrey each time she realized he was abused. It was our job to help make sure Harry learned to obey the Headmaster and rely only on us. We also had to make sure Snape hated him. The Headmaster wanted to make sure Snape would be cruel and mean to Harry, so he set it up so that Snape would think Harry was treated like a Malfoy and Harry's father, James. Snape hates the Marauders."

Snape and Lucius exchanged a look, Snape whispered. "Harry?" Potter turned, looked at Snape. "You know how I feel."

Potter gave him a slight smile. "I know, don't worry, I was expecting this." He took Snape by the hand. "If we weren't in the Great Hall, I would be kissing you." 

Snape smirked, gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lucius added his own kiss. Potter pulled the blond man closer so that he was almost sitting in Potter's lap.

"Who is Caradoc Dearborn?" Madam Bones asked.

"That is Alastor Gumboil, he is who we use to send messages with while we are in the cells. He also changes any file the Headmaster needs." Ron replied. "He is also a member of the Order. He was the one who helped make sure that Harry's name would make it into the Goblet of Fire, he was monitoring it so that the Death Eater could add his name to it. The Headmaster made sure to keep anyone from realizing it wasn't Mad-Eye that year."

"What files did he alter?"

"Any of them that needed to be altered. He even made sure Auror reports disappeared." Ron told them.

"What else do you know of this plan to take over the Ministry?" Fudge asked.

"We need to make sure Harry is killed, he wouldn't go along with us. The Headmaster tried to get him to agree with our plans but he had to memory charm Harry during this first year when he refused to agree. The Headmaster was going to kill him then but changed his mind." 

"Is there anyone else you know who is involved in this plot?"

"Yes, but they don't know the truth, they just follow orders from the Headmaster."

"Who?"

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, though he has had to memory charm her a lot, anyone basically who is in the Order. They all believe him when he tells them it's for the greater good." Ron said. "We usually have a second meeting after they are gone."

"Who is involved in the stealing from Harry?" Madam Bones asked.

"The Headmaster, my mother, me, Ginny, Hermione, and some who aren't aware of it. The Headmaster gave them Harry's key and told them it was his vault and needed some funds but didn't have time to get them and would ask them to do it, or have them place an order and have them use Harry's key to pay for it."

"Any other crimes you know of regarding Harry and the Headmaster?"

"Yes, the Headmaster set Harry up to kill Quirrell, but that didn't work out like he planned. The Headmaster allowed a few dark artifacts into the school, including a Blood Quill. He told us how to avoid it but to make sure that Harry was subjected to it. The Headmaster also made sure certain people went into whatever house he wanted them to go into. He casts compulsion charms on the hat and the students. He forcibly bound Fawkes to him so that he would be viewed as being a light wizard." Ron replied. 

No one said anything for a few minutes as they were trying to recover from what they just heard. Madam Bones glanced around. Lucius spoke for the first time. "Who has been forced into different houses?"

"Most of the students. If he wanted to control their seats and they were light families, they went into Gryffindor. If they weren't light and didn't have much money or power, they went to Hufflepuff. If they had potential but he wasn't sure, then Ravenclaw, anyone with dark family or he knew he couldn't control including a mud-blood or half-blood or two a year would go into Slytherin. He knew the mud-blood would hate the prejudice and he would try and force them to become Death Eaters, that is what he did to Snape. Snape, he's a half-blood, was to go to Ravenclaw, but he wanted him to become his spy for the Death Eaters, he made sure to have Harry's father James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew pick on Snape, almost got Snape killed by accident with a prank by Sirius. Lupin is a werewolf and Sirius set Snape up to be killed by Lupin."

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped, everyone understanding just how much Dumbledore had messed with their lives. The Dark Lord glanced at Potter, they now knew why there were so many Gryffindors on their list. 

Snape felt Potter pull him onto his lap. He tilted his head to the side. He, normally, would never have allowed Potter to do this kind of public display but knew Potter needed him. "We can talk about this later."

Potter nodded his head in agreement, now wasn't the time to talk about this or leave the Great Hall despite how much he wanted to make sure his mates were safe.

"Give the antidote." Madam Bones finally uttered.

"Shacklebolt stepped forward and everyone could see Fudge and Madam Bones were speaking again as the antidote was given. They could also see most of the Wizengamot was still in shock as they were themselves.

Madam Bones spoke. "The Wizengamot will take the vote. Guilty?" 

Every wand was raised. "Guilt is noted." Percy Weasley stated, you saw a brief look of sorrow pass over his face.

"Sentence for treason is the Kiss, however, since we no longer have Dementors, life in Azkaban is requested." Fudge stated the selected sentence again. "Ayes?"

Again every wand was raised. "Sentence is noted." Percy Weasley stated. Everyone could hear the emotions in Percy's voice as he was trying to recover from what he just learned from his own brother, sister, about them and his mother.

"Ronald Billius Weasley you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban, no reduction of your sentence will be given or considered." Fudge intoned. "Aurors, please take the prisoner away." 

"Dumbledore won't allow this to happen, you will-" Ronald was silenced by the Aurors and dragged kicking and screaming from the courtroom.

************************end of memories***************************

No one said anything for a few minutes, soon whispers broke out and Minerva stood up. "Please go back to your common rooms. It will be in the papers tomorrow. Do not try to scare the younger years, please." 

The students started to leave the Great Hall. The Dark Lord watched his son and his son's mates, once everyone was gone Minerva glanced around, the Dark Lord spoke first. "We will need to decide how to handle the house situation, it's going to be ugly but if we handle it right it might help promote house unity."

"I agree. Until we know if the Board wants to do a resort there really isn't anything we can do about the house situation. I don't think they are going to rush it, they will want to get everyone calmed down. We will help spread the idea that everyone is part of all the houses, we can't make a big deal about the house traits." Lucius stated as the only member of the Board in the room. 

"I also agree with that. If the Heads of Houses can set up meetings in the common rooms to discuss issues over next few days that would be helpful, Aurora can you help the Snakes? Irma help the Claws? Poppy the Puffs? and Rolanda help me with my Lions?"

They all agreed, as they know each Head will not be able to do it alone, it's a daunting task. This marked the first time in a long time that there had been a united staff and students. "Might be worth it to see about getting some mind healers back here too. This is a lot for anyone to process." Filius stated.

"I can do that." Poppy smiled at Minerva and Filius, she would get in touch with her contact at St. Mungo's and arrange for the mind healers to come over the next few weeks.

"Thank you Poppy."

"I will make sure the funds are approved." Lucius stated. "I will also make sure if it's needed, that anyone will get the help they need."

"Who wants to tell Hagrid?" Irma asked. They knew that the half-giant loved Dumbledore. Hagrid worshiped the man.

"I will tell him." Minerva stated. "I will do it after I leave here." Dreading telling the half-giant the truth about his mentor and beloved Headmaster. She knew it would require the use of a pensive to show the half-giant the truth. 

"Severus will you be able to talk to your snakes?" Aurora asked, looking at Snape sitting on Potter's lap. "I can make myself available in the mornings for this week." Everyone knew she usually slept late in the mornings because of her classes happened so late at night.

"Thank you, Aurora, I would appreciate that. I know Potter won't feel too safe if I am out of his sight, so I can do the overall speech if you can do the one on one." Snape knew his snakes would feel safe with Aurora, she has been his backup for years and was a former snake herself.

They talked a few more minutes about the general overall feel of the memories and how to handle the students, but until the Board decided on a course of action there really isn't much they can do beyond provide help for the students.


	33. Feelings, Nothing More Than Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday night week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape was sitting on Potter's lap as Lucius was getting their tea ready. They were sitting in the living area of their quarters. "Let me floo Narcissa and we can talk afterward." They needed to talk about what they learned from the Weasley kids.

Snape felt Potter tighten his hold and he knew Potter still didn't like the floo but was willing to let his issues go in order to let Lucius know about his son. Narcissa appeared in the floo and gave them a small smile. "How wonderful it is to see you three. I have been wondering when you would floo Lucius. I know how extremely busy you have been, I heard about the trials. How are you?"

"I am fine, Narcissa, thank you for asking. I hope all is well there? I was hoping to talk to you about Draco and see how everything is going."

"It's is going much better than I had hoped. Some setbacks but nothing that wasn't expected. Draco is sleeping. The mind healer meet with him today and it seems to be working. They have been having daily sessions. I really can see the difference. It's going to take a bit longer but he is finally understanding that Harry didn't do anything wrong."

"That is good news. Has he been talking to anyone else besides the mind healer?" Lucius settled himself down on the pillow that was on the hearth.

"Yes, Pansy has spoken to him a few times and that seems to also be helping. She is really proving to be a true friend which is something he really needs right now. Someone named Luna Lovegood has been speaking to him also. She seems to just listen to him. He has ranted a few times to her and she just smiles at him. It seems to be helping." 

"Ms. Lovegood? She is actually one of the students who confuses me. She always seems to be dreaming, she's smart but she always seems to know things. If I believed in seers I would say she is a true one." Snape told them. "She is a Ravenclaw." The girl might just be what Draco needed, she wasn't a lion or snake so she wouldn't feel like she had to defend either house.

"Draco seems to enjoy their talks. Blaise and Theo have also spoken to him. I think this has actually allowed Draco to see that he has true friends. He needed that. He was worried for awhile that no one would talk to him since he wasn't in Hogwarts. I got the letter from Minerva, she agreed that Draco can have a place there as soon as he is better."

"Will you tell him I wanted to speak to him? I don't want him to think I have abandoned him. Minerva has been wonderful, she knows about him casting the Killing Curse but is fine with him returning as soon as he is healthy. She isn't at all like Missing Cheese. She really does want to help the students here." Lucius was worried about Draco and all them heard Potter give off a little bit of a wobble. Lucius glanced over to Potter. "I know." 

Narcissa was clearly confused but she didn't ask any questions. She knew that if it was important Lucius would tell her, and from what she read, she also knew it most likely was Potter trying to make Lucius feel better. "I will tell him. He seems more accepting of Harry."

"Has he been sleeping a lot?" Snape asked. "It's a sign of depression. I don't think Bella had any problems but it's best to be safe."

"No, this is actually the first night he has gone to bed early. He did have an emotional session with the mind healer. I didn't ask what it was about, Draco will tell us when he is ready, but I do think he has been feeling a bit guilty about what happened to Harry. We talked about it last night. I expect he will write a letter to you, Harry." 

Potter gave a slight nod of his head and a low growl. "He is fine with that." Snape translated for him.

"Can you explain to him about Missing Cheese and how it's not really his fault? Harry would have been turned sooner or later." Lucius asked.

"I have, I think that is what lead to today. He also has been reading the paper and of course, his friends have been telling him what has been going on. At first, they didn't, but the mind healer and I talked, he said Draco would find out so he wanted me to control how he found out." 

"That is a good idea. We don't want Draco to get the wrong information or take something the wrong way. If he has questions let him know he can either write to us or floo us." Lucius paused. "I don't want him to feel that Severus or I am giving up on him."

"He knows. I have talked to him about the mating and while it's still tough for him, he is getting better about it." Narcissa gave him a slight smile. "Maybe you should send him a letter or even a small gift."

"I will do that. It's been crazy, today we had the trials of Ginny and Ron Weasley. I am not sure how much will be released but we showed the memory of it here after dinner. Narcissa, try to keep Draco from reading it if you can, I don't want him to worry about what is going on."

"Two trials? Isn't that unusual for something like this? I would have thought it would have taken them longer."

"It was actually very fast sentencing. We didn't even have to leave the chambers to discuss the sentencing or their guilt. We knew they would be the easiest of the trials, I expect the rest will be longer." 

"Father. I wasn't expecting to see you." Draco entered the green sitting room and stood in front of the fireplace. He was dressed in a deep green dressing gown and matching slippers. 

"Draco, I was flooing to see how you were doing. Your mother and I were talking about how well you are doing. I am so proud of you for doing this. I know it must be very difficult for you."

Draco looked at Narcissa and she took his hand. "I understand now. I know Potter isn't going to steal you from me. I want to apologize to him when I return. Headmistress McGonagall sent me a letter saying I can return when I am better. She explained I would have to do my detentions for what I said, but that is all. I don't mind the detentions as I did earn them."

"I am glad to hear it. Once things settle down after the trials maybe you would like to have dinner here with us?" Lucius felt so proud of Draco, accepting the consequences of his actions was big step, especially since growing up they rarely made him do that.

"That would be great. I miss you and Uncle Severus." Draco admitted. "Uncle Severus, I now understand what you meant when I gave you those gifts. I owe you an apology too."

"We miss you too. If you need either of us, you know we will be there for you. Draco, I love you, son and nothing is going to change that." 

Snape leaned forward so that Draco can see him better. "Draco, you know I would do anything for you. You are my godson and I am not going to reject that bond. I love you too. I forgave you already Draco, if you need us you know we are here for you."

All of them watch the change in Draco, he appeared to be more alive, more secure in the knowledge that the two people he thought he had lost weren't gone. His father and Uncle still loved him. Draco looked at Potter. "I am sorry."

Potter make some low mumbling and Snape and Lucius grinned. "He said he forgives you, but don't expect any hugs from him and asked if you want to still be his friend?"

Draco smiled. "I would like that. We can shake on it when I next see you. I did tell you some wizarding families were better than others." Draco let out a small laugh when he finished speaking.

Lucius, Snape, and Narcissa were confused by that until Potter let out a laugh. "Yes." Potter agreed.

"I think that is a story we will need to have explained." Narcissa smiled at the pair of them. 

"It's from our first year. I offered Harry my friendship after I insulted the Weasel. He turned me down. I now understand why he did. From the stories I have heard, I would have reminded him of his bully of a cousin and the way Missing Cheese set him up, I am surprised he didn't hit me. Harry when you can, know you have friends waiting for you in Slytherin. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and a few others want to be friends with you. They don't care who your father is either. They have been telling me about how much you have been protecting everyone including the Slytherins. No one has done that for our house. You earned their respect."

Potter grumbled low for a few seconds and Snape tilted his head. "Really?" Lucius was trying not to laugh.

"What did he say?" Draco asked. He sat down on the hearth.

"He said he would have been your friend but because of Weasley, Granger, and Hagrid telling him about how evil Slytherin where, he backed away for fear of losing his first friend, Ron. Well, at the time he thought he was a friend. He was to go to Slytherin, but those factors stopped him from going there. He always admired how loyal Slytherins remain to other Slytherins." Lucius said. "Something about you knowing how all his years have been like regarding Gryffindor."

Snape gave a huff. "Fickle Gryffindor and their love/hate relationship with Potter. They couldn't decide one week to the next if they loved him or hated him."

Potter gave off a few other sounds that Lucius raised his eyebrow at. "He said Slytherins are proving to be true friends with the exception of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." Lucius told Draco. Lucius was trying not to smile at how easy Draco and Potter were now getting along, he knew things would be fine in the long term now. "Draco is there anything you want to ask?"

"No, but I don't want you to think I want to make friends with Harry because of who his father is or because you are now mated with him. I always wanted to be his friend. That is why we had so much conflict I was mad at his rejection." Draco explained. 

Potter leaned forward and smiled at Draco. "Friends."

"He accepts your friendship, Draco. You are his friend." Snape translated for Potter. He was happy that they would be friends. He knew Draco and Potter would make great friends. They had a lot in common and yet enough differences to make it worthwhile for them.

Narcissa, they could see, had a huge smile on her face. She knew Draco needed to hear this, and not just from her, Lucius, or the mind healer. He needed to hear it from Potter. "Well, we best let you go I know you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yes, more trials. Aberforth is set to start the day off." Lucius told them. "I love you Draco. You can call me any time. Maybe this weekend we can all have dinner together. It would depend on the trials, but we can set it up for a tentative date."

"Thank you, Father. I am going to head back to bed. Night Father, Uncle Severus, and Harry." Draco gave Narcissa a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

"I am overjoyed at seeing the changes in Draco. We got our son back." Lucius knew he can't stop smiling. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Lucius. I am just glad we found it before he went the same route Bella went. Though she is vastly improved." Narcissa added. "I will let you go. Have a pleasant night."

Lucius got up from the hearth and took his normal seat near them. "That is good news. Now how about we talk about what you saw in those memories."

"We need to get Potter into the bedroom. I don't think he will be talking much out here." Snape got up off of Potter, once Potter removed his arm.

"I agree." Lucius stood up, sent the tea things to the kitchen. Lucius knew he was still smiling as he saw them in the bedroom, on the bed waiting for him.

Snape was leaning against Potter's chest. Potter had his arms wrapped around Snape's waist. Potter was resting his head on Snape's right shoulder. Lucius got into bed and leaned against Potter's left side. "You ready to talk Harry?"

Potter gave Snape a kiss on the cheek and started speaking. "I know what Sirius did. I know James saved you and earned a life debt because of it. I released that debt because we know it was bogus. He didn't do it to save you, he did it to save Sirius. The old fart made you accept it. How do you feel knowing you were to be in Ravenclaw and he set you up for taking the Dark Mark?" Potter licked the side of his neck. Snape tilted his head to allow him better access. 

After a few minutes Snape inhaled and slowly exhaled. "If you asked me about three weeks ago I would have wanted to kill the old fart. Now, however, I am grateful. If it hadn't had happened, then I wouldn't have my two mates. I know it cost me a lot in some ways, as I will never know what would have happened, but I also know I gained something even as a kid I didn't think I would find. I have two people who care about me, not the Potion Master, not the Death Eater, not the Hogwarts Professor, I have two people who care about Severus Tobias Snape. I have one extremely overprotective mate who I know would never allow anyone to hurt me. I know Lucius would do the same thing. I also know three weeks ago, this conversation would not have ever happened."

Lucius laughed. "Very true. I know I have wanted you for over twenty years and now I have you. I don't plan on letting you go. I knew Harry was my mate the second I saw him as a living vampire. We already had developed a friendship, I never saw him as a son, I just didn't know he would be my mate. I know I wanted someone who would protect me. My father forced me to take the mark. Don't get me wrong, I am happy now to have it, but my father just sold me to Dark Lord is how I looked at it. Having a sane Dark Lord makes a huge difference in how I now view him. When I first met him, he was slightly crazy but got worse as the years went by."

"I really didn't think I had a choice. I knew I wanted to get away from the Dursley family and Missing Cheese wasn't at all helpful. The lies he has told me, but I had a purpose and I know I knew there was more he wasn't telling me, but it explained so much." Potter nudged Snape's mark with a fang, getting a low groan. "I never thought I would ever have anyone. The Dursleys made my life miserable and when I came here and learned nothing was what it appeared to be. I didn't understand why everyone knew who I was or why it was important. The creepy part was how people liked or hated me based on what people I never even spoke with decided how I was. Granger and Weasley did that before they even met me. I didn't get why you hated me, but I did know you did help me."

Snape turned a bit to face Potter better. "Harry, Dumbledore made it impossible for me to be nicer to any house other than Slytherin. He knew the Dark Lord would return and set me up perfectly for that. He also made sure I never forgot what James and Sirius did. Every time he mentioned you, he would mention James and Sirius, he never mentioned Lily unless he wanted something from me or me to do something."

"I know, but we also need to remember we can't live in the past. Draco and I are friends, we are mated, that changes a lot of our future compared to what our future was viewed to be even just last month. I like where we are. I love having both of you in my life." Potter buried his face into Snape's neck. "I love how you both smell. You are mine and I am happy with both of you being my mates."

Lucius gave Potter a kiss, and one to Snape. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Sleep? It's been a long day." Potter moved Snape into position and pulled Lucius closer, as both men settle into what they now consider their positions. "I will work on researching tomorrow."

"Sleep. I have a few free slots so we can do research and maybe some brewing."

"Yes, we can do some brewing, Severus." Potter leaned over and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Don't forget to make the shampoo and conditioner, we are getting low and I really don't like the muggle stuff and while the wizarding stuff is better, it doesn't beat Severus'." Lucius reminded them.

"We won't. I also know to make your soap too." Snape told him. "I saw we were down a few bars."


	34. Aberforth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday week 2
> 
> Lots and lots of stuff revealed but don't worry it's not ending as of yet.

Lucius, with Rosely and Vlad, shadowed into Snape's quarters. They all looked exhausted, after everyone took their usual seats, and were enjoying their tea Lucius started. "I don't think we should show this in the Great Hall after dinner."

"That bad?" Minerva was wondering what could have happened today.

"Yes and no, but it's more about controlling the information and not panicking everyone. It involves a lot of families." Rosely answered. "It won't be released in the papers until the Ministry talks to the families involved. Even then I don't believe some of the information will be released until we have a solution." 

No one responded for a few minutes thinking about what those words meant. "Was it just his trial today?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, we got delayed slightly in the morning. The Aurors arrested Caradoc Dearborn last night before he left the Ministry, but there was an attempt on his life this morning. We think Bode doesn't want him to talk." Lucius informed them. "He was tight-lipped after the attempt, not sure if the attempt will help us or hinder us even more."

"He seems to have more knowledge." Rosely informed them. "I didn't get to read too much."

"He wasn't exactly chatty before the attempt." Vlad added. "How long before we need to head to the Great Hall for dinner?"

"An hour." The Dark Lord responded by looking at his watch. "Not nearly enough time to review the memory."

"No but I did pull information on Alastor Gumboil. It seems Mr. Gumboil had two positions in the Ministry. As Mr. Gumboil, he is employed in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It is to him all applicants for "Hit Wizard" positions needed to apply. His office is room 919." Lucius informed them. He wondering if anyone would understand that connection.

"Why does that room seem familiar?" The Dark Lord had spent hours studying the Ministry and the important areas so that when they did take over, they would know where exactly to go. He had studied the floor plans and the access routes.

"It's the room that is next to the Department of Mysteries entrance, with a door in that room 919 that leads to the Hall of Prophecies." Lucius answered.

"It would allow him to monitor the fake prophecy and make sure no one would question it." Snape added realizing just how well covered Bode made sure everything was. They would have to think about how detailed this man appeared to be. "I wonder if they had this plan written out somewhere. It just seems too complex just to not have notes or even something written down. Potter has enough parchment alone to make a book." 

"It would be too easy if he did, but they have to have something it's taken them years to get all this in place, look at what they did with the Potter family alone." Minerva wondered what else they could possibly uncover. They were going to be very busy fixing everything. Would they be able to fix everything? Would they uncover more problems? Yes, that was a given. She didn't think they would uncover everyone involved, but hopefully, the key people and what they did or were planning on doing.

They all quietly agreed. "Yes, and as Dearborn, he was in the Autopsy room. No one would have questioned him walking around in Azkaban or the Ministry cells because of the high rate of death that can occur from the Dementors, missed curses, or even a suicide. The cells, granted, didn't have a lot of deaths but they still happened. He could go into any department claiming he was researching a death, look for whatever information was needed, charged, or made to disappear, and no one would think anything of it. Aurors reports, evidence room, even the courtrooms. Madam Bones is hoping we can try and get the goblins to work on matching records from births to deaths." Lucius knew it was going to be a mess, but thankfully the goblins kept track of everything.

"He was the one that studied the mark." Poppy and Aurora responded together, they exchanged a quick look and give each other a slight smile.

"We can't prove it but it makes sense. I am not sure how we can ask about that, without giving away we know about the mark." Rosely reminded them. There was so much they could ask the man, but since they weren't sure about all the connecting pieces, they didn't want to give too much away. They needed to find more evidence against Bode and his people.

"We don't need to ask directly. If we ask the right questions we can get the answers. It's going to be using Truth Serum or Veritaserum that is going to be the problem." Lucius informed them. "We have no reason to enforce the use of it unless we get the others to agree to use it. Their Barristers might object to the use, but once it's given they can't interrupt the questioning unless it's not on the agreed upon questions or it's not something that wasn't revealed that lead to another question."

Potter nudged Snape, who looked at him. "You have an idea, don't you?" Snape was leaning against Potter's chest and really relaxed.

"Something's off about Granger, I think she might have more information. She doesn't smell right. We need to find out what it is and maybe we can work on getting information out of her. The way Missing Cheese dotted on her with all those books he gave her, there has to be a reason." Potter explained.

"I will add that to her questions, about the books. We also might get lucky if we ask the right questions, we got lucky in that regard earlier, but I am not sure how long our luck will last." Lucius said. 

"Did you ask Aberforth about Gumboil?" Potter asked. 

Rosely and Lucius exchanged a quick look. "We didn't try Gumboil. Let me floo call Madam Bones before she leaves her office, maybe they can speak to him tonight without alerting Bode." Lucius stood up, tossed the floo powder in the floo "Madam Bones Office." They all waited and were kind of relieved she was still in her office. "I am sorry to bother you after such a long day but we have an idea that might help us."

"Not to worry Lucius, I was just finishing some paperwork, it never seems to end. What is this idea?"

"I know we asked Aberforth about Caradoc Dearborn but we didn't ask him about the name Alastor Gumboil. He might be able to provide us information that way."

Amelia thought for a few minutes. "Aberforth is still here since it was so late we just put him back in the cell to be transported to Azkaban with some others in the morning. He wasn't in shape to be transferred right away, and by the time he recovered it was too late. I will get Kingsley, John (Dawlish) and the Minister to see if we can question him on that name. I don't think there will be a problem, as I know the Minister wants to find the answers too."

"Thank you, Amelia." Lucius paused, wondering if this idea was good or not. "Do you think it might be worth it to question Ginny and Ron Weasley?" 

"It might, I will see we can do them also and before tomorrow." Amelia replied. "I know I was surprised by what they knew and did. If you can come over earlier than scheduled we can review the information. I am sure Mr. Rosely will also be interested in it. Oh, just to warn you, it seems Podemore will be pushing for Harry to be here for the trial of Missing Cheese. He ambushed Cornelius in his office after we left. He is going to go to the other Lords and work on getting them to agree. Cornelius didn't agree and let him know exactly how he felt. Cornelius just left like ten minutes ago. He was going to see if anyone in our legal department might be able to prevent it using the Treaty."

"He will be surprised by that result, Harry has too many that are now viewing him as the Protector of Hogwarts." Lucius informed her. Lucius looked at Rosely and mouthed, "7?" Rosely nodded his agreement and Lucius faced Amelia, continuing their conversation. "We will be there at 7 is that a good time?"

"I thought so." Amelia grinned. "Yes, 7 is fine, I am usually here at 6:30. I will provide the coffee, you bring the danishes."

Lucius laughed as Amelia disappeared. "I hope we can some more information."

"Hungry." Potter quietly told Snape as Lucius sat down next to them on the expanded chair, making it more into a love seat. 

"Everyone out." Snape stated. "Except for you Marvolo, of course. Dinner." Snape knew that Marvolo would be staying, he was feeding Harry, as he had all day. Poppy wanted them to have a day where Snape wouldn't be feeding Harry, to give Snape's body and magic a bit of a rest since Snape was the primary one that Potter feed from.

"Dinner isn't for another 40 minutes or so." Aurora replied, confused by Snape's words. She knew the vampires need to feed but Radu only fed from her at night. 

"Not that type of dinner." Radu informed her. "Let's go to my room and chat, I will explain the difference between Royals and Undead." He held out his hand and helped her up from her seat as the rest start to rise, except for Vlad and the Dark Lord. As soon as everyone else was gone, Vlad moved to the opposite couch to sit.

"My turn." The Dark Lord smirked as Potter got comfortable on his lap. The Dark Lord was really enjoying the closeness this was providing. He had missed so much of his son growing up.

_____________________________________________________________

After dinner in the Great Hall, they were all gathered back in Snape's quarters. Lucius pulled the memory from Rosely. "He was there for all of the questionings. I got called away because Missing Cheese tried to prevent his brother from speaking, so I missed about ten minutes in a sidebar with Fudge and Missing Cheese's Barrister and missed a lot of other questions due to the other Barristers wanting different answers."

***************************Memory begins**********************

They watch Aberforth Dumbledore being led in by Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish. He was tall and thin, with a great deal of long grey hair and a beard. He wore glasses like Missing Cheese and you can see the dull blue eyes. His face was just a roadmap of bitterness.

Madam Bones rose from her seat. "Mr. Dumbledore has requested that he be given the legal dose of Veritaserum to provide the complete truth and not waste time in the courtroom."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward and administered the dosage of three drops to an unresistant Aberforth Dumbledore. They could see when the potion took effect. "What is your full name?" Madam Bones asked.

"Aberforth Maurice Dumbledore." 

"Have you ever been married?"

"Yes." Shock could be heard in the courtroom, as everyone believed the man to be in love with his goats. 

"To whom?" Madam Bones was trying not to show surprise.

"Cassiopeia Black, she was killed in 1992."

"Who killed her?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Albus liked to say Death Eaters did it, but I know him and Bode did it. Cass didn't like Albus, she knew what he was about. I think he heard us talking and he did it to remind me what he could and would do. Wasn't his first murder and wasn't his last." Gasps were heard in the courtroom. 

"Do you own the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade?" Madam Bones wasn't really anything they could ask the man about the murders, thinking it and having proof were two different things but she made a note to asked Missing Cheese about the murder of Cassiopeia Black and others. 

"No, it's a front, my brother owns it. He set me up there to spy on customers. Refused to let me buy it or even allow me any funds from any of the family vaults. He likes to steal from those muggle-born kids, he steals their inheritances to fill his vaults." They could hear the bitterness in the man's voice.

"Spy on the customers?" Madam Bones made another note on questions to ask Missing Cheese.

"Yes, I get a lot of shady characters in the pub and he wanted me to spy on them to inform him what they were doing, any information they might be able to provide regarding anything illegal from Death Eaters to common thieves."

"What did he do with this information?" Minister Fudge jumped in again. They could see the members of the Wizengamot all looking at Aberforth in shock. No one wanted to honestly believe a man they held in such esteem was such a criminal mastermind.

"Sometimes nothing, sometimes he wanted a cut of the action but basically he ignored it unless it fitted in with his plans for revenge."

"Revenge?" Another voice asked, no one's really sure who asked it.

"Yes, him and Bode, always going on and on about how wrong they were. They want to take over the magical world to get revenge on creatures and muggles. They act like they are the only ones who ever lost anyone they loved or thought they loved." 

"Where is Bode?" The Dark Lord asked, freezing the memory as he looked around. He asked the question the rest of them were wondering.

"We don't know, he didn't show up at the Ministry today." Lucius answered. "Some Aurors were sent to his home after we were finished. I am not sure he will be there or that they will actually catch him, but they are going to try." The Dark Lord unfroze the memory.

"Why does your brother want revenge?" Madam Bones had numerous notes. Notes that were being added to the parchment she had her questions on. She was clearly worried about all that was hidden by Dumbledore and Bode and how they almost got away with it.

"He wants revenge for what happened to our sister, Ariana and our father. Our father was sent to Azkaban for what happened to Ariana."

"What happened to Ariana?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"She was attacked by some muggle boys while she was practicing her magic in our yard. Ariana wasn't right after that. She refused to use magic and it in a bout of accidental magic killed our mother. Our father died in Azkaban because he attacked the muggle boys. She died because Albus refused to take care of her, cared more for his glory than he did for us. He caused her death in a stupid duel with his lover, turned husband, at the time Gellert."

"When did Ariana die?" Madam Bones asked.

"Wait, Albus and Dark Lord Grindelwald were lovers and married?" Fudge asked.

"Didn't he duel Grindelwald and put him in prison?" Another unrecognized voice was heard.

"Is that why your father attacked those muggles?" Lady Longbottom asked, all the questions coming out almost at once.

"1899. Yes and had a child together, a boy. They put glamours on him and dumped him with the Potters, memory charmed them so they would believe Charles was theirs. That was their second duel. That duel was because Albus didn't feel he was getting enough credit for his work. Yes, he never said to anyone why he attacked them but Albus saw and he knew. He blamed the Ministry for taking our father away, for our mother being dead and even for Ariana's death. To him, it was all because the Ministry didn't want to deal with the muggles responsible. He wants to take over so they can declare war on the muggles under the guise of making an alliance with the muggles." Answering the numerous questions in the order he had heard them, so it took a bit to match the answers to the questions. Veritaserum worked for answering any question asked in the courtroom and the Barristers couldn't stop it unless it wasn't based on a question that was answered by the accused.

"Who is Bode?" Madam Bones asked.

"Unspeakable Bode?" Fudge asked, clearly confused as to who else was involved in this. He was the Minister and he didn't want this to fall into his lap unless they cleaned it up and made him look good and so far it was. Under his watch, they had caught a plot to destroy the Ministry.

"He is the leader of Order of Phoenix actually. The Order was created during that muggle war with Gellert involved. Originally it was to used to kidnap muggles for them to use their experiments on, they liked to test new spells and potions on the muggles to see how they would react. They even took students from Hogwarts at that time. No one seemed to notice all the students Albus removed during the 30's and 40's."

"How do you know? Who knows about this?" Minister Fudge asked, surprising those in Snape's quarters, the man actually asked a good question and one they needed to be asked.

"Bode uses some lame symbol of a goose for the lower ranks and uses a combination of a wheel, whip, and wings for ones who know the truth. Not that there is many that know the truth. Marchbanks is how they got most of their members. I refused to join after the last war and wouldn't take the mark, especially when realized it was based on the dark mark the Death Eaters have branded into their arms. Not that he tells anyone it is, he doesn't even tell anyone it is all about revenge and taking over our world. He wants to kill anyone who doesn't agree with them or even try to get in their way. They think they are so smart, they never checked for magical listening devices. Yes, he is an Unspeakable, that is how Albus knows so much, the man feeds him the information with that mind skill."

"Feeds him information?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Magical listening devices?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, stands directly opposite from Albus and tells Albus any laws or traditions or things he needs or might sway the Wizenagamot to follow them. Russian Ministry sells all kinds of spying devices. I have been using them ever since their last war, there were too many things wrong in that last war."

"What was wrong?" Madam Bones asked, trying to ignore all the whispered questions others were asking each other as more shocking information was revealed with each question.

"Too many light families dying with Albus getting the surviving kids placed under him as their magical guardian. He would place them with muggles to teach them to obey him. He destroyed one of the rooms in the pub when he learned Dragon Lady Longbottom wasn't killed and again when he realized you were still alive. Heard him saying he wanted Susan and Neville under his control. He also mentioned about the Potters falling for a fake prophecy, hiding them and using that rat to leak the information out to Snape and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He set it all up so that Harry would have to kill or be killed if he wasn't killed then Albus was going to make sure he was or in Azkaban. His own son and grandson he killed, and he planned on killing his own great-grandson. All for revenge, killing my nephews. They didn't deserve to die, and now Harry not obeying him, it's driving him nuts."

"You never told anyone?" Lucius asked.

"I tried, they ended up dead. Bode has people all over the Ministry." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"What about the muggle-born children?" Madam Bones began the questions again.

"He has Poppy take their blood, it's part of the yearly exam, he steals a small sample of it, does an Inheritance Test at Gringotts without the kids knowing. He doesn't tell them anything and won't let the goblins despite the numerous times they have tried. He has control of them since he is the Headmaster. He goes back to Hogwarts, calls them into his office and has them sign away their vaults, titles, or anything else they might have, telling them it's just for their protection. He knows the muggle-born kids are from squib lines that we have thought have died out or even in some cases they have family in our world, he just doesn't tell them. He knows that Harry is actually Tom Riddle's child, he stole him and did an illegal blood adoption on him. James, my grand nephew couldn't have kids. So he stole Riddle's kid, blood adopted him into the family. He is counting on Harry to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Killing doesn't get in his way, he killed them all."

"Wasn't Harry placed with those abusive muggles?" Lady Longbottom asked but not quietly enough so that it wasn't heard.

"Why did he do that?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Can we fix any of this?" Lucius asked.

"He placed him with those relatives as part of their plan to rule. He needed Harry to be submissive and obedient. It's the same reason why he returns all abused children to their abusers. He knows he can use them later when he saves them. Now, Albus needed Harry to get all those seats so that no matter what. Albus was going to have him killed and claim the blood relations because he is a Potter so that he would have the seats, giving Bode and him control over the Ministry and Hogwarts. It was all for revenge. Albus, it was the muggles because of our father, Bode, because his sister married Rosely and was killed by some vampires while Rosely was off doing something else. Can't fix it the muggle-born issue because he did it with a magically binding contract." Aberforth started to sag in his chair.

"I will look into those contracts, Madam Bones." Lucius informed her.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Madam Bones replied. "How is Madam Marchbanks involved in this?"

"She is in charge of recruiting people. Anyone she has actually tested in Transfiguration and who is in Gryffindor got an automatic pass if they were with Bode and Albus. The rest she recruited by being a tester and diplomat. I know she praised Albus' work and he barely passed, in reality. It enabled them to use his skills to teach at Hogwarts, allowing him to get close to Headmaster Dippet. This allowed Albus to work his way to Headmaster. He played Dippet. He made Tom Riddle return to the abusive orphanage, same with Severus Snape and Harry Potter. It's one of the reasons he has let the quality of education slide at Hogwarts, he wants to make sure he and Bode are the best and if you were with them, you got the extra training outside of Hogwarts, like he was doing with Hermione Granger."

"Is there anything else he has done illegally regarding Hogwarts?"

"He set people up in the wrong houses, based on what they wanted. He has been skimming funds out of the accounts, tells the Board he has Professors for fake classes and takes the funds. He even has them paying a ghost for teaching. He orders his clothes, food, books, and those gadgets he uses to monitor people out of the Hogwarts funds. He has hidden the Founders' portraits down in the lowest dungeons. He memory charms the hell out of his staff, especially Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Severus Snape. I am surprised they have their minds intact. He uses the Hogwarts vaults like they are his own personal vaults." Aberforth was now only being held in the chair by the chains.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Granger, she isn't a witch. She is actually a Chameleon Ghoul with some glamour jewelry on, enforced with some binding ritual transformation spell that Bode used. The power and skill had was stolen from Harry until he became a Royal. Boy, did that piss them off as they had to cast a few leaching spells on others to give her the power back. She was raised by Bode's family to be Harry's bookworm friend and to make sure Harry followed their plan."

"Can you tell us about the attack on Hogwarts that resulted in the death of Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance?" Aberforth was trying to answer but nothing was coming out. "Give him the antidote."

Shacklebolt stepped forward and everyone could see Fudge and Madam Bones with Lucius were speaking as the antidote was given. They could also see most of the Wizengamot was still in shock. They just learned more information than they ever expected out of Aberforth and he confirmed what they had already learned.

Madam Bones finally spoke. "The Wizengamot will take the vote. Guilty?" 

Every wand was raised. "Guilt is noted." Percy Weasley stated, his voice shaky.

"I can't even begin to think of a sentence that would qualify for all of this. Sentence for most of those crimes is the Kiss, however, since we no longer have Dementors, which in this case I would gladly sentence you to life in Azkaban. Azkaban is requested." Fudge stated. "Ayes?"

Again every wand was raised. "Sentence is noted." Percy Weasley stated. They watched as most of the Wizengamot was still trying to recover.

"Aberforth Maurice Dumbledore, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban, no reduction of your sentence will be given or considered." Fudge intoned. "Aurors, please take the prisoner away." They watched as the Aurors had to almost drag an exhausted Aberforth out of the courtroom. 

"I request a warrant be issued for Broderick Bode and Griselda Marchbanks." Minister Fudge took the note from Madam Bones with the requests on it. "Granted?"

"Aye." Madam Bones replied. "Aurors will be sent to obtain them." She paused. "I am requesting amended charges on Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Molly Holly Weasley. The charges will also be applied to anyone else found involved in this. I will submit the requested changes by the end of the day to your office."

"Last item, Lord Malfoy will speak to Gringotts, if everyone is agreeable?"

"Aye." Was clearly heard around the courtroom.

"I would like to request we hold off revealing this information. Many already know of the sorting issue, they know some of the information about Harry but if we reveal that and what has been done to those children we could have problems. I am not saying we don't release the information but let's get a plan of action formulated. We will need the assistance of Gringotts and Headmistress McGonagall to help aid in our plans." Lucius spoke.

"Aye." There wasn't even a call for a vote as everyone raised their wands in agreement as they spoke.

*********************End Memory*************************************

"We spent the rest of the afternoon going over the charges for Missing Cheese and his friends. We added more charges to everyone." Rosely informed them. 

"Amelia, Cornelius, Herman, Vlad, and I spent a few hours in Cornelius' office reworking the charges. When we spoke to Amelia privately, we told her about the list of names from Nicholas, she would like to have any information we can find out. We explained to her about the connection that Harry found between Gryffindor and Transfiguration." Lucius paused, inhaled deeply. "Ironclaw, with a few other goblins, will be arriving tomorrow at the Ministry to help work out some of the issues. So no session tomorrow morning. The trials will resume, hopefully, by the end of the week. Tomorrow, we are hoping to deal with the kids and meet with the Board. Amelia wants to talk to you beforehand Minerva before we deal with the sorting and let the muggle-born know about this." Lucius stated.

"I will gladly meet with her." Minerva said. "The mind healers are going to work on speaking to them about the sorting issue starting tomorrow."

"They agreed to start coming in the morning and they are going to join the head of each house first. They did offer us a reduced rate, since it's so many students and they feel it would be better to make sure everyone is seen instead of taking a chance on a parent being able to get to a mind healer, like the muggle-born." Poppy explained.

"What about Hermione? How are they going to handle her?" Filius asked.

"We haven't made a plan as of yet, we aren't even sure if we can charge her fully because technically it's a ritual that made her what she is. As a Chameleon Ghoul, she is classified as a beast under the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures of the Ministry of Magic. Since she has no magic of her own, we need to see what can be done. The leaching spells were removed from her and her core is gone. As a magical beast, she can see our world. She still looks human but we aren't sure if that will last either. Some of our people are looking into it and seeing if hopefully, we can figure out what happened and if she is actually responsible for her actions."

"It explains why Potter said she didn't smell like a witch." Snape touched Potter's hand quickly. He knew Potter was beginning to get upset with all they had learned. He was a weapon and that was it. His own great-grandfather left him to be abused and planned on killing him, while it wasn't exactly old news it was still very fresh in Potter's mind.

"She didn't, but since I never smelled a Chameleon Ghoul or a Ghoul before I didn't recognize it." Potter had his mouth close Snape's neck. "I am fine. We already knew this." Potter quietly whispered. He felt Snape acknowledge his words.

Lucius took Potter's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "You aren't getting out of talking about it." He earned him a warning growl from Potter. "It's been a lot of information in less than two weeks, you need to know speak about it and some other issues."

Lucius was suddenly being pulled into the bedroom by a growling Potter, with Snape falling behind them. "Give us a few minutes." Snape felt the wards flair up and saw Lucius' clothes were removed. Snape moved one of the chairs, next to the bed and sat down in it.

Potter just stared at them and Snape saw Lucius inhale deeply and he wondered if Lucius understood what was exactly going on. Snape leaned back in his chair and glanced at Lucius. "You do realize what you did wrong?"

"Yes, I got it as soon as the words left my mouth. It's been a long day and I am tired. I shouldn't have brought that up in front of everyone." Lucius stated. "Harry, we do need to speak about all of this." He ignored Snape shaking his head. He didn't want to ignore what might be a problem like they did with Draco.

"Lucius, I am going to explain something to you, something I know you have no personal experience to build a frame of reference from. Every abused child does not just start talking about anything and I do mean anything, they rely on reading others in the room to display the correct emotions at the time. Harry has been talking to us, we can't push him talking about the abuse nor can we forget what Missing Cheese has done to all of us. We will speak of it when it's the right time or as we deal with things. Look at last night." Snape explained to Lucius. "We have been living with this information and we have been handling it has it arises since he was turned. While we haven't had much time to really talk, we do talk. We have worked together to get each of us through whatever hurdle has been tossed at us. Last night was, again, a good example."

Lucius sighed. "I want to avoid issues. Draco's issue happened because we ignored his issues, we never talked to him. We saw his obsession with you, Severus, and we didn't do anything about it. Yes, I am aware you talked to him about the gifts and what they might have been viewed as in regards to our world. However, Narcissa and I didn't really talk to him about what they meant, we didn't look into why he was obsessive about you or Harry."

"I think I have talked more about my feeling in these last two weeks than in my whole life." Snape inhaled, deeply, working on controlling his own emotions about what they have been experiencing and continued. "We understand that, but forcing it or if we haven't processed it fully doesn't help matters. You know how I am, I get defensive with caustic remarks, I get snappy, I get cutting, I want to hurt someone before they can hurt me, but I also withdraw from everyone. I put a lot of masks on, as any Slytherin would do. Harry is a bit Gryffindor and Slytherin in his dealing with his feelings. He buries the correct emotions and puts on that a Slytherin mask to cover them, he goes by his instincts even before he became a Royal, now they're just more of a forefront. He gets flippant and puts on a fake bravado, like a Gryffindor at times, in order to bury the true emotions. We rely on reading people and we react in response, we protect ourselves from being physically or emotionally hurt. We have been more open in the last two weeks than I think either of us ever expected to be."

Lucius looked at them. "I am not sure how to handle all of this." He heard their intake of breaths and understood his words were taken wrong. "Stop, let me explain." He saw that he has their attention. "You are right, I don't have a frame of reference, so understanding everything Missing Cheese and Bode have done to you and the others is hard for me to grasp. I am working on handling it myself and I believe I am taking how I want to process this and forcing it on you. I know we are talking but I know right now I am overtired and stressed about everything."

Snape patted Lucius on the knee and left his hand there. "Lucius, we will help you as you have been helping us." He understood what Lucius was doing and knew they would have other times where they would have to work out this type of situation regarding emotions.

They watched Potter for a few minutes, who hasn't moved or said anything. "I apologize, you are correct. We have been talking and working on issues as they arise, we aren't hiding anything or burying it." Lucius yawned as he finished speaking.

"Let's go back and talk to them after they leave we can head to bed." Snape stated. "You are also going to be dealing with Potter, Lucius, as I think he is waiting for the rest to leave." 

Potter growled to let them know they were right. Lucius went to get out of bed but he got growled at him again. Lucius stayed on the bed and pulled the covers over him as his clothing got transfigured into his sleepwear. "I will see you when they leave." Lucius laid down, obeying Potter's orders to go to sleep. Snape and Potter moved over the bed and tucked Lucius in, giving the man a kiss good night. 

Snape felt the ward come down and they entered the living area. "Any decisions made while we were gone?" Snape asked.

"We were discussing the different ways to handle the sorting and help the students. We had a few options we talked about." Minerva said. "Is Lucius not joining us?"

"He is going to sleep, he is exhausted." Snape took his seat on Potter's lap again. Normally, he would give them all a creative scathing remark, but he now considered those in the room family and close friends, something he wasn't used to having, but he found he wasn't as averse to it.

"We talked about having everyone resorted. Well, anyone who wants to be resorted including the former students. We thought about doing away with the houses all together for the next few years." The Dark Lord stated. "That was the least likely idea, as we need some way to make sure the students had some sense of community and family."

"Another idea was seeing if we can find the Founders' portraits and see what they truly meant the houses to be this way. What their plans for houses were? If there is truly bad blood between Salazar and Godric." Filius added.

"So will the Sorting Hat." Potter's words caused them all to look at him. "What?"

"I can't believe none of us thought of the Sorting Hat." Minerva stated. "We have all these ideas on how to find out what the Founders wanted and we never thought of the Sorting Hat."

"What else?" Snape felt Potter tighten his hold. He knew Potter hated everyone staring at him, the boy hated being the center of attention, even when he was providing answers. 

"We talked briefly about how some of the questions to ask Missing Cheese and the others, especially if the Aurors can catch Bode." Radu stated.

"Do you think Bode will be caught?" Snape felt Potter wrapping his other arm around his waist.

"We can only hope so. He might not have been in the Ministry today to keep from getting caught." Aurora was sitting next to Radu, leaning against his right shoulder.

"He seems to have everything planned out, and now that his plans are unraveling who knows what he will do. He has spent so many years with his plans working he might not what to do." Poppy asked.

"The attempt on Dearborn was an interesting thing. I don't think it was Bode, he wouldn't have failed unless it was a warning." Vlad stated. 

"He might not be able to tell us much, with the mark." Rosely states. "We can't be sure if all of the marks are in the same spot."

"Do we know if he is marked?" Minerva wondered.

"Will need to make sure." The Dark Lord said. "Now that the Ministry knows what they look like, I am going to bet they are going to want to see if they are marked."

"That is true. If they are marked, we can resolve some of these issues." Filius reminded them. "If they aren't marked we won't have a way of catching them unless someone tells us about them while they are being questioned with the Veritaserum or some truth serum."

"Well, Marchbanks will be able to prove information. Between what we learned and the goblins, if we review the records here, we can provide a list for the Ministry to look into." Minerva stated. "I have Mr. Filch already gathering the boxes of records from the archives for us."

"My relatives will want to help us with that, they can get in touch with some of the other groups and get their aid." Filius knew his relatives would aid them, they have been wanting to get rid of Dumbledore for a long time.

"I can have some of my followers help us too." The Dark Lord said. 

"Why does it feel we got some answers but more questions. We solved some problems but have bigger ones at the same time." Poppy responded. "It seems like there are plots upon plots all for a simple matter of revenge."

"Revenge is powerful motivation. They bonded over revenge, they have made a ton of decisions based solely on the idea of revenge." The Dark Lord responded. "I have turned down numerous followers because they wanted to join out of revenge, some I did take as followers if they weren't crazy."

Snape felt Potter tighten his hold and felt his breath on his ear as Potter whispered, "he doesn't mean you."

"I know, but I also didn't join out of revenge, I joined because I wanted power." Snape quietly returned. He touched Potter's arms that were still around his waist. "I do believe we are done for the night, it's getting late."

"It is and we need to get up early again." Minerva rose from her seat next to Rosely. Everyone slowly rose up and started to leave until only Marvolo, with Vlad, remained behind with Snape and Potter. 

"Harry, why didn't Lucius return with you?" The Dark Lord knew Harry wouldn't hurt Lucius and Severus but he wondered why they had left the room.

Snape tried not smirk as Potter looked at his father. "I don't ask what you and Vlad do behind closed doors and I am sure you don't want me too." Potter calmly responded.

The Dark Lord didn't respond for a few seconds. "That is true. Harry, I just worry about you."

"I know." Potter replied. "You know I will never hurt Severus or Lucius." Snape leaned back into Potter, relaxing a bit. 

"I know." The Dark Lord returning his son's words to him. "There is a lot of work to be done still. Are you alright? You seem back to yourself for a change."

"I feel back to myself, don't get me wrong my instincts are still rearing up saying I need to kill them." Potter felt Snape tilt his head to look at him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I am fine." 

"I do appreciate you being honest and not killing them." The Dark Lord as he stood up, walked around to the back of the chair Potter and Snape are sharing, kissed the top of Potter's head. "As Severus stated, a no-kill clause is in effect." 

"Night Dad." 

"Night Harry, see you tomorrow." 

___________________________________________________________

Snape and Potter enter their bedroom and saw a sleeping Lucius and without saying a word they quickly and quietly got ready for bed and joined Lucius in sleep.


	35. New Week New Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday first day of week 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick chapter, I am travelling this whole month (June) and don't have all of my notes on some of the stories. 
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape groaned as he felt his wand alarm go off. He slid his hand under his pillow and turned it off. He lifted his head, glancing around the room. Lucius was missing, he looked at Potter. "He is getting ready to go and meet Madam Bones, you slept through his wand going off." 

Snape was surprised. He always prided himself on being able to wake at any type of noise or movement. He was a spy, he needed that skill. "I never did that before."

Potter gave him a kiss. "I am glad you slept, you need the sleep."

Lucius came out of the bathroom. "Severus, may I borrow your Slytherin cufflinks?" Lucius was wearing Slytherin green open robe with black trousers and a white button-down silk shirt.

"Yes, they are in the box on top of the wardrobe." Severus was still confused as to why he slept through the wand going off. He realized suddenly he felt safe with Potter and Lucius. He knew that he was protected. 

"Thank you." Lucius gave Severus a kiss. "I just need to get some danishes from the kitchen then I am off. I don't think we will be doing any trials today, so I should be home earlier than yesterday." 

Snape started to get up but Potter pulled him back down. "I need to get up too, I have a first-period slot today. Thankfully it's Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, though I will say that since Missing Cheese has been gone the house rivals have gone down a lot."

Potter turned Snape, pushed Snape to on his back. Potter leaned down and licked Snape's neck. Lucius laughed. "Harry, the wards, please."

They felt the wards go down and Snape heard Lucius open and close the door. The wards flared back up as Potter bit his mark. Snape started to moan in pleasure. When Potter withdrew his fangs, he leaned down and kissed Snape. "Mine."

"Yours, and you better finish or I will find a way to get even."

Potter grinned. "I was going to, but now I am not sure if I should make you wait or not."

"Harry, please." Snape moaned in pleasure as Potter ran his hand down Snape's body before he could speak again, Potter was kissing him again. He arched his body up against Potter's. Potter froze and let out a growl. Snape wanted to scream but instead got out of bed as Potter started to head towards the door. "Potter, don't." They were suddenly dressed in their dressing gowns. The wards came down and Potter entered the main living area, with Snape right behind him. Aurora was coming out of Radu's room with Radu. "Aurora, don't move." Radu froze.

Potter was growling, Aurora froze and looked at Radu. Confusion and panic on her face. Snape moved to stand in front of Potter, earning another growl. "Aurora, let me get Potter back into our bedroom." Snape took a step backward, Potter pulled him behind his back and growled again. Snape didn't say another word.

"I am not challenging you." Radu pulled Aurora to him. "She is my mate." Radu bowed his head. "Aurora, kneel."

Aurora knelt with Radu kneeling next to her. "Radu?"

"He is in charge and we are in his nest, we need to let him know we don't mean any harm. It's his instincts again." Radu explained.

"I just wanted to go to my quarters before breakfast." Aurora said. 

"He knows that this is just the first time you stayed in Radu's. While he watched you enter Radu's room last night, his instincts, however, are kicking in." Snape said from over Potter's shoulder. Potter growled at Snape. "Fine, but I was just explaining."

"Aurora, when you stand up, you need to either head to my room or to the door." Radu instructed her. "He isn't exactly a morning person."

"That is an understatement." Snape responded, earning another warning growl. 

Aurora got up, with Radu rising with her. Aurora headed for the door. "I will see you at breakfast." 

Radu headed to his room. Snape started to head back to the bedroom. Potter was behind him, Snape let out a yelp as Potter smacked his arse. "You and your protectiveness." Snape felt the wards go back up and he headed to the bathroom. "Potter, come and take a shower with me, we still have some time."

Potter looked at him. "You stood between us."

"I know." Snape said. "They wouldn't have harmed me."

"Not the point, you stood between us." Potter snapped. "You know better."

"I do." Snape moved to Potter, he knelt down. "Yours."

"You endangered yourself." Potter answered.

Snape knew Potter was right. If it had been anyone else but Radu or family, he could have been hurt. He knew Potter wasn't happy with his actions. While he had in the past stepped between Potter and whomever he was going after, it was to prevent Potter from hurting someone. "Potter, I knew they wouldn't harm me." He looked up. He saw Potter's face, he knew he was in serious trouble. 

"You endangered yourself." Potter repeated.

Snape sighed, knowing what he needed to do. "Yes, I did. If it was anyone else but Aurora or Radu I could have been hurt."

"Tonight." Potter informed him.

Snape got up, headed to the bathroom. "Are you going to join me?"

"Yes, you know I will be." Potter answered as he removed their clothing.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Minerva arranged for all the students to be in their common rooms for their Heads of House to speak to them. Potter followed Snape and was standing the shadows as Snape spoke to his snakes. 

"I know most of you are worried about the changes that might be happening. Some of you believe you won't be snakes any longer, but you are family, once a snake always a snake, no matter what house you might be sorted into. We know there are others who should be snakes, we will welcome them into our house. Slytherins are a united house, we stand together." Snape looked at each student. "Do you have any questions?"

"What is going to happen? Draco is gone, Potter is a Royal Living Vampire, we have vampires protecting us. Dumbledore-" Pansy started the questions.

"Missing Cheese." Most of the students reminded her as Potter growled low. Snape turned his head quickly to look at Potter, he gave him a slight smile. 

"Missing Cheese as done a lot of crimes, what aren't you telling us?" She finished asking.

"I could lie to you, but I won't. Missing Cheese and his cohorts have done unspeakable things. We are still learning what he had done, we are working on figuring out everything and finding solutions. As soon as we know what is happening, we will tell you. We aren't going to stop the Daily Prophet from being delivered. We aren't going to shut down the floo network nor are we stopping trips into Hogsmeade." Snape looked around the room quickly, he could see the sense of relief in his snakes at his words. Those were the methods that Missing Cheese had used to control things, and Minerva wasn't going to do allow that. 

Potter stepped forward as Blaise stepped away from his friends. He moved closer to Snape and Potter. "Potter, you have protected us. We have spoken among ourselves, we have decided to follow you and your father." 

"We know there is more to come, and we want to offer our support." Theo added. "We know Potter is a snake, even if he was sorted into the lions." 

"He was meant to be a snake, Missing Cheese forced him into the lions." Snape informed them. "I want to add that I am very proud of all of you. You have been united and haven't wavered." He paused. "I know you are aware that Draco is getting some help. He will be returning as soon as he is well."

"When is the resorting?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"We aren't sure if we'll be doing a resorting." Snape answered. "We are aware of the problem, but we don't know if the Board will be doing a resort or not. We are going to be looking for the founder's portraits and speaking to the Sorting Hat for additional information before the decision is made."

"Is Harry's father really the Dark Lord?" Aidan Whitmore asked.

"Yes, he is. Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord is now your DADA Professor." Snape answered. He could feel Potter wanting to hide in the shadows. He knew Potter how much he hated being stared at. 

"The stories in the Daily Prophet are true? I mean most of us have seen the shows, we got to see the wedding and then the memory, but are the rest true?" A small first year asked, by the name of Bruce Boxer. 

"I am not sure what you are referring to, however, most of the stories, as far as I know, are true. I can't go through each story, but we have been trying to keep you informed and up to date in what we know. Any more questions?" No one voiced another question. "If you have any concerns, please feel free to ask me, also know you can go to Headmistress McGonagall and any of the other staff. They know the Dark Lord is here and they are aiding us."

"Thank you, Professor." Pansy stated. "We are grateful for letting us know." Snape heard the surprise that the Headmistress knew the Dark Lord was here. He was staying and teaching.

"You're welcome. Now get ready to head to lunch." Snape said. "I expect you to hold up the Slytherin House traditions." Snape turned and head out of the common room, he knew Potter was close behind him. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius, with Rosely and Vlad, arrived back at Hogwarts shortly before dinner. They quickly and quietly made their way to the Great Hall. They took their seats and waited for the students and staff to arrive. When Lucius saw Minerva, he stood up and quietly spoke to her. After a short discussion, Lucius retook his place back at the table. Minerva remained standing. "Students, there has been a decision regarding the issue regarding the sorting. Professor Malfoy will speak of the decision."

Lucius stood up. "After speaking to the Wizengamot and the Board, we have decided that if a student wishes to be resorted it will be allowed, no questions asked. If you decide you want to be resorted, please let your current Head of House know. On Friday, we will do a sorting ceremony. Some adults might be attending, as we will be extending the invitation to anyone who has attended Hogwarts. After the sorting, we will have a feast and party."

The students let out a cheer as Lucius sat down.


	36. Some Days It Pays To Stay In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wed evening first day of week 3, Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius=Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

They all settled into their usual spots, as Severus took his place on Potter's lap. Lucius sat down next to them and Potter pulled him closer. "What happened Lucius?" The Dark Lord was relaxing against Vlad.

"This morning when we arrived, Amelia was waiting for us with Cornelius in her office. Last night after we left, one of the Aurors went to check on Hermione Granger. They found a Chameleon Ghoul in the cell. All the glamours failed because there was no magic feeding them. Now the really strange part of this is, when they went to put her into a tank, she actually faded from view, she tried to run out of the cell but Kreacher caught her. He put her into the tank and we got to see her true colors. She turned into white Chameleon Ghoul."

"Does it matter about the colors?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, white means that isn't her true form, she is hiding it." Snape answered. "The most common of the Chameleon Ghouls is green, then blue, after that it's red, black and yellow. White isn't a natural Chameleon Ghoul color."

"Correct. Amelia called Rookwood and two other Unspeakables. When they started to unravel all the bonds and rituals, it turned out Miss Granger is actually a gnome. They found her in the Weasley's yard shortly before Ron would have turned ten. Missing Cheese set up the background for the Granger family. Their real daughter had died from cancer." Lucius explained.

"So what are they going to do with her?" Minerva asked.

"They put her out in Dean Forest." Rosely informed them. "There was no sense in punishing a creature who was obeying their orders. She doesn't have any magic and is back to her original form." He was holding Minerva's hand. The humans realized that their vampire mates needed their mates' touch and while normally public displays of affection were discouraged in Hogwarts, this really wasn't public.

"He means the Forest of Dean." Lucius gave the man smirk. Rosely seemed stuck on calling it Dean Forest.

"What about Bode?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No luck regarding him. They searched every place they could think of, but he has disappeared for now. I don't think he is gone for good. He has too much riding on this to just disappear, I believe he will come back looking different, for all we know that wasn't his original form." Rosely answered. "He didn't look that old as an Unspeakable."

"We did, however, turn up some interesting information when Rookwood and some of the other Unspeakables searched his office." Lucius stated. "They found the basic outline of the plan, stuff we already pieced together but really couldn't do anything about. Amelia asked Rookwood and Dawlish to go through everything and pull anyone else they might need for it."

"Any information regarding Alastor Gumboil?" Radu asked. He had Aurora tucked under his arm and was holding Aurora's hand.

"No, that was a bust. Ginny and Ron didn't know the name. When we tried to speak to him today, we got nowhere. However, this was interesting. When we informed Caradoc Dearborn and Missing Cheese that Bode was missing and left them hanging, both seemed pleased by the information." Rosely added. "I couldn't read anything in their shadows about it, so I believe they couldn't have told us anything even if they wanted."

A book came flying out of their bookcase and landed with a thud on the desk in front of Snape. "Potter?" Snape asked as the pages began to turn. "MacFusty? We already know his family name."

Potter growled and continued reading, clearly ignoring everyone as they wondered what was going on. "Harry?" The Dark Lord asked again, and Potter finally lifted his head from the book.

"His family. Look at them. They all have bright blue eyes, Bode didn't. Why? They all have that dirty blond hair, his was dark, in some places he looked like he was balding. Why? Because he was hiding his true appearance. He looked more like the toad than a MacFusty, like Umbridge did." Potter answered. "His age didn't match either."

Lucius pulled the book towards him. "He is right, there are some very strong traits, like with the Malfoy blond hair, the Prince family with their tall, slender frame. Same with the Gaunt family." 

"We can give Amelia and the others a more detailed family traits for them to be aware of." Rosely told them. 

"Wait, give me the description of the basic MacFusty family." Minerva said.

"They all have bright blue eyes, dirty blond hair, seems to be on the shorter side, heavier than average, not hugely overweight. They all seem to have Umbridge's build. They clearly have muscles, I think from working with dragons." Lucius answered her.

"Oh, I know who it is. He is an Order member. One who disappeared about ten years ago after the Potters were killed. What was the name?" Minerva began to think. Everyone waited as the woman was trying to remember. "He was in the Order as Oakden Hobday, he wanted us to call him Oakie. None of us understood why. Missing Cheese had him on staff for some early planning DADA Professor list he was created, this was before Hogwarts got known for the yearly DADA position curse. During the first war, he wanted to hire a DADA Professor for each year, seven DADA professors. The idea was rejected and they thought of dividing the job. NEWTs for one professor and OWLs for another." 

"That would have enabled him to get more of his people to recruit if they did a professor for each year." The Dark Lord stated. "Especially if they wanted to form mentor bounds with select students, which we know they were already manipulating students."

"True, but he stuck out because I remember wondering why he was being hired because even though the man claimed he had his Masters and a Teaching Certificate, he couldn't stand teaching or children, not that it ever bothered Missing Cheese. He looked like a dirty blond version of the Toad, with bright blue eyes. Severus, you have to remember him. You dueled and you took him down in three spells and you weren't even trying. That was enough for all of us to veto him getting hired." Minerva stated.

"I do remember him, and you are correct, he did look exactly like that." Snape answered.

"I will let Amelia know." Lucius informed them. "May I get a copy of the memory so she can see what he looks like?"

"Certainly." Minerva allowed the Dark Lord to take the memory and Lucius put it on his desk to bring with him in the morning.

"He will be better at defense now if he is an Unspeakable." Poppy cautioned.

"No, not really, most Unspeakables are great with spells and knowledge, but doesn't mean they can defend themselves or duel. The ones with that knowledge and skill are usually hit wizards." Snape told her.

"So we know Bode is missing but have a description of him, hopefully, an accurate one. We know Granger is now a gnome in the Forest of Dean." Vlad summoned up. "Anything else?"

"There weren't any trials today, as the goblins came and spoke to the Wizengamot. They are going to see if they can find a way around Missing Cheese stealing from the muggle-born vaults. We spent most of the morning trying to work out a plan, but as they said until we find a way around everything or make a new law giving them some exemption they really can't do anything without breaking a treaty or two. Also, another concern was since Missing Cheese used magical binding contracts if or how they could be broken without causing problems for the muggle-born students." Lucius informed them.

"Do you think that was his aim? I mean he wanted to break the one with the Vampires and other creatures. Maybe he is hoping we will try and break those contracts?" Filius asked.

"It seems so. The money is sitting in his vaults. It's sealed so no one can remove it, but it's still sitting there. After the goblins left, everyone decided to work on creating a law to work around it. They have Yaxley and Parkinson along with Lady Longbottom and Lady Roberts working on creating it with some other minor Ministry workers and two barristers. The main focus is protecting those he damaged." Lucius answered. 

"After lunch, the Board of Governor's arrived, the Sorting Hat was very helpful. It was an easy decision to decide to do the resorting after the Hat explained that Missing Cheese took the concept of the Houses and changed how they should work. The hat explained it was actually Missing Cheese who created the rumor back when he was in school that the founders fought and Salazar Slytherin left. Missing Cheese and a few of his cohorts were the ones who hid the portraits. They are down in the lower bowels of the dungeons, frozen, and hidden behind a secret door. This weekend we can go and get them. Now, when he started as a Transfiguration Professor, he was the one who actually set up the classroom schedule. Dippet actually promoted house unity, but Missing Cheese didn't like that idea and he set up the idea that all Slytherins were evil. He started grouping the Slytherin and Gryffindor classes together to help force the rumor into reality." Rosely informed them. "He relied on the brassiness of the Gryffindors to upset the more reserved attitude of the Slytherins."

"You mentioned the sorting is open to adults, Lucius, I know you said any student can get re-sorted without being asked any questions, how about former students?" Minerva asked.

"That took a bit to hash out, but in the end, we decided it was only fair to open it to everyone. Tomorrow and the next few days paper will reflect that all the houses are going through this and it will mention that Missing Cheese set it so that the houses weren't accurate in their placements. Anyone who wants a resort could and should be proud of any house they were from and the house they might resort to. The Board will recognize either house if they find themselves in a new house, with no questions asked. If will be mentioned that you don't have to be resorted if you desire it." 

"So we might be doing a lot of sorting on Friday night?" Minerva asked.

"I hope not, in the paper we asked anyone who wants a resort to owl and ask which night was better, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. We explained that the students would be done on Friday and the paper will state that we will try to do them over the course of the year to give anyone who lives overseas a chance to get resorted if they wish." Lucius suddenly found a glass of water in front of him. He looked at Potter, took a sip of the water. "Thank you."

Potter nodded, but suddenly stood up, pushing Snape behind him and headed for the door. "What now?" Vlad asked. They all got up and started to follow Potter, as he was clearly stalking something. Potter faded out and they all wait in the hall until they heard a thud around the corner and rushed to find out who Potter found. They arrived to see Potter with his fangs out and some stranger screaming, "help."

"Harry, no." The Dark Lord ran forward as Rosely, Vlad, and Radu tackled Potter to the ground. Minerva and Snape cast a quick Incarcerous on the man standing there. The man looked like Umbridge with slightly lighter hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked the bound man. They knew it wasn't Bode, he wouldn't walk in here with all the vampires around. He wondered how the man got into Hogwarts in the first place.

"I am a friend. I came here because of what I saw in the paper and I have some information for you." The man said. "My name is Darren MacFusty and my worthless great uncle is destroying our family name. I was able to get by the vampires because of my cloak, and a masking spell." He tilted his head to the floor, where they could see Vlad, Radu, and Rosely were trying to control Potter, who they could only see half of, wrestling with Vlad, Radu, and Rosely. The cloak was tangled around Potter.

"Do you mind if we use Veritaserum to prove that?" The Dark Lord asked. "Severus?"

"You will need to move him before he will calm down." Snape answered. "Can you hold him a few minutes until they move him away?" He looked at Rosely, Vlad, and Radu, who had all of their weight on a tangled Potter.

"Yes." Rosely answered. "It will be tough but we can do it if you move fast. We only got him by surprise. He is still tangled in the cloak."

"I wouldn't expect nothing less." Darren MacFusty answered. "I have been waiting years for someone to put a stop to those two clowns and their grand plans."

"Get him into the Great Hall." The Dark Lord stated. "Severus, Lucius?"

"As soon as you leave, we will get him calmed down." Lucius answered. They moved closer to Vlad, Radu, and Rosely. They could hear Potter growling. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Nope. He really hates intruders." Rosely stated. 

"Ready when you are." Radu said.

"They are almost there, give them three more seconds and on the count of three, let him up and we will take over." Snape informed them.

"One, two, three." Rosely, Vlad, and Radu jumped away as Potter jumped up growling.

Snape moved to stand in front of Potter. He knew he was going to be punished for what he was about to do, plus this morning, but he wasn't going to let Potter go after the intruder. Lucius was behind him and wrapped his arms around Potter's chest, as Snape slowly walked closer to Potter. "Harry, you know you can't eat him. You also know we aren't in any danger." He hoped Potter would view this as he did the earlier attempts to keep Potter from eating someone. "Come on, let's head to our quarters. Lucius will draw us a bath, and then we can head to bed. It's been a very long day."

"It has Harry. Let them deal with the intruder." Lucius said into Potter's ear. "Severus has a great idea, plus I haven't seen either of you all day." 

Potter growled and tried to move around them. "Harry, please." Snape moved into his arms, wrapping himself around Potter's chest. "Harry."

Potter growled. "Harry, remember the no-kill clause is still in effect." Lucius kissed his neck as he finished saying that. 

"Harry, let your father get the information. You know he will. He has the Veritaserum too." Snape informed him. He nodded to Lucius who moved to stand next to Snape and they slowly walked Potter backward until Potter wrapped his arms around them and shadowed them into the Great Hall. 

"Not where we wanted to go Harry." Snape mumbled. 

"Harry?" The Dark Lord looked at them. "Is he in control?"

"Define control?" Lucius asked, eyeing his mate wearily. "If you mean he won't kill him, then yes. He is growly." They pushed Potter towards his normal seat and Snape sat in his lap. Lucius pulled his chair close and leaned into Potter. 

Snape leaned back into Potter's chest and felt his arms wrap around his waist. "Harry, remember no killing." 

Potter tilted his head down and kissed Snape on the cheek as he growled. "Yes, we can take a bath after this." Lucius didn't need the rest of them knowing they liked baths, so he answered Potter in a quiet whisper.

"Well, let's get started, I would like to actually go to bed before midnight sometime this month." Poppy remarked.

"Ready when you are." Darren opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue for the drops.

They waited for a few seconds and the Dark Lord asked, "what is your name?" They had already decided that the Dark Lord would ask the questions.

"Darren Matthew MacFusty."

"Are you married?" 

"No, wouldn't want to subject anyone to my great uncle." 

"Why are you here?"

"To help, my great uncle is nuts. I get he is upset about his sister, but this whole revenge against everyone's a bit much. He doesn't care who he or that old fart destroy. They need some kind of meds or locked away in a closed unit in St. Mungo's."

"Do you know of any of their plans?"

"They had some plan for a young kid, sick part was it was the old fart's great-grandson. They planned on killing him, stealing his money and seats. They did that to a lot of kids actually, well, not the killing. Now the really weird part of it was, they stole his kid from his real family. They set him up with the old fool's family. Not only that, they also set up a bunch of others, not sure of the names but they wanted to make sure they died. I know the Potters were ones they set up to die. They also had that sick cousin of mine come here with the blood quill, they wanted her to make sure the students viewed the Ministry has bad, so when they took over they would be grateful for the change." Darren paused, "My great uncle returned home two nights ago, in a panic, he started ranting about getting people together and storming the Ministry." 

"When? How?"

"It isn't going to happen, he calmed down and rethought things, he went back to his original looks and is going to show up tomorrow at the Ministry and try to get a new job. He has some fake Defense Mastery. I don't know what name he is planning to use, but he wants to get onto the Hit Wizard team or some such rot. He couldn't hit the board side of a barn with a spell, that is why the family sent him away from his working with the dragons, he can't cast." 

"What does he plan on doing with his new job?" 

"He wants to kill the ones who know who he is, and start fresh. He has some people, some woman name Marchbank who has lined up people to take the places of the ones he wants to kill, he even has a pair that will allow him to fake their deaths. He wants to kill a few Professors here and someone name McGonagall. He believes he can set it up like he just did with the old fart. He is going to make it look like accidental deaths or try and get the vampires or the one he calls a mistake to eat the ones he needs dead. Something about going after their mates and making sure the treaty gets broken."

Potter let out a growl, Snape let out a sound of pain as Lucius landed in his lap along with Vlad and Radu to keep Potter in place. Potter growled again. "Get off of me." Snape snapped. "He wasn't going to go anywhere. Lucius, why did you land on me?"

"I didn't. I was picked up."

"I dumped him on you." Vlad said. "I was hoping Harry wouldn't move if you were both on him."

"He wasn't going to attack. He actually asked a question." Snape stated. "He wanted to know if Mr. MacFusty knew how it was going to be done."

"Do you know how Bode was going to achieve this?" The Dark Lord asked.

"He plans on poisoning the lot of you." He paused. "Some house elf by the name of Nix or something like that."

"Nixi. Missing Cheese's elf." Minerva explained.

"Can we stop it?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, as the Headmistress I can take charge of the elf. It's not a personal one, she is one of Hogwarts." Minerva answered.

"Yes, kill the elf or break the bond." Darren also answered the question.

"What else can you tell us?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Well, I can tell you he wasn't expecting you to be here, actually nothing that happened he was expecting. Their mating, the Dark Lord being here, and certainly not the mass of vampires that showed up. He has been wondering why none of the Treaties have been broken. That is driving him nuts actually. He also has some idea of kidnapping Potter and seeing if he can gain control over him. The old fart suggested that one." Darren paused. "His followers have two different marks. The ones who know what is really going on have a bunch of runes tied into theirs, he put a tongue-tying curse on some of the runes, the ones he considers expendable just have a little goose on their backs. The ones you need to worry about are the ones with their mark on the back of their necks, below the collar line. He likes to tie them to a family member if they aren't family so he can use old family magic on them through the markings."

"Anything else?" 

"Yes, he is planning on going after the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. He originally was hoping the Dementors would kill about half of the school and blame it on Potter being a dark creature and summoning them. When that didn't work he decided to set it up so that Potter would be viewed as the one who attacked the Centaurs, he plans on doing that late Friday night, early Saturday morning. After he attacks them, he is going to go for the werewolves, make it look like a vampire attack and get the two factions fighting."

"Who is he going to use to do this?" 

"No idea, he really doesn't have anyone with the skills to do it. The ones in the Order who know and trusts are old like him and the old fart. He wears glamours to appear young. The ones who don't know the truth, he knows they follow Potter as he has been watching the papers and the Ministry. He has been losing a lot of people, most have abandoned him when they learned the truth. Marchbanks has been trying to keep them united, but most want nothing to do with either of them."

"How many people does he have the will follow him fully?"

"I would say about fifty, of those fifty, about ten are my age or younger, most are over eighty, a few of them are over hundred. I know that isn't old by our standard of living but for engaging a bunch of werewolves, vampires or even centaurs, it's a death sentence. Most of them are not fighters, he recruited a group of people that are all transformation students. Granted, I know transformation can be dangerous in battle, but you need duelers, you need defense, you need charms in a real battle, having everyone with one specialty makes it a quick battle. It wouldn't take much to disable any force he used to attack."

No one said anything for a few seconds, wondering what kind of nut they were dealing with. "How about potions?" Snape asked.

"None of them can brew. They usually have to hire someone out of the UK to get anything special they need." 

"So no poisons?"

"They have ordered some and have some, but they really have no idea how to use them effectively. He tried to poison Dearborn two nights ago, and it failed. Just made the man slightly sick."

"What about the old fool and the others in the Ministry cells?" 

"He is going to leave them to rot, including the old fool. He figures the man got himself caught and can't get out of it, it's his own fault."

"Does he know anything about Potter being a Royal and what it means to be a Living Vampire?"

"No, he thought Rosely was an undead one. He has no clue what a Living Vampire is and still doesn't, not a lot is written about them, I don't think he knows Potter is a Royal."

The Dark Lord gave Darren the antidote. "Thank you. Listen, I don't know how much help I can provide to you in the future, but if I hear anything else I will let you know."

"Thank you, we appreciate that, but don't get yourself killed trying to find out anything, we knew most of what you already told us. We already figured out he was under glamours."

Darren laughed. "I knew it. Something that toad said made me think you did. She was telling him about the resorting and how Potter acted after the potion accident but the biggest thing that made me wonder was how she was played and didn't even realize it. I mean she walked right into the Ministry into her own arrest. That was just priceless. Most of the those in the family had a good laugh. We don't support him, but he is the Head and it makes it hard." 

"We did enjoy that ourselves." Poppy grinned, she liked the young man. "Do you think he knows you came here?"

"No, I usually disappear at night so he won't think anything of it. He also believes that everyone in the family supports him. He couldn't be more wrong. Most of them are just afraid of him, so they don't say anything to him." Darren answered. "If he gets too bad, I will just disappear, or head to one of the dragon reserves. They are always looking for willing and experienced people."

"If you need any help, we have a friend who works in the Romanian one." Minerva told him.

"Charlie?" At their nod, he laughed. "I will mention it to him when I see him later tonight."

Potter nuzzled Snape and let out a bit of a grumble. "No, we aren't going Weasley hunting." Snape earned another low grumble.

"Harry, there isn't a Weasley here." The Dark Lord stated.

"Actually Charlie and Bill are in Hogsmeade waiting for me. He is the one who got me the cloak. Bill did the masking spell." Darren enjoyed this group. He could see why they were able to beat his crazy relative and the old fool.

Potter humphed at them. "Fine, you were right." Snape responded. "I can't believe you smelled a Weasley on him."

Potter grumbled again. "Really?" Lucius asked. "So you aren't married to a Weasley?"

"Nope, but we will be bonded next month, now that someone is after my uncle." Darren grinned. "Charlie and I."

"I am never doubting your nose again." Snape realized he shouldn't doubted Potter to begin with. Potter could smell what he eat the first day he was turned.

"How about I shadow you back to Hogsmeade?" Rosely held up the worn looking invisibility cloak.

"That would be great. I don't want to have to sneak through all the vampires out there, again." Darren answered. "I also don't want to be seen walking out of here, too many eyes on this place."

"I have to agree with that." Vlad responded. "We have been finding all kinds of people watching Hogwarts."

"I will be back in a few seconds." Rosely stated, taking hold of their young intruder.

"Do we need to talk about any of this tonight or can it wait?" Poppy asked.

"I think it can wait, we already knew most of it. I will mirror call Ironclaw, Fenrir, and Bane tonight and warn them, just in case. I am sure Vlad and Radu can inform the vampires. I don't think we can do much more than that tonight." The Dark Lord answered. Rosely arrived back and took his previous seat. 

"I agree." Minerva added. "The Centaurs and the rest will make sure nothing will happen, especially if they are aware of the situation. Maybe see if the Centaurs and werewolves can seek asylum at Gringotts until this is over?"

"I am sure they will work it out. I don't want to add to our own workload. Bane also knows where the caves are, Fenrir showed him." Rosely told them. "It one of the things we spoke to him about a few days ago." Reminding them of the meeting the Dark Lord and he had with Bane.

"Good." Poppy answered. 

"Let's call it a night." Filius stated as he cast a tempus. "Look, it's only slightly after nine." 

"Considering how busy our evenings have been, I am impressed by how well behaved the students are acting." Aurora commented as they rose. 

"Yes, I think it's because our Prefects and Head Boy and Girl have been right on top of everything. Filch has been handling all of the detentions and has actually been really wonderful about them." Minerva stated as they started to walk out. "No threats of whipping, chaining students by their thumbs, and I think it's a personal favorite of his, but he usually mentions a rugby bat."

"Potter?" Snape asked as he turned and looked at him, he didn't get an answer, instead, he felt the shadows enveloped him and they were in their bedroom. "How much trouble am I in?"

Potter growled a bit and sat down on the bed. "What did you do?" Lucius asked. 

"I stood between Radu, Aurora, and him this morning when Aurora left the Radu's bedroom."

"You have stood between him and eating someone before." Lucius was confused.

"This was different. He was establishing that this was his nest and I stopped him and endangered myself because if Radu wanted to protect his own mate, I was between them." Snape answered. 

"Yes, you are in trouble." Lucius answered. "We aren't for this evening?"

"No, we have done that before and most likely will again." Snape answered. "Harry, you know I wasn't trying to interfere, I just didn't want Aurora or Radu hurt." Potter glared at him and got up and walked out of the room. 

"What was that about?" Lucius asked.

"I agreed to the punishment earlier, but I don't know why he just left." Snape started to follow Potter. They found him sitting at the desk, with a book opened. Potter pushed the book toward Snape. Snape read it and paled. "I am sorry Harry I didn't know."

"What?" Lucius was getting very confused. 

"When I stepped in between them, if Radu was anyone else, he could have killed me and Harry wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it. Radu could have said he was protecting his own mate and been justified in my killing. Harry wouldn't be able to take another primarily mate or any other mate until you were also killed." Snape answered.

"Wouldn't that kill Harry?" Lucius asked taking the book from Severus.

"No, but it would make him wish he was dead because, without two mates, he would feel hungry all the time. It would be too much of a strain on you and if he fed off of others it wouldn't be as filling." Snape answered. "Harry, I honestly didn't know, you know that."

Potter pulled him into his lap and licked his mark. "I know, no more?"

"No, I won't do it again. Punishment?" Snape asked.

"No." Potter nuzzled into him. 

Lucius grinned. "Let's have a bath." 

Snape stood up, elated about not being punished, though he had enjoyed his previous punishments. "Come on Grumpy."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius groaned as his wand went off. He felt around under the pillow, trying to find his wand when he heard two growls of irritation. "I can't find it." Lucius lifted his head off of Potter's arm, trying to find his wand, only to have Potter hand it to him. "Thank you. Go back to sleep. You don't need to be up for another three hours."

Snape groaned. "Lucius, you need to go back to sleep. You don't need to be at the Ministry until 8, it's only 4." 

"I know but I need to get everything together for Amelia. I need to check the files, make sure we don't have anything mixed up. I don't want to give her our files on what we can't prove. I also want to make sure to include what Darren told us last night."

Potter tightened his hold on Lucius. "Sleep." 

"Harry, I had a good night's rest. I need to get up." Lucius didn't see Snape move away as he was suddenly pinned under a very determined mate. "Oops." 

"Oops is right." Snape told him. 

Potter growled down at him, his fangs came out and he moved Lucius' head to expose his mark. He ran his tongue over the mark and as Lucius moaned Potter said, "mine" and bite Lucius on his mark.

"Yours." Lucius moaned in pleasure. He laid there enjoying the pleasure until Potter withdrew and as he was about to move he found himself over Potter's legs and his butt felt a sting. "Ouch."

"Say yours." Snape told him, as another smack landed.

"Yours." Lucius said. "I am yours."

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." 

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." 

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." 

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." 

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." 

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." 

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." 

Smack. "Mine."

"Yours." Lucius yelped, as the last one landed. He was turned in Potter's arms and moved so that he was laying down almost on top of Potter. Snape moved in closer. "I will reset my alarm for another hour." At Potter's growl. "Two?" He got a nod of approval. Potter pulled the quilt over them as they settled back into bed. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Snape groaned Lucius' wand went off. Potter growled as Snape lifted his head and they watch Lucius grab his wand and get out of bed. "I will wake you in an hour." Lucius' butt didn't feel sore but he wasn't going to push his mate.

Potter growled, turned, taking Snape with him. "I have my wand set." Snape smirked as Potter molded their bodies together. 

"I am not sure how long I will be at the Ministry today. I don't believe we will be doing another trial until next week since we can't get anything out of Dearborn and Granger isn't a witch anymore. Missing Cheese, will most likely next week after, Amelia wants to make sure we really can nail him for everything." Lucius informed them. "I want to make sure his barrister doesn't try to push for Harry to come to the Ministry."

Potter grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. Snape pulled them back down. "Lucius, you are doing a wonderful job, and I know you and Amelia will make sure he doesn't get off, however, unless you plan on rejoining us in bed, may I suggest you head to the bathroom before our grumpy mate pulls you back into bed."

Lucius smirked as he headed to the bathroom. At the door, he stopped. "So I am taking it you don't want me to wake you for a goodbye kiss?" He ducked into the bathroom as some pillows were tossed his way.


	37. Bode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius=Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape woke up to Potter moving him onto his back. He felt Potter's tongue over his mark and he tried to hold back a moan but he heard it escape. He knew Potter was grinning. "Harry, don't tease me, please."

"You like it." Potter gave him a kiss and Snape found himself, as he always did with Potter, yielding. He never submitted to anyone before, but Potter was different. He found himself loving the position and attention Potter was giving him. "You are mine." He loved knowing he was Potter's and loved how much Potter showed them not just in making love to them, but in all of his actions.

"Yours." Snape answered. "Now show me." He didn't have to look at Potter to know that Potter was giving him a smirk, he knew that the blasted royal living vampire would do exactly that. He was also looking forward to the attention he was about to receive.

Snape felt Potter's fangs sink into his mark and he moaned again, as he arched into Potter. His erection pressing into Potter and he let out another moan as pleasure as Potter began to caress his erection. He tried to arch into Potter's hand, but Potter laid his chest over his chest, leaving just his legs free to move. "Harry." Snape's desire was poured into that one word. He felt Potter's fangs retract. Potter gave him a kiss when Potter pulled back Snape gave Potter's lips a swipe with his tongue. 

"I want you on your belly." Potter ran a hand down Snape's thigh. 

Snape turned over and lifted his arse up, wiggled it. "Pillow."

Potter placed a pillow under Snape's hips. Snape felt Potter starting to prepare him, the slow movement of the fingers stretching him, opening him for Potter. He was being tormented, he knew it. The slow burn, mixed with the desire, was driving him out of his mind. "Harry, please."

"Patience." Potter began to drag out the opening of Snape, slowing moving his fingers in and out, caressing Snape's back with his other hand. He was enjoying all the writhing and moaning that the normally stoic man denied them outside of this room. When he was ready he entered his Snape. "Not until I say so." 

"Harry." Snape knew he was repeating himself and did it over and over. He didn't care as long as Potter kept hitting that pleasurable spot that sent him sailing into a pool of pleasure. He was going to need a throat soother after yelling Potter's name. He never knew he could be so wanton, that he would enjoy sex this much. He wasn't a virgin but usually, sex was just sex, this was all about pleasure. He never experienced so much pleasure from one simple act. Potter brought him to heights of pleasure he had never experienced before. He briefly wondered if he would have enjoyed sex before if he had been on the receiving end as he was now.

"Cum." Potter ordered him and they came together. Potter didn't remove himself right away, instead, he laid himself over Snape and just enjoyed their closeness, as they recovered.

"Can you get off of me now?" Snape, while he enjoyed waking up in Potter's arm, found Potter was heavy. "You weigh a ton, you aren't the skinny little twerp you were a month ago." Which he was extremely thankful for. He loved how Potter looked and acted.

"My Severus." Potter commented as he got up off of him, he kissed Snape on the temple as he pulled him into his arms.

"My Vampire." Snape retorted. "We need to get up, we have to start our day." He didn't want to look at the time, but he knew they had to get up, they had classes today.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius calmly walked from the entrance of the Great Hall to the Head Table. He was trying to keep the joy off of his face. He finally arrived at the Head Table, and gave them all a quick glance, he looked back to the Dark Lord. "We need to speak, all of us." He gave them a meaningful look.

"Important?" The Dark Lord was looking at Lucius, he realized the man was trying to hold back something that made him very happy.

"Very." Lucius looked at Potter and Snape, he continued. "It's something we were hoping for." He glanced again at his mates, he really wanted to grab them and start jumping with joy.

Rosely and Vlad shadowed in. "I see you beat us here, I was hoping to see how well you did on holding it in." Rosely had a huge smile on his face as did Vlad.

"Yes, what delayed you?" Lucius wondered how he beat the vampires back. 

"Shadow reading." Rosely answered with his grin still on his face.

"May this wait until after the classes end for the day?" Minerva asked.

"It can, but I can tell you, you will be very happy to hear this information." Rosely teased them with that.

Minerva stood up. "Classes are dismissed for this afternoon if you have any detentions they will be served with Mr. Filch." The students cheered. "We will still share any information we get as soon as we are able to do so. Do remember tomorrow night will be the resorting and a party afterward."

They quickly made their way to Snape's quarters. Everyone taking their usual seats and Lucius, who hadn't stopped grinning, sat next to Snape and Potter. "Do you want to tell them?" He asked Rosely.

"No, you can." Rosely answered, trying to contain his glee.

"They caught Bode. He walked into the Ministry, and they got him as he applied for to be a Hit Wizard." Lucius said. "We gave Amelia the description this morning. They had some vampires and three Unspeakables and some Aurors in the Hit Wizard room. Since we caught Caradoc Dearborn, they moved the office. He walked right into the office next door to Amelia's and calmly filled out the application. As soon as he walked in, however, the clerk recognized him and sent the warning signal out. The vampires and the rest waited until we arrived. You should have seen his face when Amelia said he was under arrest." Lucius told them.

"May we see the memory?" Poppy asked.

"We can't since there were Unspeakables in the room, Cornelius and Amelia asked us not to." Rosely told them. "Something about not giving away who they are, but as Vlad and I pointed out, who can tell with their hoods."

"We got told, that since we picked out Bode, what can stop us from picking the others out." Lucius supplied. 

"So what happens now?" Aurora asked. "We got the head."

"We do, but Marchbanks and the others are still out there, and who knows what he set up for alternative solutions if he got caught. They are going to use Veritaserum on Bode, but they want the goblins to do a complete system purge, have some of the vampires and Unspeakables make sure he isn't wearing anything that could stop the potion from working. So it will be a few days before we get anything useful out of him." Lucius was anxious to get the man on trial. He really didn't want any more surprises.

"Good news is, Missing Cheese looked sick when we told him. He didn't believe us until Shacklebolt, with Dawlish, walked Bode to his cell. They are at opposite ends. I think Kreacher already has an elf watching Bode." Vlad laughed. "The man looked so pale, it was like he was drained of all of his blood." 

"Is there a plan to catch the others?" Filius asked. 

"Not really, they are looking but without knowing what they have planned it's going to be hard. The Aurors are all looking and posting their pictures about. They have wanted posters all over. They are also issuing warnings over the Wizard Wireless Network." Rosely replied. "We have some vampires working on tracking them down also."

Potter nuzzled into Snape and Snape turned his head, looked at him. "Potter?" He questioned quietly.

"Something is off on that whole walking in there." Potter told him, but he isn't quiet about it. Snape could tell Potter was thinking of something, something they weren't going to like. He looked at the Dark Lord. 

"I have to agree." The Dark Lord replied. "Bode wouldn't give himself up that easily, he has something planned. While we know he planned on applying, it is too weird he did it the next morning after we talked to Darren."

"Do you think it was a setup?" Minerva asked.

"No, but I think he wanted Darren to know and I think he knew Darren wasn't as loyal as he led Darren to believe." The Dark Lord answered.

"We have vampires and the elves watching each cell." Radu said. "I made sure to have everyone on a six-hour shift."

"Six hours?" Potter looked at the Dark Lord and to Rosely. He was clearly thinking of something.

"Yes." Vlad and Radu answered. Everyone was beginning to wonder what was going on. Potter had clearly thought of something important. 

"Harry?" The Dark Lord asked. "You don't think they would do that."

"I do." Potter answered.

"What are we missing?" Vlad asked, thankful he wasn't the only one confused by this.

"How many people are at the Ministry during the day?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I am not sure, hundreds." Lucius answered.

"Bode knows the vampires will change shifts after six hours, since they changed at 8, they will change at 2. If something goes off in the Ministry, everyone is going to run one way or another. It will create chaos. Some will run towards whatever they have planned, to control the situation while others try to get out of the building. We also can't forget the emergency personnel who will also be trying to floo in, creating more chaos. Now at 2 if everyone is all running around, vampires are changing of the guards, that is the perfect time to get his people and get them out. No one is going to be looking at them." The Dark Lord explained. "It's what I would do."

Rosely jumped up. "We will warn them and make sure they can't escape and change the timing of our schedules." He took hold of Vlad and Radu, shadowing them back to the Ministry. 

"Let me floo Amelia." Lucius got up and walked to the floo. He should have thought that Bode would do something like that, it was too easy catching the man.

"Filius contact Ironclaw and make sure he knows we are working on controlling it, we don't want them hurt if they are doing a purge and his people attack during it." The Dark Lord said. "Harry, warn the Centaurs, Severus, warn the werewolves, and Minerva, warn the other vampires in Hogsmeade. We don't know if they will also be attacking anyone else."

Everyone who had mirrors started warning their respective group and had everyone work on warning the other creatures. They wanted to make sure everyone would be ready and they knew that Bode wouldn't have counted on that. Bode knew that in reality wizards, while had magic, were notorious slow on uniting to stop a threat. Once everyone was warned and plans set in motion, they all sat down. "Now to find out what they saw in their shadows." Poppy said.


	38. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday afternoon and night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius-Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable  
> Starry-Aurora  
> Brownies-Aurors-They wear brown trench coats

Everyone was reading and waiting for news when Kreacher popped in. "Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie, Darkness, Grampy Vamp, Dead Guys, Cat, Gobby, Meddy Witchy, Starry. It a mess at Idiot Place, some fruitcakes tried to rescue Missing Cheese and Quiet No Speak, but it didn't work. A group of morons comes into the cell area, and they were surprised to find that no dead guys had left, and they couldn't rescue their friends. Brownies arrested them." Kreacher looked around the room. He liked this group of people, he knew his Mistress would have liked them if she was still alive. They were working on getting rid of Missing Cheese, the person she believed stole her son away from her.

"How many Kreacher?" The Dark Lord was glad they made everyone aware of this possibility. He looked at his son, he was glad the boy was on their side, and not Dumbledore's. He would have had lost badly if his son had listened to the old fool.

"Thirty or more. Brownies and dead guys catch the ones who attacked too. They set off explosion in the Mystery room. No one was hurt, but the idiot who set it off." Kreacher explained. "Dead guys and Brownies were all in place."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Anything else?" The Dark Lord wondered how they got to the Department of Mysteries but that would be another issue for them to discuss later. He knew his son was already wondering about it, by the look on his face.

"No, still watching Missing Cheese, he tried to pass some notes off." Kreacher dumped a small pile of parchment on the table. "He wanted his friends to protest in wizard judgment, but they no get the messages. Dobby stopped them." Kreacher gave them a grin, he really liked doing this work, he and the other house elves felt they were actually doing to help all magical creatures. 

"They wanted to protest in Wizengamot?" Snape asked as Potter pulled him closer, and turned his head to look at Potter, wondering why his arm was tight around his waist. "Potter?" He asked quietly.

"Later." Potter answered. Snape noticed Lucius was wondering what was going on.

"Yes, Master Smells, they not bright." Kreacher answered.

"That is very true." Lucius stated. "I wonder what he hoped to accomplish by that?" He could see the Dark Lord and Potter were clearly thinking about some things, he wasn't sure what, but knew they would find out soon. He had seen Potter pull Snape closer and tighten his arm around Snape's waist. He felt when Potter put his other hand on his leg. He looked at Potter, he moved a bit closer. The hand stayed on his leg. 

"Delay tactics? He might have known about an escape plan, so if there was a protest in Wizengamot, it would have delayed his trial and given them more time to escape." Minerva wondered. "Missing Cheese and Bode had been planning this for decades, and while they hadn't been caught until now, they still might have had a lot of alternate plans. Missing Cheese used to use multiple plans at once, to confuse people. Like when he would send Lupin on a mission but not tell, say Severus, where Lupin was. He then would send Snape into a pack of werewolves, not tell him, and use it as a way to show Lupin was part of the werewolves group. I think he sent Severus looking for some weird potion ingredient for a potion Missing Cheese found and wanted Severus to brew."

"He did that a lot. During the last war, the Mutt and Lupin seemed to appear at the strangest places, and I would have to defend myself, while I got called Death Eater." Snape stated. "I figured it out after he did it to me twice. He liked to create "believable" scenarios for his spies to use as a way to get into a group."

"Sounds like they had this one already set up." Filius added. "The way they have been working, it really wouldn't be a surprise if they did."

"True, it sounds like they did." The Dark Lord answered. "Kreacher, keep an eye on all of them, using any elves you need." He needed to find out what else was going on. Why a protest in Wizengamot? It wouldn't accomplish anything, but a slight delay if that.

"Take them from Hogwarts if you need to." Minerva added. "We have plenty here."

"I will." Kreacher looked over at Snape, Lucius, and Potter. He snapped his fingers and some fruit appeared by Snape's elbow on the desk. "Iron." 

"Thank you." Snape picked up his favorite, a strawberry. Potter growled a bit but rest his head on Snape's shoulder. 

Kreacher disappeared and the Dark Lord glanced around and his eyes finally settled on Potter. "Harry, what are you thinking?"

"The delay tactic." Potter answered. "Something is off in that. Why a protest? That is such a muggle thing."

"I am wondering about that too. It is a muggle thing, so why would Bode and Missing Cheese use it?" The Dark Lord asked.

"It might not have been a delay tactic in how we are thinking of it." Filius answered. "Protests have been around for centuries. The first recorded one was in 1688. It was the first organized protest against slavery in the Americas. The protest, however, was a written piece of work by four Pennsylvania Quakers from Germantown Meeting, a particular meeting under the care of Abington (often called Dublin) Monthly Meeting. Gerret Hendericks, Derick up de Graeff, Francis Daniell Pastorius, and Abraham up den Graef wrote this protest and presented their opposition to slavery and the trafficking of human beings at a Monthly Meeting at Dublin in Philadelphia. So you see if his allies in Wizengamot could do what these four did." 

"At the meeting, the Dublin Monthly Meeting took this protest under consideration and sent it the Quarterly Meeting who also considered the matter and resolved that they could solve the problem alone and passed it off. The four Germantown Friends were advised to present it to the Yearly Meeting. The Philadelphia Yearly Meeting at Burlington responded to the protest in their minute records. Now it wasn't resolved at that meeting either, but it wasn't dismissed either. This protest allowed the friends to speak out in opposition to slavery and the slave trade, gathering others to join their now movement. This protest didn't solve itself until 88 years after the initial Germantown Protest when the Society of Friends officially denounced slavery." Filius could see that they were understanding that while it might work in the short term, it could work in the long term.

"This protest they have planned might be in written words, instead of actions. If they presented some facts, like say Harry being Missing Cheese's great-grandson, and how he was protecting Harry. It might be the way to get others to sway to their side, allowing doubt to creep in." Filius finished explaining.

"So like that protest, it would linger and while they might not benefit quickly they could benefit over the longer period of time, getting others to join their beliefs and getting them more followers, more people to see creatures as evil and dark, while getting their revenge on the Ministry, because people of their following would want changes and join the Ministry. So even if they served some time in Azkaban, their followers would get them out." Potter said.

"Exactly." Filius could see the rest of them understood what they meant and was glad they had spoken. It was easier to take care of things ahead of time, instead of waiting until they needed to be fixed.

"As long as we kept the messages from getting out, we can control that aspect." Poppy nodded at Minerva, who was sitting next to Rosely. She wondered briefly when she would find who her mate was. She gave an inward smile as she realized who her mate was. She had spent several hours a day with him, already.

"Not really." Potter answered. "Yes, we can keep the messages from getting out, but I have a feeling there is more to this than we are seeing. They have covered protesting, escaping, and even attacking, so far we have blocked their attempts but I have a feeling they are building for something bigger." After he was finished speaking, he gave Snape a lick on his mark, causing Snape to wiggle into him. He did it again and got the same results.

"I agree. While these attempts have failed, it won't mean they are finished. Until we get them and their followers arrested and in Azkaban, we don't know what they will try." The Dark Lord could feel Vlad reacting to something and realized that his son was playing with Lucius and Snape in some subtle way that only the vampires could sense.

"We have changed the vampires guarding schedule, some are on six-hour shifts, some eight and some are doing five and three-hour shifts. A lot of overlapping and all of them have orders to never leave off watching Missing Cheese, Bode, and anyone else that will be placed in the cells." Radu pulled Aurora closer to him.

"We have also added a few things we picked up from the Weasley Twins." Vlad was close enough that his breath went by his mate's ear.

"What?" Snape wondering what the twin menaces could have given the vampires. He dreaded the very idea of what their products could do in Hogwarts. He had seen enough of their pranks.

"Their swamp holes and darkness potions." Vlad give one of his rare smiles.

"What do they do?" Aurora knew the twins were pranksters, but couldn't think of what they could possibly have that would be useful enough for them to use. She also never really experienced the twins pranks because of her sleeping and class schedule.

"The darkness potion, we can toss and it will make the rooms completely dark, we can see but humans can't." Radu explained. "The swamp holes are just that, holes, if we toss a darkness potion, throw out some of the holes, we can trap anyone." 

"Do the twins know you are using their products in that manner?" Minerva thought it was a very smart way of handling any escape attempts.

"Yes, we actually got them designing some new stuff for us to use." The Dark Lord told her. "I spoke to the twins yesterday and gave them an idea of what we wanted and needed."

"They loved it, I bet." Snape knew the twins will most likely have stuff ready for them within a day or two. They two may not have cared about their school work but they were geniuses when it came to creating stuff. He also briefly wondered if they didn't care about their school work because of the way Molly treated them and their dream.

The Dark Lord grinned. "They did." He knew he was creating monsters in the twins, but if their genius could be used to stop Missing Cheese and Bode, he wasn't going to complain.

"Should we warn the students?" Minerva asked.

"I would say we do." Filius answered. "They already know something happened. If we are the ones to tell them before they see the paper, it would give them more reasons to believe us, trust us in telling them what is going on, and it will allow us to be able to keep the students calmer."

"I do agree." Poppy said. "That was one of Missing Cheese' biggest flaws, hiding everything. They also have had so much on their plates because of that man, we need to let them know."

"So Minerva will let them know at dinner. In the meantime, I believe I am going to go to my quarters and do some research. Vlad, you want to join me?" The Dark Lord said.

Potter smirked, causing Snape to look at him as he felt Potter's trying to hold something in. At Potter's face, Snape understood what the Dark Lord really meant and added. "I believe we have some research to look into." 

Lucius looked at him, and then to the Dark Lord. "Yes, research." Everyone understood what they all meant by research, they started leaving Snape's quarters, some not hiding their knowing grins. After everyone was gone, Snape and Lucius got escorted into their bedroom. "We have a few hours to kill." Lucius was sitting down on the bed.

"We do need some exercise." Snape informed them.

"I have some exercise in mind." Lucius smirked, pulled Snape down next to him. "Let's see if Harry is up for some."

Potter raised an eyebrow at them, reminding them of his father. "Are you doubting me?"

"No, but we wouldn't mind a lesson in how much more stamina a younger lover has." Snape grinned, he soon found himself under a living vampire ready to give Lucius and him another lesson. No, he didn't mind these types of lessons at all.


	39. Re-sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday --day, night, resorting and party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius=Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable  
> Little Blond-Draco  
> Fashion Plate-Narcissa

Lucius' wand went off and he woke to mumbling about wands. "We need to get up." Lucius wasn't an early riser per say, his mates hated mornings. "You have classes." He reminded them. "It's Friday." Hoping that would work. He needed to find a sure fire way to get them up in the morning that wouldn't result in him getting hexed by either of them or worse both.

Potter opened his eyes and looked at him, as Snape lifted his head off of Potter's shoulder. "The sorting is going to be a mess, and so is that party afterward. The students are not going to want to pay the least be of attention in class which means, Harry will be down to not speaking as the cauldrons go off and he gets on edge. Can't I call in sick?"

"No, while I agree with the students, maybe Harry can stay here." Potter opened his eyes at that and growled. "Fine that is out, but the good news is that we're not going to be at sorting or the party afterward. Your father has agreed to help chaperone with Vlad and Radu." Lucius saw Potter close his eyes again. 

"True, but you know he is going to be a grouch tonight with all the strangers here." Snape sighed as he sat up. He knew he had to get up and start the day. He sent a lecherous look to Lucius. "We can make it fun for him tonight."

"I am right here." Potter told them. "If we stay in here, as long as no one bothers us, I will be fine. What is that noise?" He lifted his head up. "It's annoying."

Snape and Lucius looked around and finally Lucius located the noise, it was in his robes from last night. "It's my mirror, I wanted it to sound different so that I would know it was Narcissa or Draco." He opened it. "Narcissa?"

"Oh, thank Merlin. Lucius, someone named Auror Davidson is demanding entrance into the Manor." Narcissa looked frantic. "Him and two others, one is an older looking woman, they just showed up here and demanded entrance, we have had the wards on semi-lockdown so they couldn't get in."

"There is no Auror Davidson. Narcissa, get Draco. Have him do a complete lockdown of the Manor. I will send Herman to get you." They could hear Narcissa giving Draco directions. "Severus, get Herman on the mirror and tell him what is going on." He didn't want to close the mirror until he knew Narcissa and Draco were safe.

Snape got off of the bed, went to his own robes and pulled out his mirror, as he noticed Potter was pulling out his. Potter called his father to let him know what is going on. "Rosely." Snape waited for the mirror to be answered. "Emergency at Malfoy Manor, get Narcissa and Draco out. Bode's people are trying to gain entrance."

"On my way." Rosely closed the mirror. Talk about what a way to wake up. He glanced at Minerva who nodded her understanding and she got out of bed also.

"Dark Lord." Potter said into his mirror.

"Lucius, Herman is going to bring them to our main living area." Snape closed the mirror. "He should be there any second."

"He is here now." Narcissa said. "I will have the house elves get our stuff later." Closing the mirror.

"Harry?" The Dark Lord was instantly awake.

"Dad, Bode's people are trying to get into Malfoy Manor. Grandpa is on his way to get them, but I don't believe they will think they have left."

"I will let Madam Bones and Dawlish and a few others know. They should be at the Ministry since it's after six thirty. I will let you know." The Dark Lord closed the mirror.

Lucius was looking at the door as Potter said. "Dad is calling Madam Bones and some of his followers who are in the Ministry to get them some help too." Potter glanced at the door. "They are here." 

"Harry, are you going to be alright with this?" Snape was worried about Potter and Draco meeting. He wasn't sure if Potter had gotten over Draco tossing the Killing Curse at him. While they made up over the floo, Potter's instincts at Draco being close to his mates might say differently.

"As long as he stays away from you and me." Potter answered. Snape handed them their robes. He looked closely at Potter and nodded his acceptance of the answer. 

"Lucius, they are here and are fine. Nothing happened to them." Snape gave him a kiss on the temple, as he felt Potter next to him. 

"Thank Merlin, if Harry hadn't insisted on everyone getting mirrors, who knows what could have happened." Lucius' voice was filled with relief that Narcissa and Draco were safe. He didn't even want to think of Narcissa and Draco trapped in the Manor until helped would arrive. If Bode's group was as good as he thought they were, they would have cut off floo access and put up an Anti-Disapparition Jinx.

"Lucius, let's go and see your son. I am sure they are scared." Potter pulled him Lucius into a hug. "However, try not to hug him too long, as it is I know I won't like it in general. The bond is still too new."

"I know. I understand." Lucius gave Potter a kiss. 

"Kreacher." Snape said.

"Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie." Kreacher looked around and snapped his fingers, making the bed, and putting the dirty clothes into the laundry basket. 

"Draco and Narcissa are out in the other room, can you provide us with some breakfast, add extra as I have a feeling we will be joined by the others soon." Snape told him.

"Will do enough for all." Kreacher popped out.

Potter growled a bit. "He is too close." Potter warned as they heard a knock on their bedroom door. 

Snape pulled Potter into back to their chair as Lucius opened the bedroom door. "Draco, while I am very grateful and happy to see you, you need to remain over by the couch. You are in Harry's territory." Lucius wanted to pull his son into his arms but knew it wouldn't be a good thing. "Give us a minute and I will greet you properly."

"Draco, what are you doing?" Narcissa said as she exited the kitchen area. "I warned you to stay away from the door. I know you know about a vampire's nest and the rules."

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Draco honestly did. He just wanted to see his father and his godfather. He started to move away. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I am aware, Draco, just give us a minute?" Lucius gave him a slight smile to reassure him that he wasn't upset with him. He closed the door at Draco's nod of acceptance. 

"Lucius, I will get him to our chair and sit on him, you do the whole family thing." Snape told him. Snape got up, looked at a frowning Potter. "What?"

"Something is off." Potter replied. "Lucius, was Draco checked for potions?"

"We checked him before he started seeing the healer, but we can go and talk to Cissa about it." Lucius answered.

They headed out to the living area. Snape and Potter made their way to their chair when Snape sat down on Potter's lap, Draco snapped. "Get off of his lap." He was glaring at Potter. Who just looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Snape hoped this wasn't going to go the way he thought it would. They all watched as Draco face's filled with anger.

"GET OFF OF HIS LAP. YOU'RE MINE." Draco screamed. The Dark Lord with Vlad, Radu, Minerva, and Rosely arrived in Snape's quarters as Draco was screaming.

Lucius whipped out his wand and stunned Draco. "Cissa did you get him checked for potions or spells recently?" He now knew why Potter said he smelled off.

"No, do you think? Oh." Narcissa and the Dark Lord started to run some scans. "Potions, but I don't understand, the only person he has been seeing is his mind healer, otherwise he has been at the Manor. He flew every day there and back, he was always on time and did his school work."

"No he hasn't. I got a report from Healer Schneider, two days ago, that he never showed up." The Dark Lord told her. "I had forgotten about it until now. I do apologize. I should have made sure."

"My Lord, you can't expect to keep track of everything, with all the bigger issues going on. Draco has been seeing Healer Parks, originally it was Healer Tallon, but he got sick and Draco was transferred to Healer Parks." 

"Parks?" Snape looked at the Dark Lord and to Potter. That name was very familiar.

"Yes, three times a week. He was doing so good too." Narcissa looked at her son.

"Parks is on the list of people that Missing Cheese and Bode know." Lucius told her. "He must have slipped the potions to Draco." 

"Let me tell Amelia and we will get Healer Parks arrested." The Dark Lord stepped into the kitchen to speak to Madam Bones via the mirror, while they tried to figure out what to do.

"Can we do a system purge here?" Minerva was looking down at Draco. "He really doesn't need any more problems."

"I have the potion here, but he will need a place to sleep off the effects." Snape told them.

"Use my room, I can sleep with Aurora if need be." Radu told them. "There is room enough in there to add another bed for Lady Malfoy."

"Narcissa please. I feel we have been through enough to warrant first names." 

"Let me get the potion. I expect my shadow will follow." Snape got up and sure enough, Potter started to follow. Potter grabbed Lucius as he passed by him. No one spoke until Snape arrived back with the potion. "Here Narcissa, I know you know how to give it."

"Thank you, Severus, can someone carry him into Radu's room please?" She asked. 

"I will do it." Radu stepped forward. "I believe Rosely and Vlad, with Marvolo, are going to be heading to your Manor."

"We are." The Dark Lord answered as he stepped back into the main room. "They are sending people now. The watchers said that that Auror Davidson and his group are still there. Minnie, Amelia asked that you inform the students that yes, Bode is caught and the Ministry is doing everything to round up the rest of them. The sorting will still take place all weekend. She has a very large list of people wanting a resort. She and Cornelius will be here for all of the resortings to make sure no one can claim undue influence. They set up a schedule to do the ones on Saturday and Sunday at the front doors, so there won't be people entering Hogwarts. The vampires will also be around for protection."

"I will let them know." Minerva responded. "I am going to head back to my quarters and get ready for the day."

"We all need to get ready." Lucius said. "I was hoping for a peaceful morning." He muttered to himself. 

__________________________________________________________________________

The day passed slowly for Snape and Potter, who was as edgy as Snape feared he would be after a cauldron exploded on the other side of the room from Snape. The rest of the day, Snape went with surprises quizzes or lectures. He didn't want a living vampire shadowing his every move. He stayed leaning against the desk, with Potter behind him doing what he liked to do, research.

Snape looked at the pile of parchment Potter was writing on during the last class of the day, the students were completing a quiz. "I didn't know that." Snape said quietly from next to Potter.

Potter looked at him with a slight frown on his face. "It's magical law, I was trying to find a way to make sure that any of their group didn't do anything if we didn't catch them and I was thinking of their marks."

"I can see that, I think it's an excellent idea. You should show it to your father."

"I will. I just want a bit more information on marks before I do." Potter responded. 

"Harry, I am serious about you doing some apprenticeships. You have the skill and talent." Snape quietly told him. He looked around the room and no one was listening.

"I know and after all of this is over, I want to do them." He answered.

"You do know, the research you have already done into Magical Law and Government, might already have given you the Mastery in it. Talk to Lucius about it later." Snape informed him. "I know if you create two potions and research two more, provide some counters to the potions you do create if needed, you will have your Masters with me." He saw Potter give him a smirk. "You already have some of that done, don't you?"

"Yes, I do own part of WWW." Potter told him. "I am the one who helped them create the Darkness Potion and another one which I think you will enjoy."

"I look forward to reading your potion journal." Snape didn't try to hide his genuine smile. If someone had told him a month ago they would be in a relationship and that he actually liked Potter as a person he would have cursed them. He inwardly did the Snoopy Dance, he had two mates now and knew that the three of them would protect each other, Potter would kill to protect him and he had.

________________________________________________________________________________

"No blood?" Snape asked as he got off of Potter's lap and began to get himself ready to head to the Great Hall for dinner. He wasn't looking forward to the students in the hall. They were going to be loud and annoying as they had been all day. 

"No, fangs and growl?" Potter asked.

"Of course." Snape answered.

"You know I want to show them the memory of this when we are old." Lucius told the Dark Lord in a whisper, who was touching the healing bite marks from his son.

"I don't think I will forget it." The Dark Lord responded quietly.

"I heard you." Potter told them. "The only way anyone will see any memories of this is if you both wear pink into the Great Hall, and Snape wears Gryffindor red."

"That isn't happening." Snape commented. He faced Potter, grinned, he knew why Potter said it and wondered how soon they would catch on to it.

"Harry, first of all, I have seen Lucius wear pink, I, however, will never wear pink as I know Severus won't wear anything but black." The Dark Lord responded. Potter gave them a slight grin. "No, no pranking me." The Dark Lord said. "If you prank me and I end up wearing pink, I will show the memory of your little routine to every student during dinner in the Great Hall, with popcorn."

Snape knew the Dark Lord was going to be pranked, oh he wouldn't be wearing pink, but Snape thought of some of the Twins' invention and thought he might be seeing a canary soon. They exited the room and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Lucius, do you need to stay for the sorting?" The Dark Lord asked as they were walking, he noticed the students seem to be rushing towards the Great Hall and heard Snape take some points for running.

"I should, but I don't think our resident living vampire would enjoy it."

"I can show the memory later." The Dark Lord replied. "I am still unsure how I ended up volunteering to chaperone tonight."

"It's Minerva, she has this way of getting you to agree to it, without even realizing it. My first few years here, she snagged me each time, after my fifth-year teaching, I caught on and only got stuck doing it according to what was in my contract. Missing Cheese added it in there." Snape said. "The idiot thought it would be a good idea for the students to see me in a relaxed environment. After five more years of that, it changed to when they were desperate, usually during the holidays." 

"I wonder why?" Lucius grinned, not expecting an answer. 

They entered the hall and everyone turned. "You know Potter, I think we need to do something about your hair, that must be why they are looking at us." Snape told him.

Potter growled, flashed some fang. "I think it's the lack of glasses." Lucius commented. 

"I thought it was us, I mean we are good looking." The Dark Lord said.

"Now we know who got all of the ego in the family." Snape added to Lucius, but not quietly enough to not be heard.

The students started laughing as they continued their walk towards the head table. They arrived in time to hear Minerva say, "I would have never have guessed that Severus had such a sense of humor." 

"I do try." Severus retorted as he took his usual seat. 

Minerva smiled. Glad to see her favorite Slytherins relaxing in life, letting themselves have some fun. "I need to make a few announcements. Harry, you are requested to stay for the sorting, since you have already been resorted we don't have to worry about you." Minerva responded.

"Minnie, do you think that is wise with Harry? He isn't going to want a lot of students near him."

"We are moving the stool to in front of the platform. Down on my side." Minerva responded. "It's part of Amelia's idea to make Harry seem less of a threat, but still been seen as a protector."

"Harry?" The Dark Lord looked at his son, he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

Potter looked at them, the students and back to the staff. He nodded his agreement. Minerva rose from her seat. "Tonight, as you all know is for any student who so desires to be resorted. You are not required, if you just wish to make sure you are in the correct house, please consider it, if you feel you aren't, please get it done. This isn't your fault. It's Missing Cheese's." She paused, letting the students understand, she hoped, that the students realized she meant by her words. "Now, more good news, besides tonight's party, starting next week, we will also have a mixed house common area, the elves are already preparing the third-floor right side as an area for all houses. There will be a dance room, a study room, a game room. It's being wired for electric power so that anyone who has those muggle devices can bring them now and show the rest of the school those gadgets." A lot of cheering went up. "We will be in the future adding a movie room, and a few other room. Eventually, the whole third floor will be for all houses." She sat down.

"That is a great idea." Lucius looked at Snape and Potter as Potter was letting out a low growl. 

"To much noise." Snape quietly told him. "The volume." Lucius looked past Snape and could see Potter found the noise bothersome. Platters of food soon appeared and the feast was on.

"All vampires find it bothersome." Radu added sourly from his other side. "We never get used to it."

"Harry's idea." Poppy told them, not hearing what was being said quietly at the other end of the table. "He submitted the idea years ago to Missing Cheese, Minerva found the idea in his stack of papers." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, Minerva summoned the Sorting Hat. "Ah, it's about time we fixed the mess Missing Cheese has made." The Hat said as it surveyed the room. 

"We have a lot of students to sort through." Minerva began, she held up a very thick scroll. This was just the students, she didn't even want to see the ones for adults.

"If I may?" The Sorting Hat said. 

"Hat?" Minerva asks.

"It would be faster and easier if I just made the changes. If you don't like the change, you may stay in your current house. I will say where you were to be when you were eleven. Now a word of caution, just because I said that is where you were to be, doesn't mean it's where you are meant to be now. The years change a person. I originally used to sort students first-year and then their fifth-year, as experiences do affect us all. So if you are happy with your house, remain, just say quietly you wish to stay and no change will be reflected. If you wish to join your new house or want a resorting after I say your original house, please come up front." The Hat ordered everyone. 

"It will make it faster and while I do not want to rush anyone, I feel none of us want to listen to hours of people being sorted." Minerva told the students. They got a shout of agreement from the students. "Well, Hat, I believe we shall begin."

"I will not do it by year, but by your last name." The Hat told them. "Please welcome all newcomers, and remember, there was house unity at one time and can be so again. Now, Roland Abberley, Gryffindor" Everyone clapped, setting the tone for the rest of the sorting. "Hannah Abbott-Hufflepuff, Euan Abercrombie-Ravenclaw, Stewart Ackerley-Ravenclaw, Uchi Akimbo-Gryffindor, Dennis Aldermaston-Slytherin, Pamela Alton-Hufflepuff, Scott Ancrum-Slytherin, Patrick Bagby-Ravenclaw, Ethan Bexley-Gryffindor, Trevor Birch-Gryffindor, Sally Birchgrove-Slytherin, Philip Blagdon-Ravenclaw, Susan Bones-Ravenclaw, David Boorman II-Hufflepuff, Terry Boot-Gryffindor, Wayne Bostock-Slytherin, Robin Botesdale-Hufflepuff, Eleanor Branstone-Ravenclaw, Nerissa Brody-Ravenclaw, Sheila Brooks-Gryffindor, Felix Brunt (II)-Ravenclaw, Millicent Bulstrode-Hufflepuff, Trisha Buttermere-Gryffindor, Flora Carrow-Hufflepuff, Hestia Carrow-Gryffindor, Owen Cauldwell-Slytherin, Diane Carter-Slytherin, Luca Caruso-Ravenclaw, Poppy Caxton-Hufflepuff, Stephen Challock-Hufflepuff, Cho Chang-Slytherin, Luke Cholderton-Gryffindor, Iain Claverdon-Gryffindor, Rachael Codnor-Slytherin, Hortense Cooper-Ravenclaw, Ritchie Coote-Hufflepuff, Martine Copplestone-Slytherin, Michael Corner-Slytherin, Daisy Corran-Gryffindor, Fergus Cowley-Hufflepuff, Vincent Crabbe-Hufflepuff, Irving Cram (II)-Ravenclaw, Lisa Cullen-Ravenclaw, Terry Davies-Hufflepuff, Helen Dawlish-Ravenclaw."

"Is that John's daughter?" The Dark Lord asked Lucius.

"Yes, she was in Hufflepuff, which made no sense, but now it does." Lucius responded.

"A lot of these are making no sense, why remove so many out of Gryffindor?" Snape asked.

"Look at who he put in Gryffindor, all light families, or ones he hoped he could control. Since he couldn't all the ones who belong in there, in addition to the ones he wanted in there, he needed to shift some out. I wouldn't be surprised if they made a list up each year." Lucius answered. "Most of them are muggle-born or half-blood in Gryffindor, as most of the pure-bloods went to Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Bowen Duffield-Ravenclaw, Fay Dunbar-Ravenclaw, Craig Dunn-Slytherin, Patrick Fincher-Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan-Slytherin, Amelia Fittleworth-Ravenclaw, Astoria Greengrass-Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass-Ravenclaw, Niles Hanley-Gryffindor, Maynard Hatton-Hufflepuff, Jason Huntingdon-Slytherin, Lucy Hurst-Gryffindor, Shoma Ichikawa-Slytherin, Nandini Johar-Ravenclaw." 

Potter started growling low, Snape and Lucius looked at him. "Too many people moving, he can't keep track enough to feel we are safe. I am going to take him out the back, plus we really don't need to be here for all of this."

"That is fine, Severus. Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked. He knew his son wasn't going to like the sorting ceremony.

"I am going to with him, I think it will take both of us to calm him down a bit." Lucius stated. 

"If I didn't have to sit through it, I would be leaving too." Minerva quietly commented. "There is still over a one hundred and fifty names to go through."

"I am glad the Hat suggested this way." Poppy told her.

"I agree." More than one Professor said as Cornelius and Amelia asked, "is there a way to make it faster?"

"Not if we want to keep it legal." Minerva told them. "The Board thought of a few different ways, but none of them would have worked for the whole school without bringing up issues later. Just be thankful we are going to do the ones who are coming over the weekend as they arrive and at the front doors." 

Snape and Lucius got up and follow Potter out of the Professor's entrance in the back of the room. "I couldn't take that any longer." Potter told them.

"I am so glad you did that." Snape gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. "I was about to fall asleep listening to it all."

"Me too, besides I want to check on Draco and Narcissa. Amelia told me they arrest the group. Harry, I would like for them to stay with us."

Potter stopped, looked at Lucius but didn't respond, he started walking away. "Not a good time to ask." Snape told Lucius.

"I know but I didn't want to get to our quarters and mention it while he was staring at Draco, either." Lucius told him.

They entered their quarters to find Narcissa sitting on the couch. She looked up, you could tell she had been crying. "He is sleeping. I did another scan and he is clean, he also apologized for what happened. I was looking through the list and it's a lust potion that was keyed to Severus, and a hate potion keyed to Harry." She sighed. "I don't understand why they felt the need to do all of this."

"I wish I could tell you I had an answer that made sense, but it all boils down to the fact they want total control. They wanted our world to be made in their vision, how they wanted it to be." Lucius told her as he sat down opposite her. Snape and Potter sat down next to him. Snape in Potter's lap and Lucius close to him.

"Draco is very confused. I mean he knows he was under potions but he didn't understand why they went after him."

"He is my son, I believe they were hoping Harry would kill Draco and break us up that way." Lucius answered her. "They aren't stable Narcissa, they are doing it all for revenge."

Narcissa stood up. "Amelia said they caught them, but I was wondering if it would be alright with all of you, if we stayed a few more days, I want to meet up with Healer Schneider and make sure Draco will be protected." 

"I believe Marvolo will have Healer Schneider visit you at the Manor." Snape tried to wiggle a bit, but Potter's hold was tight, he looked at Lucius and saw he was pulled close to them. Merlin, he wished he could hex those muggles, Missing Cheese, and everyone who had hurt Potter.

"I am not sure how to ask this, but I am hoping the three of you will consider moving into the Manor for holidays." Narcissa said. "Don't answer now, I don't think Harry is really feeling secure right now, judging by how he holding onto the two of you, but do think about it."

"We will. Thank you, Narcissa for being you." Lucius gave her a small smile. She was truly his best friend and he appreciated all she did for him and their son.

"You're welcome, now I best be going to bed, I know he will be up early and we do need to talk before he sees any of you." Narcissa got up and headed to Radu's room.

"Come on grumpy, we will speak in our room." Snape told him. 

"Not grumpy." Potter retorted. "Just growly."


	40. Rough Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday week 3

Potter sat up in bed, growling. Lucius and Snape knew exactly what was going on. Draco and Narcissa had to be in the main living area. "Go, Lucius. I will deal with him." Snape told him. "Harry put the wards down."

Potter growled and picked Lucius up and dumped him next to Severus on the bed, he was at the door before they can recover. "Don't move Draco, Narcissa." Lucius shouted as they finally got off of the bed and entered the main living area and saw Potter crouching down on the ground ready to spring if either of Draco or Narcissa moved. "We forgot, again, to warn you not to come out of your room, until he had a chance to wake up." He should have remembered that since Draco went to sleep so early he would be up early, Narcissa was always an early riser, she enjoyed having the morning to herself. 

"What is going on?" Draco was trying to remain calm.

"We have had too many invaders, so he doesn't like strange people in our quarters. He will be fine once we get him back into our room, but first, let us get him out of the idea that you are prey." Snape said. "So don't move."

Snape and Lucius approached Potter from behind but didn't go past him, they crouched down and slowly touched him. "Harry, it will be fine, Draco and Narcissa are going to go back to Radu's room." Lucius said.

"Potter, focus on us, we are safe." Snape ran his hand down Potter's back, getting a slight tilt of his head toward him. "Come on, let's go back to bed, breakfast isn't for two hours." 

"I so-" Draco didn't get to finish as Narcissa put her hand over his mouth. 

"You really need to learn when to be quiet." Narcissa spoke softly. "You don't taunt a predator. Harry is a predator." 

"Exactly." Lucius said. "Harry, come on, they're family." They kept rubbing their hands up and down as Potter kept a careful eye on Draco.

Severus pressed himself against Potter's back. "Harry, he is your friend, your mate's son." He quietly told him. Potter stood up before Snape could remove himself and fell to the floor with a thud. "Get in your room while he is distracted." Snape said from the floor as he was looking up at a confused living vampire. "I wasn't holding on." Snape answered the unasked question when he heard the bedroom door close.

Lucius laughed as Potter pulled Snape up and into his arms. "I wasn't expecting him to stand up." Snape said in his defense. "You can put me down now."

Potter carried Snape into the bedroom and as Lucius closed the door the wards went up again. Potter dumped him on the bed and pulled Lucius to the bed. He stood there looking at him. "Did we do something?" Lucius asked.

Snape moved so that he was now leaning against the headboard. "No, but he is acting strangely." He watched Lucius as he moved to join him. Potter was still looking at them. He suddenly disappeared. They scrambled off of the bed and head to the door only to find the wards are still up. "What is he doing?" Trying not to panic, they heard their mirrors going off.

They answered them to see a glaring Dark Lord. "What is wrong with my son?"

"We don't know, he was here a second ago and suddenly he shadowed out and left us warded in here." Snape told him.

"He clearly is bothered by something and I can't understand anything that he is trying to tell me." The Dark Lord snarled. "We are on our way down. I will have Rosely brings us to you." 

Fifteen minutes later Rosely with the Dark Lord and Vlad were outside of their bedroom door. "I couldn't get past those wards." Rosely told them. "When I appeared in Marvolo's quarters, Harry tossed up his hands in frustration and shadowed out."

"We have no idea what is going on either." They didn't get far before they hear their mirrors going off. 

They opened them and saw Ironclaw looking at them. "Lord Potter just appeared in his vault, looking for something. We can't figure out what he is looking for or how he got in."

"He is able to get through any wards, it's from the phoenix tears in his system combined with his shadowing. He isn't causing any problems?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, we were wondering how he got in, but that does explain it. He seems intent on finding something and doesn't appear to be upset or anxious." Ironclaw reassured them.

They all felt their tension ease away. "Thank you Ironclaw. I am sure he will find what he is looking for and return." The Dark Lord said.

"Well any ideas?" Rosely asked.

"None, what happened this morning?" The Dark Lord asked. Vlad took a seat and tried to recover from his mate's son appearing in their bedroom.

Lucius quickly explained but they still didn't have a clue as to what is going on. "Any ideas?" Snape asked, talking through the door was getting annoying.

"No." They answered.

Minerva said from behind them. "Family is the key."

"Family, family law, Bode." The Dark Lord connected the pieces. "Harry is looking for some of the ancient law books we have in the vaults. I remember him saying he wanted to read them, but we never got around to getting them out because he was turned." 

Lucius groaned. "He could be hours." 

"He does get lost in his books." The Dark Lord commented.

"How did he not get into Ravenclaw?" Severus wondered aloud.

"I believe Hat was correct, we should sort again for students in their fifth year." Minerva said. "Harry is certainly proving to be a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. I came down here to warn you that we have some people arriving to be sorted, but since Harry isn't here, why don't you two join me." 

"Did you hear her?" The Dark Lord asked through the door to Severus and Lucius.

"Yes, we will be fine, hopefully, he won't be gone long." Lucius answered.

"I am going to kill him if he is." Severus quietly told Lucius. "I can't believe we are locked in our own bedroom."

_________________________________________________________________________

A few hour later Harry appeared in their bedroom with three pouches and a stack of books in his arms. "I ran out of expandable pouches and couldn't find anymore in the smaller vault I was in." He explained as he put the books down on the table. "I think I have the answer. I know it's here. I saw it." Potter was muttering to himself.

Snape was now in a foul mood and glared at him over his "Potions Today" journal. Lucius looked up from the book he was reading, neither said a word to him. Potter sat down in his chair and began to read, summoning parchment. Snape looked at Lucius and they had already discussed the fact that Potter hadn't feed and his clothes he wore were clearly ones he transfigured as they weren't his usual jeans and sweater. "Do you have something to say to us?" Snape asked, in a very deceptive even tone of voice. They were sitting across from him. 

Potter didn't even respond, he kept his eyes focused on one of the books and summoned another with his hand, when it landed, opened it up to where there was a bookmark sticking out of it. Snape slammed down his magazine. Potter looked up at them and went back to his books. "Harry, I believe we have a problem." Lucius said.

Potter placed the bookmark in the book at the spot he was reading. "Problem?"

"Yes, you left us here, with the wards up." Lucius answered.

"You really didn't think I would leave you unprotected." Potter answered them. "I wasn't gone that long. I only grabbed a few books."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose has Lucius sighed. "Harry you were gone for almost five hours." He could see Snape was trying to control his temper. They already realized that Potter wouldn't realize how long he had taken and they also knew he wouldn't have let them leave the room with him outside of Hogwarts.

"I was?" Potter replied. "I got the answer I just need to find it." 

"Harry, yes, you were. You also didn't feed. Do you understand why we're upset?"

"No, you knew I wouldn't let you leave the room with me gone, I know you know how lost I get when it comes to books, research and time. I also know you I don't realize at times when I am hungry, I am getting better at recognizing the signs but I know I will always forget to eat when I know the answer but need the reference." Potter answered. 

"You idiotic boy, are you so uncaring for how we felt about being stuck in a room for almost five hours?" Snape snapped at him. "Are you that selfish that you ignore what we saying? Are you that much of a glory hound that your answers mean more to you than how you treat us?" 

Potter stood up, gathered his books and everything, removed the wards and disappeared. "Severus." Lucius growled at him. "I warned you not to insult him or snap."

"He needs to learn." Snape told him. "Lucius, he left us here for five hours."

"Yes, and we knew exactly why. You also know how his relatives treated him. How he has been treated by almost everyone but us and the ones we sit with almost nightly working on this. You know how a lot of the ones we sit with nightly also ignored him over the years." Lucius replied. "He doesn't trust people that well, and I know you calling him an idiotic boy was a flashback to when you did it all those years and all the other insults he has endured. I won't even mention what else you said. That was totally uncalled for. I understand why you're upset, but frankly Severus, it's not that you were locked in here for five hours, it's that you couldn't do your potions for five hours and had to sit here with me instead. That is why you are upset." 

"He is. Yes, I would have liked to be doing my potions." Snape stormed out of the bedroom and headed straight to his potions lab.

Lucius sighed, he hoped he could fix this. He headed out to the main living area and saw Narcissa with Draco. He sat down on the couch. "What has Severus upset?" 

"This morning. Harry returned a bit ago. He didn't realize he was gone for so long. It went downhill from there." Lucius answered.

"They both have tempers." Draco said. "Harry, however, is more stubborn than Uncle Severus is." 

"I am aware." Lucius responded. "I will deal with that them once they calm down. How are you doing on your school work?"

______________________________________________________________________________________

It's shortly before dinner time when the Dark Lord knocked and Lucius opened the door to allow him to enter Snape's quarters. "I switched with Severus for evening feedings since I was going to be helping with the sorting."

"You mean Harry didn't go and feed on you?" Lucius asked as they walked towards the sitting area.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Why?" The Dark Lord took his usual seat. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." Lucius answered. "I was hoping he would have returned by now." Lucius had thought Potter had head to spend time with his father.

"He is still at Gringotts? I would have thought so too. I know he gets lost in the books but over nine hours?" 

"There was a bit of an issue when he returned." Lucius told him. "Harry left upset, Severus is in his lab, brewing." 

"When did he last feed?" The Dark Lord didn't like how this is going. He knew they would fight, and didn't want to interfere but he was worried about his son.

"Last night." Lucius answered him. "He won't feed on anyone else but us three unless he is desperate." 

"That is what I am afraid of." The Dark Lord sighed. "You better tell me what happened."

"I am not sure that would be a good idea, Marvolo. We need to work it out."

"I would normally agree, but he hasn't eaten for almost twenty-four hours. He is a newly turned living vampire, I believe his safety overrides your personal concerns about the relationship." 

"He is right Lucius. Harry could be in danger." Narcissa said. "I have seen how worried you have been all day."

"I am worried about both of them." Lucius responded. "We will need to find Harry first, hope he doesn't shadow walk or use his phoenix abilities to leave before we speak to him. We also need to get Severus to listen to us. Let me go and get him from his lab."

He headed to Snape's private potion lab, knocked, entered when he heard Snape say "enter". 

"Severus, we need to go and find Harry." Lucius told him. 

Severus stopped stirring his potion. He looked at the time. "He hasn't returned?" 

"No and he hasn't feed since last night." Lucius informed him.

"Idiotic boy."

"SEVERUS, I am telling you right now if you say that again, I will punish you myself." Lucius snapped at him. "He isn't an idiotic boy."

"This stunt proves he is, just like this morning."

"You know what, don't come, stay here and do your potions. They obviously mean more to you than either of us." Lucius turned around, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Lucius." 

"What?" Lucius didn't face him.

"I shouldn't have spoken to him like I did. I let my temper get the better of me and I have spent the last few hours with potions being ruined because I could only think of how to fix this. When you arrived I was in the middle of berating myself." 

Lucius turned, faced him. "Severus, I left you alone because I know your temper and I figured you needed to think and cool off. Right now, however, we need to find Harry. As much as he is mature because of abuse, he is also very insecure because of that same abuse." 

"I know. You may not understand about abuse, but you understand us." Snape told him. "Now to find him, let me see if I can find his map."

"Map?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it's a map of Hogwarts and shows everyone, no matter what form they take." Snape answered as they head out of his lab and towards Potter's stack of books and papers on Snape's desk. "It will be rolled up, you can't open it without the password."

"You are looking for his map?" The Dark Lord asked. 

"Yes. Do you know where it is? We can use it to at least rule out spots. I swear he knows Hogwarts better than anyone else." Severus said.

"I have it. I wanted to see if we can create more of them." The Dark Lord reached into his robes and pulled it out. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map unrolled and they start looking for Harry's name. 

After several minutes, they didn't see his name on the map. "He's not in Hogwarts." Snape was suddenly afraid. They didn't know where Potter was and he didn't like that idea at all.

"I have an idea. Kreacher." Lucius said.

Kreacher popped in and was glaring at them. "What did you do to my Master Vampy? He has been at the Slytherin Castle all day." 

"Thank you Kreacher, we will head there and take care of it." The Dark Lord told the elf.

"See that you do, he finally gets happy and I don't want to see you ruin it." The elf popped away.

"I will bring you to the Castle, I will stay away from any quarrel you three are having but after I make sure Harry is fed and no one is in danger. However, that being said, I am going to say if anything happens to my son because of whatever is going on, I will make sure you two pay dearly for it." The Dark Lord warned them.

"Yes, my Lord." They know the man meant it. 

"Good. Now let's go." He snarled at them. 

_______________________________________________________________________

They found Potter in the main study on the second floor with a pile of books around him, however, he was just staring out the window. He didn't say a word when the three of them enter the room. He didn't even make a move or sound. 

"Harry?" The Dark Lord asked, walking closer to his son. He touched his shoulder and Harry flinched. The Dark Lord turned his head and glared at his two son-in-laws to be. "Come, let's sit down on the couch and we can talk."

"No need to. Snape made his feelings clear." Harry responded. "I found the answer. Family law can be overridden, if the Head of the Family is organizing a revolt, tries to overthrow the government or uses it to protect people in an organization of his own creation to bypass any lawbreaking that is classified as a major crime. It was created after a man marked over five hundred of his soldiers after they tried to have a revolt in York against their current Lord, after the Battle of Hastings." 

"Harry that can wait. They came here to talk to you. I only came to make sure you had eaten. You haven't since last night and I am worried about you." The Dark Lord told him.

"Not hungry." He picked up the book of runes that he had gotten from the Department of Mysteries. "I have the runes and bindings on the marks almost worked out." 

The Dark Lord took the book out of his son's hands. "Severus isn't rejecting you." He told him. "He lost his temper, I don't know what was said or why. I am going to assume it was because of this morning. I also know from reading that you're not hungry because you are shutting down everything to avoid being hurt again. Harry, you will be hurt again, it's part of life, but you can't stop living." 

"Harry, I didn't mean what I said. I lost my temper and you know my temper." Snape moved close to Potter. He didn't want to get too close because he wasn't sure how Potter would react.

Potter glared at him. "You see me as a boy. How many times over the years have you said those same sentences to me? Am I to hear them every time you lose your temper? Am I to be referred to as boy each time you get annoyed? When I am sixty will you still call me that? Do you know for the longest time I thought "Boy" or "Freak" was my actual name? Are you going to scream at me like my relatives did? I won't allow myself to be placed in that position ever again."

"Harry, I am so sorry. I was angry at being denied spending time in my lab, being locked in a room for over five hours. How would you have felt if you were denied your books?" 

"You don't get it do you? When I have been upset with you since I have been turned, did I call you names? Did I accuse you of things that you didn't like? Did I make fun of you in any way? Yes, at times I know I haven't been all that much of a conversationalist, I have been growly, but I have never demeaned you."

"Harry, I can't change overnight. I have been treating students like that for twenty years."

"However, you expect me to?" Potter snapped at him. "You accuse me of it always being about me, fame and anything else, but when have I put myself first?"

"Today, when you spent all that time away and left us warded in the bedroom." Snape smugly told him. He saw Lucius and the Dark Lord shake their heads no. 

"You win, just like you always want to. You can't admit you're wrong or lose an argument. Yes, I forgot the time. Yes, I got lost in my books and I should have returned as soon as I found the books, instead of reading them." Potter told him. "Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." He picked up a book and before anyone could say another word was gone.

"You're unreal." Lucius said. "You really think all the research he has been doing it for himself? To become more famous? To get the glory? You see how he reacts when people stare at him, you admit you turned it into a game to make it easier for him. Severus, are you so set on destroying this relationship? Do you really want out of it so badly that you won't see what is in front of you?"

"Lucius, show me exactly what has happened today." The Dark Lord demanded. "Severus you will sit on that couch and you will think about what Lucius and Harry have told you. If you still believe you are in the right and want out of this relationship, we will find a way. I will unmark you." He saw Severus' shock on his face. "After that, you can do whatever you want, but not at Hogwarts nor Hogsmeade." 

Severus looked at Lucius, seeing the disappointment on his face. "If you leave, Harry will still live, since you are still alive. We can continue to feed him. So don't let that bother you." Lucius took the memory phial and put his memories in it. He gave it to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord left the room, to head to his office to watch the memories.

"Lucius?" Severus asked.

"What?" Lucius snapped at him. 

"I don't know what to do." Severus sank down into the couch. "I feel lost." 

"Severus, why were you being, well frankly, the former you?" Lucius asked.

Severus put his head in his hands. "Fear, insecurity, lack of control in my life. So many things Lucius. When I took the Dark Mark, I became a servant. Missing Cheese may not have cursed me, he wasn't much better than an insane Dark Lord. You know my past, now I am finding myself submitting to Harry. I honestly love our relationship but when we were in that room, unable to leave, all I could think of was the what ifs? What if he won't let us have any freedom? What if he won't let us eventually leave our quarters? What ifs just filled my head and the longer we sat in the room, the longer the list got. Lucius, I had him putting us in chastity devices and tying us up when he left us." 

"It really did go out there." Lucius responded. 

"I know, I was honest about what I said the lab until I lost my temper again. I don't want to lose either of you." Severus said to him. "How am I going to fix this?"

"Tell him what you just told me." Lucius answered him.

"He doesn't have to, I came back to get a book and heard the what-ifs." Potters said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Severus, why would you think I would do that?"

"My fear and insecurity went wild. It was like on some kind of drug and just took off. No matter what I tried to think of I would jump back to the what-ifs. I ruined a lot of potions and ingredients today." Snape told him. 

"He did. His lab is a mess." 

"So what do we do?" Potter asked.

"Go forward? I sincerely am sorry Harry. I knew the reasons why you left us in our bedroom. I can even understand it given all the stuff we have been through over the last three weeks, but please if you are going to ward us in someplace make it our whole quarters?" Snape asked, trying to keep the fear of reject out of his trembling voice.

Potter walked over to the couch, sat down, pulled Snape into his lap. "I'm sorry too. I could give you a lot of reasons from Draco being at our door, to the books, they are all true. I am still sorry. I missed both of you today." He summoned Lucius to him and they all wrapped their arms around each other. 

"I have too." Snape said into Potter's neck. He pulled away a bit. "I am so used to the three of us being together in our quarters it felt strange." 

"I agree with that. I did feel strange. I know the two of you spend more time together since I am at the Ministry a lot right now, but soon I won't be so much." Lucius gave them a lecherous look, with his head laying on Potter's shoulder.

"May we go home now?" Snape asked. "I know you need to feed and I am starving myself." 

"I agree. We just need to tell Marvolo." 

"Is he in his office?" Potter asked.

"Yes, you aren't shadowing us like this." Snape informed him. "You're father will kill us if you did."

"No, I won't, but I am glad to see you worked it out." He handed the memory phial back to Lucius. "I decided I didn't want to see it."

"Let's return to Hogwarts, feed my brat and then head to dinner. I am sure there will be more for sorting tonight. Filius and Pomona are covering the entrance with a group of vampires and some Death Eaters until dinner is finished. After that, it will be Aurora and Poppy with a different group of vampires and Death Eaters until 9."

________________________________________________________________________________

When they were finally back in their room for the night, Snape sat down on the bed, his head down. "Harry, what is my punishment?" 

"For what?" Potter stepped out of their bathroom. 

"For my behavior." Snape looked at Lucius who was standing by the wardrobe pulling out their sleepwear for the night. 

Potter walked towards him and sat down next to Snape on the bed. "Severus, we're going to have our arguments. I am not going to ever punish you for that." 

"What I said-" he got stopped by a kiss on the lips. 

"While I have punished you in the past and will in the future I will not ever do it for you voicing your opinion. If we have an argument, which we will or if we can't agree on something, I am not going to punish either of you for that. I will punish you in the future if you doubt us again. If you say any of those things you said tonight to me. If you put yourself in danger or doubt that you are indeed mine. Deal?"

Snape looked at him and searched his face, looking to see if Potter was being sincere. "Deal. I am very sorry."

"I know, I am too. Now let's shower and head to bed, it's been a long day." Potter stood up and pulled Snape with him to the bathroom. Lucius and Snape were both naked before they entered the bathroom.

"I need to learn those spells." Lucius muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius=Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable


	41. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday week 3

Potter pulled Snape closer to him when he heard Lucius get up to go to the bathroom. Snape opened his eyes. "It's too early." Neither of them were morning people and would spend the day in bed if they could.

"I agree, we aren't getting up. Severus, you know I really didn't mean to be gone that long or to lock you in the room." Potter caressed Snape. They had all fallen asleep pretty quickly last night. It had been an emotionally draining day in a lot of ways. He wanted to make sure Snape realized he didn't want to hurt him. 

"I know, I knew it when it happened, I knew you were still tense from Draco. Lucius and I discussed it while we waited for you to return. Just try to make sure next time, as I know there will be one, that it covers are quarters or even Hogwarts." Snape lifted himself up a bit and kissed Potter. "We both have our insecurities to deal with and our past to process. We're good."

"Day in bed?" Lucius asked, returning to bed. He didn't know what they were talking about. "You know there are going to be a lot of visitor for resorting, so I think we can safely stay in bed all day."

"I do like that idea." Snape snuggled down as Potter adjusted the quilts. "No alarms." He felt Lucius move into position, a position that was very comforting as well as comfortable.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lucius tried to sit up in bed, but he had Snape laying across his back. He was laying on Potter. He tried to think what woke him. He opened his eyes, seeing Potter staring at him. Potter had a slight frown on his face. "It's the sorting." He watched the frown smooth out. He knew Potter had been feeling the witches and wizards arriving for their resorting.

Snape leaned forward and licked Lucius' ear, he enjoyed hearing Lucius moan in pleasure. "I say we make up for our lack of exercise yesterday." He hid his grin as he saw Potter's eyes snapped open at his idea. He kissed Lucius as Lucius tilted his head towards him.

Potter moved them quickly into position, Snape on his back, with Lucius next to Snape. "I believe we do need to make up for our lack of exercise yesterday." Lucius laid his hand down Potter's thigh. "However, before we do it, I want to say something, it will kill the mood for a bit."

Snape sat up, leaned against the headboard, Potter leaned against the bedpost, with Lucius in between them. Lucius inhaled. "I am hoping in order to avoid issues like we had yesterday, I want to discuss some ground rules."

Potter made a slightly confused face but nodded his agreement. Snape, however, didn't respond for a bit. "Lucius, right now? To be honest, I am still trying to adjust to what happened yesterday. I am in agreement about some ground rules."

"The way things have been going, I am not sure when we will get this kind of time to discuss it." Lucius said. "We have had so many issues arising that I am not sure when we will get this time to speak about this."

"We spoke this morning about yesterday, while you were in the bathroom. I really didn't mean to lock in you the room." Potter took hold of Lucius' hand, he felt Snape nudge him with his foot. 

"We know." Lucius gave him a quick kiss.

"One rule I want is that I will put your safety first. If I say something about concerning your safety, you will obey it. The second rule I want is no doing anything that would violate the rules concerning the Vampire Council." Potter held up his hand. "I know there will be times that those two rules might be in conflict with what is going on but I don't want to have anyone to be able to hurt you. A good example is what happened with Radu and Aurora."

"Agreed." Lucius replied. 

"I believe we knew those would be rules." Snape felt they had already experienced these rules in one form or another.

"One rule I want to say, is no insults, no matter how upset someone is." Lucius stated. "I believe it's an important to not call each other names." 

Snape looked sheepish, as insulting was his usual defense mechanism. "I will try, but it will be hard." He admitted. He spent so many years protecting himself with the ability to demean others, it was going to be difficult. 

"I believe as long as you avoid the ones you used on Harry in the past, it will make our relationships stronger. I know for the last twenty plus years Missing Cheese as basically encouraged that attitude, but he's not in charge and you don't have to worry about him." Lucius gave Snape's hand a squeeze.

"We are sounding like Puffs." Snape commented. "I do request that no punishment will be banning me from my potions. They are my escape and I use my research to think."

"Severus, if I banned you from potions, it would be more along the lines of limiting your time. I know you need your potions as Lucius loves his deal-making and politics and me with my research. I believe all of us need things that will allow us to escape." Potter ran a hand up Snape's leg, Snape rubbed his foot along Potter's thigh. 

"Punishments?" Lucius looked at his mates. "I happen to like how we are punished now, but Severus' fears were valid, we haven't discussed limits."

"Lucius, I went a bit overboard on my delusions. I know Harry would never do anything like that."

"I won't. Anything beyond the spanking or basics punishments, we will discuss. I know the two of you have a lot more experience than I do. Whatever we decide to do in the future regarding anything kinky, we will discuss limits, from fears to desires." 

"There are a few things I wouldn't mind experimenting with later on." Lucius gave them smoldering look. "Nothing too extreme."

Snape moved a hand over Lucius' thigh, caressing Lucius' butt. "Me too. I know I mentioned being locked in a chastity device and tied down in our rooms when you leave, which while I was panicking yesterday I have to admit it's a bit of a thrill, I wouldn't mind being tied down, locked in a device while you played with Lucius." He watched them react and grinned, it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought that was erotic.

"Do we need to establish rank?" Potter asked. 

"No, I think when Lucius said he would punish me yesterday, I knew I would accept it. I am not sure if we need a rank. We get along without one." Snape gave them a slight smile, he wasn't sure he was willing to admit that he wanted Lucius to hold him accountable in ways that Potter wouldn't.

"Severus, while I agree in the bedroom we get along fine, well more than fine, but I think a rank might help you with your tongue." Lucius paused. "I know for years your intellect and sharp tongue have protected you but as you protect us, we protect you."

Snape glanced at Potter. "We're mated."

Potter got off of the bed, took down the wards and went left the room. Snape and Lucius exchanged a puzzled looked and before they could get off of the bed, Potter was back in the room. "I found this in the vaults yesterday." He held out a box. 

Snape touched the box. "Lucius, touch the box, feel the power."

"I can feel it from here." Lucius responded. "Where did you get it? What is in the box?"

"I found them in the Peverell vault. Look inside." He was going to wait until everything quieted down to show them, but this discussion changed his mind.

Snape opened the box and inside were three white gold bracelets, laying on a bed of black silk. The box was yew wood with deep green inlaid druid designs. "Read the inscriptions on the inside of each of them." Potter pointed at the bands.

Snape pulled out the bracelets, reading each one, passing them to Lucius. "Was there anything else with them?" The three bracelets felt light, they were clearly magically adjustable, the runes were a complex protection charm. 

"No. The box was with the family books." 

"These are bonding bands based the runes etched in them. The inscriptions are also unique. The more detailed the band the more runes were depicted on the band. The bands were clearly made for a trio, I wonder who they were made for." Lucius passed them back to Snape. 

"Do you want to use these?" Snape was reading the inscriptions again. "United together forever."

"I wanted to if you agree. You know as long as I live, you do also." Potter touched the bands. "They called to me. How do they feel about them?"

"The magic in the bands is old, powerful. Filled with a lot of protection charms." Lucius stated. He touched one of the bands, Snape passed it to him. 

"I want to use them." Snape answered. Lucius and Potter smiled, Snape was going to get his way. 

"How about we finish what we started?" Lucius didn't really get to say much more as Potter claimed his mouth. 

Snape moved next to Potter, he could see the pleasure on Lucius' face and when Potter reached for him, Snape was a bit surprised. He hadn't realized they had stopped kissing. "Are you waiting for permission?" Potter asked.

They watched Snape nod, Potter gave him a slight grin. "No permission is ever required unless we are playing that way. The three of us are mated, now let's give Lucius some pleasure for putting up our moods yesterday."

Snape gave Lucius an evil smirk as he leaned into Potter, Snape whispered, "he has always had a secret fantasy about being tied down and denied his pleasure for a long time, while he was teased."

Potter glanced at Lucius, Lucius looked surprised. "How did you know that?" 

"You got very drunk one night before you left Hogwarts, dragged me to your room, and told me what you wanted me to do. I didn't because you were so drunk you passed out as you described how you longed to be taken." Snape was enjoying the blush that coated Lucius' body.

"You both love to be teased, I could spend hours teasing you." 

Snape and Lucius knew that statement to be true, they had experienced Potter teasing them before he granted them their release, but he never tied them down. "Make my dream come true." Lucius said. 

Snape pulled out his wand, conjured some silken ties, handed them to Potter. "I will tell you my fantasy after we fulfill Lucius'."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"We need to make an appearance at dinner." They had spent all morning and afternoon in bed.

"How do you think he is going to handle all the people coming to Hogwarts if we are outside of the wards?" Lucius asked.

They had been awake for several minutes and realized no one had bothered them all day. "I don't want to get him grumpy." Snape said. "You know he will be protective and growly if we go to the Great Hall."

Lucius' mirror started chiming. He found it, opened it. "Marvolo?" 

"Just checking to make sure everything is fine. We have had a busy day with wizards and witches coming to get resorted. Draco and Narcissa have been helping but we haven't heard from you."

"We're fine. Harry is sleeping. We weren't sure if it would be a good idea to come to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Stay there, better safe than sorry. Everyone that has come here today has only been saying positive things about the changes. They seem excited about the direction Hogwarts and the Ministry are now heading in." 

"I wondered how people would react to the vampires, but it seems all of Missing Cheese's warnings about dark creatures are being overturned." Snape commented as he moved to stand behind Lucius to speak to the Dark Lord.

"Yes, a few people have spent the time talking to various vampires. Herman heard from the Vampire Council. They acknowledge Harry's claim and are now willing to work with us and the Ministry. Ironclaw also sent a message saying that they had an influx of wizards who were much more respectful."

"That is good news. Nothing new on Bode's group?" Lucius was trying to ignore Snape's roaming hand, said hand was caressing his back.

"No, Bode has been quiet too. He hasn't spoken to anyone, refusing to speak at all, not even to ask for something to drink or eat. Kreacher, elves, and vampires have noticed something interesting. None of them, except Missing Cheese, are speaking except to ask for things, like the paper or specific food." They saw Vlad behind the Dark Lord. He had a book in his hand, that he passed to the Dark Lord.

"That is weird. I mean usually, people after a time, start talking to the others in the different cells, even if it's taunting. Missing Cheese has been spouting off about the greater good, he's been trying to send notes, but the notes need to have Harry look at them. Vlad noticed there was this strange symbol on them. It's not a runic symbol, and I have never seen it before." 

"I have been looking into the older languages, and haven't found nothing." Vlad said. "I think Harry might have more books in his vaults that might have information."

"He might." Lucius answered. "There are also a lot of books here, he brought at least two bookcases full from his vaults."

"He didn't even open the expandable bags, he only returned yesterday because he ran out of them." Severus pointed to the bags on the table that Harry never got to opened yesterday.

"I can look, if they can send me a copy of the symbol." Potter sat up in bed. "Dinner?"

"We're staying here." Snape told him. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet." Potter got up, picked up his sleeping pants from the floor.

"We will have Kreacher bring you a copy of the notes. Amelia has the originals. She is looking into connecting the notes to what they are planning." The Dark Lord told them. "I will have Kreacher give you the note tomorrow, everyone is taking the night off to relax after the sorting is finished. Tomorrow we are going to be very busy."

They watched Vlad say something to the Dark Lord, who smirked. "We will speak more tomorrow. We have to head down to the Great Hall. If you need us, mirror us."

"Night Dad." Potter closed Lucius' mirror before anyone could speak. "Now, let's have some fun." Lucius and Snape were naked. "I believe we need more exercise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius=Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable


	42. WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday 3rd week

Potter growled as someone's wand went off. Snape lifted his head off of Potter's body. "Lucius, wake up." 

"I'm up." Lucius muttered, only to get his pillow, namely Potter, to start lifting him up. "It's under my pillow, let me get it." 

Snape handed Lucius' wand to Lucius. "It was under my pillow, for some unknown reason." He looked at Potter, who just stared back at him, gave him a small grin and closed his eyes. He knew Potter tried to hide the wand so that Lucius wouldn't wake them in the morning. He turned his head to keep from giving it away.

They listened to Lucius walk his around their room as he got ready. "Lucius, your cufflinks are on the top of the wardrobe, Severus put them there last night with his. Your tie will be there also. Dobby brought more of your vests, robes, and shirts."

"Thank you. You two have another hour before you need to get up. Draco and Narcissa will be up soon, just to warn you. Narcissa put Draco on a regular schedule, with Minerva and the others giving him the assignments he missed." 

Snape jerked up at that. He glanced at the door, then to Lucius. "You warned them?"

"I believe Narcissa's words on it were that she believed Draco would not be forgetting to stay away from the door and they said they would stay in their room until after I entered our main living area."

"They are already up, Draco has been pacing in the room, Narcissa has been trying to get him to sit down." Potter gave Snape a kiss. 

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked as he stopped by the bed.

"Working on it. They have been up for an hour. Draco has been complaining about doing his hair. How much gel does he use anyways?" 

Snape laughed, he couldn't help it. He knew his godson was vain and spent hours in the morning getting ready. He used to think Lucius was bad when they attended Hogwarts, but his godson made Lucius' time in front of a mirror seem like mere seconds. "I will speak to him." 

"How long have you been awake?" Lucius knew Potter and Snape were not morning people, and Potter was usually grumpy when woken up. 

"For a few hours, something I was thinking about. The runes, the marks, something is off on it. I feel we are missing a key piece of it all. Like it's staring at us in the face, and we are so busy looking at all the minor details that the biggest ones we aren't seeing." 

Snape sat up, pulling a blanket over him. "Harry, when you were reading about those runes, the mark, and how he set it up. You said he based it on family law, what if he actually based in on clan law? It's similar but with the clan, a broader alliance, without a blood tie, and would still allow him to use family law, as most the laws are similar."

Lucius joined them on the bed. "He is correct, if he based it on a clan system, he would also be able to set up different factions with a ruler who would be answerable to him." Lucius looked at them. "That is why there are the different symbols and different aspects of it. He set it up on clan-based law foundation, with the leaders having the tie to him, and the ones like Trashy linked to Missing Cheese."

"So we just need to find the different leaders of the different factions. We know Missing Cheese is one, Marchbanks might be one, Bode is the head, now we need to find the ones in the Ministry." Snape stated. 

"Marchbanks had to be a faction leader. There is no way she isn't. I am wondering if he allowed Dumbledore free reign with the Auror department since most of the ones in that department are Gryffindors." Potter stated. "Fudge is an idiot, so he's not involved, or is he?"

"Harry?" 

"Fudge didn't get to be Minister being stupid. I think he has been playing us. He takes bribes, as we know, but really how did he get into position being so stupid?" 

The three of them smirked. "He would be the one to provide the information on the guard rotation. He was also the one that permitted the Unspeakables to stay during a Wizengamot session, before his time in office, they only were in a session if they were needed." Lucius summoned some parchment and began to make some notes. 

Potter summoned some parchment to him. "I researched him earlier but didn't think anything about it. Now Fudge attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was a Gryffindor. Before he became Minister, he was-" Potter looked through his notes "the Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." 

"He was also one of the first on the scene after the Mutt seemed to kill Peter Pettigrew. Fudge watched the Mutt laughing maniacally, it was one of thing he mentioned in an interview. I remember because he mentioned the huge crater the explosion caused." Severus remembered that lined because he thought how could the Mutt laugh about the Potter's deaths.

"Well, here is where I think we are on the right course. Missing Cheese was the top candidate to succeed Millicent Bagnold as the next Minister for Magic. Almost everyone requested him to accept the position, but he refused multiple times. He always refused, there were numerous articles in the Daily Prophet, usually with him saying how he wanted to shape the minds of our youth. Now, that left the door opened for Bartemius Crouch, he was favored because of his fight against the Death Eaters." Lucius began to write out a timeline.

"His son getting caught as a Death Eater killed his career. You know that never made any sense. How did they get caught?" Potter wondered.

"You think it was a set-up?" Snape asked.

"It could be, it's just too smooth that suddenly Fudge shows up at a crime scene. Why? He had no reason to be there. Next, the person everyone wanted, bows out, like normal, than the one who is predicted to win, has a huge scandal, paving the way for Fudge. Who was riding the glory of capturing the Mutt." Lucius looked at his notes. "Harry, can I take your information with me?"

"Sure, I am sure Amelia will want to know about it. I will make a copy for my father too." Potter waved his hand and the parchment was now in four separate piles. 

___________________________________________________________________

Potter was glaring at the group of fifth-year Slytherin and Gryffindor students, who were too busy watching Potter, to pay attention to their potions. "You should be adding the crushed garlic to the disgrace you call a potion. It should be light green, not yellow Mr. Thomas, nor should it look like ground earth, Ms. Parkinson." 

"Duck!" Blaise yelled out, as Longbottom's potion went shooting into the air, spewing forth some bright red goo, covering most of the students who didn't duck under their desks, and from the growl that Snape and the students heard, some had landed on Potter has he had pulled Snape into his arms to protect him. 

"Longbottom what part of crushed garlic didn't you comprehend? I wrote it on the board, it's in your books and I even stated it, yet somehow, in your thick-headedness, you dropped a whole clove into your potion. Detention with Filch." Snape snapped out, as the rest of the students were standing against the wall, after hearing Potter growling. "Zambini, Greengrass, Thomas, and Finigan start cleaning this mess up. Those of you who are hurt, follow Longbottom to the infirmary. Everyone will have until the next session to submit to me their attempt. Dismissed." 

Snape kept Potter away from the remaining four as they cleaned up the room. Potter was watching them closely and Snape knew the day's classes weren't going to get any better. He was going to have a shadow. 

______________________________________________________________________

Snape was a bit surprised when his mirror chimed, he heard Potter's too. He looked at his students, who were currently doing a pop quiz as he pulled his out. Potter already had his out. He cast a Silencio, they opened their mirrors. "Lucius?"

"Get everyone into our quarters, it's important, I will be there in a few minutes. Hurry." Lucius said and was gone. Snape dismissed his class. 

Soon everyone was in Snape's quarters when Rosely shadowed in with Vlad and Lucius. "I am just going to say it, then we will explain what we think happened. Missing Cheese is dead." 

No one spoke for several seconds until finally, Minerva said, "I don't know if we should be thankful or saddened." Several of them agreed with her. They were close to the man, they didn't like what he had done but they had known him for several decades.

"What happened?" The Dark Lord wanted the man to face a trial, get all of his misdeeds out in the open so that no one could turn him into a martyr. 

"It was another failed breakout attempt. However, it was also an assassination." Rosely stated. "At eight, a group of trainee Aurors spilled into the holding area."

"They weren't aware of the changes we made, so we were able to catch them off guard." Vlad added. 

"It was the only thing that prevented Bode from escaping. There were two groups of six and a group of about ten. The group of about ten attacked anyone they could see, while one group of six went for Bode, to release him, and the other group went after Missing Cheese. They were firing the Killing Curse at the man. They were determined to kill him and they did. As soon as he was dead, they joined the group trying to release Bode. Needless to say, it failed, but it proved your theory correct. After giving all of them some Veritaserum, we learned a few interesting things."

"The trainee Aurors were under someone named Butterfield." Lucius informed them. "He is an older trainer Auror. He hasn't been in the field since before Mad-Eye was an Auror. He mostly did the lectures on law."

"Butterfield is already under arrest. He had the goose on him but the goose was a bit different in design also, it had a red collar around its neck, instead of the red feet." Rosely stated.

"Amelia is going to start a department by department search for connections to Missing Cheese, Bode, Marchbanks and anyone else they have identified so far. The trainees didn't have much information, as this was a plan by Butterfield to free Bode. It seems that Bode wasn't even aware of the situation."

"Bode wouldn't have been so blatant about it, he is more about subtle." The Dark Lord explained. "Are they sure Missing Cheese is dead? That it isn't some ploy? The Killing Curse has to be meant for it to work, they could have used another spell in between saying the words."

"They already thought of that. Dawlish, Amelia, and Vlad made sure he was dead." Lucius sighed. They really needed to be able to get more information out of Missing Cheese. The man had so many links to so many. "They didn't want him to talk, and judging by what they said, they were afraid of Missing Cheese telling the truth with Veritaserum or making a deal for himself, while hanging the rest of them."

"How did Bode react?" The Dark Lord asked.

"That was an interesting event. He kept yelling for them to not kill Missing Cheese. When he was declared dead, he went on a mini-tangent about how they ruined his plans." Lucius remarked. "The vampires already had everything under control. The Aurors were in the process of making sure no one else was hurt and he was ranting about his plans being ruined."

"He wanted to pin everything on Missing Cheese. From what I saw briefly, he had some hidden evidence he planned on introducing showing that Missing Cheese was the mastermind, however, it all relied on the man being alive. It's now useless information, as it was linked to Aberforth, blackmail, murder, and treason." Rosely gave Minerva a quick hand squeeze. "The man is a fruitcake, but he's smart."

"So the information would have supported Aberforth's statement. However, since Missing Cheese was killed in the Ministry holding cell by trainee Aurors, there will always be those who will believe it was a plot by the Ministry to keep Missing Cheese quiet, and if Bode used that information, he would be in danger of losing those who followed Missing Cheese, despite what they have been reading." The Dark Lord sighed. "So while we have Missing Cheese out of the picture, it just got harder for us to discover what he knew."

"Minerva, was there any notes, books, or parchments in his quarters or in your office?" Potter asked. "Could you also ask the portraits if they saw any special hiding spots?"

"I will do that as soon as I return to my office." Minerva wiped her eyes, and she noticed she wasn't the only. "I will also speak to the Board, I don't believe his portrait should be hung nor should he be buried on the grounds."

"I agree, and I will approach the Board with you." Lucius told her. "Classes?"

"Cancel them, it will be a lot for everyone to process. They did know him, while I agree he wasn't well liked towards the end, he was here for decades and affected everyone who attended Hogwarts." Filius stated.

They all agreed. "Minerva do you want to make the announcement at lunch?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it would be better, I don't want them to hear it from someone else, or in the Daily Prophet tonight. I believe we should be the source of the continued information for the students." Minerva replied. "I want them to trust us."

"Well, no one can say I munched on him." Potter quietly told Lucius and Snape, but the vampires in the room heard and snorted.

"Mr. Potter." Minerva tried to rebuke him but failed. "Really, eating the Headmaster would have just given you indigestion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius=Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable


	43. Kreacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreacher's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable  
> Starry-Aurora

"Kreacher, Kreacher." 

Kreacher heard his name and groaned that crazy, bouncing elf needed to be tied down. "What you want weird one?" He knew the elf's name was something that started with a D. The elf was good at stopping messages and information, however, and he would keep him on that job.

"More, look." Kreacher had parchments dumped in front of him. All different sizes, some just folded, some sealed. He wondered why they kept trying to write to each other? The wizzies weren't getting any responses. Stupid wizzies weren't just little wizzies any longer, they came in all ages and sizes, he thought as he watched the growing pile in front of him. "Keep doing it." 

"I will give to Master Vampy and Darkness. Teach young ones to do it too. News?" Kreacher put the folded parchments into one of his numerous hiding spots. He knew Darkness liked the information as soon as possible, so after he heard the information from others he would deliver it. 

Poor Masters having to deal with Missing Cheese and the Idiots. Wizards were weird things. He was never going to understand why there weren't more like his Masters and his friends. He liked them. They knew how to keep an elf busy, didn't beat them, but the best was they listened. Yes, it was weird to be listened to, but he liked it.

"They be pacing." Drunk One stated. "We tried to stop wizzies from casting but couldn't get into cells." 

Kreacher knew the ones in the cells were getting scared. He had seen them pacing before, but now with Missing Cheese dead, it seemed to scare them more. That was good, scared meant they would make more errors and might let more information spill.

"Speaks No More wasn't happy with Missing Cheese's being dead. We find out why and give what we find to Master Vampy and his Darkness." Kreacher declared. "Search everything. Find his elves. See if we can into Missing Cheese's and Speaks No More house." The elves would find whatever the wizzies might have hidden. Even if they couldn't remove the information, finding it and letting his Master knew would be good.

"No elves at Speaks." An older house elf spoke. Kreacher knew the older elves were feeling useful, like him, again. So many hadn't had anyone to look after or care for in a long time. The last war had killed so many wizzies, left them without a wizzie to care for.

Kreacher recognized the elf from his Master's properties. "We get in?" 

"Yes. I popped there."

"Get more there and look." Kreacher ordered. That saved him from having to get elves from breaking their bond. "The rest of you start searching the houses from those in Idiot Place's cells. We give to our Masters." Kreacher knew his Mistress would be so proud of him and his Master. Master Vampy was bringing back pride to Black name that Nasty Master ruined. "White and Cooks Too Much, go to Missing Cheese and see if we get in."

"We do." The two elves popped away and came back equally as fast. "We can. No elves. Place is mess."

"Take who you want, get information from there. Go search both." Kreacher ordered. He watched two smaller groups head out. He would tell his Masters when he would bring Master Smells and Master Blondie their lunches. Darkness would be informed after that. 

"Kreacher, we keep the young ones with us to learn?" Nanny asked.

"Yes, make sure three go with the Crazy One, teach them to get messages." Kreacher stated. "Also have him and Drunk teach them how to guard cells, we need more there now that the dead ones are around. We provide food for them. No munching on us that way."

"They won't." An older one reassured one of the younger ones who had let out a whimper. Kreacher knew many of the stupid wizzies taught others to fear the creatures, but the creatures weren't to be feared.

"No, they won't. They good. We just make sure to take care of Master's people." Kreacher said in a moment of kindness to the younger one. They had too much to teach the younger ones. They needed to get them working and shut up that Stupid One about freeing their kind. He knew many didn't want to listen to her but it only took one idiot to do a lot of damage. Like Speaks No More or Missing Cheese. Idiot Wizzies.

"Who at Darkness?" Kreacher asked and saw five hands raise. "You need more?"

"No, we sent three to Idiot Place to help. We fine." The Head Elf stated. "Master Darkness and his Dead Guy spending time working on our information." 

Kreacher could see the pride fill the elves that heard and knew the news would spread. He loved his wizzies they made big change to his kind, good changes. "What about Master Blondies house?"

"We secure it. No one can get in." Blondie's head elf stated. "Mistress Blondie and Mini Blondie at Master Vampy's."

"Take care of them there." Kreacher ordered. "We need to find more fresh fruit and other things for those who feed the dead ones. Cook 1 use more elves to search for food they will need."

"I took more. We searching all markets and found sources." Cook 1 responded. 

Cook 1 was the head cook of the elves. She was the one that knew every recipe, every spice, every flower, well anything to do with cooking. She taught the young ones how to do it. Kreacher had learned from her. "Iron."

"Yes and fresh blood for back." Cook 1 replied. "No need so far, but told Meddy Witchy we have it."

"Hoggies?" Kreacher asked. 

"We have plenty and teaching more to watch little wizzies and help clean now that girl is gone. We make sure the dead ones are protected too. Showed them places to sleep." Olden responded. "Mistress Cat is searching Missing Cheese's areas for more information, might want to send some elves to her."

"Do it." Kreacher ordered. "We take care of our wizzies and dead guys, we make sure Speaks No More can't do anything else."

Kreacher watched all the elves nod their agreement. It was time to make wizzies good again. They had waited a long time for this. Missing Cheese had damaged so much. Kreacher wasn't going to miss that one. Why anyone ever believed anything that came from that wizzie he wasn't sure. 

"They see now." Kreacher turned and saw his mother standing there. 

"Know."

"You doing good. Take care of them." She smiled at Kreacher. "I was worried for a while."

"Nasty Master failed."

"He followed the crazy ones. Now it's being fixed. No more talk about freeing us, no more talk about laws against us. Your Master united the creatures and wizzies." Kreacher saw the pride in his mother's eyes. "Go and give Darkness those notes. Our work never over." 

Kreacher watched her pop back to the Black Castle. He popped over to Hoggies. "Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie, Darkness, Grampy Vampy, Dead Guys, more notes." He dumped the piled on the small table. "We going to Missing Cheese and Speaks No More place and search."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Master Vampy said.

Kreacher looked at Master Smells and Master Blondie and summoned some fresh fruit for them. He glanced at Darkness and did the same. "Eat."

"Pushy elf." Master Smells stated but he took some fruit. "Eating see."

"Good." Kreacher responded. "We training young ones to watch cells and gather messages."

"No one was hurt earlier?" Master Blondie asked.

"No, we be fine. We couldn't get into cells to keep them from killing Missing Cheese. Wards to keep us out, bad for once." 

"Keep everyone safe Kreacher. We don't want anyone hurt from their attempts to get Bode out." Master Vampy stated. 

"We do." Yes, the elves made the right choice in banding together to aid his Master and Darkness. Kreacher popped away to make sure everyone doing their job.


	44. Returning to Normal? Or Normal for Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday the rest of the day, Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty Master-Sirius=Dhampir  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Monday: 

Everyone was subdued as they processed that Missing Cheese was now dead. Minerva, Lucius, and Rosely provided as much information as they could, explained that classes were canceled for the rest of the week. "We will inform you when the funeral is if you wish to attend. He will not be buried here." Lucius stated. 

They heard a lot of agreement with that statement. "If you wish to go home for the week, please speak to your head of house." Minerva added. 

As they started dinner, a special edition of the Daily Prophet arrived and students read the same details they were just provided. Potter tilted his head, listening to everyone speaking. "Anything interesting?" 

"No, most seem thankful we provided them with the details and are in agreement with him not being buried here. Some are in a bit of shock, some are going to write to their parents to go home for the week." Potter answered. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Potter was looking through the law books, researching the differences between clan and family law. "Lucius, regarding family law, does that take into account family magic?" 

It was just them in their quarters, Snape was at his desk marking assignments, while Lucius was working on the different family accounts. Draco was in the Slytherin common room, Narcissa was with Poppy discussing the latest healing techniques.

"It's a bit of a grey area. Family law is controlled by the head of the family, but it can also be controlled by the head of the individual family unit. There are a few things that the head of the family unit can't do without permission from the head of the family." Lucius explained.

"Like disownment?" Potter asked. 

"Exactly. It can also vary according to the family charter." 

"That explains why everything in this book won't give a solid answer." Potter closed the book. "I have read it a few times and all it says is could, might, or should."

"Wait until you read the clan ones." Lucius replied. "I really don't think the answer will be in those books. We will need to find the main family charter, find the different heads of the clans, and the -" Lucius stopped, got up and headed to the bookcase. Not seeing what he was looking for he opened his mirror. "Dark Lord."

"Lucius?" The Dark Lord was a bit surprised by Lucius' mirroring him.

"Harry gave me the answer to our problem." Lucius explained. "We don't need to find the different heads of the clans Bode might have. We know he is the head, so therefore, his family charter will override it all. I couldn't find my book on the houses, but I think the MacFusty clan might be under one or two of the bigger lines, I am not sure."

"Bode won't speak to us." The Dark Lord reminded him.

"I agree, but it only takes three members of the family to remove the head of the family, no matter the charter. Some will put in a different reason for members to be removed, but all of the family charters have that if a head of the family causes duress, three male members may remove him. If Darren MacFusty can get two others or even speak to other members in a higher house, we might be able to get rid of the clan and family law aspect of Bode's group."

"I will send a message to Charlie Weasley." The Dark Lord informed them. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Draco and Narcissa are arriving." Potter didn't look up from his task. Lucius and Snape were sitting on the couch, drinking some tea, while he was cleaning up his desk.

As Draco and Narcissa entered, Lucius moved a bit over and Snape stood up, as Potter sat down, pulling Snape into his lap, and Lucius closer to him. Draco arched his brow and Narcissa hit his arm. "Get used to it."

"I don't want to see my father with his lovers." Draco was really trying not to think of anyone having sex with his father and godfather, never mind together.

Potter started growling, as Snape took hold of his hands. "Mates, Draco. I thought you understood that." Lucius really didn't want to see Draco hurt.

"I do, but seeing it-" Draco made a face. 

"Draco what is bothering you about this? You know how creature inheritances work. You also know you are partly responsible for triggering this." Narcissa thought Draco was over this issue.

Draco looked uncomfortable for a few seconds before responding. "At first, we know why, I wasn't acting under my own mental abilities. Now, I think it's just well, it's my father, my godfather-" 

"Normal reaction." Snape stated. "I am sure we can relate to not wanting to see our parents in a relationship." He didn't even want to think of his parents being loving in front of him. He was still getting used to the three of them being loving in the privacy of their own quarters. 

"I can't, personally, I think it's done my father a world of good." Potter muttered. "He isn't cursing everyone."

Lucius and Snape agreed, while Narcissa and Draco tried not to laugh. "That is true. I thought he was going to kill me." Draco finally stated. "I am not adverse to your relationship, but it's just seeing it." 

"Draco, we understand. As long as you are living here, we will keep it in the bedroom. However, our seating arrangements are for a reason."

"I believe your father is very politely saying is that they are sitting so that Harry won't kill anyone." 

Draco swallowed. "I think it's time for bed." He got up and before anyone could ask him anything he disappeared into their temporary bedroom. 

"I wasn't going to eat him." Potter whined, he did lean forward a bit and licked Snape's neck. 

"I believe I will join him." Narcissa rose. "I will make sure we stay in our rooms in the morning."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Lucius said.

"I agree, it's late, time for bed." Potter gave Lucius a lustful look as Snape wiggled a bit on his lap. As soon as the door to the guest room closed, Potter picked up Snape, tossed him over his shoulder and grabbed Lucius' hand. "Bed."

"I am capable of walking." Snape stated as he smacked Harry's butt.

"After that wiggling in my lap, you are lucky I am dragging you to the bedroom, and not just bending you over a chair." Potter responded. "Hit me again, and you will find yourself getting a spanking."

"Promise?" Snape asked as he raised his hand to do just that. 

Lucius beat Snape to it and smacked Potter's right butt cheek with his free hand. "I believe I know how to handle the both of you." 

As soon as the door was closed, they were naked and Snape and Lucius were on the bed, on their backs, looking up at Potter. "Now I believe I need to address an issue regarding spanking?"

_________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday:

Snape woke, it was too early to be up, he didn't hear Lucius' wand alarm. He looked around the room, but nothing seemed to be out of place. He snuggled down into Potter again, as he felt Potter tighten his arm around him. "Harry?" 

"Sleep, it was Kreacher, he is picking up our living area." Potter informed him, he moved Lucius' hair away from Snape's face. "We have a few hours more before our favorite blond wakes us."

"It's too early." Lucius muttered. "Why are you up?"

"We aren't." Snape leaned close to Lucius, kissed him on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Three hours later:

Potter growled as Lucius' wand went off. "I'm going to break it one day." Snape muttered as he tried to bury his head under the blankets. 

Lucius turned off his alarm, as he sat up. "Are they up too?"

"Yes." Potter snarled. "Draco is whining about his clothes, bath products, hair gel, and not having the right color towels." 

"I will have Narcissa put up a silencing charm." Lucius knew his son was always very concerned with his appearance. He knew it was in part from him but mostly from Narcissa. Narcissa always made sure that Draco had everything exactly has Draco wanted it. He got up out of bed, stretched a bit. 

"You need a potion?" Potter asked as he watched Lucius.

"No, I am actually fine, Harry." Lucius walked to the bathroom, as a pillow was thrown at him. "Severus, you almost got me."

"Almost doesn't count." Snape mumbled into Potter's chest. He felt Potter's hand caress his back. "We have a few hours." 

Lucius stuck his head out of the door, "I will be here for lunch." He headed back into the bathroom.

"Was that a warning to get out of bed or to stay in bed?" Snape asked.

"I vote we stay in bed." Potter switched positions so that Snape was now under him. He stopped Snape from speaking by covering Snape's mouth. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Lucius is home." Potter told Snape. They had spent the morning after Lucius left reading and just enjoying their time alone. Snape had fed Potter earlier.

"Kreacher should be here with lunch soon." Snape answered. "I have him bringing Lucius' favorites for lunch."

Lucius entered their bedroom. He looked tired. He sat down in the chair opposite Snape. Potter got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Lucius?" Snape's voice was filled with worry.

Lucius sighed. "I just spent the morning listening to them demand that we actually hold a funeral service for Missing Cheese, how it's important that we give still remember his past deeds." 

"They don't know all of the truth." Snape reminded him.

"We were able to keep him from being buried on Hogwarts' grounds. They want to bury him in Godric's Hollow." Lucius sighed. "We tried to stop it, but they did provide a good reason. It came down to the fact that he has to be buried someplace. They did compromise, a simple gravestone, nothing big. They will announce the funeral will be on Thursday." 

After guiding Lucius to the bed, undressing him, giving him some lunch, Snape pulled him closer, as Lucius said. "I made a note of who it was, Amelia is going to look into their backgrounds and make sure they aren't part of Bode's clan." 

"Good, now rest." Potter climbed into their bed, with a sleeping potion for Lucius, after banishing their lunch dishes. "Drink."

Once Lucius was curled into Potter, Snape leaned against Potter. "He needs the rest."

"I agree. He is staying with us until the funeral." Potter replied. "Too many late nights and early mornings, with a lot of interruptions in between."

"Agreed. He won't like it, but he needs it." Snape pulled out his mirror and they informed the Dark Lord of what they learned and their decision to remain in their quarters.


	45. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday (week 5)
> 
> Totally edited the whole 45 chapt. Fixed a lot of grammar errors, filled in some of the other areas, fluffed it a bit. Most won't even notice a change

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall, listening to Minister Fudge give the memorial of Albus Dumbledore. There were a variety of members from the Ministry, Wizenagamot, Diplomatic Corps, and regular wizards in attendance. They would be burying the man later today.

The Dark Lord had pulled Mad-Eye aside earlier in the morning and explained what they learned about the marks and asked him if there was any way he could tell if anyone had the marks Bode used. They showed him the marks they had found. Mad-Eye was eager to help, he had felt useless since Missing Cheese wasn't around any longer to use him.

Minerva had arranged for the Aurors, ones they trusted, to be in the Great Hall, and Potter was sitting in his chair, with Snape and Lucius by him. Potter was watching Mad-Eye walk around the room, but he was mumbling quietly, so only the vampires could him. "I see a few people who have the marks. The magic isn't dark like you would associate with the dark mark, but it's not light either." Mad-Eye commented. "No students, so far."

The Dark Lord had already arranged for Mad-Eye to have a vampire follow him so that the vampire could make a note of names and descriptions. "Merlin!" Mad-Eye stated. He was currently standing behind Fudge, facing the main doors to the Great Hall. Fudge was standing on the raised platform, in the middle, where Dumbledore's chair used to be.

Everyone looked at the man, he looked embarrassed and moved behind the Dark Lord. "You were right. Fudge has one. On his lower back." He wasn't expecting that. "It's a goose."

The Dark Lord exchanged a look with Rosely. They were wondering what game Fudge was playing. The man certainly appeared surprised and confused by all they had presented, but it also explained a few things. Like how Bode knew they were going to arrest him, the times the vampire guards changed, but also confused them. Why didn't Fudge warn him about Dearborn? Why didn't Fudge stop them from arresting Bode? Fudge had to be a pawn. They listened to numerous politicians make their speeches, with Mad-Eye still standing behind the speakers. After two hours of speeches, it was being wrapped up. "Those who wish to attend the graveside services of Albus Dumbledore, please follow the Aurors, who will see everyone arrives safely at Godric's Hollow if you don't know the way." Fudge instructed.

Soon everyone was heading out of the Great Hall, except for a few who were lingering. Potter got up and sat by his father. "Dad, I don't think Fudge is that high ranking. It would explain his lack of knowledge. He is a pawn like Trashy was."

"I was just thinking that. I am going to be speaking to Amelia afterward. I heard back from Charlie. He said that Darren and his two brothers, three cousins, two aunts and five or six uncles want to remove Bode from the family tree. I want to see if Amelia would allow it to happen in front of Bode." 

"It would fit with his own idea of revenge." Rosely commented. 

"Umbridge too." The Dark Lord added. "According to Darren, her family has been wanting to disown her for a long time. So as soon as they remove Bode, both sides of her family are going to remove her." 

"Couldn't happen to a nicer toad." Potter responded.

"We need to attend the funeral. So we better get going." Lucius really didn't want to attend, but he agreed with the Dark Lord and Minerva, as a member of the Wizenagamot and a Lord, he needed to attend. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"We will be fine." Snape was a bit surprised by how calm Potter had been and wondered if the two days hidden in their quarters was able to settle him a bit. He knew Lucius was more relaxed and so was he. 

Lucius gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek since the only people left in the hall were those they considered family. 

________________________________________________________________

Lucius, followed by everyone else, entered Snape's quarters. They were all trying not to smirk since it was a somber occasion, but they couldn't stop themselves.

"Do you get the feeling we missed something?" Snape asked Potter, as everyone sat down in their usual spots. 

"I do." Potter looked at his father, who had mischief in his eyes.

"We really shouldn't be laughing, but honestly, it was funny and yet disrespectful." Minerva stated. 

"True." Rosely agreed. "However, I believe no one will ever be able to call him anything else."

Snape and Potter exchanged a confused look. "What are we not understanding?" Snape asked.

"At the funeral, everyone was respectful. The small blessing was well thought out. The problem arose when they tried to place the grave marker. No matter how many times, no matter who cast the spell, the stone kept only producing one name."

"No!" Snape was surprised. "You're kidding?"

"No, even when Kingsley tried, Missing Cheese, AKA The Cheese Slide off His Cracker. Nothing else would appear." Minerva told them.

"That wasn't even the worst part." Vlad remarked.

"No, it was the laughing and people saying leave it there." Minerva responded. "No one wanted to have it changed. When Cornelius asked who was doing the prank, everyone laughed harder."

"I don't think it was a prank." Radu commented. "They tried different markers, different spots, and different casters."

"You don't think Lady Magic had something to do with it?" Snape asked.

"No, I think some house elves got their revenge." Potter responded.

They all thought about how the elves had been working to keep Bode, Dumbledore, and their people out of power, and it made a lot of sense. Kreacher was proof that house elves were more than just servants.

"Now onto a more serious subject, Mad-Eye was able to give us a list of those with the marks. I informed Amelia what we discovered." The Dark Lord stated.

"She has been looking into our dear Minister and found some interesting facts. She is just waiting for more evidence before arresting him." Lucius said.

"Really?" Filius asked.

"Yes, it seems the goblins linked some of the bribe money to Bode, Missing Cheese, and a few others, including some foreign diplomats. She is going to be submitting the information to the ICW." Lucius responded.

"Should we worry about the ICW deciding to come in and clean house?" Minerva asked.

"That was a concern, but after she explained what we had already done and the direction we're going, they agreed to leave it in our hands. They will provide any help if we needed it. Herman was able to calm them down about stepping in, explaining how he supported Amelia and Lucius." The Dark Lord stated.

"The goblins are going to handle the minor players, so they will be arresting them as they arrive in Gringotts. They are going to send out some notices about changes to their accounts." Rosely explained. "The fact that we are in agreement with magical creatures was a good sign of faith in the ICW's eyes."

"Amelia did request some help from them in regards to searching through the Hogwarts archives to see who actually should have received their OWLs or NEWTs." Radu added. 

"Yes, and also they are going to be providing funds for aiding in setting up abuse awareness events, helping with abused children and really anything to do with abuse. They had offered before but Missing Cheese always declined the funds. I gave them your name Poppy, along with Rookwood." The Dark Lord told her.

"Thank you." Poppy responded. 

"Did we miss anything?" Radu asked.

"I don't think so. Most of the ICW people seemed relieved that we were doing something instead of letting things continue as they have been." The Dark Lord told them.

"I vote for an early night. This has been a very stressful last month." Minerva commented. She also was still having conflicting feelings about the death of Dumbledore. She knew most of the staff were, and knew Hogwarts would move forward.

__________________________________________________________

After dinner:

Potter was sitting in the chair in their room, as he watched Lucius enter after speaking to Narcissa. He smirked at the man as he walked behind Snape, who had been rearranging their wardrobe. Snape had expanded it using wizarding space since it would now be holding all of their clothes. They all knew Lucius was a clothes horse. 

"What you doing, Sev?" Lucius whispered into Snape's ear. He used his right hand to unbutton a few of Snape's famous buttons on his robe, sliding his hand under the material. His cane in his left hand kept Snape from turning his head. 

Potter and Lucius saw Snape close his eyes, in pleasure, he finally answered. "Making room in our wardrobe for all of your clothes." 

Potter stood up, walking toward them. "I want to see you undress each other. All those buttons." 

 

Lucius didn't remove his hand from Snape, he flicked his tongue out, briefly touching Snape's ear. "What do you say, Severus, shall we find out what it's like to tease Harry for a change?"

Potter moved behind Lucius. "Who said I was going to be teased? I believe you are to undress each other, I never implied I wasn't going to have my fun." 

Both men felt their bodies respond to something and realized their holes were prepped and before they could ask a question, they felt a small plug was inside them. "I really need to know where he learned these spells." Lucius muttered.

"I agree." Snape thrust his butt into Lucius' groin. "However, start undressing me, we can learn spells later."

Lucius felt Potter take his cane, and he wrapped his left arm around Snape and started to unbutton all of the man's buttons. He growled when he was only about halfway done with unbuttoning Snape's robe. "I need to learn the spell." 

"It's worth the wait." Potter commented. 

"I like the one that makes us naked, instantly." Snape turned and faced Lucius. "You are going to slow." He began to undo Lucius' multi-layered chest. He started with the robe, moved to the vest.

While they were doing that, Potter was running his hands up and down their backs, giving them kisses every once in a while. Once they were finally naked, they turned and started on Potter, only to find themselves on the bed. 

Potter froze and started growling. "What is it?" Snape asked as Potter got up, was dressed as he walked towards the door. They tried to get up and get dressed to follow, but they knew they wouldn't catch up to Potter.

"Students to your common rooms." They heard announced over Hogwarts. "Students to your common rooms. Any student found out of their common room in ten minutes will be suspended."

Their mirrors started going off. Lucius found his mirror. "There is a battle out in front of Hogwarts. The Aurors, vampires and magical creatures are fighting Umbridge and Fudge." Minerva stated. "Marvolo, Vlad, Radu, and Rosely are already out there."

"So is Harry." Lucius almost shouted. They quickly finished dressing and raced to the main entrance of Hogwarts. Minerva, staff, and a few of the older students were already standing there. "I didn't think he could move that fast." Poppy stated.

Lucius and Snape pushed their way to the front. They stood next to Minerva, who was clearly shocked. The staff watched as Potter, the creatures of the forest, with a group of Aurors, were wiping out Umbridge and Fudge forces. "Anyone know what happened?"

"I saw the Minister, with Umbridge, coming towards Hogwarts. They were leading all those who have that pink band around their arms.The group of Aurors arrived to try to stop them, but Umbridge used the Killing Curse on two of them. Next thing I knew there were vampires were coming out of the shadows, followed by the Centaurs and werewolves to stop them." Filius stated.

"We were coming from the library." A few others stated.

"I honestly wasn't expecting Fudge to be that big of an idiot." Minerva comment.

"He is doing it in a bid for power. The moron. I bet it was Umbridge's idea." Lucius commented.

They watched as Potter, the Dark Lord, Vlad, Rosely, and Radu were leaving a line of corpses as they worked their way towards Umbridge and Fudge. Lucius exchanged a look with Snape, they knew who would get to Umbridge first.

Potter reached Umbridge and ripped her head off her shoulders, in less than a second. He started to head towards Fudge. Fudge, being the true chicken he was, started running towards the apparition point. He didn't make it very far before he was headless too. Potter roared, causing the battle to freeze. Those who were with Fudge and Umbridge realized they lost and threw down their wands. 

 


	46. Harry (not an update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE--just a pic with description

 

This is how I picture the new Harry to be, a cross between Damon (Vampire Diaries), Angel (body wise -Angelus soul wise) and Eric (True Blood). Hmmm..he might be getting a new familiar. 

If anyone who is creative with graphics wants to create any of the three of them I will gladly use them.

If you provide a really interesting one I might be able to create a separate story.


	47. Muggleborn Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday (week 5)
> 
> Evening, Friday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable

Snape glanced to Lucius as they watched the last of the attackers either die by a vampire or lay down their wands. The Aurors quickly restrained those who dropped their wands, while the Dark Lord, Potter, and the rest finished off anyone who continued fighting. 

"More Aurors are arriving." Poppy pointed to the apparition spot, as another group of Aurors clearly ready for battle arrived. They watched the last of Fudge's people got rounded up. 

Potter was beginning to look for anyone who was a threat. "Severus, Lucius, I believe it's going to up to you and Marvolo to get Harry to settle down." Filius thought it was a bit amazed by what he had seen. 

Snape didn't even respond but started walking out onto the battlefield, with Lucius behind him. The Dark Lord was already guiding Potter away from the masses. Snape and Lucius suddenly were engulfed in Potter's arms. "Harry, we are fine." Lucius didn't resist, as Potter was doing his check.

"Potter, are you hurt?" Potter just started purring as he held onto them. "I see blood, but I don't think it's his." Snape could see that Lucius was trying to see if Potter was injured.

"Severus, Lucius, may we speak to him?" Kingsley asked from where he was standing with the Dark Lord.

"You can try, from there, but I don't think he is up to speaking right now. Do you just want his memories?" Snape hoped they weren't expecting Potter to give a full statement.

"That will be fine. We have enough evidence that it was all self-defense. Amelia was already working on arresting Cornelius and Dolores when we heard about this." Kingsley, along with almost everyone, couldn't believe that Fudge tried this. 

"Yes, I had been already speaking to her about them. We were going to meet tomorrow morning to discuss what was to be done." Lucius informed Kingsley

Two Aurors moved up to Kingsley, which caused Potter to focus on the group, Snape and Lucius felt Potter tense. "Relax, they won't come close." Snape whispered. 

"We won't come closer." The senior Auror handed some parchment to Kingsley. "There are 43 in the holding cells, 84 are at St. Mungo's under guard and 159 have been declared dead. Madam Pomfrey and two other healers will finish the death certificates. The only ones deceased are from Fudge's people, as well as most of the injured."

"Any issue with the creatures getting treatment?" Lucius was hoping their new stance on creatures acceptance would work. He knew most of the healers didn't care who they treated, they all took the same oath, and in the oath, it didn't just say humans. 

"No, everyone is getting treatment. Some of the minor injuries are being treated here at Hogwarts and released." The Auror answered. "The cleanup crews will start once we finish gathering the evidence. We found the port-keys, they were set outside of the apparition spots for Hogwarts, just on the edge of Hogsmeade."

"Gentlemen, I am sure this is interesting, but I would like to get my son inside Hogwarts tonight, so perhaps we can discuss this a little bit away from them?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, there is no reason for us to discuss this here." Kingsley responded. "I believe we only have a few more things to clear up. We have all of the memories?" Kingsley glanced at the trio and guided everyone a bit away.

Snape wanted to smirk, as he hoped that Kingsley didn't think Potter wouldn't know what they were discussing. "Potter, let's go back to our quarters." Potter, still purring, licked Snape's neck. He shadowed them back.

________________________________________________________________________________

Snape woke up, he didn't hear any alarms, he saw Potter and Lucius were still asleep. He used his magic to feel around the room, nothing appeared out of order, but he knew if it was, Potter would have already woken up. He wiggled his way free of Potter. He was about to sit down when a bowl of fresh berries appeared on the table. He picked up his book and started to read as he ate. He would glance at his mates once in awhile, but otherwise, he was enjoying the quiet. It was almost an hour later when he glanced up and saw Potter watching him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you got up an hour ago. I just dozed while you were reading." Potter answered as Lucius buried himself under the blankets. "Coming back to bed?"

"No, since I know Lucius needs to head to the Ministry, I was thinking we could do some work in the lab, I have a few ideas for your Mastery." Snape had been thinking about Potter's mastery programs and he believed, with the work Potter had done with the Weasley twins, that Potter would be the second youngest to get his Masters in Potions. 

"So it's my turn to say it's too early to be up?" Lucius stuck his head from under the blankets. "My wand hasn't gone off."

"You have about twenty minutes before it does. Do you want some tea and fruit?" Snape asked. "I have the morning for feeding Potter." When Lucius agreed, Snape didn't have to say anything before more fruit and some tea appeared. Lucius headed to the bathroom, as Potter sat up. Snape knew Potter was going to do something, and he wasn't going to move. Potter tilted his head. "No, don't you dare summon me."

Snape heard Lucius laughing as he found himself, on the bed, next to Potter. "I think it was the dare." Lucius laughed from the doorway to the bathroom. Lucius suddenly was on the bed next to Snape. 

Snape laughed. "Harry, we don't have a lot of time to play." 

Potter lifted his head. "Plenty of time." He returned to teasing Snape.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Snape and Potter entered the Great Hall from the Professor's entrance so that they were at the Head Table when the Dark Lord, Rosely, and Vlad arrived. "Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Already on his way to the Ministry with Radu." Snape answered. "He wanted to speak to Amelia."

"I am heading there in a few minutes with Vlad." Rosely held Minerva's chair as she sat. "I will, Marvolo." The Dark Lord nodded, and seeing the confused faces, he continued. "I am going to see about a new Minister election."

"I wonder who will be nominated?" Poppy quietly asked. 

"It will be interesting. I will bet Lucius will be mentioned." Aurora stated.

"Not taking that bet." Snape commented.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius shadowed into Snape's quarters with Rosely, Vlad, and Radu. Soon Potter arrived ready to fight until he saw Lucius. "I am fine Harry, we just have a lot of news but didn't want the students to know as of yet, for it will be released tonight. Herman is going to gather everyone." 

"Snape is in his office. I will need to get him." Potter commented after several quiet moments passed. Rosely disappeared to gather everyone else. 

"I will protect him." Radu added. Potter shadowed out. 

Soon everyone was gathered in their normal seats. "First, I am the interim Minister until the elections. Second, Bode was removed from the family, he now looks older the Missing Cheese did, and his magic is almost all gone." 

"How did he react to that?" The Dark Lord wondered if this was the end. Granted they had a lot to fix in their world, but with Bode and Missing Cheese finished, they had to be on the way out of the long tunnel of darkness that those two had entered the magical world into.

"Not well. He started screaming at his family, saying how they were ruining his plans. You should have seen Darren arrive with Charlie Weasley and about thirty members of his family. Bode clearly isn't at all mentally stable. He started trying to scream about how they were ruining everything that he had set up. He went on about his sister's death, how magical creatures were dark and would destroy the magical world. How the creatures of the magical world needed to be destroyed. He was going on about enslaving them, too. The really interesting thing is when he was removed from the family, it broke that mark he had placed on people. A lot of people in the Ministry and Diagon Alley started screaming in pain, dropped to the ground. It allowed the Aurors to gather up his remaining supporters. We learned most were recruited by Marchbanks, who they arrested yesterday in London." Lucius explained. "Nicholas provided a complete list of those who were linked to Missing Cheese, Marchbanks, and some others he said Missing Cheese got jobs for. One was Arthur Weasley, who Charlie and Bill dragged to Gringotts and was purged of all the potions. The memory charms took a bit longer but he was able to give some more information on the link between Molly and Missing Cheese. Molly was one of the students he aided in passing her NEWTs, and he encouraged her to keep having children and get them those jobs. He wanted her children in key places. I guess he wanted Charlie to work here at Hogwarts, Bill at Gringotts, Percy at the Ministry, the twins were to follow at the Ministry but in the DoM, Ron in the Aurors, with Ginny, being married to Harry." 

"It would have given him complete control over almost all of the world because he would expect Molly to get information from her kids." Minerva stated. "That explains why he was so upset when Charlie went to work with the dragons and the twins dropped out. Remember the fit Molly had when they mentioned opening their store or their mail-order business?"

"Yes, I think that is why the twins went with not passing their NEWTs. She kept pressuring them to return. At the Order meetings, she wouldn't stop ranting about them." Snape commented. 

"Her rants, they fit her nickname." Minerva commented.

"So did it break the tongue-tying curse also?" Aurora was thankful she never joined the Order. She didn't care for the way that Missing Cheese had run the school and knew he was a control freak.

"Yes, and Aberforth was speaking to Kingsley, Mad-Eye, John, and Amelia as we left. From what I saw in his shadows, he will be able to confirm what we already knew, and give us the unmark people." Rosely added.

"So Bode, his cronies and others are all rounded up. The Ministry is going to slowly hire people to fill those spots. We are going to have a few special sessions to allow the new Lords to take their places. No one wants to rush anything, we want to make sure nothing like this can happen again." Lucius felt exhausted. 

"The goblins want to speak to Potter." Potter growled. "He got a letter from Ironclaw. It concerns Missing Cheese's vaults." Snape added. 

"Do they have a solution for the Muggle-borns money?" Minerva asked.

"It's actually going to be in Potter's hands. Since only he can get into the vaults, the goblins believe that with Potter's assistance they can return all the money without worrying about breaking any magical contracts. They are going to use the weekend to gather all the contracts, work out the interest, and make sure nothing gets violated. Potter will also be able to create a way to make sure it doesn't happen in the future. Ironclaw mentioned revamping their contracts based on this. Lucius, I expect them to submit the new contract revisions on Monday. The goblins want to use some new wards that they crafted and want to add them to their banks, they want to use a speaker for crafting them." Snape explained.

"Well, at least his death has a good benefit." Minerva commented. "Poppy, the mind healers fund has also been extended, I got the notice this morning."

"I got a copy of it. St. Mungos also has given us a reduced rate to make sure we have everyone covered for as long as the person needs help. There are a few who are working for free." Poppy had been relieved at how helpful the mind healers and St. Mungo's were being. She had spent many hours arguing with Missing Cheese about getting students help after his yearly events.

"What is the Daily Prophet going to print?" Filius asked.

"They are going to print almost everything. They are going to leave off some of the aspects about the marks, but they are going to write about everything else. They are also going to inform everyone that the goblins are going to get in touch with everyone regarding any money or vaults they might have had access to. They are also going to suggest, strongly, that everyone get an Inheritance Test, and have stated they will have extra staff on hand to handle anyone." Lucius stated.

"As Head of Houses, I would like all of you to check on everyone in your houses. The Muggle-born students will need someone to handle their legal affairs."

"I already arranged that some of the members of the Wizenagamot put their names in with the goblins to sponsor the Muggle-born students. They will also assist them in learning the rules of Wizenagamot." Lucius stated. "Most of them are also willing to adopt some of the younger ones if they are in bad homes, with the understanding that their vaults will have a goblin advisor, who will invest the funds."

"An advisor for anyone under the age would be a good idea." The Dark Lord stated.

"They are going to present that plan during the first new session of the Wizenagamot. They have the outline all worked out. They are going to use the stats from the last war, with the number of stale vaults to show how it will help underage wizards." Rosely stated. "Amelia heard from the ICW and they are impressed at how well everything is going."

"So it's over?" Aurora asked. 

"Kind of a letdown." Radu said. 

"Well, it's over in one aspect. No more Missing Cheese or Bode's plans, but we still have a lot of work to do. We have to work on getting a lot of new contracts, fixing some laws, getting classes passed, working on getting Knockturn Alley fixed and the scholarship programs fixed. We also have to deal with the Vampire Council. They are arriving on Tuesday." Lucius stated.

"They want to meet Harry." Rosely stated.

"That isn't going to go over well." Snape commented. 

"We have a few days to get him used to the idea. I am not sure how we are going to arrange it." The Dark Lord began to think how it could work.

"Great Hall." Minerva stated. "We can have him stay in his usual spot, have Herman and the rest escort them in." 

"No snacking." Snape told Potter, who gave him an innocent look. "That look won't work on me." Potter turned his innocent look into a lustful look. "That one works." Snape informed him quietly.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday to the arrival of VC on Tuesday (week 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:
> 
> Nasty Master-Sirius  
> Fleabag/Wolfie-Remus  
> Screeches-Molly  
> Missing Cheese Dumbledore  
> Trashy-Ginny  
> Master Vampy-Harry  
> Master Smells-Snape  
> Master Blondie-Lucius  
> Darkness-Dark Lord  
> Grampy Vampy-Rosely  
> Dead Guys-Radu and Vlad  
> Cat-Minerva  
> Gobby-Filius  
> Meddy witchy-Poppy  
> Idiot Place (or Idiot anything)-Ministry or Minister  
> Red hair Menace (also Moron Twin)-Ron Weasley  
> Stupid One (also Moron Twin)-Hermione  
> Quill Lover-Umbridge  
> Fruit Loop-Moody  
> Can't Decide-Tonks  
> Quiet No Speak-Bode the Unspeakable  
> Starry-Aurora Sinistra  
> Brownies-Aurors

Potter was pacing as he could feel the arrival of the goblins, ministry people, and family members of the muggle born variety. They were going to be here for the weekend to help aid some students in getting an inheritance test. 

Snape was sitting at his desk working on reading essays and grading exams, while Lucius was reading. They were trying to act as normal as possible while Potter was clearly not happy with the invaders. Snape looked up as Potter passed by their bedroom door. "Harry, how about we spend the next few days at your father's?" 

Potter stopped pacing. He glanced at their bedroom door, then back to Snape and Lucius. "No, Harry. I need to finish reading these changes so I am ready for when the Vampire Council arrive." Lucius said, and Potter growled as he went back to his pacing. 

"Lucius, is he going to be like this all weekend? Can't you read those files at Marvolo's?" 

Lucius glanced towards Potter as he began to gather his files, scrolls, and notes. "Yes, it would be better."

_________________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Lord arrived at his home to find his son sleeping on the couch in his study, while Snape and Lucius were sitting and clearly working. "Too stressful?" 

"Yes." They replied. 

"We figured this would work out better. He does feel safe here." Snape watched Potter start to shift. "He is going to wake up if we keep talking."

"I am already awake. Dad's arrival." Potter sat up. "Sorry, Dad, I know we didn't ask."

"This is your home too. I wish we had thought of it before you got aggravated." The Dark Lord sat down. "Hungry?"

"Starving." Potter moved into position to feed, and soon they heard Potter purring.

"I will let everyone know you are here. There shouldn't be any problems. Herman and Minerva are working on arranging Hogwarts to get ready for the Vampire Council. The Ministry, with Vlad and Radu's aid, is creating rooms in Hogsmeade and at Hogwarts for the members. The ICW isn't going to send anyone. They have already met with the Vampire Council." The Dark Lord felt his son shift into a better position as he started to fall asleep. 

"Sleeping?" Snape was a bit worried about how much Potter had slept since they arrived.

"Yes, but I was actually expecting him to sleep a lot. Herman mentioned that since a lot of the stress at Hogwarts is now gone, added by the fighting, Harry would sleep a lot this weekend to recoup."

"We will return Monday night unless you need us before then." Lucius handed the Dark Lord some parchment. "Here are some of the changes you suggested."

"Herman feels most of the meeting will be just a formalization of them recognizing Harry as a living vampire, and their new leader. Since Harry doesn't want that kind of power, it's more of a meet and greet, unless someone does something stupid. They have already been warned of how Harry deals with problems."

"That will be good, as I don't think Harry will take it well if someone does do something stupid." Lucius knew that with the way their luck was going, combined with Potter's luck, someone was going to do something stupid.

"Vlad and Radu have been setting up patrols for the vampires. Minerva opened up the empty part of the fourth and fifth floors for all the vampires to have their own rooms." 

They carried on talking about minor things until Potter started to wake up again, and before anyone could realize it he had Lucius and Snape in their bedroom. Kreacher popped in as they were getting ready for bed. "Master Vampy, Master Smells, Master Blondie, Darkness said good night, mirror if problem."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Any news?" Potter asked as Kreacher got their bed ready for them. None of them were going to stop the elf, as they didn't want Kreacher to be upset with them.

"No, elvies watching cells and so are Brownies." 

"Thank you, Kreacher." Potter climbed into the big bed. Kreacher popped out. 

Snape and Lucius took their places when Potter wrapped his arms around them. Snape realized how comforting it had become, the feeling of Potter's arm around him. He glanced at Lucius and knew the man felt the same way. For years, he knew he wanted someone who could see past his exterior and he knew Lucius wanted someone who would protect him. They had that in Potter, yet Potter didn't stop them from being themselves. Granted, at times, it was a bit hard to handle a living vampire. "Severus?" 

"I am fine, Harry, just thinking." Snape kissed his mate. "How about you nox the candles and we get some much needed sleep?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days passed fast. Potter was doing his research when he was awake, while Snape worked in the potion lab. Lucius was going through all the stuff that Amelia had sent him. Kreacher appeared to make sure they ate and kept their iron levels up. Soon, however, Monday night arrived.


	49. Vampire Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the end has arrived, the outtakes will continue as I think of them.

Potter was not a very happy living vampire, to put it mildly. Hogwarts was swarming with Ministry personnel, unknown vampires, and of course, reporters. This was after a meeting with the goblins at the Dark Lord's home, in which the vaults situation was explained. Lucius had arrived back at Hogwarts about thirty minutes ago with the Dark Lord and Rosely. 

Over the weekend, the Dark Lord and Lucius, with Rosely at times, spent a lot of time working out the details concerning the vaults and the muggleborn reimbursements with Potter and Snape's insights. Lucius and the Dark Lord got a few headaches trying to figure out the mess that Missing Cheese left his vaults in, which resulted in a mirror conference with Ironclaw and a few other goblins. Missing Cheese had a very bad habit of robbing Peter to pay Paul until he could snag money from someone else's account. Even Ironclaw and two assistants wondered how the man's vaults hadn't crashed. They had traced over fifty years of transactions, all of them working on their proposal to present to the Goblin Council on Monday morning. 

When Monday arrived, Lucius, the Dark Lord, Rosely, Ironclaw, and a few other goblins met with the Goblin Council. It had been a lot of hard work to finalize exactly how to make sure it didn't happen again, and how to make sure they kept everything legal, without dragging the whole wizarding world into financial decline. At times the tension rose, but not because of insults or disrespect between the two races, but because they were so frustrated at what Missing Cheese had done. 

The goblin in charge of Missing Cheese's accounts had been found to be under a number of potions and controlling spells. The healers were a bit surprised at the results and demanded to test everyone. Their wish was granted and a complete check of all the goblin account managers, their assistants, and even the tellers was performed. They discovered a large number were under the control of Missing Cheese, and all of them had connections with Missing Cheese's business dealings. Bode's accounts, thankfully, were easier to fix, and that money went into the funds to reimburse the muggleborns. Bode's family allowed the goblins to take whatever wasn't gained by lawful means and remove it from the family vaults.

Finally, it was decided that the goblins were going to start encouraging all the pure bloods and half bloods to come in and take inheritance tests with a magical inheritance skill test. It was agreed that the Wizengamot and ministry, with the ICW's approval would hire two people to assist the half bloods in guaranteeing they were tested. Since it was still mid term, they were going to hold off until the new term to start on the muggleborns. The muggleborns, when the new term started, would go year by year during the weekend to get their test, also provided support by the new assistants. The assistants would have to be able to blend into the muggle world and be able to explain all the details of what the testing meant. 

"So who did they decide on?" Snape had been wondering, since he didn't believe anyone in the ministry or Wizengamot would be able to do the job. Lucius had been explaining all the details of the meeting as they knew Potter would have never been safe to travel to Gringotts.

"Amelia is actually going to speak to the parents of some of the half blood families, the ones who reside in the muggle world about the jobs. She is going to send out a letter asking some of the professors for good candidates." Lucius was in the process of changing for their meeting with the Vampire Council. 

"That is a great idea. No one would be able to claim they're biased, and since they live in the muggle world, it would aid in keeping the Statute of Secrecy safe." Snape liked the idea. "I tested some of the venom today." 

"Interesting results?" Lucius knew they were doing the small talk to keep Potter from focusing on what was happening outside of their quarters.

"Yes, it was as we thought. He has two types of venom, and something I am not sure what to call exactly, but it allows him to make people into a Dhampir. The venom in us is scent based, as we assumed. The other is a deadly poison, as we also assumed. However, the interesting part is, they all have the same base factor."

"This is going to be more muggle stuff that I am not going to understand, right?" Lucius said, making a mental note to investigate muggle courses and get them introduced at Hogwarts.

"I will make it simple." Snape smirked. He knew Lucius wasn't interested in this but was willing to listen because it mattered to him. "Potter has a base venom. The base adds either the poison, the scent marker, or the Dhampir marker based on his desire." 

"So, not a blood thing?" 

"Yes, in a way, as his blood carries the venom, but his saliva produces it." Snape knew Lucius would understand that part. 

"That is interesting. Why the two hours?"

"Scent marker, like we thought." They heard Potter growl, followed by a knock on their bedroom door. 

"Minerva wanted me to remind you to get Harry to the Great Hall before the students arrive for dinner." Narcissa's voice floated into the room. 

"Thank you, Cissa, we will be right out. Why don't you head to the Great Hall? Draco's friends will be expecting him in the common room." Lucius knew his wife already had Draco waiting by the door. Draco was actually responding to the real mind healer they had wanted. He had been getting daily sessions, and it seemed to be working.

"Rules Potter. No eating anyone. No ripping their heads off, unless it's in self defense. Play nice with your food." Snape instructed. Potter growled a bit. "Yes, I know, it does take all your fun away." Snape rolled his eyes. 

Lucius smirked as Potter lowered the wards and they headed towards the Great Hall. They didn't meet anyone on their way and knew it was because the vampires had made sure of it. No one wanted to get Potter any more anxious than he already was. 

Everyone was seated in their usual spots. Goblins were at the other end of the extended table next to the few Ministry officials in attendance. All the students were confined to their houses. As they sat down, the doors to the Great Hall were opened again and the regular vampires who had been guarding Hogwarts and her residents filed in, spacing themselves out along the walls. 

As they settled into place, vampires dressed in deep sapphire blue robes filed in but stood where the Great Hall doors ended. Before the last one was in place, three vampires wearing soft, muted toned robes of burgundy entered. The middle one was the tallest of them, with completely white short hair that barely reached his base of his skull. He was looked thinner than a piece of parchment paper and his face was all angles, matching his long body.

The one to his left was the exact opposite. He was short, overweight with a pot belly that the robes barely concealed. He had deep auburn hair, and his face looked like he suffered from the pox when he was a child. He had buck teeth and a hawk-like face, including the pointed nose. 

The one to the right was average. Average everything. Average height, average weight, bland brown hair, a face that was a bit round, his nose was average, lips were average. The man looked like he could blend in with a wall. He even made the dress robes look average. 

"Illusion." Potter muttered. "He is hiding." 

Rosely rose from his seat as the three walked towards them. No one spoke until the three arrived in front of the head table. "Greetings, Leader Rosely. We are here to meet with the Royal." The middle vampire stated, ignoring the slight hissing from those with Potter's party of vampires.

"I see time has not improved your manners, Coven Leader Reign." Rosely eyed the one to the left. "Coven Leader Tickson." He eyed the one to the right. "Coven Leader Milson. I wasn't aware only the Europe branch of the Vampire Council would be represented." 

"The others of the Council have selected to believe your representation of facts. We are here only as an envoy, to extend our greetings to the new Royal and work out how this will affect our Council." Rosely indicated the three chairs that appeared in front of head table. The three coven leaders took their seats in the same order as they arrived. 

"As we stated, it won't affect anyone's position. The Vampire Council will remain intact, with Mr. Harrison James Riddle Potter at the helm." Rosely sat down. 

"Why should we accept this?" Shorty asked, clearly bored and wanting to get the meeting over with.

Snape inwardly groaned; they found the idiot. He only hoped the man didn't do anything stupid. He glanced at Potter and with his right hand nudged Lucius. Lucius nodded his understanding. Snape looked further down the table and noticed everyone was on alert. They all recognized the idiot in the trio.

"You have no choice." Potter snarled. "I already returned a coven to you. I would rather not repeat that process." He warned, and they could see Potter's words had impacted the vampires who arrived with the Vampire Council, as the ones remaining by the doors were unsettled by his words.

"Yes, the dust." Shorty snorted. "As if we believe that." 

The other two closed their eyes, clearly a bit surprised by idiotic friends' words. "Please excuse Coven Leader Tickson's words and Coven Leader Reign's lack of manners. It was a bit of a trying journey. The Vampire Council has no desire to create a war within. We have heard about the changes here in Britain, and have been impressed." Coven Leader Milson spoke. "You spoke of leaving the council intact. What function will the council now serve?"

"Same as before, the exception being that we are going to work with all species." Rosely explained. "There is still a lot of work to be done here. The wizard who ran this school did a lot of damage, along with some of his associates." 

"I see. So no changes, basically, except those mentioned." Coven Leader Milson looked at his two associates. 

"Please, it's a lie. There is no way that-" Shorty pointed to Potter "-is a Royal, or that he defeated a whole coven." 

Potter snarled, and the only thing that stopped him from ripping the vampire's head off was Snape muttering "the rules" for Potter to hear, as well as Snape's hand on Potter's leg.

"Do you wish to challenge?" Rosely knew Tickson was a coward at heart, and the only reason he was even a Coven Leader was because of his age. The silence stretched out, and they knew nothing could be done until an answer was given.

It had already been decided that since Rosely was well known and a leader in the Vampire Council, that he would handle the meeting. They all agreed it wouldn't be a good move to have Potter do it, as they didn't want to explain to the Vampire Council why they were returning another group of ashes. 

"No, I will accept this decision." Shortly finally snapped out. 

"The terms of the peace treaty will remain. The Vampire Council is welcomed here in Britain." Rosely informed them. 

"We want a representative on the governing body." Coven Leader Milson looked at the wizards and witches at the table, trying to figure out who the new Minister was.

"There are already two members on the Wizengamot body of government. Lord Potter, who has numerous seats, along with me, who will be representing the Vampire Council in my role as liaison." 

The three clearly looked a bit surprised, as they expected they would have to fight get vampires admitted into the Wizengamot. Anger flashed over Coven Leader Reign's face. Snape wondered why they sent these three, none of them could mask their emotions, the guards in the room were better at it. Before he could voice his thoughts, Potter rose from his seat. "They lie." 

"Harry?" Rosely wondered what was going on. He knew these three were from the council, so he wasn't sure what his grandson was speaking about.

"They are on the Council, but they aren't here on behalf of the Council." A new voice announced. "Please forgive my lateness. I was a bit tied up." Behind him were a bigger group of vampires. The vampire disarmed those that had arrived with the three coven leaders. 

"Head Coven Leader Polanski, I had wondered why you weren't in attendance." Rosely watched Minerva summon another chair, as Hogwarts' vampire guards moved in closer to the three.

"They will be punished for their deeds." Polanski stated as he arrived at the three coven leaders. The man radiated power. He was above average in height but he appeared taller. He had a well developed body, with blond hair, and sky blue eyes. He looked like a sports model. His face was clear, round, but not fatty looking. His blond hair was pulled back with a tie that matched his black robes. "It seems they were affected by the loss of our fallen comrades." He ignored the chair. "I heard what was spoken, and the Vampire Council will have no issue with the terms. I will not delay your meal any longer."

"It was our pleasure, Coven Leader Polanski." Rosely replied. "I will be in attendance at the next meeting in my usual role." 

"Excellent. No reason to change anything, since we have an accord." Before anyone could respond, all the vampires faded out.

Potter didn't wait, he grabbed Snape and Lucius and shadowed them back to their quarters. "So what is my reward for following the rules?" 

"Us." Snape pulled Potter to him, giving him a kiss. "Do that thing with the clothes." He ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> HPLove is editing and after that I will add more


End file.
